A Nihilistic Blade in the Hidden World
by Arhiman The Exile
Summary: Betrayed by those he held dear Naruto gives up all he was to become Someone else. Someone more. A Loyal Servant of Aizen Sousuke. upon his death again he returns to the world of the living. As Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ulq/Hina. Props to The Infamous Man!
1. Death Begets More Death

This is a response to the Challenge set out by The Infamous Man, details of which can be found at his Profile.

Hope it reaches everyones approval and for those who are eagerly awaiting updated for my other stories. I ask for patience. I have a lot going on at home with my 6 month old boy and don't have a lot of free time to write anymore. But I do intend to continue.

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_XxxXxxXxxX_

"_Uzumaki Naruto, for crimes against Konohagakure no Sato and the attempted murder of the Uchiha Clan head, Uchiha Sasuke. You are sentenced to death. Your execution is to be carried out in three days time. Do you have anything to say?"_

_A bloody and bruised thirteen year old boy with matted yellow hair and cerulean eyes looked up lifelessly at the speaker, his face blank and emotionless in face of his situation._

"_I completed my mission to the letter. I kept my promise. I did everything to bring Sasuke back, and succeeded. And this is my reward? You're going to kill me?" The blonde turned his head, the sound of chains rattling from the action as his body shifted the heavy shackles binding his hands and feet to the podium on which he stood. "All of you. This is all I am to you? A traitor? A monster?"_

_The surrounding Shinobi didn't answer but Naruto could see the conviction in their eyes. All of them, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Asuma, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, even team Ten (A.K.A team YOUTH) were looking at him with the same contempt, disappointment and relief._

_They were all in support of this it was apparent._

"_And you." Naruto turned his head back to the one who had sentence him. "Oji-san would be twisting in his grave if he saw you now Ba-chan. Is this the Will of Fire you have inherited? Do you execute loyal shinobi because they completed a mission that went beyond your predictions?"_

_the blonde haired woman shook her head sadly and looked down to Naruto. "this matter has been decided Uzumaki Naruto. Eye witness accounts confirm that the Uchiha surrendered before you attacked."_

_Tsunade looked away from him and nodded to a masked ANBU guard, gesturing for the shinobi to take Naruto away. "You're Chakra will be sealed and you will be kept in a maximum security cell until your execution. I pray you find some measure of penitence in the time given to you."_

XxxX

"Betrayer they called me..."

XxxX

"_I am disappointed Naruto. I thought I taught you better than this."_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked through the bars to his cell, restraining the urge to pointedly glare at the silver haired Jounin standing there. "Come to gloat have you sensei? You always did like to show how pathetic I was."_

_Kakashi shook his head. "Gloat? Now, there is nothing to gloat about here. What you have done is too serious to disregard with gloating and humor. Do you understand what you almost did?" The silver haired man leaned against the bars and lowered the green covered book he had been reading. "You tried to kill your teammate. Not only that but you used ninjutsu designed only to be used on enemies on a fellow Konoha shinobi. I thought you better than that."_

"_And never mind the fact that Sasuke not only stabbed me with his Chidori, a jutsu you taught him mind you. But tried to do so multiple times as well as set me on fire." Naruto retorted._

_Kakashi shrugged. "Sasuke knew you were in no danger. He was defending himself."_

_Naruto growled under his breath. "Well then say what you came here to say and be done with it."_

_Kakashi nodded. "Very well. The Council has allowed Sasuke the right to execute you. As he was the one who you tried to kill, it is only fitting he be allowed to personally meet out justice."_

XxxX

"...Traitor..."

XxxX

_Naruto rubbed his eyes tiredly and shifted on the floor of his cell. How long had he been waiting, two days, three? When would they put an end to him._

"_Kukuku, now isn't this fitting Dobe?"_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed and he sprung to his feet. "Sasuke!"_

_The source of Naruto's anger, a bandaged but still smirking Uchiha Sasuke let out another laugh as he rapped his knuckles along the bars that separated them. "Finally, Konoha finds a place for you. Don't you find it interesting that you are the one behind these bars and to be put to death while I am out here, free as a bird and praised as a hero?"_

_Naruto ground his teeth together and advanced on the Uchiha, stopping only when the chains connecting him to the wall pulled him to the floor._

"_Kukuku, still a slow learner then. Let me explain." Sasuke's eyes shifted and Naruto watched as a fully mature Sharingan lit up the otherwise dark room. "I am the last loyal Uchiha. My eyes promise the continued authority for Konoha over the rest of the world. When you dragged me back here the Council came to me with an interesting proposal. I help them kill you and remain loyal to Konoha, and they will give me all the power I could ask for. Which they already have started to do mind you." Sasuke pointed out. "I have been inducted into a program made just for me that puts me on the fast track to become an ANBU officer and when I kill you I will be granted the Mangekyo Sharingan and become even more powerful than you."_

_Naruto shook his head. "Idiot. You will never be stronger than me."_

_Sasuke flared his chakra and blasted a massive amount of killer intent at Naruto, which, because the blonde was currently sealed, caused him to start to hyperventilate. "What was that dobe!"_

_Naruto coughed and turned around, walking back over to the wall and sliding down it to sit down on the floor once more. "You will never be stronger than me Sasuke. Do you know why?"_

_Sasuke said nothing, waiting for Naruto's answer._

_Naruto allowed a small smile to flicker across his face. "You lack hatred."_

XxxX

"In truth it was I who was Betrayed..."

XxxX

"_Who is it this time? I'm getting tired of these visits. I'm starting to feel like I'm on display in a Zoo rather than on Death Row." Naruto called._

_The blonde raised his head to his latest visitor and blinked when he saw the unmistakable figure of Hyuga Hinata standing there._

"_You as well Hinata-chan. What words of hatred have you for me? I've already had Kakashi and Sasuke express themselves. Even Sakura had a few choice phrases."_

_Hinata's body flinched and a hiccup shot out of her causing Naruto to frown in confusion._

"_N-Naruto-kun... f-forgive m-me."_

_Naruto's eyes widened at this phrase. He hadn't heard that from any of the people he had once counted as friends. And honestly had never thought to hear it from a Hyuga of all people. "Pardon?"_

"_F-forgive me Naruto-kun." Hinata looked up and Naruto flinched back when he saw that her cheeks were stained with tears. "I-I should have been stronger. I should have fought for you. And now you're going to die."_

_Naruto let out a long breath and forced a smile on his face, trying to comfort the only person who seemed to be saddened even the slightest at his coming demise. "Hey don't look so down Hinata-chan. It's not that bad really."_

"_How!" Hinata almost screamed, fresh tears pouring. "They're going to have you executed because you had to hurt that asshole Uchiha to bring him back. How could it possibly get worse?"_

_Now Naruto was completely shocked. He had never expected to hear Hinata say things like that, let alone in a loud voice. It was almost funny to hear her swear._

"_Well." Naruto scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a way it could have been worse. 'T**hey could have made the punishment torture until death.**'He briefly thought drearily. "Um, they could have made the execution to be carried out by the villagers. That would have been a really bad way to die since those ones usually involve stoning. At least this way I get to go out as a Shinobi and rather quickly I guess."_

_Hinata shook her head. "It's not fair. Uchiha Sasuke should be getting this punishment not you. Tsunade was furious when the Council put forward this."_

_Naruto blinked. "Hang on, Ba-chan was angry? She was the one who sentenced me."_

_Hinata blinked owlishly. "That's not right. T-Tsunade-sama wanted you rewarded and promoted for bringing the Uchiha back alive, despite his injuries."_

_Naruto frowned. "Well she sure seemed professional about the decision."_

_Hinata frowned as if trying to piece together what had happened to Tsunade and her loyalty to Naruto when the blonde spoke up and brought her out of her musings._

"_Say Hinata-chan. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, I mean it means a lot to me to know that I haven't been completely abandoned, but why are you even here? Fair enough you are upset that Konoha is going to have me killed and all, but this is a really depressing place to be. You didn't have to come here."_

_Hinata shook her head and gripped the bars as if she was afraid that the entire room would suddenly disappear, Naruto included. "I had to Naruto-kun. I had to see you one last time at least."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because..." Hinata looked down sadly, more tears flowing. "Because, I-L-love you Naruto-kun. I always have. And I wanted you to know that. To know that even if everyone else has abandoned you. I'm always by your side."_

XxxX

"...I was abandoned by all bar one..."

XxxX

"_We are gathered here to bear witness to the execution of former Konoha Shinobi and S-class Traitor, Uzumaki Naruto for the crimes of High Treason and the attempted assassination of a Clan leader." Tsunade declared, standing before the large gathering of people who had come to witness the 'event.'_

_Naruto was standing in the middle of the main square of Konoha, his arms and legs spread out wide by steel chains connecting his wrists and ankles to two large wooden posts on either side of him. With the addition of several chakra draining seals applied to him, he was completely immobile and defenseless._

"_Uzumaki Naruto has been tried and found guilty of these crimes and as such with a betrayal of such magnitude his punishment is execution. As a Shinobi he is granted only a single honor, and That is a Shinobi's death at the hands of another Shinobi." Tsunade continued. "Will the appointed step forward."_

_At this Naruto watched as Sasuke stepped down from his place behind Tsunade's right and walked over and into position in front of Naruto fifty yards away. It almost made Naruto sick to hear the joyous cheers the other shinobi and villagers gave the Uchiha when they realized he would be the one to rid the world of the hated 'Demon.'_

"_Does the Traitor have any last words?"_

_Naruto clicked his tongue in thought before shaking his head._

_Tsunade let out a deep breath before looking to Sasuke and nodding._

_Sasuke grinned and flashed his hands together before holding his right hand out, his left holding it to support the Chakra growing on his hand.** "Chidori."**_

_Naruto didn't even pay attention to the Uchiha as he advanced on him, the blade of lightning flashing brightly. Instead he looked to the back of the crowd. Finding the one pair of tear filled eyes that belonged only to Hinata and smiled._

_Then Sasuke struck._

_Naruto bit back a scream as he felt Sasuke's entire arm stab through the middle of his chest, right below his collarbone. It was fatal and hurt like a bitch, not what he expected at all._

"_Looks like you're done dobe." Sasuke sneered quietly as he twisted his wrist, causing more pain to flood the slowly dying body of Naruto. "You go out of this world as you came into it. Alone and hated."_

_Naruto's chest shook as he coughed out a pained laugh. "Hey, sasuke..."_

_The Uchiha blinked and looked to Naruto, surprised the blonde still possessed the strength to speak. "What."_

_Naruto flashed a grin at the Uchiha, one that held all the hatred and animosity he had felt about the whole ordeal and shook his head. "I expected more..."_

_With that Uzumaki Naruto died. And with him, he stole the one thing Sasuke wanted more than the Mangekyo Sharingan._

_A Victory._

XxxX

Naruto awoke and sat up easily, sighing. "It is not like me to behave so nostalgic. I cannot remember the last time I thought back to my previous life."

It had been several years since that day. From the moment of his death at the hands of Sasuke and Konoha, Naruto learned that there was more to life and death than simply a beginning and an end. In fact if one were to consider it, it would have been reasonable to state that life was simply a prelude, a mere footnote for the true existence that was to come.

Whether it had been the method of his death or the complete betrayal by all he had held dear, Naruto was unsure, but upon his death his soul had exploded into a shower of despair and light.

It was a very curious experience, to be spread out over such wide range as nothing more than mere consciousness. But it only lasted as brief few seconds. When he reassembled himself he was changed. His outwards appearance now revealing the emptiness he felt within. His new body stood at 5'10 and despite having a lanky frame, he appeared to have perfect muscle definition. Legs and waist were covered in thick black fur as well as his arms right up to just past his elbows and his fingers ended in razor sharp talons. From his back two large leathery bat like wings stretched and a long thin whip like take came out from his back. In the center of his chest, right where Sasuke had killed him, just below his collar bone, was a large hole that ran right through him with a black, blood like liquid dripping down his chest from it.

His face was covered by a bone white mask, appearing like a battle helmet with two horns coming out from the sides. The only part of his face that was visible were his eyes, no longer a bright and euphoric blue, but a cold, almost pitiless green with black slits.

Upon his transformation and taking in his new, more bestial appearance Naruto had spoken. "It seems that Uzumaki Naruto is well and truly dead after all. I am not Uzumaki Naruto. My name, is Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Since that day Naruto, no, Ulquiorra had learned quite a bit about who and what he now was. It appeared, from what others like him had told him, that he was a Hollow. And more than that, he was what the Hollow's referred to as a Menos Grande, apparently Menos Grande were Hollows with unimaginable power.

Ulquiorra managed to leave behind the world of the living and enter the world of the Hollows, a place called Hueco Mundo.

It was there that he was currently waking after dreams of the past.

Ulquiorra stood up and was about to find a hapless Hollow to devour to get him through the day when he felt an unbelievably strong Reitsu standing behind him. "Can I help you with something?"

Ulquiorra turned around and blinked in surprise when he saw that the source of the massive Reitsu was actually a Shinigami. "Shinigami? Aren't you a bit far from home?"

The Shinigami smiled as if he found the statement amusing. "One could presume as much." Was his answer. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aizen Sousuke. I have a proposition for you. But first may I know your name?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." The former ninja answered. "Vasto Lorde."

"Perfect. I have been looking for someone like you Ulquiorra-san."

Ulquiorra frowned underneath his mask. "Explain."

"I am in the need of Menos Grande willing to follow me without question. In return I can promise power." Aizen proposed. "I am going to take the Seat of Heaven."

Ulquiorra shrugged. "I have no use for power. With all the power I already possess I have no use for it. No Vasto Lorde has any use for their power. It is a mundane existence. We sit here and simply continue to exist. Nothing more."

Aizen nodded. "I see. Would you prefer purpose as well then?"

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, simply looking at Aizen quietly.

"I said I was seeking Menos Grande to serve me in my quest to take the Seat of Heaven with that comes the purpose to follow me Ulquiorra-san." Aizen continued. "Follow me and I can give you power and a reason to use it."

Uliquiorra said nothing as he considered the proposal. Finally after what seemed like an age itself. The Vasto Lorde stepped forward and bent down to one knee. "I will follow you, Aizen-sama."

XxxX

Several years leater.

Ulquiorra had followed Aizen loyally just as he had vowed. The Shinigami used a strange device and removed the Vasto Lorde's mask, and transforming him into an Arrancar. The newly turned Arrancar was surprised when he found that his more human appearing body looked nothing like his body when he had been alive. He did not have blonde hair, no whisker marks, not even any of the scars he had obtained as a Shinobi. In his Arrancar form and with his Hollow powers sealed into a sword called a Zanpakuto Ulquiorra had shoulder length black hair with a bang of hair that came down in between his eyes. He had the same green eyes with vertical slits as before with two green streaks running down from his eyes down to his chin like tears. His hollow mask fragment was a portion of his helmet on the left side of his face. He stood at 5-6 now and wore a white jacket with long coattails and a high collar, black sash, and a white hakama.

A lot had happened over the years of his service to Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra took his place as a member of the Espada. A group of Aizen's ten strongest Arrancar with himself as the fourth strongest.

Even so, Ulquiorra served Aizen-sama to the best of his abilities, doing everything he was ordered to do without question or hesitation.

He kidnapped a human girl by the name of Orihime Inoue. And even fought an annoying human by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo. An insect who seemed to think that he was worth standing on the same level as he.

As it turned out, perhaps this Ichigo had been right. He was powerful. As evidence of Ulquiorra's current state.

Ulquiorra shook his head and looked at the shinigami standing before him as he felt his body start to fade away. "Kill me."

Ichigo stepped back, his eyes wide and tense as he watched Ulquiorra's body start to dissolve into dust. He wasn't happy. He was disappointed. The human turned shinigami hadn't been the one to beat Ulquiorra. He hadn't even been able to land a meaningful blow on the Espada. The whole reason that Ulquiorra was dying now was because Ichigo had transformed into a Hollow midway through the battle and devastated the Espada with a series of Cero blasts. Ulquiorra's primary ability, High Speed Regeneration wasn't able to fully regenerate the injuries he had sustained. He was unable to replace the vital organs that had been obliterated.

"No."

"What was that?" Was the Espada's response, unable to do or say more than that.

"I won't do it." Ichigo said shakily before shouting. "I...I don't wanna win like this!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and his eyes shifted back to green as he faded out of his his Ressurecion form. He looked away and sighed woefully. "You never did as anticipated, up to the very end."

the Espada turned his head and looked over to the other human looking at him with remorse, something which surprised the Nihilistic Hollow. "Right as I was finally growing interested in you people."

Ulquiorra reached out a hand to Orihime, his expression as emotionless as ever. "Do I scare you, woman?"

"I am not afraid."

Ulquiorra looked at the orange haired woman for a moment, still reaching out to her. He had asked the same question as before, when Aizen-sama had said that Orihime Inoue no longer served any purpose. He had asked that question to her then, curious to know of the human felt fear for her impending death. Now he asked for a different reason. He was the one who was dying and yet she appeared upset as she looked back at him.

"I see..."

he pulled his hand back as he felt more of his body turn to dust and watched as the woman quickly reached out to grab his hand, as if trying to give him some anchor to the world and keep him in it.

"...Now I see." Ulquiorra thought as his arm dissolved and she still reached out to him, a sense of understanding flooding him. "Her heart was right..."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and breathed out the last breath he would take in Hueco Mundo as his body completely dissolved to dust and ash and scattered in the wind.

"...In my hands."


	2. Life Unto Life

Before We get started I just want you lot to all know that I thrive off review! the more reviews I get the more I am encouraged to update. Review and review away so I know that I'm doing good. If I don't get reviews then I lose interest cause I think that it's not as good as it could have been.

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

White light. Huh, who knew that there actually was a white light in death? Ulquiorra blinked in surprise at the realization of the thought. Then blinked in surprise again when he actually figured out that he was able to blink in surprise.

"Am I not dead?" the Espada looked around to see only more white light before looking down to himself and his eyes widened and his face twisted into the first actual expression in over a hundred years as a Hollow. Half of his body was clad in the white clothes of an Espada, his Zanpakuto tucked in the sash. And his other side. On his other side were clothes he had almost forgotten. An orange jumpsuit and kunai holster strapped to his thigh.

"What is this madness?" Ulquiorra spoke as he recognized the split forms. His previous life, Uzumaki Naruto and current life, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"_Welcome Uzumaki Naruto and Ulquiorra Schiffer. Although I take no pleasure in saying this; 'I have been expecting you.'"_

Ulquiorra turned his head and his currently mismatched eyes widened when he saw himself suddenly standing in a vast white room before an equally large golden throne. "This is..."

the occupant of the throne nodded and looked down to the duel soul._ "This is the throne room that your Aizen-sama wishes to enter. I have many names. The Shinigami King, Kami-sama. Buudha, Zeus, Jupiter, God, Jehovah."_

Ulquiorra looked at the occupant of the throne and narrowed his eyes in slight confusion when he saw this Ruler that Aizen-sama believed to not exist. It, he, whoever this being was, appeared to be nothing more than a ten year old boy. A mere child even to humans. The boy had no hair on his head to speak of but several intricate and finely detailed tattoos covering the bald dome. The being's eyes were a myriad of color. Shifting through all the colors of the spectrum. The being, this Kami-sama was wearing a simple outfit consisting of a par of denim jeans and a really corny looking Hawaiian shirt decorated with red and yellow flowers.

"_Are you not going to greet me Espada-san?"_

Ulquiorra nodded slowly and bowed his head down in grudging respect to the Shinigami King, unable to think of any response worth speaking to the God.

"_I guess that is as good as I can expect then."_ Kami-sama sighed, shaking his head._ "Now then, I suppose you want to know why you have appeared here since you should be dead?"_

Ulquiorra nodded. "Correct. Kurosaki Ichigo destroyed my body. I should not exist. I have no reason to."

The Shinigami King let out a sad sigh and held his head in his hands as he looked at the dueled appearance of the Espada. "_You should have had reason to though. A Deity I may be I cannot control fate, however the book of Uzumaki Naruto was not supposed to come to a close at the tender age of thirteen. You were never meant to bear the burden of containing the Kyuubi no Kitsune all those years ago._"

"Regardless of fate and what was meant to be Lord. In the end I was the container for the Kyuubi. And my life was but to an end at the age of thirteen._"_ Ulquiorra stated.

"_Be that as it may this was not supposed to happen." _The Shinigami King continued. "_It is for this reason that I have brought you here. But first I have a question for you. It is about the current state of your appearance._"

Ulquiorra looked down at his body again, taking in the duel appearances. Ulquiorra the Espada. And Naruto the Shinobi.

"_Who are you? Are you Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato and Juuinchiruki of the Kyuubi no Yoko? Or Ulquiorra Schiffer, Fourth Espada."_The Shinigami King asked. "_Answer my question. I will not judge you for your decision._"

Ulquiorra held out his hands and looked at the two. His pale left hand and tanned right. "I am Ulquiorra Schiffer. I have found more purpose and reason as an Espada than I ever did as Uzumaki Naruto."

The Shinigami King nodded in understanding. "_I see. But answer me this. You say that you have found more as Ulquiorra than as Uzumaki Naruto. What of the Hyuga? Hinata was her name? Did you find someone in Hueco Mundo to replace her?_"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the name. Hinata-chan?

XxxX

"_Because..." Hinata looked down sadly, more tears flowing. "Because, I-L-love you Naruto-kun. I always have. And I wanted you to know that. To know that even if everyone else has abandoned you. I'm always by your side."_

XxxX

Ulquiorra looked away from the Shinigami King and down to his Naruto side. Hyuga Hinata. The one person, human, hollow and Shinigami alike that had tried to be there for him. The only one who had been there for his death as Uzumaki Naruto. The closest he had come to her as Ulquiorra Schiffer was in Orihime Inoue. They both had the same hidden fire. The same unyielding gentleness in them them. It was also the same reason he had targeted Kurosaki Ichigo so fervently, the orange haired human had served as a reminder of the once living Uzumaki Naruto. It had been uncomfortable to punish the Human for unknowingly serving as a reminder, but Ulquiorra had felt that it had to be done, that Kurosaki Ichigo needed to be made aware of his own foolishness for the blind faith he had in his friends. It had not served Uzumaki Naruto and it would not serve Kurosaki Ichigo.

At least, that had been the Espada's belief.

"I do not require someone like Hyuga Hinata. I have aquired the heart of Orihime Inoue." The Espada answered finally.

"_Her heart?"_ The Shinigami raised an eyebrow._ "Have you disregarded the Hyuga woman so completely Ulquiorra Schiffer?"_

Ulquiorra shrugged. "Hinata-chan is better off without one such as me. A Love that she proclaimed cannot exist. I have never seen such a thing so it cannot exist. Hinata-chan will have found someone to replace her so called, love."

The Shinigami King shook his head and stood up, walking over to a single picture frame that decorated the wall to his left. He turned to look at Ulquiorra and gestured for the Espada to join him.

Ulquiorra obeyed and stepped over to the Shinigami King.

"_Through this frame I view the world. Allow me to show you the Hyuga Hinata you have tried to forget."_

Ulquiorra watched as the empty picture frame was filled with a bright blue light for a brief second. When it cleared the Espada saw a sight he thought never to see again.

Konoha.

The view showed an eagle eye view of the village. He could see all of the sights he had once loved. The Hokage Mountain. The Great Fire Gates. Even Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

The scene shifted to a well kept room and Ulquiorra's eyes softened for the first time in a hundred years when he saw Hinata kneeling before a small shrine in her room. She appeared to be in the middle of prayers to whomever the shrine was dedicated to and Ulquiorra was almost sad to see that he had missed so much in the time he had been dead.

It was a curious thing. In the hundred years he had been in Hueco Mundo it appeared that only as much as three short years had passed in Konoha. Hinata had grown into a beautiful woman. Her dark lavander hair had grown long and hung midway down her back. She was wearing a light grey and purple jacket and a pair of shinobi cargo pants and it appeared that her bust size had grown along with her, making her one bombshell of a woman.

"_She has been praying at this shrine in her room every day now for three years. Without fail."_ The Shinigami King interrupted. "_She prays every morning and again before missions._"

"But to who?" Ulquiorra asked.

"_Who do you think?"_

The picture shifted to an over the shoulder shot at the Shrine and Ulquiorra's eyes widened once more as he saw a photo of his old self. The blonde haired boy with a wide carefree grin. Next to the photo was a scratched and worn Konoha headband and behind that was a chipped Ramen bowl.

"Naruto-kun. I miss you. Konoha has gotten really bad since you left." Hinata's voice echoed through the frame. "The Council has removed the Hokage and rules Konoha. Everyone has changed. I wish you were here Naruto-kun."

Ulquiorra looked away from the image and stepped away, unable to watch any longer. "Why do you show me these things? Is this a punishment for aiding Aizen-sama?"

The Shinigami King shook his head. "_Not at all. It is my hope that what I showed you would be enough to give you purpose._"

"Purpose?" Ulquiorra looked back to the Deity. "What purpose can you hope to inspire through images of a world long since taken from me."

The Shinigami King smiled. "_For the same reason I brought you before me. I offer it as a form of penitence on my behalf. For allowing you to die in such a manner so quickly. I am prepared to return you to the world of the Living. To the Elemental Nations in the form of your desire._"

"I do not understand."

"_What do you wish? Would you prefer the natural order of things as with all Hollow's and be sent to either The Soul Society or Hell. Or will you take my offer and return to The Elemental Nations as either Uzumaki Naruto or Ulquiorra Schiffer to be with the woman who still loves you."_

"Uzumaki Naruto was killed by the people he thought his family. He will never return to the Elemental Nations. But neither do I wish to go to Soul Society." Ulquiorra answered. "I am an Espada. I am Ulquiorra Schiffer."

the child like Deity looked at Ulquiorra for a moment before returning to the throne, leaving the frame locked on Hinata a she continued to pray at the shrine to Naruto._ "You wish to stay as Ulquiorra? I cannot say I am surprised. As an Espada you had a power that was well and truly your own. I cannot say I blame you. Uzumaki Naruto was killed by those precious to him while Ulquiorra died an Espada's death. You must hold quite the hatred for Konoha."_

"I hold no hatred for Konoha. I feel nothing for the village that condemned me. However, I would like a chance to live a life. A full one this time."

the Shinigami King nodded and stepped up to Ulquiorra._ "Then you have reached a decision. Good. I shall give life to Ulquiorra Schiffer and you will be given a second chance in the Elemental nations as you are."_ The Deity reached out and pressed a small hand against the Espada side of Ulquiorra. "_I must be honest, I cannot deny that I am curious to see how your world evolves with a living Espada._"

Ulquiorra felt a heated sensation run through his body and looked down to see the Naruto half of his body disappearing as his Espada uniform returned. When the Naruto half of him was completely gone and he was fully Ulquiorra once more, the Espada felt the same sensation as before when he had turned to dust start to overcome him and looked over to The Shinigami King.

"_You will wake in the Elemental nations Espada-san. However if I may offer some parting advice. Make your way to Sunagakure. Your friend Gaara appears to be in need of your help."_

With that Ulquiorra's vision returned to white and he knew no more.

XxxX

Ulquiorra awoke once more and his eyes immediately widened when he felt an almost forgotten sensation. It was something that was indescribable. He was lying on a bed of wet grass. For the Arrancar it felt almost foreign and wrong. He who had known sand and nothingness for almost a complete century. To be lying now on the ground and feeling the morning dew moist grass against his skin. Ulquiorra was content to just lay there and enjoy the feeling of the grass when the Shinigami King's parting words echoed through him.

"_Make your way to Sunagakure. Your friend Gaara appears to be in need of your help."_

At this the Espada rose to his feet and, using his Pesquisa, his ability to detect and identify spiritual pressure he located Suna through finding a concentrated source of Wind energy. He couldn't remember what Gaara's energy felt like so he wasn't able to try and locate the Ichibi Juuinchiruki so he just focused on the wind energy, knowing that Sunagakure was the Hidden village of Wind so it was logical that it would have a high concentration of Wind based energy.

When he had a lock on it the Espada filed the location away and gathered his Reitsu. In an instant he vanished in a blur with the only sound to announce his departure being the sound of static.

Ulquiorra used Sonido several times to leave the rich greenery of the forest he had woken in and after a few minutes he entered a large desert. He had never been to Suna during his previous life but he was nonetheless mildly interested when he saw signs of ancient civilization scattered throughout the sand dunes. As he flew over the desert, he noted a ruined temple, a broken statue. From the looks of the desert, it appeared as if it had not always been there and that there had once sat a grand city. In a way it reminded him of Hueco Mundo. With the exception of Las Noches, there were the occasional ruined temple and stone building out in the endless white desert.

Another two Sonido movements and Ulquiorra came within sight of what could only be Sunagakure. He wasn't high enough in the air to see over its main wall, but he could detect several shinobi gathered at the narrow crevasse that most likely served as Suna's main entrance.

The Espada used one more Sonido to come within a short walking distance and came to a stop behind a sand dune so as not to alert the Suna Shinobi and those gathered by the main entrance.

Before he walked out from behind the dune, he cast an eye over his appearance and zipped up the top of his white Espada jacket, covering the hole in his chest. That done he put his hands into his pockets and walked out from his hiding spot and towards the main entrance.

As he came within view of the entrance to Sunagakure, Ulquiorra felt a stab of primal anger, the first in a long time when he saw the people gathered there, in front of two Suna shinobi.

Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. There was a fourth Konoha shinobi but Ulquiorra did not recognize the fourth member so he ignored him. The Espada was surprised when he felt his hand twitch in the desire to strike out at the Konoha Shinobi. He instantly smothered the urge and approached them smoothly. It wasn't until he was standing next to Kakashi that the Konoha and Suna ninja noticed him, jumping back when they saw the lanky pale skinned stranger standing there as if he had always been there.

"Identify yourself stranger? Where did you come from and why are you here?" The Suna ninja, a man with half his face hidden behind a cloth veil spoke up.

Ulquiorra looked at the Suna ninja and noted that it was the man that had been Gaara's Jounin sensei. Baka, Boken? Baki was it? "My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. I am a visitor from Hueco Mundo to see a shinobi of Suna. Subaku no Gaara."

"The Kazekage? Why are you here to see Kazekage-sama!" Baki demanded, taking a stance that showed he was prepared to take action against Ulquiorra should the Espada provide a reason.

"He is Kazekage?" Ulquiorra mused aloud, surprised that the Juuinchiruki had reached such a prestigious rank. "Interesting. Why do you wish to know my purpose here? Are not ambassadors permitted to see your Kazekage?"

"Normally yes, however..." Baki lowered his guard a fraction when he sensed no hostility coming from the white clad man. "...Gaara-sama has been kidnapped."

Ulquiorra frowned. Who would want to kidnap Gaara? More to the point, who would be stupid enough considering the Red heads impressive power. "How?"

"And why would an Ambassador form where was it, Hueco Mundo, wish to know this?" Kakashi finally spoke up, looking to Ulquiorra with a haughtiness that the Espada had hated when he had been alive... the first time.

"My interests are my own Konoha Shinobi." Ulquiorra spoke, looking to Kakashi for the first time.

The Jounin took a step back, his single visible eye widening when he saw the merciless slitted green eyes staring back at him.

"For now I simply wish my questions to be answered so I may locate Gaara and conclude my business."

"Well that might be difficult seeing as Gaara-san has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki baka. Or were you not listening."

"Sakura enough."

Ulquiorra turned to look at the pinkette briefly before frowning. "The Akatsuki? They have taken your Kazekage." He turned back to Baki.

Baki looked to Sakura with an expression of annoyance, making it clear that the Jounin had intended on keeping the intimate details of Gaara's kidnapping a secret on a need-to-know basis. When he looked back to Ulquiorra he nodded. "Hai. Kazekage-sama fought and was taken by an Akatsuki member. It was then later confirmed that there were two Akatsuki members present."

Ulquiorra nodded as he processed the information. "I assume then that Konoha is here to assist in his recovery. No doubt in an attempt to foster good will and favor rather than out of any genuine interest to offer aid."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Ulquiorra at this, as did Sakura and Sasuke, but said nothing.

Baki nodded slowly. "It would appear that Konoha is indeed here to offer help. They had just arrived moments before you appeared Ulquiorra-dono. Would you like to join us as we make for the Kazekage tower. Perhaps you may wish to offer your assistance if you wish to meet with Gaara-sama."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "While that will not be necessary I do however have one request. In the interest of recovering your Kazekage. Do you perhaps have a sample of his Chakra."

"Why?"

"I merely need to familiarize myself with Gaara-sans energy signature and patterns and I will be able to locate him." Ulquiorra explained. "It has been some time since I last spoke to Gaara and so I cannot recall his presence."

"You are a Shinobi then?" Baki raised an eyebrow.

Ulquiorra shook his head. "In a past life maybe."

"Well I must be honest, I do not feel entirely comfortable with you walking into this village with our current situation armed." Baki glanced at the katana at Ulquiorra's side.

The Espada glanced at his Zanpakuto before pulling it out of his sash and holding it out to Baki. "I will collect it before I leave." He had no problem with parting with his sword while in Suna to conduct his business. After all, these humans did not possess the strength and ability to pierce his Heirro let alone pose a threat.

Baki hesitated for a moment, knowing full well what he had been asking. To most swordsmen, both Samurai and Shinobi alike their Sword was their life, it was a part of them. The Suna ninja knew full well that he had asked the equivalent of this Ambassador removing one of his arms. Finally he reached out and gingerly took the sword, holding it carefully.

"I will keep it with me so you can be assured that no-one will attempt to take it."

Ulquiorra nodded, noticing the pointed look that Kakashi and Sasuke were giving the sword, both trying to hide their desires to take that sword. Everyone could sense on some level that Ulquiorra's Katana was no ordinary blade. (If only they knew)

With all that done Baki motioned for team Kakashi and Ulquiorra to follow him as he turned and entered the village.

"Excuse me Ulquiorra-san. But where exactly is Hueco Mundo? I have never heard of such a place."

The Espada flicked his eyes to the right to look at the pink haired Sakura who was looking up at him curiously. It was almost hard to believe that she had a mean streak the size of a Gillian. Almost.

"A vast desert kingdom to the North. Beyond the borders of the Elemental Nations." Ulquiorra answered, speaking a half truth.

"And you traveled all this way on your own? You must be quite strong." Sasuke spoke up, sizing up the Arrancar and taking in his appearance.

Ulquiorra returned his attention back to where he was walking. "Or simply you are very weak. If it takes four people to cross a distance such as Konoha to Suna."

Sasuke glowered at the pale skinned Espada and moved to hit him when Ulquiorra turned his head and looked at Sasuke, his eyes devoid of any concern and pity.

"Do my words offend you Uchiha Sasuke. I would think that you would be accustomed to your state of being by now."

The Konoha Shinobi all blinked in surprise when Ulquiorra spoke Sasuke's name, as none of them had ever introduced themselves to the pale man.

"Ulquiorra-san you should show some respect. A foreign dignitary you may be, but Sasuke is a Clan Head. He deserves respect even from you." Kakashi spoke, sounding perhaps too pleased and prideful.

"A single loyal Uchiha does not classify as a Clan." Was Ulquiorra's response.

Sasuke by now was leveling a large (to everyone else) amount of Killer Intent at Ulquiorra. Less than pleased that his authority was being challenged.

"You should be respectful Ulquiorra Schiffer." Sasuke said, a sneer lighting his face. "The last person who disrespected me was executed as a traitor."

Ulquiorra flicked his eyes back over to Sasuke, knowing full well who the Uchiha was referring to. "Oh?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. He used to be a Konoha Ninja and our teammate before he decided that he would challenge the true order of things. He even tried to have me killed."

Ulquiorra looked to Sakura and then Kakashi. "Considering this was a Konoha Shinobi you are referring to I can accurately assume that he was presented with irrefutable evidence of his betrayal and given a chance to defend himself. I have heard tales of Konoha's glowing justice system."

Kakashi scoffed. "There was no need."

"Yeah, that monster had been terrorizing our village for years before we finally put and end to him." Sakura smiled. "you should have seen the traitor's face when our former Hokage, Senju Tsunade convicted him, it was priceless."

"I take it Uzumaki Naruto and Senju Tsunade were close then? He did not expect such harsh treatment?"

Sasuke laughed. "Nope. The bitch was about to allow that moron to go free and put me behind bars before the council and I got to her. We put her under a massively strong Genjutsu and forced her to do it. Afterwards she screamed and cried like a pathetic weakling."

Ulquiorra nodded, noticing with passive interest that he seemed to be becoming quite emotional over the matter. It was strange to feel genuine anger after so many years. "Perhaps I shall visit Konoha in the future. I am sure Hueco Mundo would like to trade with Konoha greatly."

"Oh, what does Hueco Mundo trade in?" Kakashi asked with interest, pleased that the story of how they had executed such a traitor seemed to have sparked what could appear to be trade negotiations.

Ulquiorra's mouth twitched into a smirk and he looked over to Sakura and Sasuke as if sizing up live stock. "Human life."

the Konoha team froze at that, feeling the wave of despair that seemed to wash off of Ulquiorra as he looked at Kakashi's two students before leaving them and catching up with Baki.

"I apologize Ulquiorra-san." Baki said in a hushed tone as the Espada joined up with him. "Konoha has fallen in the past few years. According to Kazekage-sama, that ninja, Uchiha Sasuke actually tried to abandon Konoha in favor of one of Konoha's S-class missing ninja, Orochimaru. Uzumaki Naruto was part of the team sent to retrieve the Uchiha and when the Uchiha resisted, Uzumaki Naruto was forced to use force and bring back the traitor in an injured state. It was because of this that Konoha had him killed, twisting the reality of things."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Pardon me for asking a question I have no business to, but why does Suna remain an ally of Konoha if the relationship is less than favorable?"

"Konoha has applied a threat of war should we negate the Treaties we have with them. Even a neutral stance will have them attack us. And Suna does not have the military might to defend against the combined forces of Konoha. Things are even more tense with the Konoha Council now in charge."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "I have heard of this in some fashion. The seat of Hokage has been abolished?"

Baki nodded, making sure that his voice was now enough so that not even Kakashi could hear the conversation. "Shortly after the execution of Uzumaki Naruto the council staged a coup against the Godaime Hokage Tsunade-sama. They overthrew her and locked her in a cell. There is speculation on what sparked this move, rumors flew that Tsunade-sama had been planning to have Uchiha Sasuke brought to trial for his affiliation with Orochimaru. The official story that Konoha released was that Tsunade was an Akatsuki spy and was working with Uchiha Itachi to kill Uchiha Sasuke."

Uquiorra nodded. "When Gaara returns I would speak with him on this matter."

Baki nodded and ended the conversation as they arrived at the Kazekage tower. They entered the building and after a few minutes and flights of stairs, the group entered a small infirmary, occupied by Gaara's siblings, Temari and Kankurou.

Ulquiorra stepped to the side, hands still in pockets as Sakura stepped up to the injured Kankurou and started treating him.

While she was doing that Baki walked over to Temari and whispered in her ear before walking back over to Ulquiorra, the blonde following.

"This is the Kazekage's sister, Subaku no Temari. Temari-san this is Ulquiorra Schiffer. An ambassador from Hueco Mundo. " Baki introduced.

Temari nodded, her face stained with tears while still trying to look calm and determined. "Baki-sensei tells me that you may be able to find Gaara."

Ulquiorra nodded. "I simply need a sample of his Chakra. Do you have any of the sand from his gourd perhaps?"

Temari nodded and pulled a small vial out of her pocket, the glass tube filled with sand. "Gaara asked that Kankurou and I both carry these, so he could always find us."

Ulquiorra nodded and looked at the vial. As soon as he had the energy signature he cast out his Pesquisa. After a few seconds he found a trail of Gaara's energy that started just outside the village and revealed a discernible path of where Gaara had been taken.

"May I speak with you in private?" The Espada looked to the two before flicking his eyes at the clearly eavesdropping Kakashi.

The two Suna Jounin nodded and led Ulquiorra out of the room.

"Kakashi-san, Temari and I will show Ulquiorra Schiffer to a room where he may wait for you to return with Gaara, I will be back in just a moment."

The silver haired ninja nodded and turned his attention to the workings of his female student as she removed what appeared to be poison from Kankurou's body.

Outside the room, Baki and Temari led the Espada up to the top floor and into Gaara's office.

Once inside Baki flew through some hand seals and muttered a phrase under his breath. The resulting effect was a brief flash of purple along the walls of the room.

"I have sealed the room. no sound will travel outside these walls." Baki explained.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Gaara has left a trail of his Chakra for you to follow. It appears that during his battle with the Akatsuki just prior to his capture he kept his sand armor on him so that as he is taken it will crack and fall away, leaving a trail of his sand for you to follow."

"How do you know that Gaara encases himself in an armor of sand?" Temari asked, not fully trusting the almost white skinned stranger.

"I have seen Gaara use it before." Ulquiorra answered. "Although only once it was enough. At any rate, the reason I asked to speak with you in private is so that I can inform you that I know where Gaara is and I will be going out to retrieve him at once."

"Why don't you want the Konoha shinobi to know? These are two Akatsuki members we're talking about. You could use all the help you can get." Baki pointed out.

Ulquiorra shook his head. "A mere human does not have the power to be a threat. And I have no desire to be limited by Konoha. "

The two Suna ninja blinked at this, looking at the thin pale man curiously. Was it just them or did Ulquiorra seem to behave like everyone else was inferior to him?

"In two hours you can inform Konoha that there is a trail of Gaara's chakra enhanced sand to follow, that will be plenty of time for me to acquire Gaara and return after they have left to 'rescue' the Kazekage."

"Are you sure that you do not need help Ulquiorra-san. I don't really feel comfortable in relying on a stranger who has no real reason to ensure Gaara's safety." Temari asked.

Ulquiorra nodded and took his Zanpakuto back from Baki and slid it back through the sash around his waist. "I understand Gaara will explain when he returns. For now I will depart."

Before Baki and Temari could do or say anything, the white clad man turned around and, to their complete surprise, vanished in an instant, leaving only a brief sound of static in his wake.

XxxX

Several miles away a white clad form materialized, startling several birds and the local wildlife at the sudden appearance.

Ulquiorra frowned as he looked around, picking up Gaara's trail easily. He had been forced to execute double the amount of Sonido movements to travel the distance he had so far. It was strange, he did not feel diminished in any way. His power was still at the level that had earned him the title the Fourth Espada.

"Perhaps it is a result of the transference from spiritual to living tissue." The Arrancar mused aloud. "However if that is the case then how can I breath with a hole in my chest?"

At this Ulquiorra unzipped the top of his coat and looked down to the small hole that ran through his chest. The tell tale sign of his Hollow status. If he was well and truly alive then he should have died with that hole...again.

"Food for thought." was the Espada's reply to himself as he cast his pesquisa out as far as he could along the sand trail left behind by the Kazekage. Focusing briefly he flickered away with another Sonido.

Another three Sonido movements and Ulquiorra came to a stop at the edge of a cliff overlooking a small canyon with a large river at the base. He flicked his eyes over the area before finally settling his gaze on a large red arch positioned in front of an equally large boulder marked with what appeared to be a seal of some kind.

"Disappointing." The Espada frowned as he stepped off the cliff and walked towards the boulder, walking down on thin air as if there was an invisible set of stairs before him. "One would think that an organization filled with Rogue Shinobi such as the Akatsuki would be more adept at concealment."

When Ulquiorra came to stand on the river's surface in front of the boulder the Espada turned his head to the side and clicked his tongue in annoyance. "A seal that requires its counterparts to be removed at the same time for the protection to be removed." He muttered as he sensed the locations of five other identical seals scattered around the area. "If I still possessed Chakra it would be a simple matter. However, I do not."

The Arrancar stared at the sealed boulder for a moment longer before mentally shrugging and pulling his left hand out of his pocket and pointing a finger at the obstruction. "If the seals are not removed correctly it is impossible to deactivate the barrier? These humans should no impossibility does not exist."

And with that Ulquiorra focused his Reitsu to the tip of his finger, a small ball of green energy appearing.

"**Cero."**

XxxxXxxcXxxxXxxxX

REVIEW!

***falls to the ground foaming at the mouth.***


	3. An Encore's Statement

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Ten minutes ago.

"_Sasori, Deidera. Are you certain you were not followed?"_

The two shinboi looked over to a glowing image of a man with glowing light purple eyes marked with several rings. The man was hidden beneath a representation of the same Akatsuki cloak they were both wearing.

"Of course Leader-sama, there's no way that those Suna ninja's followed us after Sasori-dono laid all those traps, yeah." The blonde haired Akatsuki-nin nodded, a positive smirk on his face.

"_Well perhaps you would like to tell the individual making his way towards us that he is lost then?"_

Deidera and Sasori both blinked and looked to 'Leader' in surprise.

"Someone followed us?" Sasori spoke, his grating voice sounding both amused and surprised. "How far out?"

"_He will arrive within five to ten minutes."_

At this every member of the Akatsuki, both hologram and flesh and blood looked to 'Leader' with wide eyes, even the stoic and emotionless Uchiha Itachi.

"_How did they get this close without you noticing Leader-sama? You losing your touch?_" One of the other members said with a laugh, his blue eyes filled with mirth.

"_Enough Hidan. This is a serious matter. We are only fifty percent complete with the extraction of the Ichibi." _'Leader' glared at the blue eyed Hidan._ "If we are interrupted now then we will have failed and our goal will prove to be that much harder."_

"_Well then send out one of us to deal with the upstart? I'm itching for a good fight." A_n Akatsuki with beady white eyes and spiked hair spoke.

"_The intruder is too close now for an intervention team to stall for time Kisame. Our best bet lies in the barrier seal protecting the entrance. With luck the barrier should hold long enough for us to complete. It will take some time to locate all the seals and this intruder is no Hyuga._" 'Leader' shook his head. "F_or now, everyone focus as much Chakra as you can spare into the removal. Sasori, Deidera, prepare for the arrival of the intruder. It is inevitable he will penetrate the defenses._"

No sooner had this order been given when 'Leader's' eyes flicked over to the entrance, widening slightly, the only outward sign that he was surprised. "H_e is here._"

Eight other sets of eyes widened and snapped toward the blocked entrance. Shocked that the intruder who had been ten minutes travel even for a Kage had suddenly appeared at their front door in mere seconds.

"I_t will take some time to penetrate the barrier. Sasori, Deiderar. Prepare._"

No sooner had this order been given when the entrance exploded violently as a beam of green energy. Every member of the Akatsuki, even the stoic and unfeeling Sasori shivered at the feeling the blast gave off. It felt wrong. Empty and completely inhuman.

As the blast of energy faded the Akatsuki heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Sasori and Deidera quickly jumped down from their positions and faced the entrance, trying to peer through the dust and debris that had been kicked up in the explosion to identify the intruder.

"Impressive. The barrier was stronger than I anticipated." A cold unfeeling voice commented from within the dust cloud. "I do hope that the strength of your barrier reflects on your own power. It would be regretful to overestimate you."

When the cover thinned the Akatsuki were given their first view of the mysterious intruder. Deidera's eyes widened when he looked at the figure.

A slender man with pale, deathly skin wearing a completely white outfit and a sword strapped to his side. The man had a face that was so unique and blank that it actually inspired in the blonde. Green eyes with black slits and two green streaks running from his eyes down his cheeks like tears. Black hair that hung down past his ears, a black upper lip and what appeared to be a fragment of a bone white helmet on the left side of his head.

"_I must commend you stranger, I did not expect you to possess the power to destroy my barrier._" 'Leader' complimented, recovering first. "D_o you have a name?_"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." The man spoke, the same empty tone carrying out of his mouth. "You must be the Akatsuki."

"_And why are you here? You do not seem to be a Shinibo loyal to any village. So why have you come here?"_

Ulquiorra raised a hand and pointed to the body floating in a bubble of blue energy in the middle of the room. "Gaara. I will be taking him from you."

'Leader' said nothing as he looked at Ulquiorra before shaking his head. "A_ foolish endeavor. Sasori, Deidera, dispose of this annoyance and resume the extraction._"

The two nodded and went to move when Ulquiorra spoke up. "It seems that you have forgotten the reason I am here. And that is to rescue Gaara. I will be doing this now. Not after you have extracted his Biju."

Before any of the two actual present Akatsuki could counter or even attempt to prevent Ulquiorra from moving, the Espada lifted his left hand and pointed at the looming silhouette of the multi eyed statue that was sucking the Ichibi out of Gaara.

Every member of the Akatsuki gapped and their eyes widened, even the stoic Itachi and 'Leader' when streaks of black and green light started to appear from nowhere and gather at the tip of Ulquiorra's finger, forming a small orb. As impressive as the sight was, the spectacle was muted to the incredible and nail biting fear that they all felt from the mere aura of the energy. It felt so empty and devoid of human sympathy and seemed to breath a sinister quality.

"**Cero."**

Deidera and Sasori leapt the side and out of the way as the orb of black and green lined energy shot out into a beam, exploding forward with the sound of a negative electrical discharge. Like radio static.

The energy beam shot passed the motionless Gaara and the holographic Akatsuki and exploded into the statue.

Ignoring the urge to take stock of the devastation, Ulquiorra vanished from sight through the use of Sonido and appeared below Gaara, catching the red head and moving instantly back to the entrance, placing him there and checking his vitals.

As he did so the Espada turned his head to look at the statue as the debris cloud dissipated. The Espada clicked his tongue in annoyance when he saw that the damage done to the weird looking statue was purely superficial. At most the worst he had done to the statue was chipped a tooth.

"My Cero's seem to be weaker. Strange." The pale skinned Arrancar mused aloud as he nodded minutely when he located a weak but stable pulse in Gaara. The Kazekage was still alive.

"Oi, we ain't done with him, give him back!" One of the holograms, Hidan, demanded, pointing at Ulquiorra. "Deidera, stall him so I can come down there and send his pasty ass to Janshin-sama!"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and looked up to the blue eyed Hidan. "Curious. I did not think humans were so eager to end their lives. Perhaps I really have been to long separated from humanity."

This caused several Akatsuki members to blink in confusion at the detached way Ulquiorra had referred to humans. As if they were separate to him.

"No matter." Ulquiorra mused as he returned his hands to his pockets as he stood up and stepped away from Gaara, turning to face Deidera and Sasori with an almost bored expression in place. "When I am done here I will have ample opportunities to, refresh myself."

The moment he had finished speaking, Ulquiorra faded out of sight in another static sounding blur, only to reappear behind Sasori's hunched form, his right hand raised. There was the loud sound of wood being shattered as Ulquiorra delivered a devastating back handed slap to Sasori, shattering his body. Or at least it would have had the body that Ulquiorra bitch-slapped to hell not actually been a puppet.

The real Sasori jumped out of the shattered remains of his puppet having been safely shielded from Ulquiorra's strike. The real Sasori turned to face Ulquiorra and the Espada noted with mild interest that the Akatsuki member, despite 'feeling' to be older, appeared to be as young as sixteen, maybe eighteen. The Puppet Master had messed red hair and smooth almost marble carved features. He too wore an Akatsuki cloak.

"There is no cause for fear Puppet master." Ulquiorra turned his head to Sasori. "You need not cower within your puppets to face me. It is expected for you to feel some sensation of fear. A measure of intelligence even."

Sasori's expression didn't change to what seemed like a highly arrogant and cocky taunt as he merely walked back to stand next to Deidera who had jumped away from Ulquiorra when the Espada had struck Sasori's puppet.

"Geez that was fast, yeah? I almost lost track of him there." Deidera grinned as Ulquiorra turned to face the two Akatsuki ninja.

"Shut up Deidera, if you have time to talk then you have time to attack." Sasori spoke in a monotone as he pulled out a small scroll from the back of his cloak.

There was a brief explosion of smoke from the scroll as Sasori unrolled it which, after it faded, revealed a tall humanoid puppet with long messed brown hair wearing a tattered cloak.

"Let's end this quickly and get the Ichibi Juuinchiruki back in place." The Red head finished as he flicked a finger.

The puppet twitched before shooting towards Ulquiorra, gears and joints turning and making a cracking and popping sound as it flew at the pale Arrancar.

Ulquiorra didn't move as the puppet approached, merely holding his hand out ready to bitch-slap another puppet to oblivion.

The Espada's eyes widened a fraction when a black sand like substance started to flow out of the puppets sleeves and shifted into the form of a large blade. Ulquiorra parried the blade with his hand as it came down, aiming to sever his arm and swatted it harmlessly to the side.

"See, he's just a man, like the rest of the world." Sasori voiced.

Ulquiorra frowned and looked down to his hand and blinked in surprise when he saw that there was a shallow cut on the back of his hand, dark red blood starting to leak from it.

_'It cut through my Heiro (Iron skin)? Impossible, this one does not possess the power to breach my Heiro. He is nothing to Kurosaki Ichigo. How?'_ Ulquiorra mused as he looked at the cut with keen interest. '_My Cero is weaker, Sonido diminished and now my Heiro is thinner. Why?'_

Ulquiorra snapped himself out of his musings and looked back up to Sasori and Deidera. "Curious. Do you not feel fear Akatsuki? Your behavior is strange."

"Piss of pasty!" Deidera grinned, holding his hands up and revealing a pair of smiling mouths in the palms of his hands. "You ain't nothing to worry about, yeah! If we can cut you, we can kill you!"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "More humans who do not know the meaning of dispair." He muttered. "Allow me to show you despair."

Deidera's eyes widened when Ulquiorra vanished from sight, the same static sound heralding his movement. The blonde's eyes widened even further when he felt a hand grip his right forearm. He turned to look at the pale intruder and screamed out in pain as Ulquiorra's blade sliced through his arm as easy as through the air around them.

Ulquiorra tossed the arm away and sheathed his blade before grabbing Deidera by the back of his cloak and tossing him away.

Through all this Sasori hadn't moved to even assist his comrade. Although Sasori was starting to wish he had when he saw that he now had the undivided attention of the raven haired being.

"It seems that you and your comrade have been abandoned by your cohorts." Ulquiorra noted, gesturing behind him to where the Holograms were, now gone. "Abandoned? Or sacrificed?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes and directed his puppet to attack Ulquiorra. The Puppet fired off a storm of iron sand bullets, making it as impossible to dodge as it was to stay dry in the middle of a downpour.

Yet Ulquiorra managed it.

The Espada vanished and blurred around the cave in rapid succession, avoiding every single iron sand bullet with the same blank, almost bored expression in place.

Sasori hid his surprise at the ability to dodge the storm of sand over which his puppet and by proxy he had complete control over and prepared for his next attack as Ulquiorra stopped moving now that the threat was gone.

"You are a truly arrogant creature Ulquiorra. I will enjoy making you into one of my works of art." Sasori spoke, subtlely pouring Chakra into the puppet. "Your high-handedness is astounding. You have wintess the bloodline that my puppet, the Sandaime Kazekage has. Dominion over the Iron Sand. Do you really think that his sovereignty ends as soon as the sand has been used once?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as the black sand that surrounded him exploded into motion and rose up to block all exits. In a way it reminded Ulquiorra of the intelligence gathered on the Shinigami Captain of Squad Six, Kuchiki Byakuya and his Zanpakuto Senbonzakura.

Seeing that there was no feasible exit and knowing that the sand could and had penetrated his Heiro, Ulquiorra drew his sword.

"I will attempt to conclude this swiftly."

"**Enclose: Murcielago."**

Sasori's eyes widened and his very soul was filled with the most vivid and complete sensation of fear and despair as he lost sight of Ulquiorra in an explosion of black and green energy.

Before the energy even began to disperse and give the Akatsuki member a view of the pale man his eyes widened even further as three green lances of pure energy shot out of the darkness.

Sasori felt a sharp stab of pain as one of the lances hit the one place his artificial body was vulnerable; the sealed compartment that contained his heart.

When the energy surrounding Ulquiorra did finally dissipate, the Espada was re sheathing his zanpakuto and walking up to the now prone body of Sasori.

"Do you understand it now Akatsuki toy? Have you come to terms with your Despair?" Ulquiorra crouched down to the Puppet Master.

"What...was...that...?"

Ulquiorra blinked in mild surprise when he hard Sasori's voice. A Cero Javelin to the heart would have killed a lesser man. "You live? Interesting. Your shell of a body is more durable than I believed."

"No...you...have...killed...me..." Sasori twitched his head in a negative shake. "My...heart...is...destroyed...I...will...not...exist...much...longer..."

"I see. Then to answer your question you witness my true power." Ulquiorra answered.

"True...power...impressive..." Sasori's voice was starting to sound scratchy. Like a record player. "Before...I...die...I...will...impart...one...last...gift...to...the...world..."

"I...have...a...spy...close...to...Orochimaru...I...was...set...to...meet...him...in...two...weeks...time...at...the...bridge...at...the...border...of...Rice...an...The...Land...of...Rivers..."

"...Kill...Orochimaru...for...me..."

With that Sasori's body shook before it finally stilled, the head falling off as the Chakra keeping the Puppet body of Sasori fading away.

Ulquiorra frowned and removed the ring from Sasori's left hand and slipped it into his pocket before pulling off Sasori's Akatsuki robe and other clothing items.

He could already sense that Deidera had fled, shortly before he had briefly released his Zanpakuto, abandining Sasori so he had the peace to remove his Espada clothes and slip on Sasori's uniform. His reasoning was simple for doning the colors of the Akatsuki in favor of his own white uniform.

In this world the Akatsuki inspired the same fear that the Espada did for the Shinigami. Plus any of his movements that might attract a negative focus would fall to the Akatsuki and not to himself.

Once he was dressed, Ulquiorra tucked his clothes into a small supply pouch (how the clothes all fit into it was beyond him) and slipped his Zanpakuto through the sash he had tied around his waist.

Now dressed and satisfied that his main Hollow feature, the hole in his chest was concealed, Ulquiorra moved over to Gaara and picked him up. The Espada performed a quick Sonido and moved to a position a good hundred feet in the air above the Akatsuki Hideout.

Biting a finger in his free hand, Ulquiorra pointed at the hideout and channeled a large amount of Reiatsu to the bleeding appendage, forming a large twisting ball of energy.

_'It will not do for the Akatsuki to return there.'_

"**Gran Rey Cero**" (Grand King's Hollow Flash)

Another beam of energy, this time blue and far more dense than before shot from Ulquiorra's fingertips. The Gran Rey Cero exploded into the section of forest above the cave and collapsed, filling the cave and destroying everything within it.

His work there done, Ulquiorra vanished once more and reappeared in a secluded clearing several miles away from the hideout.

Resting Gaara on the floor, Ulquiorra turned and left the Kazekage, heading for the nearest source of water he could sense. The red head had been through quite an ordeal and would no doubt be thirsty.

He had taken no more than a half dozen steps when he felt his feet being encased inside a generous amount of sand.

"A-Akatsuki..."

Ulquiorra turned his head to see Gaara struggling to sit up, holding a hand out towards the Espada to direct the sand that was rising out of the ground to further trap Ulquiorra. "You are awake. Surprising, I expected you to remain unconscious for a further hour or two."

Gaara shook his head to clear his thoughts and forced himself up to his knees. Forcing himself through the intense fatigue he felt, glaring at the pale skinned Akatsuki man. "I'll kill you."

Ulquiorra shook his head and turned around, walking over to Gaara, breaking out of the incomplete Sand Coffin without effort, to Gaara's surprise. When he was standing over the Kazekage, Ulquiorra reached down and pulled Gaara to his feet. "I am no ally of the Akatsuki. The clothes I wear are the property of a former Akatsuki member, Sasori."

"Akasuna no Sasori? S-ranked Missing Ninja of Suna?" Gaara's eyes widened. He had not known that the infamous Puppet Master was part of the Akatsuki.

"If you say so. I only knew his name as Sasori." Ulquiorra shrugged. "I killed him shortly after rescuing you from the Akatsuki's attempt to extract your Biju."

"You saved me? Why?" Gaara raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Ulquiorra frowned and thought back to his encounters with Gaara as Uzumaki Naruto. "Because. We are brothers."

That one like nearly caused Gaara to fall back to the ground. The significance of that one statement causing the Kazekage to enter a world of surprise and denial.

"No. impossible. You were executed." He whispered before looking at Ulquiorra intently. Trying to find some trace of the teen he had once known. "Naruto?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "I was once known as Uzumaki Naruto. My execution and the betrayal of those close to me has changed that. You may call me Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"But how? I read the report of your death. You were killed by Chidori at the hands of Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara asked, sounding more emotional than ever before.

Ulquiorra nodded and undid the first two buttons on his cloak and pulled it aside, revealing the hole that ran through his chest. His hollow hole that also marked the spot of his death. "I. Passed away. Moved on to the other side. Became what is known as a Hollow. A departed Spirit who had lost their heart due to unfinished business or uncountable negative emotion."

Gaara remained silent as Naruto, no, as Ulquiorra explained his death and what had happened immediately after and his rebirth as Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"But if you were really dead, then how are you here?" Gaara finally asked. "Am I dead?"

Ulquiorra shook his head and allowed a small smile, the first he had ever managed in a hundred years (to him at least.) "You are very much alive. When I died as a Hollow, Kami-sama allowed me to come back to the world of the living to live once more. Either as Uzumaki Naruto or Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"And you chose this identify because...?"

"I have achieved more and found more acceptance as Ulquiorra Schiffer than I ever did as Uzumaki Naruto." Ulquiorra answered. "I did not die traitor's death as Ulquiorra as I did before as Naruto."

"I understand." Gaara nodded. "so what now? What will you do now? I would be honored to give you a place in Suna if you would like."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "I am afraid I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. When I stopped by Suna I learned a great many disturbing things about Konoha from your sensei and sister. It turns out I was not as completely abandoned as I was made to believe. Konoha has rallied against Tsunade and overthrown her for supporting me. I intend to retrieve her."

"How? Don't mistake me, I am impressed that you possess the strength to defeat Akasuna no Sasori and repel a second Akatsuki member, but this is Konoha. The strongest of the hidden Villages. How do you expect to get in and out with Tsunade-dono?"

"Through the front door."

Gaara felt a sweat drop form at the back of his head as he looked at Ulquiorra.

As different the Raven haired Espada seemed from the Uzumaki Naruto he had known, Ulquiorra was still very much like his former self.

"The front door. Of course, how silly of me." Gaara nodded. "are you stupid!"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at this, he could not remember an encounter where Gaara had raised his voice in a manner that wasn't bloodthirsty.

"Konoha is vastly different than the village you know Naruto."

"Ulquiorra." the pale man interrupted

"Whatever!" Gaara waved a hand dismissively. "The Village is under a state of marshal law. Everyone who enters the village is subjected to thorough examination. The entire village is under constant surveillance and in addition the area you will need to infiltrate is overseen by the best ANBU team in Konoha as well as a squad of Hyuga."

"That...is problematic."

Gaara merely raised an eyebrow in amusement. "May I offer a suggestion if you are going to continue this on your own?"

Ulquiorra nodded, looking to the Kazekage.

"Get rid of the Akatsuki look, and try and pass yourself off as a civilian. I can tell just through a cursory glance, but your Chakra levels are minimal. You don't feel like a Shinobi, so how you killed Sasori is beyond me."

Ulquiorra nodded. "I will however need to find a way to put in place a binding seal or two however." he noted before elaborating, seeing Gaara's curious look. "I may have a civilian's level of Chakra, but my spiritual pressure. What I use instead of Chakra is significant. The only reason you can stand as you are is because I am consciously suppressing my power. Unchecked you would be hyperventilating."

Gaara raised an eyebrow in interest, almost wishing to be given the chance to sense this oppressive power that Ulquiorra claimed to have. "Well if you stop by Tanzuka Town on your way to Konoha there should be an amateur seal master there who could help you. Beyond that the only one I know who can create the kind of seals you're after is Jiriaya-dono."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "Tanzuka Town will suffice. Now before I depart I must ask you of something Gaara. You are to keep what was spoken here a secret. No-one must know that the one formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto walks the earth once more. I am not prepared for that kind of attention just yet."

Gaara nodded in understanding, he knew perfectly well why Ulquiorra wished to remain off Konoha's radar. If the Fallen Village learned of his return they would hunt him relentlessly to execute him once more. And with no allies to speak of it, would only be a matter of time before Ulquiorra is killed, again.

"Are you fit to travel alone Gaara. I would prefer not to return to Suna as of yet." Ulquiorra asked.

"Why? Did Suna not welcome you?" the Red haired youth narrowed his eyes at the prospect, not appreciating the idea that his people had not welcomed Uzumaki Naruto (despite what carnation he may now be in).

"That is not the case. I wish to avoid returning to Suna as Konoha's team Kakashi was sent to retrieve you and it would be best that I avoid further contact with them." The Espada explained. "I believe that Hatake Kakashi may suspect that there is more to me than was previously established."

Gaara nodded. "What will I say to explain my survival and escape from the Akatsuki?"

"You may say that you were rescued by Ulquiorra Schiffer if you like. But make sure you keep the connection between that name and Uzumaki Naruto a secret."

The Kazekage nodded. "I will expect to hear from you in the future. If you require safe haven after you are finished in Konoha I can offer it."

Ulquiorra bowed his head in gratitude . "Thank you Gaara. Now Suna is two hundred and thirty five miles north east of our current location. If you leave now you should come across one of your border outposts. I look forward to our next meeting Gaara. And congratulations on your ascent to the rank of Kage."

With that the Espada turned around and shot into the air, leaving a small crater in his wake as he focused a great deal of Reiatsu to his feet to fly into the air, leaving the wide eyed and jaw dropped Kazekage, Gaara behind


	4. Return to the Familiar

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_XxxXxxXxxX_

Three days later Ulquiorra was standing outside the large red gates of Konohagakure no Sato.

After his trip to Tanzuka Town he had purchased a set of clothes and supplies (giving favors instead of cold hard cash.).

Currently he was wearing a pair of blue cargo pants with a white and silver studded belt hanging loosely from his waist and a black button up shirt with a black undershirt to cover his Hollow hole, over which he wore a white jacket that came midway down his thighs. His Espada uniform and Sasori's Akatsuki uniform were sealed away in a small travel scroll designed to react to Reiastu as opposed to Chakra which he had hidden in a hollow tree a few miles away from Konoha, his Zanpakuto was stored in a cloth covering and slung over his back to give the appearance that it was for defensive use only.

In addition to his attire he was also carrying a shoulder bag filled with writing supplies.

Also in addition to his new items, he had found and commissioned a containment seal that had placed onto a leather choker which was wrapped around his throat. Currently it sealed away ninety percent of his Reiatsu. In his sealed state he was unable to release his Zanpakuto as well as form the Gran Rey Cero. His own Cero and Bala were diminished and his Heiro was now as strong as any other human.

All in all Ulquiorra hated it.

"Can I help you young man? You've been standing there for quite some time now."

Ulquiorra turned his head and looked over to the two Konoha Shinobi, Chunnin it seemed judging by their flak jackets. "I apologize. I have never been to Konoha before and lost myself in the sight."

The two Chunnin seemed to accept this as their bodies relaxed back into their seats. "Understandable. It happens all the time. Now what brings you to the greatest Village in the Elemental Nations?"

Ulquiorra resisted the urge to shake his head at the sheer arrogance of that statement and settled for approaching the two Chunnin. "I'm an aspiring writer and wish to explore Konoha's many sights and attractions for inspiration of my next book."

"An Author? Do you have any publications out yet?" One of the two asked, looking quite docile and believing Ulquiorra's story almost too easily.

The Espada answered by shaking his head in the negative. "Not as of yet no. it is my hope that Konoha will provide significant inspiration to finish writing."

"What kind of book is this to be?" The second Chunnin asked, looking at Ulquiorra with a more appropriate, suspicious expression.

"Man made wonders." Ulquiorra answered smoothly. "I have already been to and documented the twin statues at the Valley of the End as well as the grand wall at Sunagakure."

"So your first stop would be the Hokage Faces?" The first Chunnin suggested.

Ulquiorra nodded. "I am greatly looking forward to the sight. Can you suggest any other sights for my book Ninja-san?"

"You will not be given access, but the Hokage Tower is an architectural marvel." The second Chunnin put in. "Now then if you can sign the visitor register here and subject yourself to a check of your personal items then we will allow you entry into Konoha."

Ulquiorra nodded and handed the first Chunnin his bag and leaned over to sign his name on the visitor register.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer._

"The item on your back, uh, Schiffer-san?" The second Chunnin asked, briefly leaning over to check the name.

Ulquiorra pretended that he had forgotten the item and shrugged it off and handed it over.

The first Chunnin opened the long bag and pulled out his Katana. "Interesting accessory choice Schiffer-san. A Katana?"

"The world is not the safest place to travel these days. An unarmed writer attracts far more trouble than an armed writer." Was Ulquiorra's answer. "The Katana has sentimental value, it was given to me by the man who inspired me to become what I am."

"Oh? And who is that exactly?" The second Chunnin asked as he returned the miscellaneous writing items back into Ulquiorra's bag.

"Aizen Sousuke-sama. You would not know him. He has never been to this region." Ulquiorra answered. Finding it fitting to mention Aizen in this new world.

The two Chunnin looked at each other as if silently coming to a decision on the pale skinned Author.

"One last question. You're eyes. I do not mean to be offensive and discriminate but they do not look normal." The first Chunnin asked, looking at Ulquiorra and his green cat-like eyes.

"Birth defect. I do not remember my parents, but I know that I was born in a small village near Mizugakure." Ulquiorra answered. "I had it examined years back when I had a fleeting interest in the shinobi lifestyle and hoped it was a Bloodline. Sadly it is merely cosmetic."

The Chunnin guards seemed to accept this as they handed him back the bag and his Zanpakuto. "You are to remain in the designated civilian areas and are warned not to attempt to draw your weapon or behave in a threatening manner. If you breach any of the laws of Konoha and the laws of the immigration and tourist act provided?" at thos a pamphlet was handed to Ulquiorra. "you will be detained without bail and punished accordingly. Beyond that on behalf of Konohagakure no Sato, have a pleasant stay and I hope your book is successful Schiffer-san."

Ulquiorra forced a polite smile on his face before passing the checkpoint and entering Konoha proper.

It was a detached sensation of nostalgia as he looked at the strangely familiar, yet foreign landmarks and buildings. As he walked through he focused every ounce of his remaining Reiatsu into his Pesquisa, casting it out over as much of Konoha as he could to detect the presence that he was after. So far he could sense the familiar presences of nearly all of the Konoha Nine. All the Rookies appeared to be training as he could sense their energy signatures coming from where the training fields should be, if memory served him. He couldn't sense Team Gai at all and so figured that they were out of the village on a mission.

Focusing once more, Ulquiorra narrowed his search on finding more specific energy sources. He wasn't after a group of shinobi. He was after two individuals.

After a few seconds of searching Ulquiorra opened his eyes and resumed walking, heading for the Clan district. As he left the main quarter the Espada found himself surprised to notice that he actually felt nervous and a trace of apprehension. He had no idea how this would proceed. He was fully aware that he looked nothing like the Uzumaki Naruto who had lived and died here. The only thing that linked the two memories.

Civilian traffic thinned until the streets were empty as Ulquiorra entered what he understood as a restricted zone. If he was caught here he would either have to kill or be taken prisoner.

A few minutes later of uninterrupted walking, Ulquiorra reached the large complex that housed the soul he was tracking.

"Can I help you?"

Ulquiorra turned his head and watched as a pale Shinobi with long black hair and pale lavander eyes. Of course when placed next to Ulquiorra, the shinobi's complexion may as well have been tanned to obsidion.

"I hope so Shinobi-sama. I am looking for the Hyuga complex can you please direct me?" Ulquiorra asked, knowing full well that he was at the Hyuga's front door.

"What business do you have with the Hyuga Clan?" The Hyuga guard asked.

"I am looking for one, Hyuga Hinata-sama? I am writing a book on the Great Five Villages and wish to document the significant influence that the dominant clans of each village have had. As the first Daught of the Hyuga Clan Head I hope she will be invaluable to my work."

The Hyuga looked at him carefully, no doubt evaluating his words, tone and body language to determine if the pale 'Author' was lying.

Unfortunately for the Hyuga, Ulquiorra was as expressive as a brick. A tree had more tells than him.

"You will wait here with your belongings on the ground three steps away from you. I will speak to Hinata-sama and determine if she wishes to see you."

Ulquiorra nodded and did as instructed as the Hyuga turned and entered the complex.

The Hyuga Guard, a member of the Branch Family navigated the halls and many gardens that surrounded the Main Families primary building. Finally the guard reached a door and took in a steadying breath before knocking softly.

"Yes?"

The voice was so soft that the branch member almost didn't hear it.

"Hinata-sama. There is a visitor at the main gates asking for you by name."

"Come in please."

The guard quickly lowered himself to the ground on his knees and opened the door, bowing respectfully. Like many of the branch members, the guard had leagues more respect for Hyuga Hinata than any other member of the main family, even the Clan Head, Hyuga Hiashi.

"I have a visitor? Who?"

The guard flinched at the question when he realized that he hadn't asked for a name. "My apologies Hinata-sama. I failed to ask his name. What he did say was that he was a writer documenting the great villages. He requested you by name."

"Allow him in." The young woman said, still at her position in front of a shrine. A shrine to the Uzumaki boy if the guard recalled correctly.

"Right away Hinata-sama."

With that the guard bowed once more and rushed off.

Hinata let out a deep sigh and returned her gaze to the picture of Naruto she had. "Naruto-kun..."

A couple of minutes later and Hinata looked up to her door as the guard returned, this time in the company of a second individual.

Her eyes widened when she looked at the man.

A very pale man with medium length black hair and deep green cat like eyes. On his head was what appeared to be a fragment of a white helmet/mask.

"Thank you sir. You may go now." Hinata looked at the guard.

The guard hesitated before nodding reluctantly and left.

Once the guard was gone, Hinata stood up and motioned for the man to seat himself at the low table she had in the middle of the room.

"May I know your name sir?"

The man nodded. "I am Ulquiorra Schiffer. It is good to see you again Hinata."

At this Hinata blinked, confused at the level of familiarity she detected in Ulquiorra's voice. "You know me?"

"Once upon a time." Ulquiorra answered as he lowered himself onto a cushion. "I am aware that you do not recognize me but when we last spoke you offered me comfort and spoke to me kindly. I know that you are a trustworthy person."

"You didn't come here to talk about a book you are writing did you?"

Ulquiorra shook his head, a small smirk on his face as he looked at the heiress.

Hinata had grown in the last three years. She had grown her hair long which now hung down at the small of her back and from the thick purple and blue jacket she was wearing, Ulquiorra could tell that The once shy stuttering Hyuga had filled out into a complete woman.

_'Very much like Orihime Inoue.'_

"No I did not. What I am to tell you I must ask that you do not allow it to leave this room."

Hinata nodded, curious about what the strange man wanted, but still cautious of deceit.

"I am here to free Senju Tsunade."

That once sentence caused Hinata to cover her mouth as a gasp tried to flee from it. "W-what? But how? And more importantly why? As someone important to me said, 'I don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth', but what reason do you have to free Tsunade-sama?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer instead looking over to the picture of him before his execution as Uzumaki Naruto. It was almost strange to look at a picture of a boy that used to be him and not recognize the sight.

"Schiffer-san?"

Ulquiorra turned back to look at Hinata and frowned as he looked intently at the woman she had become. Three years.

In only three short years she had grown so much, while for him it had been just short of one hundred years.

"I have lived a long life. Said many things. Heard many things." Ulquiorra said quielty, reaching up and running a finger along his shirt where the hole ran thorough his body. "But out of every conversation I have been a part of. I recall one fonder than all. In that conversation someone dear to me came to me. She asked me for forgiveness in something that was not her fault. When I asked her why she was even speaking to me do you know what she answered?"

Hinata shook her head, enraptured by Ulquiorra's story.

"She said the same thing that I now say to you." Ulquiorra placed his hand on the middle of the table, almost as if reaching for her. "'I am always by your side.'"

Hinata blinked and her mouth dropped a half inch as she processed the phrase.

"_I'm always by your side."_

she could only remember one time she had heard that said before. And she was the one who said it. To Naruto.

"What you are suggesting is beyond impossible. Tsunade-sama is guarded by more than just Shinobi. There are seals in place that prevent the use of Chakra, the entire level that her cell is located was designed to keep her there. Reinforced steel, Chakra brewed concrete. It was designed to imprison a Kage, pure and simple."

"But not me."

Hinata blinked. "I don't understand."

"I was able to enter Konoha unchallenged as a tourist and walk to the Hyuga Complex unchallenged." Ulquiorra stated. "I do not use Chakra. Much like Rock Lee, I am incapable of it. And also like your comrade, I do not need it."

"Who are you?"

Ulquiorra blinked. "I have already introduced myself. My name is Ulqui-"

"I don't mean your name-Schiffer-san." Hinata narrowed her eyes. "You are not a civilian nor a ninja. Who are you?"

"You may think of me as an Espada." Ulquiorra answered, mentally smirking at how aggressive Hinata had become. She had been so meek and quiet when he had been Uzumaki Naruto. "Expert swordsman among other things."

Hinata was about to demand that Ulquiorra further explain himself when the green eyed man stood up and pocketed his hands.

"If you wish to come with me I would suggest you pack your belongings. I doubt you would enjoy much freedom once this is over."

"But why would I do that? I am loyal to Tsunade-sama and wish I could help her. But why would I abandon everything I have in Konoha to risk getting her out?" Hinata asked, still not completely sold on Ulquiorra's desire to re-enact 'The Great Escape.'

"I will make a deal with you. Assist me and abandon this village with Senju Tsunade and I will give you something that I can tell you want more than this village."

"And that would be?"

Ulquiorra walked over to the shrine that Hinata had set up in her room and picked up the photo of him. "Would you like to know what happened to Uzumaki Naruto's soul?"

At this, Hinata exploded off the floor and grabbed Ulquioora by his shirt, pushing him against the wall and, with surprising strength, lifted him a good half foot off the ground.

"Naruto-kun? How do you know Naruto-kun! Speak!"

Ulquiorra didn't even flinch at the threatening move as he looked down to her. "Do you believe in the afterlife? That when someone dies, a piece of them moves on?"

Hinata nodded. "I like to think so. It comforted me, to think that Naruto-kun had gone to a better place."

"Well assist me and I will tell you what I know and give you some measure of closure and understanding."

"How do I know you are speaking the truth?"

Ulquiorra flicked his eyes over to the fallen picture frame before looking back to Hinata. "You were the last person to visit Uzumaki Naruto in his cell prior to his execution. It was there that you confessed your love for him. And before he died he looked at you and smiled, to offer some measure of comfort even in the face of death,"

Hinata's eyes widened and she let go of Ulquiorra and stumbled back, tears glistening. "H-how do you know that? I never told anyone."

Ulquiorra frowned and bent down and picked up the picture of him and looked at it for a moment before returning it to the shrine. "Like I told you. Assist me and I will tell you what became of Uzumaki Naruto's soul."

XxxX

An hour later and Ulquiorra and Hinata were sitting on a stool at a very familiar and comforting place for the Espada. Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

"Hello there Hinata-chan, what brings you here, and with company I see. Friend? Or more?"

Hinata blushed and sent a half hearted glare at the speaker. "Oji-san. Be nice. This is Ulquiorra Schiffer. Schiffer-san, this is Ichiraku Tenchi he is a good friend and trustworthy person."

Ulquiorra nodded his head in greeting as he folded his hands on the bench. "Ichiraku-san."

"Hey, it's either Techi or Oji-san. Any friend of Hinata-chan's is like family here. Now what'll it be?"

Hinata looked at the Ramen chef dead in the eye and spoke one phrase. "Uzumaki Special."

At this Tenchi's eyes twitched and his entire body seemed to freeze. "...I see." Tenchi looked behind the two before turning his head and shouting back. "Ayame! Closing up early! We just hit the jackpot, an Uzumaki Special!"

There was a sound of dishes being dropped and Ulquiorra almost flinched when he heard the sound of what must have been Ayame hitting a button, which resulted in a heavy roller door slamming down at the entrance.

Once the stand was effectively closed for business Tenchi opened the side of the counter to allow Hinata to walk into the back.

"You coming Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

Ulquiorra almost didn't stand as he tried to process what was happening. "I am afraid that you have lost me. What is going on?"

"Hinata didn't tell you? But if you are here then you must be involved." Tenchi started to look as confused as Unquiorra now.

"There wasn't time. Schiffer-san is here to free Tsunade-sama." Hinata turned away from Tenchi and looked to Ulquiorra. "I said I was loyal to Tsunade-sama. I didn't say I was the only one. Come. Meet the resistance."

Ulquiorra didn't say anything as he stood up and picked up his belongings and stepped around and into the back following Tenchi and Hinata.

When the Espada walked into the back room, he blinked in surprise when he saw Ayame pulling open a fridge door to reveal an entrance way to what appeared to be a large room.

"I know it's cliché, you know, a hidden room behind the fridge, but it works." Tenchi smiled as he and Ayame stepped through the open door followed by Hinata.

Ulquiorra hesitated as he peered into the fridge and down the narrow hallway that led to a brightly lit room.

Ulquiorra felt a distant memory poking at the back of his mind as he looked into the fridge. A memory of a movie in the human world he had glanced while on a mission for Aizen-sama.

The movie had been called 'Race to Witch Mountain.'

The line that struck him: '_Don't go in the pimped out fridge Jack._'

Ulquiorra snorted quietly and stepped into the fridge and walked down the small, narrow hallway. This hesitation was unlike him.

"Took you're time? You get lost?"

Ulquiorra looked around the room as Tenchi spoke. The room was lightly decorated, but everything in it appeared to be in good order and what would be expected in the headquarters to those who claimed to be a 'Resistance.'

There was a scale model of Konohagakure in the middle of the room and a conference table to the left of the room, which was where Ayame, Hinata and Tenchi were seated.

"it's not much but it is enough for us to get things done unnoticed." Ayame said as she stood up and walked over to Ulquiorra. "we haven't been introduced my name is-"

"Ichiraku Ayame." Ulquiorra finished, surprising all three. "I am Ulquiorra Schiffer. It is good to see you again."

"You know me? Forgive me but I can't seem to remember where we have met before."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "You would not recall. I have not been in Konoha in what seems to be three years."

"So you where here when Naruto-kun was executed?" Hinata looked at Ulquiorra.

"In one one form or another." Ulquiorra answered. "But this is a conversation for another time. I said I am here to get Tsunade. Instead you bring me here, why?"

"You aren't the only one who wants to free Tsunade-sama. Schiffer-san." Hinata answered. "Ichiraku's Ramen Stand serves as a haven for those who follow Tsunade-sama and not the orders of the Council. Unfortunately we only have a few members. The Nara Clan, as well as the Inuzuka pack and a single member of the Aburame family, my teammate Shino-san."

"That sounds like quite a resistance. Two clans as well as clan heirs of the Hyuga and Aburame clan? Who have you done nothing so far?" Ulquiorra asked.

"We don't have enough power or pull to do anything but fill graves. Even with the support of both the Nara and Inuzuka clans there are still several other shinobi clans as well as Konoha's entire shinobi force to deal with."

"Yeah, simply put, we are a in a bit over our heads." Tenchi said in annoyance. "So kid, what's your plan? How large a force to you have to get Tsunade-sama out?"

Ulquiorra shrugged off his two bags and pulled out his zanpakuto and placed it on the table. "Myself and my weapon. And this is my plan, gather everyone who wishes to leave with Tsunade and assemble outside Konoha, the Valley of the End. Hinata and I will get Tsunade."

"Just you? How are you going to do what all the people we have on our side cannot?" Ayame asked, looking at Ulquiorra like he had just grown a second head.

"It is a simple matter." Ulquiorra picked up his zanpakuto and slid it through his belt. "I walk through the front door and destroy anything that gets in my way."

The two Ichiraku's nodded slowly at this before Tenchi grabbed his hair in frustration. "That's a terrible idea! Did Hinata tell you about the security that has been put in place to stop anyone breaking the Hokage out?"

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Well walking in the front door isn't an option. First off, there isn't even a front door! Secondly, you are going to get cut into tiny pieces and burnt to ash before you get within twenty feet of the complex."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "There is no problem. I will not be in Konoha any time soon."

The Espada stood and made for the exit muttering under his breath. "Once is enough for me."

Hinata picked up on the muttered comment and she looked at Ulquiorra with a confused expression, half believing she may have misheard. When Ulquiorra exited the fridge, the Hyuga stood up and followed. "Do as he says, get everyone out of Konoha and make for the Valley. Tell them to pack light for mobility but to make sure they bring everything clan related. Let's not leave Konoha anything that they can benefit from our departure."

"And you?"

"I'm going to follow Ulquiorra, see what he's up to and if he is going to break Tsunade-sama out, help him."

The two Ramen chefs nodded and when Hinata left, they went to work.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Another Chapter done and dusted.

For those who were asking why Ulquiorra is weaker now than he was in Hueco Mundo, it is a result of being alive and possessing a living breathing body as apposed to Hueco Mundo where he was just a spirit.

As for his Hollow hole and how it doesn't make sense for how he is still alive with a hole in the middle of his chest, it will be explained in due time.


	5. The Great Escape

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Where are you going Schiffer-san?"

Ulquiorra turned around and saw Hinata following him.

After leaving the Ramen stand, through the back door, the Espada had left the area and made for the slums of Konoha. Having a small urge to see what became of his Apartment.

"You need not address me like that Hyuga Hinata. Ulquiorra is fine." The pale man spoke.

"Alright then, Ulquiorra. Where are you going?"

Ulquiorra pointed ahead of him to a run down apartment block littered with graffiti and propaganda posters. "Apartment 413."

"Was that your apartment when you lived here? I didn't think anyone lived in that building. It's been condemned for years."

Ulquiorra shrugged as he came to the building and pushed open the door.

As evidence of the run down state of the building the door came off its rusted hinges and fell to the floor with a bang as Ulquiorra tried to open it.

The Arrancar looked at the door for a brief second before stepping on it and walking over the door and into the building.

"How long has this building been condemned did you say?" He asked as he wiped a hand over his shoulder, dislodging a small spider that had fallen on him.

"Sixteen years at least." Hinata answered. "When the Kyuubi attacked the Civilian Council had the building declared unfit for human inhabitation claiming that the foundations were unsafe."

Ulquiorra frowned as he started up the first flight of stairs.

"How long did you live here?"

"Nine years." came the Arrancar's answer. "I moved here when I was four right up till I was thirteen."

"You lived on your own at the age of four?" Hinata's eyes widened. "In a place like that? Who could be so cruel to put you here?"

"The Konoha orphanage. I was told I had a family waiting for me here and when I came here the director of the Orphanage told me that this was where I was to live and that if I ever returned to the Orphanage they would cut off my feet and feed me to the Inuzuka's hounds."

Hinata gasped at this. "That's horrible. How old are you now?"

"I don't know. I believe sixteen years have passed since my birth." Ulquiorra answered as he came to a stop at the door labeled '413'. "I wasn't very well liked here."

"Well that doesn't seem to be the case now Schiff...Ulquiorra." Hinata said, correcting herself.

"I have changed a lot since I was last here Hyuga Hinata. Remember when you asked if we had met before? If you looked at who I used to be and who I am now, you would not be able to connect us."

"How sad."

Ulquiorra blinked and turned to look at Hinata, his hand frozen on the doorknob to his old apartment. "Pardon?"

"To have physically changed so much to be unrecognizable to any who were important to you. To be greeted like a stranger." Hinata explained.

Ulquiorra furrowed his eyebrows and looked away from her in thought. Was that the sensation in his chest that he had felt when he had greeted Hinata and Tenchi. The hollow ache right where his hole was.

"Hinata, tell me, what is heart to you?"

Hinata blinked in confusion, looking to the strange looking sixteen year old man, wondering where this question came from.

"Statements like_ 'my heart is at _peace',_ 'a heavy _heart'. What does this heart to you?" Ulquiorra asked, thinking back to what Orihime Inoue said of her 'heart'.

"My heart is in my feelings. Each made of a piece of the feelings I hold to those important to me." Hinata answered. "The heart you talk about, I see it as the part that cares for and is cared for by others. Why?"

Ulquiorra looked down to his chest, pressing a hand against the hole under his shirt as he thought._ 'Is this why I have my Hollow Hole? I have changed so much that the people who still care for Uzumaki Naruto cannot give me their feelings and my own 'heart'?'_

Ulquiorra pushed the door open and walked in and immediately felt the wave of nostalgia and familiarity of the Apartment of Uzumaki Naruto. His apartment.

Strangely enough everything was still there and in the same order he had left it before the mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Albeit there was a significant layer of dust covering everything but everything was in its proper place and not vandalized in any way. Surprising since this would have been the first place Demon Haters would have gone to destroy after his death.

Could it have been possible that they hadn't known where he had lived?

"You lived here?"

Ulquiorra nodded as Hinata entered behind him.

The former Espada wandered around the room, taking everything in as Hinata looked around as well. For the Fourth Espada and aspect of Emptiness it was important for him to visit the place of his former life. To know that it had actually existed. Ulquiorra may have not believed in anything he couldn't touch and see, but he wanted to believe that he had once been Uzumaki Naruto.

Truth be told after he had become an Arrancar he had lost faith in this truth. Beginning to believe that he had instead consumed the soul of the poor blonde and assimilated his memories. By coming here, it was a way for him to know for certain. Had he once been Uzumaki Naruto?

And he had his answer.

As he looked around the room, he felt a keen sense of familiarity with the room, and instinctively knew that these things were his. It wasn't detached emotion he was feeling. It didn't feel in any way like his room had belonged to someone who he had eaten.

This was his room. He had been Uzumaki Naruto, loyal Genin of Konoha and executed Martyr.

On the other side of the room, Hinata was looking around the living room while Ulquiorra loitered around the kitchen. She could tell from the dust that no-one had been here in at least two years, giving credit to Ulquiorra's story. And judging from the state of the furniture and that there were only the bare necessities, it seemed that when Ulquiorra had lived here he hadn't entertained guests very often, no guests at all if she guessed correctly.

Hinata's attention was soon taken when she saw three photo frames resting on a small bookcase. She stepped up to the three and picked one up of the frames and wiped away the layer of dust. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

It was a photo of a team of genin and a single Jounin.

Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. And Uzumaki Naruto.

It was a photo of team seven taken shortly after graduation from the academy.

She put the photo down after lingering on Naruto's face, who was glaring at Sasuke, and picked up the second one, wondering why Ulquiorra had a picture of team seven. Was he related to one of them?

She wiped the dust from the second picture and it was a picture of Iruka-sensei and Naruto sitting at the Ramen Stand.

Hinata by now was confused and turned to look at Ulquiorra as the black haired sixteen year old walked out of sight into the bed room, still apparently deep in thought. It wasn't possible...was it?

She went to look at the last picture when Ulquiorra walked back out and started for the front door. "We are leaving."

Hinata quickly nodded and gave one last look at the apartment before following after Ulquiorra, looking at the man questioningly.

That had been Naruto-kun's home. It had to be. But if that was so, then why was Ulquiorra saying it was his?

When the two exited the building Ulquiorra turned to her and pulled his Zanpakuto out from his belt, still in the sheath and held it out to her. "Take this."

Ulquiorra saw her uncertain look as he held out his weapon to her and pressed it into her hands. "take my weapon and guide me to the building where Tsunade is with your Byakugan activated. We can get close under the pretenses that you are taking me in for questioning after you found me trespassing."

Hinata nodded. "How real do you want it to look?"

"As good as you can make it."

Hinata nodded and reached behind her into her supply pouch. And pulled out a band of leather. "All Konoha ninja are required to carry these nowadays. In case we find enemy spies or anyone it is a restraint that is applied in the place of handcuffs and seals Chakra."

Ulquiorra nodded and held his hands out. Hinata wrapped the leather band around his wrists, locking them together and with a quick application of Chakra, the material sealed and bound his hands tiughtly.

"Anything else?" Hinata asked as she turned Ulquiorra around and started to guide him through the streets.

Ulquiorra nodded. "The choker around my neck. It is a seal that binds my real power. If we are found and made, or when I say, remove it."

the Hyuga girl nodded. And continued walking.

Ten minutes later the two were walking down a quite street deep in the heart of the government district. The quarter was where the Hokage Tower was as well as ANBU headquarters, Ibiki's department, the Hunter Division and the Shinobi Archives. Everything related to the Shinobi and military world was in this district. It was also where Tsunade was being kept.

"Chunnin Hinata, what are you doing here? Isn't your team on leave?"

Hinata and Ulquiorra looked up to the roof of the building to their left and saw the masked figure of an ANBU officer. The mask was designed to look like an owl with a kanji on the right cheek for 'root.'

"ANBU-san, I captured his man in the Hyuga compound attempting to steal trade secrets. I'm taking him to holding." Hinata said, giving Ulquiorra a forceful push which brought him down to his knees for emphasis.

"I will take him from here Chunnin Hinata. Good work." The ANBU jumped down from the roof and moved to take Ulquiorra when Hinata pulled the Espada back, tipping him to the ground.

"This man attempted to steal Hyuga Clan secrets. By the honor of my name and clan it will be me who takes him in." Hinata's face grew angry as she clamped a hand down on Ulquiorra's shoulder tightly, altogether making a convincing appearance. "I will of course submit a report to the Council explaining my actions, but I am under orders from the Hyuga Clan Head, Hyuga Haishi to see this through personally."

The ANBU didn't react in any outward way at this, apparently considering what was said. Ulquiorra could sense Hinata's slowly growing concern.

Finally the ANBU's head nodded in agreement and he stepped aside allowing Hinata and her 'prisoner' to continue.

"I will inform the Council to expect your report at the end of the day Chunnin Hinata."

The Hyuga nodded and picked Ulquiorra up who was still 'sprawled' on the ground and forced him forward.

A minute after they lost sight of the ANBU the two came into sight of a medium sized, two story bunker.

Ulquiorra could already detect the signature of Tsunade within the building, apparently her cell was located underground as it seemed that the building itself was empty by there were multiple living beings underground, directly below or around the immediate area of the bunker.

"This is where Konoha keeps all the S-rank criminals too powerful to risk execution." Hinata explained as they neared the building. "At the moment only Tsunade-sama and her aid Shizune-dono are within. Because of the Bunker's security it will take some time before anyone comes to realize that we should not be here."

Ulquiorra nodded and allowed Hinata to push him forward and up to the door of the bunker. Hinata reached passed Ulquiorra and turned the door handle only to hear it click and resist.

The door was locked.

Hinata swore under her breath. "The door is locked. The only people with a key would be members of the Council and high ranking Jounin."

Ulquiorra reached out with his bound hands and pressed them agains the door. "We have no time to spend hunting down keys. We need to move."

Hinata's eyes widened when she watched at the pale skinned man pushed against the door and the door, locked and resistant enough to survive a blow from even Maito Gai at full power, ripped off its hinges and fell inwards.

"H-how?"

Ulquiorra ignored her and stepped into the darkness of the bunker, looking around. "Now is not the time to hesitate. The noise will attract attention. Come."

Hinata nodded and followed after the green eyed being into the room, as she passed over the door she looked down to it and her eyes widened in curiosity and wonder when she saw scorch marks on the door where Ulquiorra had struck it. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn that the strange man had struck the door with his Chakra. But that was impossible, first of all, Ulquiorra's Chakra levels were that of a civilian. Secondly, he was wearing a seal that suppressed Chakra as well as that seal choker, which did something.

The two managed to avoid any confrontation for the first half of the ordeal. They reached the stairs that led down into the catacombs of the prison and Hinata noted, as she had suspected that the entire building was designed to prevent the use of Chakra as she wasn't able to activate her bloodline.

"She is this way."

Hinata looked over to Ulquiorra and raised an eyebrow in curiosity when she noted that it seemed as if he knew exactly where he was going despite the barriers and seals.

"Pardon, but I was under the impression that this prison where Tsunade was being kept was state of the art and designed to be impossible for anyone to escape." Ulquiorra turned his head and looked back to a visibly nervous Hinata.

"Exactly. Escape is impossible. Getting in is easy. Once you want to get out however..." She let it hang as nothing more needed to be said as the two came to stop in front of a heavy steel door.

"We are here. Senju Tsunade is within this cell." Ulquiorra voiced as he turned around. "Please return my weapon and remove my bindings."

Hinata nodded and slipped the leather cuff off Ulquiorra's wrist. It was easy to remove without Chakra as since her Chakra had gone into it in the first place, the restraints recognized her and so deactivated automatically. After the cuff was gone she handed him back his katana which he slid back through his belt.

With his Zanpakuto returned Ulquiorra examined the door before frowning in annoyance.

This door was stronger than the other one he had blown away with a low powered **Bala** (Bullet). It required more power than he could access with the seal in place. The Espada focused on the Reiatsu that was sealed, focusing on restraining it further with his own will.

"Hyuga Hinata, you are not going to die here. You are perfectly safe and not in danger." Ulquiorra said quietly as he reached up and started to undo the clasp of the choker.

"U-Ulquiorra? What do you mean?" She asked, not understanding why he was attempting to offer comfort when nothing appeared wrong.

Ulquiorra turned and looked at her for a moment before sighing. "I was attempting to offer comfort and reassurance. In a moment you will feel unease and despair from a great power, it was my hope to give you some measure of comfort so you may weather it."

Hinata looked at the sixteen year old with a confused expression. It seemed odd to him, that much she could tell. He seemed uneasy or uncertain of how to behave or react emotionally. Even his attempt at comfort seemed distant and strictly professional.

She was snapped forcibly out of her thought process when Ulquiorra removed the choker from his neck and pocketed it.

The feeling was instantaneous, frightening, and, had Ulquiorra not spoken previously, would have destroyed her will and hopes.

She couldn't believe that someone with only a civilian level of Chakra could feel like this and inspire such hopelessness.

"**Primera Huelga."** (First Strike)

The words were only whispered from Ulquiorra's mouth, but Hinata heard it nonetheless, wondering what language he was speaking.She did see and understand his actions however as Ulquiorra's hand flashed to his katana and with a single swift drawing movement slashed at the door before returning the blade to its scabbard.

Hinata believed that the strike had been either completely ineffective against the door or missed completely when Ulquiorra stepped up to the door and pushed against it. Her eyes widened when the sound of metal scrapping together screeched through the hall as Ulquiorra pushed on the door until the heavy metal slab fell to the ground with a crash, coming out of its hinges from its own weight and falling into two pieces, cut clean in half.

The Hyuga teen shook herself out of her shock and ran into the cell, brushing passed Ulquiorra and looking at not one occupant, but two.

Senju Tsunade and her loyal apprentice Teshimine Shizune.

Both women were bound to the far wall, arms out wide like they were on display.

And naked as the day they had been born.

Ulquiorra frowned and walked into the cell, shedding his coat and taking off his shirt as he walked up to the two women, leaving only his black undershirt on.

Both women, while naked were covered with paper tags, seals to make sure that they weren't able to use their Chakra to Houdini their way out of their restraints. The restraints themselves were thick heavy iron shackles wrapped around their wrists and ankles.

In addition to all this, both women were blindfolded.

"W-who's there. S-speak you coward, y-you don't f-frighten me!" Tsunade said, her voice sounding hoarse and carrying both the fear she truly felt as well as a deep seeded guilt and sense of defeat.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-dono, it's me, Hinata." The Hyuga ran up to the two, removing the blindfolds carefully, knowing that the sudden light would cause some discomfort to the two women.

Tsunade blinked and squinted at Hinata as she came to terms with what was happening. "H-hinata-chan? What are you doing here? Have you been arrested as well?"

Hinata shook her head and turned to look at Ulquiorra causing both Shizune and Tsunade to do the same. "We are here to get you out."

Ulquiorra nodded and offered the best smile he could (failing horribly) and handed his coat and shirt to Hinata. "One moment."

All three women gaped when Ulquiorra reached out and shattered the iron restraints with his bare hands, freeing the women. "Hinata, cover them up and help Shizune to her feet. I will assist Tsunade."

"Who are you? Why are you helping us?" Tsunade asked as Hinata covered her with Ulquiorra's white coat, giving her some dignity. "I do not deserve to be saved. I couldn't even do that much for the boy I saw as family."

Ulquiorra reached down with one arm and easily lifted her to her feet. "My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. I am helping you because I was told by someone important to me that you did not betray me."

Tsuande looked at the pale man carefully, trying to figure out who this guy was. His strange green cat-like eyes, pale skin and the bone white helmet/mask fragment on the side of his head.

"You deserve to be saved because you have despaired and come to regret an action that was not your own." Ulquiorra continued as Hinata helped up Shizune, the medical assistant to Tsunade covered by his shirt.

Tsunade became silent as Ulquiorra helped her leave the cell and, followed by Hinata and Shizune, started to navigate the hallways to head back to the surface. Along the way, Ulquiorra cast his Pesquisa throughout the subterranean complex, locating all other occupants and determining if they were converging on the current position of the escapees.

The Espada frowned when he learned that none of the guards were attempting to cut them off and instead were remaining exactly where they were. He received answers when his attention turned to the main floor of the bunker at ground level.

There were two Jounin level shinobi waiting for the escapees.

"We will encounter resistance up at the bunker." He relayed back to Hinata. "I will take care of them, will you be able to continue with both Shizune and Tsunade while I kill these two shinobi?"

"How strong?"

"They appear to be Jounin strength, although not at the level of Hatake Kakashi." Ulquiorra answered.

"Well then you will need backup. As impressive as what you have done so far, you can't deal with a jounin level shinobi unaided." Hinata debated, reaching into her pocket and puling out a small hand held radio.

"Your forces should all be en route to Suna by now. You have no backup to call and I do not require it." Ulquiorra reassured.

Hinata didn't seem to listen as she activated the radio and spoke into it to whomever was on the other end. "The Bunker has been breached and the Slug Princess is saved. Require assistance."

There was a garbled response from the other end of the radio before Hinata returned it to her pocket. "Needed or not Ulquiorra, the backup would be helpful, plus he would want to come with us. The only reason he wasn't a member of the resistance is because he knows that he cannot deceive."

Ulquiorra nodded as the four reached the stairs to the Bunker and the exit.

The Espada and Tsunade had only climbed up three steps when there was a whistling sound. Ulquiorra moved Tsunade behind him and swung his free hand out, backhanding the air. In response, two Shuriken were redirected and embedded themselves into the wall to Ulquiorra's right. The black haired Arrancar glanced at his hand to survey any damage to his Heirro, unsure if he had managed to re-tune it's density and gave a small smirk when he saw that his hand didn't even have a scratch.

Careful to keep Tsunade behind him, Ulquiorra resumed climbing the stairs, wary of any stray projectiles that might threaten to end the life of the Slug Sannin and betrayed Kage prematurely.

There were none. When Ulquiorra reached the top of the stiars he immediately focused his attention on the two occupants of the room. Two Masked individuals wearing Jounin grade vests and looking very menacing (to any other human).

"Chunnin Hinata. To think that you would betray your village. Your father would be disappointed." the lead masked Jounin shook his head, his mask bearing the visage of a wolf. His counterpart, a large ANBU officer wore a bear mask.

"It is impressive that you managed to get the traitor Sannin and her whore out without difficulty. However we will kill you at this time so your attempts were for naught." Bear chuckled.

Ulquiorra shook his head and waited till Hinata was near him before letting the still weak blonde haired Kage rest on Hinata's other side. "Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune. This will only take a moment."

The Espada stepped forward and pocketed his hands as he looked at the Jounin and ANBU with a casual disinterest. The same expression he gave all the foolish humans who had the arrogance to face him. "Had this encounter happened in another setting I would hold no current valid reason to destroy you. My grievance with Konoha has long since expired and become irrelevant. However. You stand between these three women and their freedom. Something they have every right to."

Wolf laughed and snapped a Kunai out and held it ready. "You idiot. You're going to die here and you can't even see it."

the Jounin flashed his hand out and sent the kunai flying at Ulquiorra, aiming at his heart with the intention of killing the civilian with a single blow.

Ulquiorra didn't even move as the Kunai struck him right on target. The weapon thudded against his chest, peircing through his black shirt before falling to the ground, not a single spot of blood marking its edge, showing that the Jounin's best throw hadn't even managed to peirce through the pale man's skin.

"My Heirro cannot be peirced by the likes of you trash." Ulquiorra said.** "**Fallecer.**" **(Die.)

Wolf's eyes widened and he turned around quickly to see Ulquiorra suddenly standing in between him and Bear, his Katana in one hand and the other still in his pocket.

"Teme!"

Wolf turned around fully to face the Espada when his eyes widened in sheer horror and pain. His top half had turned...but his bottom half did not. Wolf's wide, disbelieving eyes looked at the Katana the pale intruder was holding and saw its' edge marred with blood before looking down to himself and seeing that he had been cut completely in two at the waist.

"B-but how?"

those were the last words of Jounin 'Wolf' as his top half slid off and thudded into the ground shortly followed by his hips and legs as the legs of his disconnected body buckled, finally catching on that they were dead.

"One."

"**Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu!**" (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)

Ulquiorra turned around to see that Bear had retreated a reasonable distance and had just released a large fireball from his mouth, the ball half the size of a human being.

"Ulquiorra!"

The Espada ignored Hinata's fearful cry as the ball of heated fire engulfed him, and covered his body, leaving only his legs visible.

Hinata screamed out as she watched Ulquiorra's body become covered in flames, the fireball hitting him squarely in the chest. Despite the fact that she ahd only just met the strange sixteen year old man she felt a tear leak from her eye as she watched his death unfold before her eyes.

Next to her, Tsunade and Shizune looked down sadly, both in deep regret and shame that their current weakness had prevented them from intervening and saving their rescuers life.

Bear grinned behind his mask as he brought his hands down from his face, satisfied he had used enough fire to punish the pale upstart for killing Wolf in such a manner.

When the fireball he grinned when he saw the charred body of the pale upstart...

...Or at least, he would have had that been the sight to greet him.

Instead he simply saw Ulquiorra standing exactly as before, his hands in the pockets of his pants that had survived untouched, his black shirt smoking as it continued to burn on his body, revealing untouched skin underneath. From appearances, the powerful Jutsu hadn't even heated the teen in the slightest.

Ulquiorra looked down to his attire and frowned when he saw that his shirt was charred, exposing his chest. And as an unfortunate result, his hole was at risk of being visible. He would not be able to avoid keeping it hidden.

Ulquiorra focused his attention back to the ANBU officer and he flared his Reiatsu, bringing down a crushing amount of raw Killer Intent, locking the poor human in place. As he stepped toward the trash that had dared attack him, Ulquiorra reached up and grabbed the remains of his shirt, pulling it down and ripping it off and throwing it away.

While this was happening Hinata was staring at Ulquiorra with an expression of shock and awe that was mirrored in the faces of Tsunade and Shizune. They found it beyond belief that this strange pale skinned swordsman had just stood in the middle of a C-rank fire jutsu and the only damage he had sustained was to his attire.

Hinata's eyes widened as Ulquiorra started to vibrate with power, his aura glowing a vibrant green. While the sight in of itself was impressive and eye wideningly worthy. That was not what had Hinata so shocked.

It was the 'feel' of the aura. She couldn't understand why it felt different than before at Tsunade's cell. Perhaps it had been a result of her own Chakra being sealed. But it didn't feel like this giant frightening force. In fact, it felt familiar.

_Hinata's attention was soon taken when she saw three photo frames resting on a small bookcase. She stepped up to the three and picked one up of the frames and wiped away the layer of dust. Her eyes widened at what she saw._

_It was a photo of a team of genin and a single Jounin._

_Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. And Uzumaki Naruto._

_It was a photo of team seven taken shortly after graduation from the academy._

_She put the photo down after lingering on Naruto's face, who was glaring at Sasuke, and picked up the second one, wondering why Ulquiorra had a picture of team seven. Was he related to one of them?_

_She wiped the dust from the second picture and it was a picture of Iruka-sensei and Naruto sitting at the Ramen Stand._

Hinata took a step back, earning confused looks from both Tsunade and Shizune at the Hyuga woman's actions.

"It can't be..."

And then they all saw it.

When Ulquiorra ripped his destroyed shirt off and cast it aside, three sets of eyes widened as Tsunade, Shizune and Hinata looked at his back.

And the fist sized hole that ran through his upper body in between his shoulder blades.

Right where Uchiha Sasuke had struck a killing blow to Uzumaki Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Ulquiorra heard the half whispered half cried utterance of his name and let out an almost sad sigh as he turned his head to look at a tearful Hinata.

Almost.

At that moment Ulquiorra's Pesquisa went nuts as he felt a new arrival tearing towards him and Bear. It was strong, as strong as Kurosaki Ichigo's human friend. The Hispanic descendant, Sado Yasatora.

Ulquiorra turned to the door to look at the new arrival when all he saw was a blur as it kicked Bear in the face.

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY!"**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**BOOYAH!**

Chapter five done and dusted, DAMN I'M GOOD!

(pause to beat back growing ego with a block of cheese)

a quick note to all you readers about Ulquiorra/Naruto. Since Arrancar and Espada techniques and titles are Spanish as apposed to Japanese. All his techniques will be in Spanish to give it more Arrancar origins.

He does not have his ungodly reserve of chakra as he is in pretty much, a completely new body. So he uses his Espada level of Reiatsu.

For those who were wondering why his Heirro was so weak. Simply put, Ulquiorra wasn't aware that his Heirro is a effect that was on his spiritual body. Because he is alive it is dulled so he needs to refine it a bit more for it to stand up to the level he was at when in Hueco Mundo.

Now then. You know the deal. You want this story to keep going. REVIEW ME! its sad but like a hollow eats souls and a human eats food. I live by eating reviews.!


	6. Signature Move Delivered

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Ulquiorra blinked and simply followed the sight with his eyes as a Shinobi in green spandex and eyebrows large enough to be sentient appeared from nowhere and delivered a devastating kick to Bear and sent him crashing into the far wall.

"The Youthful Beast of Konoha has arrived!" Came the cry of none other than Rock Lee, standing in a victorious pose that would have had every man of questionable sanity crying at its perfection.

"Yosh! Hinata-chan it is good to see Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sama free. But tell me, who is the most youthful one who has done this?"

Hinata looked at Lee with her tearful shocked expression frozen on her face before looking back to Ulquiorra who was walking over to her and Tsunade and Shizune.

"It can't be..."

Ulquiorra picked up the former Kage who had fallen to the floor at one point from sheer shock and looked back to Rock Lee. "If you wish to come and leave this place behind it would be best that you step closer."

Rock Lee frowned in confusion but complied nonetheless, walking up to Ulquiorra and the three speechless women. As Rock Lee approached he took the time to actually look at the shirtless pale skinned stranger. He was perfectly built and from appearances, his body seemed designed for speed and deceptive power. But two things caught Rock Lee's curiosity and then shock. The first was a tattoo on his left pectoral muscle of the number '4'. Rock Lee couldn't help but wonder the significance of it. The second thing he noticed had him in awe and shock that this pale skinned man was still alive, let alone able to breath. A fist sized hole that ran straight through his body in the middle of his chest just below his shoulders and collarbone.

"Hinata-chan who is this?"

Ulquiorra didn't give the woman time to form an answer as he gathered the four ninja together before all five of them vanished in a blur and the sound of static.

Several miles away from Konoha, deep in the forest a moment later, they reappeared, Ulquiorra wearing an expression of mild concern (which for him was the equivalent of anyone else having a panic attack, jumping up and down and pulling their hair out), the other four that had tagged along for Ulquiorra's Sonido were looking like they were about to throw up, more so Tsunade and Shizune than Hinata and Lee due to their treatment while in solitary.

"W-what was-" Tsunade started beffore dry heaving. "-What was that?"

"**Sonido.**" Ulquiorra answered, ignoring Hinata's still tearful look at the hole in his chest. "In your language it would be 'Echo Step'. It is a method of movement I can perform. Like a Shinobi's Shunshin no jutsu but far more powerful."

Ulquiorra turned to Lee. "Make your way to Suna, the Kazekage will offer refuge. Stay hidden."

"Where are you going Shiro-san?" Lee asked, calling Ulquiorra 'white' as he didn't know the man's name.

"I have one last matter to attend to in Konoha."

Before Lee or even Hinata could stop the pale skinned shirtless man, he vanished with another Sonido.

"Hinata-chan, who is that? How does he live with an injury like that?" Lee asked as he turned from the spot where Ulquiorra had previously stood to look at the purple-blue haired Hyuga.

"It was...no it can't be. Did you feel it as well Tsunade-sama?" Hinata mumbled before looking to the blonde.

Tsunade looked down at the white jacket that she was wearing, given to her by Ulquiorra to cover her naked and sealed form. "I did. It felt just like him. And that hole. Right where the killing blow struck."

"I do not understand. You know this person?" Lee asked, feeling left out.

"Lee-kun, who did you know that was hated by majority of Konoha, knows all of us as well as Tsunade-sama and Shizune-dono. Who do you know that was killed by a blow right where Ulquiorra's hole is?"

Lee frowned as he thought for a moment, piecing these things together. A moment later his eyes widened and his massive eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "impossible."

"It has to be." Shizune spoke up, looking over to where Ulquiorra had been standing with tearful eyes.

"Naruto-kun..."

XxxX

Bear climbed out of the rubble of the wall he had been kicked into, growling angrily. When he got his hands on that green wearing freak he was going to rip the kid limb from limb.

He looked over to where the prisoners and konoha traitors had been standing only to find empty space. The ANBU officer swore loudly and flared his Chakra to alert all high level Shinobi. Within minutes the Council would be convened and a hunting party assigned to track and recapture the prisoners and those three brats.

Bear stormed towards the door to address the men that were on their way to him when he felt a subtle change in the air pressure behind him.

"Did you think I was finished with you?" A blank emotionless voice called from behind the ANBU. "Trash like you sometimes is able to serve a purpose."

Bear turned around and ripped out a Kunai and held it at the ready when he laid eyes on Ulquiorra. "Teme. Have you come back to die?"

"Your arrogance is interesting" Ulquioora commented as he stepped over to the top half of the Jounin he had killed, 'Wolf.'

Bending down the Espada pulled off the Jounin's vest and slipped it on, zipping it up so that his hole was concealed once more.

"As with many things, your existence has been without meaning." Ulquiorra spoke as he stood back up and started towards the ANBU, walking slowly but purposefully. "I will give you meaning."

Bear's eyes widened when Ulquiorra suddenly appeared in front of him.

The Espada snapped his arms out and delivered two swift blows to the ANBU's arms. Shattering the bones in his shoulders. The ANBU tried to flee only to have his entire body freeze up as he felt an unbelievable and ungodly level of Killer Intent slam down onto him, locking every joint down from raw fear.

"Do not fear human. You are about to die for your Village and Council. Is that not what every Shinobi aspires for?"

Bear was unable to form a coherent sentence as Ulquiorra's hand flashed to his sword and delivered a couple quick strikes before returning the blade to its scabbard. Bear flinched and waited for the inevitable pain.

Instead his vest and clothes covering his upper body fell to the ground in shreds.

Bear blinked and looked down to his body, seeing that he was completely unharmed save for that he was now only wearing his pants. "Sorry brat, I don't swing that way." He sneered as he managed to move and started to back away from Ulquiorra, sensing the Chakra signatures of his comrades quickly approaching, no doubt detecting the danger the ANBU officer was in.

"You will serve as a message. Written by my hand with your blood as ink." Ulquiorra said as he blasted another wave of Killer intent, freezing Bear once more.

Before Bear could attempt to avoid Ulquiorra, the Espada stepped up to the largely built ANBU and raised his hand, aiming at the center of his chest. **"Huelga de los huecos." **(Strike of the hollow.)

Bear let out a scream of pain as Ulquiorra drove his extended hand into his chest, thrusting a hand that seemed to be made of the sharpest steel straight through him without even the slightest bit of resistance. When Ulquiorra withdrew his hand he looked at his handiwork. On bears chest was a hole, exactly like there was for him.

Grimmjaw commented that Ulquiorra wasn't aware of his actions in this manner, commenting that the Fourth Espada would inflict a wound that mimicked the size and location of his own hollow hole. Truth was, Ulquiorra was fully aware of it. He knew exactly the significance in the blow to his enemies. Grimmjaw was right on one level however, he did inflict the injury on those who caught his attention.

In a way it was Ulquiorra showing his enemies that he respected them, by giving them the same injury and level of suffering as he had when he was alive. When he had done this to Kurosaki Ichigo, it was a sign of acknowledgment a statement from the Espada to the human that he saw him as his equal.

In this instant however, by attacking Bear with his **Huelga de los huecos**, his Strike of the hollow, he was not raising Bear to his level. But using him as an example.

Konoha had executed a loyal ninja that resulted in this fatal wound. Ulquiorra recreated this, executing another loyal Shinobi in the same manner.

As Bear fell to the ground, Ulquiorra crouched down to the body of the ANBU. Using the blood still dripping from his hand he traced his finger across the corpses chest. Writing a quick yet iconic message. This was a message to one person. And that person would recognize this and who sent it instantly.

Once he was done Ulquiorra hauled the body up and slung it over his shoulder and just seconds before Bear's backup arrived, he vanished into thin air.

XxxX

Several hours later Team Kakashi returned to Konoha, having left Suna shortly after the Kazekage they had been sent to rescue came back on his own, claiming to have been rescued by the ambassador of Hueco Mundo, the white clad man who called himself Ulquiorra Schiffer.

When the team returned to Konoha, to report to the Council that they had in a way failed in their mission, when they noticed that the entire village was abuzz with activity. The gates had been closed and civilians confined to their homes and the streets were filled with every Shinobi available, from fresh graduates to hardened ANBU and even retired ninja.

"Hatake-san, welcome back."

Kakashi turned around and saw the familiar appearance of Sarutobi Asuma appearing in a cloud of smoke. "Asuma, what's going on?"

"There was an incident. At 1100 hours an unknown element as well as Hyuga Hinata infiltrated the Bunker." The smoking jounin explained, motioning for team Kakashi to follow as he turned and continued down the street.

"Hinata? I understood that she was a supporter of the betrayer, Uzumaki Naruto, but I wouldn't have thought she would go this far." Kakashi thought aloud. "You said there was an unknown element?"

Asuma nodded. "Yes. Reports claim that Hinata was last seen in the company of an individual most likely of similar age to Hyuga Hinata. The individual is reported to be thin, medium height, pale shin black hair, green eyes and-"

"And let me guess. He had a bone white mask fragment on his head and was wearing all white?" Kakashi asked.

Asuma blinked in surprise. "The mask fragment yes, however he was a dark pair of pants and shirt with a white jacket. Do you know this individual?"

"His name is Ulquiorra Schiffer my team came across him in Suna. He claimed he was an ambassador for a place called Hueco Mundo. He is also the one who rescued the Kazekage before my team was able to."

"So what happened Asuma-sensei? What did Hinata and this Ulquiorra do that has everyone running around like this." Sakura asked.

"They infiltrated the Bunker and broke out the Traitor Kage and her apprentice."

At this every set of eyes in team seven, minus the pale teen, Sai, widened.

"They broke out Tsunade and Shizune? I thought those two were in a hole so deep and guarded that not even Kami could break them out." Kakashi gasped.

"Well it seems that those two did. And it gets worse." Asuma tossed away his cigarette and lit up a new one.

"How can it get worse than the one of the traitor Sannin and her apprentice at large? Bad enough that we haven't been able to find Orochimaru and that Jiraiya defected. But with all three Sannin at large. How could this possibly get worse?" Kakashi asked.

"The Nara Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Aburame Shino and Rock Lee are missing and cannot be located within Konoha and the surrounding region." Asuma answered. "At this point the council has decreed that they have committed treason and betrayed Konoha."

"What! Two entire clans have just up and left?" Sakura gapped. "What about Kiba and Shikamaru?"

"Every member of those clans are gone, including Shikamaru and Kiba." Asuma answered. "Reports have been coming in that the two clans departed shortly before the Bunker was breached, giving credit to the Councils decree."

"What about the Clan jutsu for the Nara and Inuzuka?" Sasuke asked, his expression and tone in his voice showing his greed. He wanted those clan secrets. "Has the Council decided who gets the jutsu of the two clans?"

"They did decide, yes." Asuma nodded. "however when a team of Danzou-sama's root Shinobi were sent to gather the secrets of the Nara and Inuzuka clans, it was found that everything was already gone. It seems that the Nara and Inuzuka Clan heads have been planning this for a while now as they left nothing of value behind."

Kakashi was about to ask if there was any progress when he felt Sasuke suddenly let out a large amount of Killer intent. The jounin turned and looked to his student to see that the young Uchiha was glaring at something in the distance to his left, down a surprisingly empty street. The one eyed Jounin followed Sasuke's gaze and he immediately pulled out a Kunai, signaling Sakura, Sai and Asuma to follow his lead and look where to two Sharing an wielders were looking.

And they saw Ulquiorra standing in the middle of the street.

The four Konoha shinobi sped towards the pale skinned man, closing the gap before they came to a stop several feet away from him.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Surrender now and your death will be swift." Kakashi ordered, holding his Kunai out, pointing at the pale teen.

Ulquiorra frowned and shook his head and ran a hand down the bloody jounin vest he was wearing before stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I am under no obligation to follow your orders Hatake Kakashi. However you can answer a question for me."

Kakashi didn't say anything as Ulquiorra turned around and picked up something that was lying on the ground behind him. When the black haired man stood back up Kakashi and Asume's eyes widened and Sakura swooned before vomiting. Sasuke's eyes widened only slightly. Sai, didn't react.

"Tell me, where can I put this? I have no need for such cumbersome baggage." Ulquiorra was holding up the two halves of the Jounin known as 'Wolf'.

Kakashi heard Sakura slump to the ground and almost pass out as some internal organs fell from Wolf's torso. "Ulquiora, what have you done? Because of this you will be executed publicly and your corpse fed to the carrion."

Ulquiorra shrugged and tossed the two halves of the body to Kakashi's feet. "You will have to understand if I do not feel any sense of significance in a public execution in Konoha. From what I understand it is a common occurrence, your council seems to punish anyone they feel threatened by."

the Espada turned his attention away from Kakashi and to Sasuke, looking at him with an unblinking gaze that seemed to bore into the Uchiha's soul. "Yhe reason I remain in Konoha is quite simple in case you wish to know. I have a gift for Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at Ulquiorra, curious about what the pale man was talking about.

"It is not the sort of gift that I can simply give you. Instead I will give you directions." Ulquiorra pulled one of his hands out of his pockets and pointed to his right. "At Training ground seven. Go there and you will receive my gift to you. I have no real reason for it beyond that I feel that in light of the nostalgia and emotional journey I have enjoyed today it seems right."

with that Ulquiorra looked at the four assembled konoha ninja before nodding his head. "Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, small human, farewell."

With that Ulquiorra turned around and vanished in a blur and the sound of static.

"Alright Kakashi, spill. Who was that and how does he know our names?" Asuma looked over to Kakashi immediately after he determined that Ulquiorra was well and truly gone, something that troubled him as he had sensed no chakra used.

"Honestly Asuma, I have no idea." Kakashi answered as he looked over to Sasuke who was beginning to make his way to Training Field Seven. "but first let's see what Ulquiorra Schiffer left Sasuke."

A few minutes later Team Kakashi and Asuma jumped down into the middle of the designated Training Field. All four ninja immediately noticed the added feature to the area, spotting the distinct change that Ulquiorra had added.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide as he looked at what had been placed in the middle of the field.

It was a Konoha ANBU officer, the ANBU's mask depicting a snarling Bear. The body of the shinobi was bare to the waist, wearing only a pair of pants and shinobi sandals. But what caught not only the attention of Sasuke, but also Sakura, Kakashi and Asuma's attention was a distinct hole in the middle of the corpses chest. A fist sized hole that went straight through Bear's body. And underneath the hole, written in blood. Was one line.

_'I Expected More...'_

Sasuke actually turned pale at this, recognizing the phrase. How could he not when those three words had cursed his every dream and idle thought since that day three years ago.

"'I expected more'?" Kakashi frowned in confusion as he read what had been written on Bear's chest. "What is that supposed to mean? Sasuke, does this mean anything to you?"

"It is impossible. How could he know these things?" The Uchiha ranted, stepping away from the body as if it repelled him. "Yes, Kakashi. That phrase does mean something to me. It's about Uzumaki."

"The Traitor? How?" Sakura asked.

"I never put this in my report, but when I executed him, Naruto said one thing." Sasuke explained. "Just after I impaled him with my Chidori, in the exact spot as that ANBU's wound there, he spoke three words."

_Naruto flashed a grin at the Uchiha, one that held all the hatred and animosity he had felt about the whole ordeal and shook his head. "I expected more..."_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Alright first off, sorry people for this chapter being shorter than usual. I prefer to have at least a minimum of 4000 words for any chapter. But with this one I felt that here was a good place to end it as I wanted to have a clear conclusion for Konoha at the moment. Next Chapter will be Ulquiorra and the Resistance of Konoha arriving in Suna and making plans for the future.

For those wondering why Ulquiorra is weaker. It is a side effect of him being alive now. In a way he is human. This comes with limitations. His power level is at least S-ranked. So the Akatsuki are powerful enough to get through his Heirro.


	7. Tearful Reunions

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Schiffer-dono, we have been expecting you, the Kazekage is waiting for you in his office."

Ulquiorra nodded as he stepped passed the two Chunnin guards at Sunagakure and down the crevasse that led to the village proper.

After leaving Konoha, satisfied that his message had been received, Ulquiorra had immediately made for Suna. Because of the several hours he had spent waiting for Team Kakashi and the time it had taken him to cross the distance between Konoha and Suna, Hinata and the others should have arrived by now.

It sure seemed that at least someone had arrived be it Hinata's party or the Resistance or even both since the Suna guards had been expecting his arrival.

When Ulquiorra stepped out of the crevasse and into Suna proper he turned his head to the side in time to see the Jounin he had spoken to last time he had come here, Baki, arrive in a small whirlwind of sand .

"Schiffer-dono, welcome back to Suna." The Jounin, Baki welcomed. "We have been expecting you for some time now, refugees from Konoha have been coming on for the past few hours. From the looks of things two whole clans have fled Konoha."

"They have arrived then, good. Tell me, there was another party on its way here separate to the Clan's."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama and her party? They arrived moments before you. Kazekage-sama clothed Tsuande-sama and Shizune-san and sent them to get something to eat and drink and have the seals on their bodies removed." Baki answered. "You have our Shinobi in quite a stir Schiffer-dono, word has already spread from Konoha that the unknown element Ulquiorra Schiffer broke into the most secure facility in the most powerful Hidden Village and spirited away two of their high level prisoners."

Ulquiorra nodded slowly as he listened, walking beside the Suna Jounin as they made for the Kage building. "Is the presence of so many of Konoha's traitors a threat to Suna's safety? I understand that Suna is an ally of Konoha, if only of self preservation."

Baki waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, Kazekage-sama has already formulated an official story should Konoha learn that the clans visited. The official story is that we were deceived by the Nara and Inuzuka Clans to believe they were on official business. Gaara-sama is using his own status as an 'impressionable youth' to explain his gullibility."

"How will you explain Tsuande and Shizune. Two high profile acknowledged criminals?"

Baki shrugged. "Suna has a black market and underworld just like any other village. The criminals could have been smuggled into the village to be given time to recuperate."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Good, as soon as they are fit for travel we will be on our way. I do not believe that Tsunade nor any of the other former Konoha residents would want to put Suna at risk."

Baki nodded. "The consideration is appreciated Schiffer-dono."

The two finally arrived to the Kazekage main building and quickly made their way to Gaara's office. When Baki opened the door, the Jounin leaped to the side, his eyes wide in fear as a hand shot out, missing Baki and grabbing Ulquiorra by the collar of his vest, pulling him into the office and slamming him against the wall next to the door.

Ulquiorra blinked in mild surprise when he saw that the person holding him against the wall was none other than Hinata, displaying surprising strength as he was half a foot off the floor. He looked over to the side of the room to see Gaara seated at his desk with an amused expression on his face.

"H-how is this possible."

The Espada brought his focus back to the woman holding him against the wall. He could hear the tears and emotion in the Hyuga's voice.

"You can't be him. He was killed right in front of me." Hinata said in almost a whisper, looking up to him and revealing her tear stained face. "Tell me you aren't him."

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Hinata glared at Ulquiorra angrily before reaching out and unzipping the front of bloody vest the Arrancar was wearing, exposing his toned chest and the hole in the middle. "You feel just like He did and you have a hole in your chest right where he did when he was killed. Now tell me who you are!"

Ulquiorra looked at her for a moment. Despite himself he felt a pang of guilt as he looked at her emotionally conflicted face. She felt both grief and hope. Hope that he was who she thought, and grief for the reopening of old wounds.

It was the same expression of confusion he had seen when he had kidnapped Orihime.

The orange haired woman had been given the opportunity to say goodbye to one person only. When he had arrived to take her to Hueco Mundo she had worn the same expression as Hinata was now. Hope in that she was doing the right thing to save the people she loved. And grief for leaving them.

A part of Ulquiorra had hated that expression, it was an expression he couldn't stand. And to see it in Hinata's face. It was beyond his tolerance.

"What do you wish for me to say Hinata?" Ulquiorra asked, ignoring the stares from Gaara and Baki who were staring with wide eyes at the hole that ran right through his chest.

"I want the truth! You lived in Naruto-kun's apartment. You claimed to have been hated as much as he was. You even claim that your appearance has changed in the three years since you were last in Konoha." Hinata shouted desperately. "Now tell me who you are!"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and let out a sigh before looking away. "My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. But when I was alive, I was known as Uzumaki Naruto."

The Espada grunted when he was suddenly let go and fell to the floor, his feet failing to catch him as Hinata stumbled back, her hands covering her mouth as she looked at him with wide eyes and in shock.

"Naruto-kun?"

Ulquiorra sighed and stood back up, shrugging off the vest and leaning against the wall leaving his chest bare. "I haven't gone by that name in what seems like a hundred years."

"Pardon Ulquiorra, but a hundred years? It's only been three since Naruto, since you died." Gaara spoke up finally, now curious.

"I do not understand it completely, but I believe that time passes differently in Hueco Mundo than it does in the land of the living."

"Hueco Mundo. That is an actual place?" Baki asked as he stepped into the room, satisfied he wasn't in danger. "When you first came here you claimed to be an ambassador from there. After you retrieved Gaara-sama I assumed it was a ruse to hide your true identity from Konoha."

"It is a real place." Ulquiorra nodded. "When Uchiha Sasuke executed Uzumaki Naruto, executed me, I did truly die and pass on. The afterlife is split into three separate realms. The Soul Society, also known as Heaven, Hell and Hueco Mundo."

"Hueco Mundo, which translates to 'Hollow World' is a realm where all the lost and wronged spirits go. When someone dies they usually pass between heaven or hell depending on their actions in life." Ulquiorra continued. "However. If the spirit of the departed is for some reason unable to move on, or suffered a great emotional upheaval upon and shortly after their death. They undertake a transformation called Hollowfication and become Hollows."

"What is a Hollow?" Gaara asked.

"A Hollow is a spirit that has lost a part of itself. Its heart." Ulquiorra answered. "The hole in my chest is also found in all other Hollows. It is a physical representation of the emptiness within."

"So you are Naruto-kun's Soul?" Hinata finally spoke up finally, looking at Ulquiorra tearfully. "His Hollow?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "After I became a Hollow I abandoned my previous name and took on the identity of Ulquiorra Schiffer. You must understand Hinata. I was abandoned and executed for the Uchiha's greed. I wished to start anew."

"But you came back to us. Why?"

Ulquiorra turned to look at Hinata and his expression softened and he managed a soft smile. "Did you not pray for this? I apologize that I am not the child you declared your love for. But despite physical appearance alterations, personality changes and a changed identity. In a way, I am still Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata stepped back up to the pale skinned Espada and pressed her hands flat against his chest and ran her fingers along the edges of the hole that ran through his chest. "Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan, don't cry." Ulquiorra reached a hand up and wiped away a tear from her eyes. "A constant for me, both as Naruto and Ulquiorra. I cannot abide women crying. It aches."

Hinata looked up to Ulquiorra and into his eyes. A pair of bright green cat like eyes that were so different from the warm comforting blue that had belonged to the boy she had fallen in love with.

There! She saw it. The eyes did not change but she saw something inside. Deep within the recesses of Ulquiorra's very soul.

They say the eyes are the window to the soul. And what Hinata saw within Ulquiorra's soul brought all the feelings of love and adoration she had felt when Naruto had been alive. Naruto was alive, he was now Ulquiorra, a product of abandonment and betrayal sentenced to a century of suffering as a heartless spirit.

"Naruto-kun!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he froze as the purple haired woman wrapped him in a tight hug. Hinata's soft body radiated a warmth that Ulquiorra couldn't begin to compare to any other feeling he had ever felt. It was not uncomfortable but it was certainly new for The Espada.

As Uzumaki Naruto he had been forced to question every gesture and touch, forced to determine if friendly behavior was a disguise for an attack.

As a Hollow it was only more reinforced. In Hueco Mundo, Hollow's lived in solitude and were distrustful by nature lest they drop their guard and be consumed. The closest Ulquiorra had come to this kind of contact was when Orihime had slapped him. And now he had the one Orihime had reminded him of hugging him as if she were afraid he would disappear.

"I-I knew it..." Hinata mumbled, her face smothered into Ulquiorra's neck. "I knew you would come back. Somehow I just knew it."

Ulquiorra carefully extracted himself from Hinata's arms and held her out at arms length. "there will be time for this later Hinata-chan. For now, there is work to be done."

Gaara nodded and stood up from his desk and stepped out from behind it. "Yes you do. The main question you face is what to do now that you have all left Konoha. Once they learn of Ulquiorra's true identity they will hound him relentlessly as well as the Akatsuki for the Kyuubi." Gaara paused for a moment before looking to the Espada. "speaking of which, what is the status on the demon? Due to your death and rebirth is the Kyyubi still sealed within you?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "I no longer contain the Kyuubi. It would be logical to assume it has been reborn. As for Konoha learning of our connected past, it is not immediately evident, but they will learn in due time. Uchiha Sasuke is closest. I left him a message in the form of my recreated execution with my last words to him. He will be unable to conceive that I still life so will assume that I possess some other connection to Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara nodded. "Very well then. So what do you plan on doing Ulquiorra. Like it or not your movements are limited. Two powerful Clans formerly of Konoha several of which will be soon listed as Missing Ninja, the Aburame Clan heir, Hyuga Clan heir, your Taijutsu specialist, Rock Lee and the former Hokage who has been listed as a S-ranked criminal."

Ulquiorra nodded and looked over to Hinata. "What would you suggest Hinata-chan? I have lost touch with the Shinobi world. I cannot make a proper decision."

"How about a Hidden Village?"

Ulquiorra turned around to the new voice and saw out of the corner of his eye Baki diving for cover. The next thing he saw was the manicured fist of Tsunade flying towards his face. The Espada's head moved only slightly from the force of the blow.

Tsunade glared at Ulquiorra, ignoring the throbbing pain in her hand as she planned for more pain to unleash on the pale skinned teen despite that it felt like she had just punched the Hokage Monument.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Naruto." The woman glared at Ulquiorra.

The Espada ignored the minor throbbing through his face as he looked at the former Kage. "Perhaps I am not the only one Tsunade. I would very much like to learn of why you sentenced me yet claim that you were not in control."

The female Kage sucked in a breath before lowering her head in shame. "I will, I promise."

"Forgive my interruption Tsunade-sama, but you mentioned a solution?" Gaara interrupted, knowing that the time for heart to heart talks was for another time.

Tsunade nodded, grateful for the distraction. "Yes. We do the same thing my old teammate Orochimary did. By forming Otogakure no Sato in the Land of Rice he took himself out of the jurisdiction of the Hunter department. Konoha cannot pursue us as Missing Ninja if we are tied to a Hidden Village. So we do what Orochimaru did. We found our own."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "I do not imagine such a thing is as simple as one would believe. I imagine that it took Orochimaru considerable time."

Tsunade nodded. "That's why we could do this somewhere where a Hidden Village previously existed."

Gaara picked up a folder from his desk and handed it to Ulquiorra. "Shortly after your death, before Tsunade-sama was overthrown, she approached me with plans to rediscover the ruins of one of the great hidden villages."

Ulquiorra opened the folder and skimmed through it. "These reports are more than ten years old. How sure are you that this site is still accessible and in existence?"

"I know for a fact that the ruin of this village are still around today. The architects who designed and built the village were renowned for their durability. They may be ruins now, but they will still remain for years without further decay."

"Sounds like you have some connection to this village Tsunade-sama." Hinata spoke up.

Tsunade nodded. "Indirectly. The connection to this village is actually to Naruto, or Ulquiorra whatever you call youself today." She glanced at the Arrancar. "His mother, Uzumaki Kushina used to live there. The village was called Uzugakure no Sato."

"Mother? My mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina?" Ulquiorra spoke up, looking interested.

"Yeah, she was also the Kyuubi's previous container prior to the demon being sealed in you Naruto." Tsunade revealed.

Ulquiorra chose not to correct her on his name as he motioned for the former Kage to continue. "I did not know this."

"Your mother was a refugee from Uzugakure shortly after the village was destroyed by a natural disaster and the Uzumaki clan all but wiped out." Tsunade continued. "It was my intention after you were executed to find the ruins of Uzugakure and have it rebuilt in your memory."

Ulquiorra nodded slowly as he read through the file that Gaara had given him. According to the file his mother, Uzumaki Kushina had been a part of the Uzumaki Clan, one of the most powerful clans in the Elemental Nations, renowned for their longevity and healing capabilities. Also, according to the file, when the Shodai of Konoha, Senju Harashima gave the nine Biju to the other nations as a sign of friendship, he gave the Kyuubi to Uzugakure, which was sealed within a member of the Uzumaki family and them passed down periodically. He, Uzumaki Naruto had been the third Uzumaki to become a vessel for the Kyuubi.

"If you had this planned before you were overthrown, wouldn't it stand to reason that Konoha knows that this will be a likely move?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No I don't think so. The only one I shared this with was Jiraiya and Shizune and all documentation linking Uzugakure to the Uzumaki's was given to Gaara-kun for safe keeping."

"I see. And where is Jiraiya?" Ulquiorra asked, mildly curious of the fate of the old tutor to Uzumaki Naruto.

"After you were executed, Jiraiya defected from Konoha. He became a missing ninja and last I heard he was working within the Akatsuki." Tsunade answered.

"Jiraiya-dono works for the Akatsuki? You mean he was part of the group that tried to kill me?" Gaara asked, looking a mixture of angry and shocked.

"Yes and no. Jiraiaya is counted as a member of the Akatsuki, but he doesn't take place in the hunting of the Juuinchiruki. Last time I heard from him, the Akatsuki leader was assigning him to build on his spy network."

"We are distancing ourselves from the matter at hand." Ulquiorra spoke up, bringing attention back to him. "When I left Konoha the entire village was being searched. It is only a matter of time until they expand their search outside their own walls and in this direction."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright. We need to go to the Land of Waves. It's neutral territory in the Shinobi world and is within Uzugakure's territory."

"But if you are suggesting that Uzugakure is located in that region it would fall within the recently expanded territory of Kirigakure." Gaara pointed out, pulling out a map of the Elemental Nations. "Last year Kirigakure fell under new leadership of a Godaime Mizukage. Since then Kiri has solidified its chaotic borders."

Tsunade swore. "This could cause a problem, Kiri may be one of the weaker of the five great nations but they still possess more power than we can bring to bear to forcibly take Uzugakure."

"Is it not possible to strike a deal with the Mizukage? Would not Kirigakure relish the return of Uzugakure as an ally?" Ulquiorra asked.

"It could be. But we would have to prove to them that we possess something that would risk opening their borders." Hinata voiced, starting to inch towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra nodded and pulled out a scroll from his pocket. "Konoha is not very popular if my understanding is correct. Kirigakure can stand to gain far more by allowing the revival of this village than any other result. With Uzugakure and Kiri in a stable alliance, Suna can afford to sever the already strained ties with Konoha. With this, Kiri stands to gain an alliance with not only Uzu, but Suna potentially as well."

Gaara nodded in thought. "It would certainly prove to be tempting for the Mizukage. However, with the disappearance of the rest of the Uzumaki clan from Konoha, that being you. Konoha has been able to table negotiations of a treaty and alliance with Iwagakure. Even with the significant losses Iwa suffered in the Third War, they still boast a large military force."

Ulquiorra nodded and unsealed his Espada uniform and Sasori's Akatsuki cloak and ring. He picked up the Akatsuki cloak and ring and handed them to Tsunade. "Wear these. If Konoha ever discovers you it will assist to distance you from any established village in association."

Tsunade took the cloak and looked at it before looking at the teen. "Who did this belong to?"

"Akasuna no Sasori."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she looked at the cloak with an expression of awe like all high ranking shinobi knew of S-ranked criminals like Sasori. The man was a legend and pioneer of Puppetry and poisons.

For Naruto, Ulquiorra to have taken such a powerful ninja out on his own. It was incredible.

"You should put it on Tsunade, we have work to be done." Ulquiorra said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

The Sannin looked up to the Espada and blinked in surprise when she saw him wearing the white outfit he had unsealed. With the new attire in place, it gave Ulquiorra quite an intimidating appearance.

Currently the Espada was zipping up the front of his jacket to cover his hole.

"Gather the two clans that made the exodus with you and other defected ninja and make for the Land of Waves. The sooner you leave Suna behind the easier it will be for Gaara to handle any political concerns when Konoha inevitably searches here." Ulquiorra ordered. "Gaara, if at all possible, send word to The Land of Spring. The Daimyo owes a favor to me as Uzumaki Naruto. She can be willing to arrange for supplies in reconstruction."

"What do I tell the others about you Naruto?" Tsuande asked. "Kiba and the others will want to know who you are. They should know that you are still alive."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No. not until the truth concerning my death comes to light I will not reveal myself any more than required."

Tsunaded nodded sadly. "I will explain everything soon. I promise."

"What about you Ulquiorra-kun?" Hinata asked, now standing right next to the Espada to his own surprise. "The way you speak, you won't be coming with us will you?"

"No, I will speak to the Mizukage. I can cross the distance far faster than any human." Ulquiorra answered. "I will attempt to obtain the land rights to Uzugakure."

"Alright then, but Naruto?" Tsunade reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Please try and resolve it peacefully."

"I understand." He nodded absentmindedly, his focus elsewhere.

Ulquiorra's attention was focused on a different issue. Towards the end of the conversation Ulquiorra had been running an assessment on his powers. His seal was still removed so he had access to all of his Reiatsu and power, so he was taking the opportunity to attempt to gauge his power level and just how limited he really was.

After a few seconds, Ulquiorra nodded to himself and turned to the three occupants of the room; Gaara, Tsunade and Hinata. (Baki had long since left to attend to other duties)

"Please step back, I am going to attempt something I have not tried since my revival." he commanded.

The three retreated over to Gaara's desk, leaving the majority of the Kazekage's office empty for the Espada. With the space open for him, Ulquiorra focused on his Hollow powers and reached into the power within him. After a brief second, far longer than it would have normally taken but done so for safety reasons, Ulquiorra withdrew his right hand from his pocket and clicked his fingers into the air.

Three sets of eyes widened (a common occurrence around Ulquiorra it seemed) as reality itself distorted like a heatwave before splitting open like a vicious wound. The hole in reality widened till it was large enough for someone to walk through before stabilizing. Inside the tear was nothing more than a chaos of darkness and light.

"W-what he hell is that?" Tsunade asked, feeling a sudden and overwhelming creeping chill running down her spine as she looked at it.

"**Garganta."** Ulquiorra stated as he flicked his eyes back to look at the former Kage, still half facing the void. "it means Throat. This is the means that I used to be able to travel to and from Hueco Mundo. The void you see, it is the space within spaces."

"By opening a Garganta, I am opening a gateway to the void that exists between the world of the living and the spiritual world." Ulquiorra explained. "You humans would consider now what you see, as Purgatory."

Gaara gaped at this and he stepped closer to the void and looked at it with wonder. "This. This is what I glimpsed when the Akatsuki were extracting the Ichibi. But what relevance is this? Do you intend to return to Hueco Mundo?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "I am unable to return there in this state. Hueco Mundo, The Soul Society, they are both places for spiritual entities and as such only a spirit can enter them. I am now flesh and bones. I am unable to cross through a Garganta connected to Hueco Mundo."

"Then this Garganta of yours? It is connected to another location on this world then?" Hinata voiced, showing reasonable insight.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Correct. It is interesting though I must admit. I have noticed, just with this instant, that my powers have been noticeably diminished. I simply assumed that this was a side effect of transferring from a being of spiritual presence to a physical one."

"You're saying you are weaker here than you were in Hueco Mundo?" Tsunade asked.

Ulquiorra nodded. "That is correct. If I have guessed accurately I would say my power is currently at eighty percent capacity."

"Do you believe you will ever return to full power?" Gaara asked as Ulquiorra stepped up to the void.

"I cannot say. It will require further examination. But I do not believe so." Ulquiorra said as he stepped into the void.

"Wait Ulquiorra-kun, I want to come with you." Hinata said, stepping up to enter the void.

She was about to enter the Garganta when she was stopped by Ulquiorra's hand. "You cannot enter this void Hinata. You do not possess the spiritual aura to survive in this environment. If you were to ever enter here you would fall through this endless void and suffer as all the other lost souls within have."

Hinata made a sad face before nodding, understanding what was said.

"Go with Tsunade and I will meet you in the Land of Waves."

Hinata nodded sadly and watched as Ulquiorra gave her a small smile before the Garganta closed.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

**Alright people! i want at least one of my stories to get over 1000 reviews so it can be enteres into the 'Plus 1000 Reviews' C2 alright! help me out here guys. you all seem to like my latest story : 'A Nihilistic Blade in the Hidden World' So help me out here. if i can get a hundred reviews for each chapter (asking a lot i know) it will be freaking awesome!**

**SO COME MY PRECIOUS MINIONS OF 'THE WORD'! SPREAD THE LOVE!**


	8. I Am Become Death

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000067736 StartFragment:0000000489 EndFragment:0000067719

Several miles, two country borders and a time zone away a hole in reality tore itself open, a gaping maw wide open to the chaotic emptiness within.

Immediately after it fully opened a lone figure clad in white strode out and seconds later it closed up and was as if it had never even been there.

Ulquiorra looked around where he was now standing a small smile on his face as he saw that he was standing within an empty office, a ceremonial blue and white hat marked with the kanji for water sitting on the desk.

Ulquiorra would have jumped up and down in excitement if he had his old personality. It was so easy to infiltrate the Mizukage's office without notice. If he had been the old Uzumaki Naruto, the feat would have had him shouting out his sheer god-like awesomeness.

Satisfied that he was truly alone, Ulquiorra sat himself down in the chair on the other side of the Mizukage's desk assigned for guests and focused majority of his inactive Reiatsu to harden his Heirro and make it that much more dense. He was in the office of a Kage level Shinobi as an uninvited intruder.

Best not to take any risks hmm?

And as predicted, not five minutes later Ulquiorra felt a pressure at his throat as a presence appeared behind him. Moving only his eyes, he looked down and saw the razor sharp edge of a blade of a Kunai pressed against his throat. It was only thanks to his enhanced Heirro that he was not breathing through a second mouth.

"Riddle me this." A feminine voice hissed in his ear. "So I head out to a scheduled Council meeting to discuss the financial budget and come back to finish my paperwork and what do I find instead of my unfinished work? An armed intruder. Interesting don't you think?"

Ulquiorra moved his hands from the armrests to fold them on his lap and swung his right leg over the other and rested back into the chair, openly displaying he was not concerned in the slightest. "Indeed. Most interesting. Now perhaps you would like to seat yourself and this meeting can proceed Mizukage-sama."

The breathing at his ear changed pace, indicating that the Kage of Kirigakure was now confused. Ulquiorra cleared his throat and turned his head to look at the powerful Shinobi standing behind him.

The Mizukage turned out to be a young, beautiful woman with long red hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and her fringe styled to cover her right eye. Covering her body, and her breasts barely at that, was a dark blue battle kimono.

The Kage's deep blue eyes widened when she saw the cat like green eyes and the black lines that ran down his cheeks. While the strange eyes were certainly off putting and an oddity, what caused her eyes to widen in surprise was the complete lack of emotion and a fear that should have been reflected in the pale teens face with a Kunai pressed against his throat.

"Be seated Mizukage-sama."

The Kunai came away from Ulquiorra's throat and the woman moved to her seat, sitting down behind her desk stiffly, clearly not pleased at how intimidating this pale intruder appeared. "Alright, I'm sitting. Now who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, I apologize for intruding into your office unannounced." The Espada bowed his head respectfully. "May I know your name?"

"..." She said nothing.

"Your name." Ulquiorra repeated, blinking once, his tone now more forceful.

"Temuri Mei." She answered quickly, sensing a strange and thus frightening power within the youth.

"Very well Temuri-sama. I am here to speak on behalf of a group of people in the interests in petitioning for the release and ownership of one of Kiri's outlying territories gained during your career as Mizukage."

"That's it?" Mei blinked, almost shocked it was something so simple, yet so outrageous. "You come here into my office expecting me to allow you to take territory? If I did not know better I would take this as an act of war."

Ulquiorra didn't even blink. "an act of war? What I am asking for by all rights was never yours to claim ownership of. You speak of war yet you have taken over the remains of a hidden village when a member of a clan of said village still breaths."

"Ruins? You are referring to the ruins of Uzugakure?" Mei blinked, now honestly surprised. "that village has been abandoned for over twenty years. Any survivors of that village are now most likely dead."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Uzugakure no Sato is the home of the Uzumaki clan despite its current state. In the interests of good relations and diplomacy, I am here to negotiate a lawful and peaceful release of this village and the surrounding territory to the last survivor of the Uzumaki clan and his allies."

"Last of the Uzumaki line?" at this Mei's eyes narrowed to a glare and she rose to her feet, leveling an ungodly amount of killer intent onto the seated and stoic Arrancar. "You dare to claim rights to Uzugakure based on lineage? The Uzumaki line is gone. Every member of the once great clan is dead bar for myself. Even as a branch member of the clan Uzumaki Mei, I have more rights to that village than any impostor puppet you have tucked away Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Ulquiorra nodded slowly, ignoring both the Killer Intent and the door to the office as it opened and two Kiri shinobi burst in, drawn by the outburst. "I see. You changed your name shortly after the destruction of Uzugakure from Uzumaki to Terumi to avoid any fallout."

The Espada looked at her intently for a moment before reaching into his jacket (careful to keep his hole concealed) and pulled out a small folder. He flipped through a couple of pages before pulling out what appeared to be a photograph and looked at it before looking up to the Kage, as if comparing her to whatever was on the photo.

"I can see the family resemblance. Similar hair color and eye color as well as cheek bone structure. Answer me, what is your relation to Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Kushina-san? She was my aunt." Mei answered curtly. "Now do not try to avoid your mistake. You have dared to use my clan to take what is rightfully mine for whatever use you have in mind and I will not allow it."

"Did you know that you have a cousin?" Ulquiorra asked, interrupting the still furious Kage.

"What? Yes, Kushiha-san had a son before she died in Konoha. The child's name was Naruto. He would have been seventeen had he not been executed as an S-ranked traitor three years ago. He was a disgrace to the Uzumaki name."

Ulquiorra felt a stab of brief, but outrageous fury at this. It was strange to feel such an emotion but he understood its meaning. He had expected as an Uzumaki, Temuri Mei would have been even slightly sympathetic towards the execution of her cousin. Ulquiorra should have known better. Family ties were just like all the other impossibilities of the world that could not be physically grasped. Nonexistent.

"You agree with Konoha's execution of your cousin?" Ulquiorra spoke up once more, careful to keep his emotional state in check, stifling his own compromised emotions for now. "approve that they executed him as a traitor?"

"of course. I read the reports that my predecessors spies submitted on the execution. The Traitor Naruto was sentenced for his crimes in attempting to murder one of his own comrades after submitting to the temptations of the Kyuubi sealed within him. Not only was he a disgrace as an Uzumaki for falling to the Kyuubi a demon that the Uzumaki clan has kept powerless for three generations, but he betrayed his own comrades. Inexcusable."

Ulquiorra reached up and rubbed his right eye slowly. "Would you like to see the execution and the events that led up to it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. If he was such a stain on your clans honor wouldn't you like to see the crimes he committed and his fitting demise?"

Mei said nothing but simply looked at Ulquiorra with the same distrustful expression, her fury tempered only by a mild curiosity. Seeing her silent answer, Ulquiorra reacted, and, before Mei, and even the two silent Kiri Shinobi behind him, Ulquiorra gripped his right eye, and pulled it out.

"Oh my God! What have you done are you crazy!" Mei shouted in horror, sickened that she had just watched the teen pull out his own eyebal seemingly without any hesitation or even second thought.

"Sit. And watch his final moments." And with that, Ulquiorra crushed his eye in a shower of Reiatsu.

"_NARUTO!"_

"_SASUKE!"_

_A bloody and bruised thirteen year old boy with matted yellow hair and cerulean eyes looked up lifelessly at the speaker, his face blank and emotionless in face of his situation._

"_I completed my mission to the letter. I kept my promise. I did everything to bring Sasuke back, and succeeded. And this is my reward? You're going to kill me?" The blonde turned his head, the sound of chains rattling from the action as his body shifted the heavy shackles binding his hands and feet to the podium on which he stood. "all of you. This is all I am to you? A traitor? A monster?"_

"_We are gathered here to bear witness to the execution of former Konoha Shinobi and S-class Traitor, Uzumaki Naruto for the crimes of High Treason and the attempted assassination of a Clan leader." Tsunade declared, standing before the large gathering of people who had come to witness the 'event.'_

_Naruto was standing in the middle of the main square of Konoha, his arms and legs spread out wide by steel chains connecting his wrists and ankles to two large wooden posts on either side of him. With the addition of several Chakra draining seals applied to him, he was completely immobile and defenseless._

Mei shook her head and blinked rapidly as the visions faded away. She could not understand how she had seen these things, but she understood the connection between Ulquiorra crushing his eye in a shower of glowing dust and the visions. Whatever this strange, now one eyed teen had done, it had caused her to witness visions of her traitorous cousin.

But after these three separate visions she had forced herself to ask; was her cousin Naruto really a traitor after all?

"The images you witness are but a fraction of the abandonment and suffering your cousin endured prior to his death." Ulquiorra spoke, drawing attention back to him. "I do not intend to attack you on an emotional level."

Mei nodded absentmindedly as her eyes glazed over as her mind ran through the visions she had just seen before looking to Ulquiorra, who now had closed his eyelid over the empty socket. "How did you do that? All these images of Naruto."

"I am able to transmit any image I have seen to others." Ulquiorra answered. "It is a efficient method of relaying information without bias."

"B-but your eye?"

Uquiorra shrugged. "Will return in good time. I have an accelerated ability in regeneration. For now let us focus on more important issues."

"Fine then. But I do have a question about these visions you showed me. Why did all these visions show the perspective of Naruto? Did you take them from his corpse?" Mei asked.

Ulquiorra shook his head. "I am only able to relay events that I have witnessed personally."

"But then that would mean..." Temuri Mei's eyes widened as she looked at Ulquiorra.

The Espada cleared his throat. "In the interest of bringing my reasons for being here back into the forefront. I ask that you relinquish Uzugakure and the territories once held by Uzu now claimed by Kiri. In return for this, Kiri will gain the new Uzugakure as a stalwart ally as well as the opportunity to negotiate with Sunagakure no Sato. The Kazekage has personally expressed interest in an alliance once Uzugakure is established."

Mei looked at the pale teen, still in a state of shock. Was she seeing the dead? Was this the soul of her dead and apparently traitorous cousin?

"An answer would be appreciated Temuri-sama." Ulquiorra spoke.

Mei mentally shook herself free of her thoughts, for now, and looked to the two Jounin still standing behind Ulquiorra, ready to defend her at a moments notice. "Ao, Chojuro. You may wait outside."

the two Jounin hesitated for a moment before bowing and leaving the office, their Chakra signatures still emanating clearly, indicating that while they had left the office, they were still standing guard outside the door.

"Given that Uzugakure belongs to the Uzumaki clan, I do not wish for it to be given to anyone outside of my clan." Mei started slowly. "However. For a moment let us proceed with the assumption that I am to believe that you are my cousin, Uzumaki Naruto."

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Even as an Uzumaki Clan Heir, I am reluctant to part with the ruin of Uzugakure and place it in the hands of one who for all I know is as weak as the dirt under my feet."

Ulquiorra didn't respond to the implicated taunt. "I assume you have a task for me to perform then? Some means to test my capabilities?"

Mei nodded. "As it just so happens I do." The Kage sorted through the various forms and scroll littered across her desk before picking up a small, incomplete mission order and handed it to the Espada. "I would have preferred not to endanger my subordinates with a mission of this caliber so let's see how you handle it, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Ulquiorra reached out and took the paper and read it swiftly with one eye, his other still in the process of regenerating. A moment later he placed the mission order back on the desk and rose to his feet. "I assume you have a subordinate set aside for this mission also? I do not possess the knowledge to complete this task as instructed."

Mei nodded. "I do actually. Although not at the level of the great Jiriaya she is of sufficient skill to assist you."

Ulquiorra nodded and he stepped away from the chair he had been seated on and pocketed his hands. "Well summon her. I have little time to spend running errands and even less patience for theatrics."

Mei nodded and pressed a button on the intercom that she had found under a stack of paperwork. "Find Shuzuka Madoka."

There was a garbled response from the other end of the communication system and Mei looked back up to Ulquiorra to see the pale skinned teen examining her office. She noticed with keen interest and surprise that the eye he had destroyed was now fully restored as if it had never been removed and crushed. This was interesting in that even amongst the Uzumaki Clan, a Clan famous for their longevity and regenerative capabilities, no Uzumaki was capable of regeneration at the speed that this Ulquiorra seemed to have.

"Is there something you want to ask Mizukage-sama?" the Espada's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She blinked and forced herself out of her musings to see that Ulquiorra was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, unnerving when those eyes seemed so inhuman.

"I was just thinking if you really are who you claim to be, my cousin Naruto-kun."

Ulquiorra looked at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the wall he was standing in front of, a shelf holding photos of the previous Mizukage's resting there. "I never claimed to be Uzumaki Naruto. You merely reached this conclusion from memories I posses that originate from your cousin."

"So you are not Uzumaki Naruto?"

Ulquiorra looked at the Kage for a moment before turning away. "That is a question for another time Mizukage-sama. All you are required to know is that I am Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Mei nodded quietly and settled for staring at the pale skinned teen with a critical eye while the two waited for Ulquiorra's mission teammate. As she looked at him she could do nothing to suppress the cold shiver that ran down her spine. The way that Ulquiorra seemed to look around at her office, it was with a strange air of indifference and detachment as if everything that met those twin cat-like green eyes were beneath his interest and nothing more than annoyances. It was an expression one would see in the face of an apex predator amongst a gathering of its prey.

The red haired Kage looked away from Ulquiorra when she heard a light rapping on the door, signalling the arrival of Shizuka Madoka.

"Enter."

the door opened and Ulquiorra turned to look at the young woman who entered. She appeared to be in her late teens, early twenties and was perhaps a few inches shorter than the Espada and had long black hair tied back in a long ponytail and deep chocolate brown eyes. She had tanned, olive colored skin and was wearing a dark blue battle dress and biker shorts, her arms wrapped in cloth bandages and her Kiri headband covering her forehead.

"Thank you for coming her at such short notice Madoka." Mei said with a smile as the black haired woman bowed formally to the village leader.

"Of course Mizukage-sama. It is my honor to be requested." Madoka said with a serious expression.

Mei hid a small smile from her face when she saw, with some measure of amusement that Madoka was sizing Ulquiorra up from the corner of her eye. "I have an S-ranked mission for you that is to be carried out immediately."

"Using what Intel we have regarding this mission you are to leave Kirigakure, locate and capture the Sanbi no Kyodaigame."

Madoka's eyes widened and she paled at this statement, indicating to Ulquiorra that he Sanbi, while only the third most powerful of the nine Biju, was still a credible concern for a seasoned ninja. "M-Mizukage-sama, n-no disrespect intended, b-but the S-Sanbi? How can I hope to b-bring something like that down?" she stammered.

Mei waved a hand reassuringly to calm down the woman. "Relax. You will not be taking part in confronting the Biju. Your part in this mission is its containment. Once the Sanbi is subdued you will be sealing it within a container until we can locate a more permanent vessel."

Madoka seemed to relax at this, her brief moment of intense fear and worry now elevated. "then who will be responsible in battling the Sanbi? I wasn't aware we had a team of Shinobi with the skills to combat a Biju."

Mei pointed at Ulquiorra. "This man here will be joining you. The success of this mission means more to him than it does for Kiri so I believe he will not let us down."

Madoka took the opportunity to look at Ulquiorra properly who was merely standing there, his eyes appearing closed as if he were simply waiting. "Him? He looks like a gentle breeze could snap him in two. No offense Mizukage-sama but if this is our best chance at regaining the Sanbi then we're screwed."

Ulquiorra didn't rise to the barb instead opening his eyes and looking to Mei. "The Sanbi no Kyodaigame? I see. You wish to learn if there is any truth to my claims regarding Konoha. If there is then this mission is completed and your village gains a Biju. If not, then I am dead and this kunoichi reports back with information regarding the Sanbi's abilities."

Mei smiled and winked at him. "Flattery won't get you out of this Ulquiorra-san."

Ulquiorra frowned. "It is not my intent to flatter you nor avoid this mission Mizukage-sama. I am simply commenting on your tactic. Aizen-sama would have very much liked to have one such as you in his army."

Mei blinked at this name as Ulquiorra walked over to the door.

"Come Shizuka Madoka." Ulquiorra ordered as he opened the door and looked to the kunoichi in question. A moment later and both were gone, the doors to the Kage office closing quietly.

In the quiet of her office, Temuri Mei frowned and pondered on Ulquiorra's previous statement. "Who is Aizen?"

XxxX

Ulquiorra closed his eyes as he walked, trying his very best to ignore the nigh unstoppable chatter box that was his temporary companion Shizuka Madoka. The woman hadn't closed her mouth since they had left Kiri three hours ago, firing off question after question without stopping to even allow the Espada to answer (not that he intended to), then going on to list off her diet, daily habits and even talking rather animatedly on how 'hot' the Mizukage's body guard, Ao was...and...other, lust related things.

(Weah, Madoka has no filter...)

_'What is 'hot'?'_

Naturally Ulquiorra was as clueless to the ways of women and all things to do with the opposite gender as he had been as Naruto. Even more so as the entire concept of interactions with the opposite gender beyond battle was, in his opinion, pointless.

Naturally he didn't count his interactions with Hinata as pointless as Ulquiorra was certain there was some grand design at work here. It had to explain the weird things he had been doing and feeling as of late.

Right?

"...Oh I once nearly walked in on Ao-sempai in the Hot Springs, and oh my Kami I nearly died when I saw those tight..."

Ulquiorra's hand inched to his Zanpakuto as he remembered the source for his current dilemma

_'No... not now.'_

"...Ulquiorra-san?"

the pale skinned teen opened his eyes and looked over to the woman. "Pardon?"

"The Sanbi? Did Mizukage-sama tell you where to find the demon?" she asked, showing some semblance of professionalism.

"I read the mission report. The Sanbi was last sighted an hour south of the fishing village we are now heading to. Once we are there I will confirm this report. If the report is valid then we will have a heading."

Madoka nodded. "I still don't understand why Mizukage-sama had you assigned to this mission. You're not even a Shinobi. How are you going to combat a Biju?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "It will be interesting. I am curious myself to see the power that a fully released Biju contains."

Madoka just looked at Ulquiorra with wide eyes, apparently completely surprised with the teens reactions to this mission. "Is there something wrong with you? Do you even realize how much danger this mission involves? This isn't some juiced up fish we're hunting. This is a demon. You know, spawned from the depths of hell, devourer of souls, killer of children, that kind of demon."

Ulquiorra refrained from mentioning that his own diet had once consisted of souls. There was no practicality in mentioning it so he remained silent on that matter. Instead he looked at the Shinobi and nodded. "I fail to see the problem. It is a beast like any other. It has a mind and a heart. Remove one of these and you take down the beast." (1)

Madoka looked at Ulquiorra for a moment longer before looking away and throwing her arms up in defeat. "Men! Impossible, egotistical creatures."

Ulquiorra didn't comment.

XxxX

A few hours of more -**shudder- **endless chatter on Madoka's behalf and the two arrived at the fishing village that had reported a sighting of the Sanbi.

There was an immediate understanding that the report was valid as the Shinobi and Arrancar could see the carcass of a massive whale rotting away on a cliff that looked over the village and the small bay. The whale was little more than a head and tail with the rest of its skeleton exposed and picked clean.

Ulquiorra's nose wrinkled in distaste as he neared the village. It wasn't the smell of rotting whale blubber and fish guts that was offensive to his senses, that was easily ignored. It was the density of demonic power that he was detecting that disturbed him. He assumed that it was the Sanbi's presence he was detecting as it was simply massive when compared to other humans. And for the Sanbi's lingering energy to be so dense and collected in this village it lead to only one theory.

The creature visited this village frequently. Which didn't make sense. In the report given to the Mizukage that he had read before leaving Kirigakure, Kiri Shinobi had interviewed the villagers of this community and been informed that the Sanbi had only come to their village twice before leaving, never sighted again.

But what he was detecting indicated that not only had the Sanbi frequented the area more than a mere two times, but was still in the area.

"Shizuka Madoka, tell me. For what reason would a village desire the presence of a Biju?" the teen asked, looking at the Shinobi.

"What? You think that these guys are hiding the demon? That's stupid." she shook her head.

"Answer the question."

Madoka shuddered at the stare and nodded quickly, once more unnerved by the swordsman. "R-right. Um, well usually with things like demons and spirits, civilians tend to follow general superstitious beliefs. Considering we are after the Sanbi, it could be that they believe that the Biju will bring them fortune out in the seas with their fishing."

Ulquiorra nodded as he listened, reaching up and running a finger along the surface of the leather choker that sealed his power. There was no immediate concern for him to be worried about, these ocean faring humans were far beneath his notice. It was only the Sanbi that concerned him. What had his mild interest, bordering on curiosity, was the kind of relationship between the Sanbi and this village.

"Ulquiorra-san, we are being watched."

Ulquiorra looked over to the right of the path where Madoka was looking and saw five shadows flitting from cover to cover, shadowing their movements from beyond the tree line. No doubt they believed their skills sufficient as their movements indicated that the five shadows believed that they had not and could not be spotted.

"Nothing but trash." Was Ulquiorra's response as he returned his attention to the road ahead.

A couple of minutes later and the two were standing in front of the surprisingly large wooden gate that barred their way into the village. Ulquiorra looked at the gate with mild annoyance before tilting his head up to look at the old man who was leaning over the top of the gate and looking down at them.

"Ye will state your intentions!"

Madoka cocked an eyebrow and looked to Ulquiorra. " 'Ye'? "

"Who are you?" The Espada returned, still looking at the old man.

"Names Yama. But te lil' gaki's like ye, it's Yama-sama!" The old man shouted.

Ulquiorra nodded. "I have business within this village."

'Yama-sama' clicked his bony fingers and the people who had been shadowing Ulquiorra and Madoka burst out from their cover, each wielding an assortment of weapons from anchors and fishing nets to old rust swords and pitchforks. "No ye don't gaki."

Ulquiorra frowned and looked over to Madoka. "It appears I was correct. The village appears to have fallen."

"What ye talkin' 'bout gaki!" Yama shouted from his place on top of the gate. "'Fallen'? HA we be the greatest village in the entire world now thanks te the blessings of Sanbi-kami."

Madoka rolled her eyes as she lowered her stance and raised her guard. "Great, the one thing worse than Youkai junkies. Religious nuts."

Ulquiorra didn't answer as he raised his head to look at the sky, taking in the suns position. "It will be dark soon. And I have no patience for this to be dragged on any longer than required." The Espada stepped in front of Madoka and pulled out his right hand from his pocket and held it out in front of him. "You will tell me the location of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame immediately or I will destroy this pathetic hovel you claim as a village."

Yama was about to snort and order his men to attack the offensive pale kid when he paled and felt his bladder empty at the sight he beheld.

A small green and black ball taking form at the tip of Ulquiorra's finger. So unassuming, yet somehow exuding more malicious intent and despair than he had ever felt. Not even the great Sanbi-kami showed this much dominion over the psyche. There was no hope of mercy or escape at the hands of this strange paled skinned youth. It was evidently plain to see.

"N-never! Begone h-heathen!" Yama managed to squeak defiantly.

The ball grew in size, streaks of the same colored energy seeming to burst out of thin air around everyone and rush into the still growing ball of despair. "Is that your final response?"

"I-it will be here before sunset!" One of the armed villagers behind Ulquiorra shouted fearfully.

"Enke shut ye trap. Sanbi-kami don't forgive blasphemers!" Yama managed to shout.

"Fuck off Yama-ji!" The villager, Enke screamed, looking paler than Ulquiorra as he dropped his pitchfork. "I got a family to feed and a boat that needs mending. Sanbi be damned I can't do that if this monster here kills us all!"

Ulquiorra turned his head and looked at the man out of the corner of his eye. "Sunset? Here?"

Enke nodded fervently. "Yeah! The Sanbi comes here every two days at sunset for tribute."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Very well." And with that Ulquiorra aimed at the front gate.** "Cero."**

The resulting Cero not only disintegrated the front gate and Yama in an instant, but carved a swath of destruction through the village, destroying three quarters of the fishing community and setting the remainder on fire. Screams and howls of pain and complete and utter terror ripped through the air as those who had survived the blast wished they hadn't.

Death had come to this town.

And its name was Espada.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

**(1 )Altered quote from the movie 'Reign of Fire', I love that movie.**

**TA-DA!**

**sorryit's taking so long to bring out more chapters peeps, a lot going on at home with the baby and all. GOD I NEED SLEEP! (screams and pulls out hair.) you know what really sucks. I can't drink coffee, that would be so useful right now.**

**Anywho, just a heads up, chapters will be coming out slower than before because what is posted online now matches with how much I have written.**

**ALSO! a few of you have asked why Ulquiorra can use Garaganta when I said that he couldn't. Maybe I screwed up my explanation so I'll spell it out for you lot K? He can use the Garaganta to cross distances in the world of the living but not to get back to Hueco Mundo or even the Soul Society. This is because he is alive and has a physical body. He can still use Garaganta to travel to other places in the World of the Living because even though he is alive, he still has Reiatsu. Hinata and everyone else cannot use it as they do not.**

**Does that make any sense? **

**ANYWHO...so to all I bid you all good reading and I hope I managed to make the wait worth it.**

**In the meantime, while you are waiting for CHAPTER NINE, I recommend you go to the profile of Infamous Man and read his stories, I think they're pretty good. Especially his story Naruto Legends: Red Lotus Reborn.**

**As for Infamous Man if he reads this UPDATE YOUR S**T SO I CAN READ IT!**

**...*ahem*...well then, Ja ne.**


	9. Destroyer of Worlds

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

"W-what the hell are you doing!"

Ulquiorra lowered his hand and looked to his shoulder, at the hand that had grabbed and pulled him back. "What is wrong Shizuka Madoka?"

"Whats wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!" The Jounin screamed, pointing a shaking finger at the almost completely destroyed and burning village before them. "You just blew up a fucking village!"

Ulquiorra nodded as if it was an everyday occurrence. "I am aware of my actions."

"But why? What possible reason could you have to blow up a village. Religious nuts or not, those were still innocent people." Madoka shouted, her grip on the Espada tightening.

Ulquiorra placed his hand back into his pocket and nodded to the villagers surrounding them. They were all collapsed on the ground, frozen in fear and grief. "through my actions the village has been neutralized as a threat. When I face the Sanbi this village will no longer interfere with the mission."

"You did all this just to make sure they didn't get in the way?" Madoka's eyes widened, unable to come to terms with the simple yet horrible logic.

Ulquiorra nodded as if he were addressing a child. "The mission did not specify on collateral damage nor was I instructed to show mercy to collaborators of the Biju."

Madoka paled even more so and stumbled back a step in fear. From that statement she couldn't help but come to the conclusion that, if Ulquiorra were ordered to, he would not hesitate to perform the most inhumane and horrendous deed. It seemed, to the pale skinned man, that so long as the objective was achieved, nothing else mattered.

"Come. We must prepare for the arrival of the Sanbi." Ulquiorra snapped Madoka out of her thoughts, stepping away from her and, unknowingly, crushing the charred head of a villager underfoot.

Madoka didn't respond as she merely followed after the white clad _man_ as they entered the burning remains of the fishing village. The sights and smells grew worse the further into the village they went. Houses were alight with fire while some were now only half a house, the missing pieces nowhere to be found.

Ulquiorra finally came to the small harbor and looked around the bay with a keen analytical eye. He ignored Madoka who was staring at him as if he were a monster in white. The bay didn't appear deep enough for the Sanbi to conceal itself completely underwater, so once it entered the bay it would be forced up above the water line, so it would have minimal cover and had only one direction to go for a safe retreat if the Sanbi was pulled into a fight.

"Shizuka Madoka, how long will it take for you to prepare the seal for the Sanbi?" He asked without turning to look at the woman.

"Uh, T-three hours." She stammered, flinching when Ulquiorra spoke to her.

The Espada nodded slowly. "Very well. Sunset will arrive and thus will the Sanbi in four hours. Begin preparations in thirty minutes."

When the Kiri ninja didn't move Ulquiorra turned his head to look at her. "Is something wrong?"

The woman shook her head quickly.

"Then perhaps you could make ready? I would prefer not to have to fight the Sanbi for a prolonged period. I have not faced a demon like this before without a medium to weaken it." He urged.

Madoka nodded quickly and moved to do her work, leaving the strange creature to wait for his opponent.

While the woman was working, Ulquiorra looked down to his hands and frowned in concentration as he called upon his Reiatsu and poured it to the gap between his hands.

The gap between his hands lit up with a shower of green sparks and within seconds a pulsing ball of energy was floating in between his hands. The Fourth Espada frowned as he shaped the ball and tried to fill it with the required energy to reach the desired density. He couldn't do it. He couldn't achieve the required density for the technique.

_'Well it does require my Segunda Etapa form to use, but I should be able to at least manifest a shadow of the technique.'_

The pale skinned teen shook his hands and let go of the Reiatsu and allowed it to return to his body before casting his gaze back out to the bay. His eyes narrowed and his hand inched towards his Zanpakuto when he felt a creeping presence coming into the bay. He could literally see the power in the water, the once blue pristine ocean turning black as what ever was approaching came closer and closer.

"Shit." Ulquiorra uncharacteristically swore as he turned his head. "Shizuka-san, please hurry, the Sanbi is here."

far behind Ulquiorra, Madoka's eyes widened and her spine fused together out of sheer fear, far surpassing her fear of the pale swordsman. "What! Its almost four hours early, I need more time!"

Ulquiorra nodded. "I will try to buy you time. But I would prefer you to hurry. I would like to leave intact."

Madoka turned to look at the teen to see him walking out to the bay, her eyes widening as she watched him take another step before actually walking on thin air, no longer attached to the ground. Ulquiorra advanced out over the bay, now over a dozen feet in the air as the entire bay was now completely black from the Sanbi's aura.

"Well this will be a good opportunity to see just how I compare against a Biju." Ulquiorra muttered as he braced himself against the wall of Yokai that was pressing against him. He countered it with a blast of his own power and waited patiently as the Demon came into the bay.

The former Espada didn't even flinch when a bloodcurdling howl ripped through the air and a massive creature exploded out of the water. The sky rained seawater as Ulquiorra stared unflinchingly at the massive Biju that had come before him. It was a giant demonic looking turtle with three tails fanned out behind it.

"The Sanbi. As much as I expected." Ulquiorra muttered as he prepared to make his move.

"**You are the one who has destroyed my serfs?"**

Ulquiorra blinked at the booming voice that dominated the area, drowning out all other noise.

"Sanbi. Thank you for joining us. Now you will be coming with me. Resist if you wish, but the end will be the same."

"**You dare challenge me!" T**he demon roared, its entire body lighting up with a mixture of blue and purple Yokai which covered it completely.

When the flare faded the massive form of the Sanbi was gone, and in its place was a human. Or at least a creature that wore a human appearance.

The Sanbi's human form was a medium height of five feet and was surprisingly thin considering its Biju form was quite 'big boned'. It had short blue hair that fell down over its face and covered its left eye. It's right eye was a deep black. The clothes it wore (don't ask how it managed to transform itself into a human with clothes.) was a pair of loose fitting black pants and a dark blue singlet with what appeared to be a turtle shell shield strapped to its back.

"**I have lived for over one hundred of your years puny human, I have survived countless wars."** The Sanbi said evenly as it rolled its shoulders and clenched its new hands into fists.** "And I will survive you!"**

At that Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he quickly pulled his hand up to block a stream of highly pressurized water. The water pushed him back a few feet before it dispersed around him. Ulquiorra turned his hand around to look at his palm and narrowed his eyes a fraction of an inch, the only reaction he would allow for the light bruise that was forming on his hand. His Heirro had protected him from the water that would have cut a normal human in two, but it had been too strong for him to shrug it off completely, turning the water's keen cutting power into blunt force trauma.

"**HA! You see human! Even against the most basic ov Biju techniques you cannot escape!"** The Sanbi laughted, its face twisting into an almost insane grin of ecstatic glee.** "Against the might of the Godly Sanbi-sama there will be no victory!"**

Ulquiorra breathed out a calm breath as he reached down grasped his Katana. With a moments contemplation Ulquiorra drew his sword in one movement and swung it down to the side. There was an explosion of wind and the bay below the Esapda was suddenly split in two revealing a newly created trench at the sea floor. "I see. You seem rather excited that you're able to cause such a minor irritation with such low-level abilities."

The Sanbi's eye widened and a cold sweat dripped from its forehead as the air pressure around the two suddenly felt as if the world was bearing down on the Biju as Ulquiorra stared at the demon. The demon was then forced to jump back and reach for its shield when Ulquiorra all but exploded into motion, soaring towards the transformed turtle like a white clad angel of death.

The Sanbi managed to pull its shield to bear just as Ulquiorra's Katana came crashing down, being safely blocked by the turtle shell and saving the Sanbi from any wound the blade may have caused.

Ulquiorra didn't allow the chance for recovery as he pulled his blade back and stabbed at the shield again, again the shell weathered the blow. Not bothered the slightest, Ulquiorra pulled the blade back and repeated, and again, and again.

The Sanbi was forced. back several feet as he felt his shell take the blows from the pale skinned humans Katana. When the shield stopped recoiling from taking the blows Sanbi raised an eyebrow as it felt it start to vibrate. When it noticed that it was still loosing ground despite that it couldn't feel any more blows coming from the human its eye widened when the realization came as to what the vibrations were. its shield was being attacked at a speed far beyond the capabilities of any mortal. it looked over his shield and felt a twinge of uncertainty. The Katana held by the human was moving at so fast a speed that it was barely visible. Nothing more than a metallic blur.

The demon heard the sound of a sharp crack akin to a bone breaking and quickly moved its head to the side as the Katana shot at it, having penetrated the defense.

"**Enough!"**

Ulquiorra stopped his rapid thrusts and. Using his other hand delivered a swift backhand against the shield and knocked the Sanbi away as it drew in a torrent of black energy from nothingness to create a ball at its mouth.

Ulquiorra had barely sent the Biju more than fifty feet away from him when the human formed demon released it's technique.

"_**Bijudama!**_(Tailed Beast Ball)**_" _**The black ball shot from the Sanbi's mouth as a massive beam of blue and purple energy and rocketed towards the astounded Ulquiorra at incredible speed.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the sheer power in the attack as well as its familiarity, he turned to look behind him and his feet rooted to the spot before he turned back to face the Sanbi, refusing to move. He barely had enough time to raise his hands in defense before the attack hit him with an ungodly explosion.

The entire bay lit up like a sun had been born there and the explosion could be seen for miles.

"**Nothing more than another foolish mortal with delusions of grandeur." **Sanbi gloated as the massive mushroom cloud started to dissipate.

XxxX

Moments earlier.

Madoka was in awe as she watched the battle out of the corner of her eye as she worked on her assigned task. First the great Sanbi no Kyodaigame had transformed into a human, something that she didn't even know a Biju could even do. Next thing she knew Ulquiorra was unleashing his very own brand of hell upon the transformed demon.

It was unbelievable to witness but the woman managed to tear her focus away from the battle and back to her work.

It could have been only a few minutes later when Madoka was forced to stop her work completely when a wave of complete and utter fear assaulted her, not unlike the sensation that Ulquiorra's attack on the village had done to her and she turned to see what was happening.

What happened next burned into her memory forever.

Ulquiorra turned to look at her and his eyes seemed to widen with an expression of worry that didn't suit his appearance and character. In that instant the teen turned away from her and faced the demon, raising his hands to block the coming attack.

The Sanbi then unleashed the most horrifying attack against the swordsman, larger and more frightening than the beam of green energy that Ulquiorra had unleashed to wipe out the village.

Madoka watched in horror as the blast exploded into the white clad teen and enveloped him completely. The ninja flinched and raised her own arms up for some futile form of defense as the demonic blast continued passed Ulquiorra and towards her.

A moment later and Madoka peeked through her arms and looked in amazement as the blast blew by either side of her, leaving her completely unharmed.

When the blast dissipated and the cloud cover thinned, Madoka's eyes widened at what she saw.

Ulquiorra was, floating, in exactly the same position as before. Only that one of his arms had been completely vaporized and he only had half a leg, blood practically pouring from him like a river from the two gaping wounds and numerous scratches and gashes covering body.

XxxX

The Sanbi narrowed its eyes and glared at the creature that had survived one of the collected Biju's most powerful techniques. There was no possible way that its enemy was human as no mortal creature could take a _Bikudama _directly and survive, let alone still have a body remaining afterwards.

Ulquiorra frowned and looked down to his body, noting the missing limbs and blood he was loosing. "Interesting. An attack that mimics the _Cero_. And the power behind it. This is easily similar to a _Cero Oscuras._"

"Ulquiorra!"

The former Espada turned his head to the source of the voice and saw Madoka still alive behind him and breathed out a sigh of relief. No sooner had the breath been released when Ulquiorra frowned minutely at the action. Relief? Why would one such as he feel relief for her survival. He would not deny that the reason he had refused to move and had chosen to take the blast, using his own body to divide the blast around her. He could not understand why he was relieved that she had survived.

"Focus Shizuka Madoka, complete the seal quickly." Ulquiorra spoke to her, keeping his expression neutral. "I will hold on for as long as I can."

The woman nodded mutely and turned back to her work. As Ulquiorra tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto and focused Reiatsu to his missing arm and leg. There was a minute twinge of pain, like pins and needles as he grew a new arm and leg and all of his other wounds healed instantly. He looked over to the livid demon and flexed his newly grown hand.

"**Your survived. Perhaps you are worthy of facing my true power after all puny creature."** Sanbi praised.

"Such arrogance." Ulquiorra sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "You'll never kill me at this level if you stop to stare at me after destroying a single arm and leg."

The Sanbi growled in anger and raised its shield before swinging it down with a burst of Yokai. There was a brief flash of blue and purple and the shield melted away, leaving a three pronged Trident in its place, three strips of cloth wrapped around the pole. "**I will destroy even the memory of you creature. Not even the Gods will remember your existence.**"

Ulquiorra shook his head and raised his sword, pointing it down to the Biju. "Such threats are meaningless. I would have expected one of the great Biju to be able such trivial thoughts in the heat of battle." Ulquiorra flared his own Reiatsu, matching the Yokai being emitted perfectly. "I have not used this for more than a few seconds in the world of the living so I am unsure of the effects it will have on the surrounding areas. Don't drop your guard. Sanbi no Kyodiagame."

there was another flare of Reiatsu and a halo of black and green energy erupted from around Ulquiorra's feet.** "Enclose, Murcielago.**"

The halo of Reiatsu at his feet exploded out, concealing him from view. The Sanbi and Madoka both stared at the explosion of Reaitsu, both shocked and confused at what was happening. The shock rose to even greater heights when green rain seemed to fall down onto both of them from the blanket of Reiatsu, solidified power raining down on both of them as Ulquiorra's power rose to greater heights.

When the blanket of dark power diminished and vanished completely The Sanbi's eyes widened at what itsaw. The human, no, not human, the creature flying above it was almost completely changed. The mask fragment on Ulquiorra's head was now different, covering the entire top of his head with two long horns coming out of its sides, his Espada uniform was now resembling something closer to a sleeveless dress and the hole in his chest was visible and the tear streaks that ran down his eyes were now dark and thicker. The largest change however, was the pair of massive bat like wings that had sprouted from his back, an impressive wingspan each as large as he was tall.

"**What is this? Some mortal trickery?**" It asked, looking up to Ulquiorra in a new light. The Espada was no longer an annoyance, but a true adversary. "**Explain!**"

"_Resurrecci__ón._" Was the former Arrancars response. "Those like me, seal the majority of our form and power into a sword. This is my power and form. Now come Sanbi no Kyodiagame. Stay fully alert, don't get distracted for a single moment."

Ulquiorra flexed his right hand and there was a burst of pale green light and within seconds he was holding a spear of pure Reiatsu. In an instant, the Espada shot down towards the Sanbi and swept the spear out.

The Biju had barely a second to react and to bring its own weapon to bear. There was a brief flash and the Sanbi went crashing into a cliff side on the far side of the bay.

"I told you to keep your guard up." Ulquiorra commented, looking over to where the Sanbi was pulling itself out of the crater it had made, blood pouring from a vicious gash marking the side of its face and one of the bladed prongs on the trident broken off.

The Sanbi glared at Ulquiorra and pulled itself out of the cliff wall and jumped down to the water. "**Don't mock me mortal!**"The Demon focused its Yokai into its mouth and after a brief moment screamed out. "**_Sonikku Hoko._** (Sonic Roar)"

A wall of air pressure and sound shot out from the demon creating a massive tidal wave that towered over even Ulquiorra.

The transformed Espada looked at the massive tsunami with a mild interest. He hadn't seen an ability like that since Grimmjow. The Sexta Espada was able to create shock waves from his roar alone.

"Naive." Was his only comment before raising his Reiatsu spear and swinging it down like he had with his Zanpakuto. The tidal wave and wall of air continued by him on either side. "Is that all you have to offer?"

"**You may have saved yourself this time. But what about your human companion?" **The Sanbi sneered.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he looked back to see the wall of water and air bearing down on a defenseless Madoka, the Kiri Kunoichi paralyzed with a hopeless fear, knowing that there was no escape and she was going to die.

But two things happened. Ulquiorra first vanished with the sound of static only to reappear in front of Madoka, his wings angled to shield her.

The second was a ball of pure black energy gathering at his fingertips, the ball gathered and formed faster than any other Cero before and a bare second later Ulquiorra fired off the Cero at the coming wall of destruction. The Tsunami and wall of condensed air exploded barely a few dozen feet away from the two, raining down seawater harmlessly.

"U-Ulquiorra?" Madoka stammered as she looked up to the changed Espada, her yes flicking from his wings to the hollow hole and back.

"Rest easy Shizuka Madoka. I will protect you." Ulquiorra said quietly, looking down to her. "Are you close to finishing yet?"

Madoka looked down to her work, at the stone urn etched with runes and newly painted seals. The vessel designed to hold the Sanbi. The urn was resting in the middle of another complex seal of unbelievably complex design. "Yes. You just need to subdue the Sanbi and get me up to it with this urn."

Ulquiorra nodded. "I will return in a moment."

With that the Espada vanished with another Sonido and reappeared back above the bay.

"**How human of you. Does that mortal matter to you? Should I kill her for you? Think of it as a gift. From the great Sanbi no Kyodaigame to a lesser creature."** The Biju threatened. "**Although I am curious about that technique of yours moments before. So similar to our _Bijudama._**"

"It is called the _Cero Oscuras._ Usable only in the Resurrección form." Ulquiorra answered. "Would you like to see it again?"

the Sanbi gave a twisted grin and brought its Trident to bear in a 'Come hither' manner.

Ulquiorra raised his hand and gathered his Reiatsu to the tips of his index finger, forming it into a small ball. The ball grew in size till it was the size of his fist before he condensed it back to the size of an ping-pong ball.

The Sanbi grinned even wider and prepared to defend itself when Ulquiorra vanished once more.

"_Cero Oscuras."_

The Sanbi turned as quickly as he could, to face the winged Arrancar that had appeared behind it and fired the black Cero.

The blast covered the Sanbi's entire body and after a few brief seconds, the Cero spent its energy and dissipated. When it cleared, it revealed, the Sanbi back in its demon form, covered in countless cuts and burns, on the brink of death and completely unconscious.

Ulquiorra powered another Cero to his finger and held it there as he looked at the demon a moment longer, not taking any chances that it might be playing possum before he canceled the Hollow technique and with a brief flash of green and black Reiatsu he sealed away his true from back into Murcielago and sheathed it.

"Odd, that _Oscuras_ was more powerful this time around." Ulquiorra said quietly as he turned and made his way back to solid ground and Madoka. "Not by much but a noticeable increase. Why?"

as Ulquiorra pondered on the increase of power his mind wandered back.

"_Rest easy Shizuka Modoka. I will protect you." Ulquiorra said quietly._

_**The Sanbi's sneering visage. "How human of you."**_

"_...Do you have someone to protect? A precious person"...Who?_

Ulquiorra frowned at the last memory of the three. Who had asked him this? What was this memory of protection, and, what was it? Precious person?

"I can't believe it. You did it! You actually beat one of the Biju!"

Ulquiorra was brought out of his musings when Madoka was suddenly in his sight, looking at him in awe and shock as the former Espada returned his feet to solid earth.

"I'll be honest I thought you were going to get yourself killed but you actually did it!" She gushed.

Ulquiorra held up a hand to stem the tide of flowing words. To his surprise it actually worked and she stopped talking. The teen briefly wondered if this action would have had the same effect when they were on the road before. "We are not finished Shizuka Madoka. Gather what you need and I will take you to the Sanbi."

"Please, call me Madoka." the woman smiled as she turned and picked up the stone urn.

"Madoka-san." Ulquiorra nodded, feeling a small uncharacteristic smile flit across his face as he held out his hand.

The woman reached out and grabbed the hand and felt a strange sensation like being pulled and the next thing she knew she was standing on top of the Sanbi's shell.

"Begin your sealing Madoka. We will leave as soon as you are done."

The Kunoichi nodded and setting the urn, began to work.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

**And that's a wrap people. Sorry that I have taken so long to update, i've been meaning to and trying to get this chapter out but things have been busy at home with the baby. Geez the kid keeps me up, I swear he is as much as cheeky as I am. So God help us all.**

**This is my first major battle scene for this story so I hope that I did alright with the battle between Ulquiorra and the Sanbi.**

**Here is a little hint for you, the flashback at the end of this chapter has some relevance so keep your eyes out for some more hints in upcoming chapters.**

**On another note, I have been getting questions asking if and when I will be introducing some other Bleach characters. So to answer those past questions and any more repeats, I will not be having any more Bleach characters. Ulquiorra is the only one and that was because of his past as Naruto.**


	10. I See Dead People

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Several miles away from where Ulquiorra and Madoka were sealing the Sanbi, at some hidden location, several shadows flitted through the darkness to gather together, the only visible aspect of them that could serve as some identification being the black cloaks marked with red clouds.

The Akatsuki.

"_The Sanbi has been taken."_

This simple statement sent a wave of shock through the gathered members.

"_Are you sure?**" **_Another asked, looking to the first speaker, the man known as 'Leader'. "_The Sanbi has been moving from one location to the other, how could it have been found before us?_"

'Leader' looked to the second speaker for a moment before giving a minascule shrug._ "How it was found I do not know Itachi, but Zetsu has reported the identity of the one who is responsible for the Sanbi's defeat and capture."_

"_Woah hang on there!" Another all but shouted. "You're telling us that a single shit-stain managed to take down the Sanbi? Shouldn't the weed have known about another S-ranked moron running around with the power to take out a Biju?"_

"_**The culprit is already known to all of us.**" _Zetsu spoke, looking to Hidan.** "**_**The captor of the Sanbi was none other than the enigma that killed Sasori. Ulquiorra Schiffer**_**."**

At this one of the shadows tensed and a single visible eye narrowed. "_I'm going to enjoy turning that bastard into my greatest work of art, yeah._"

"_Calm down Dedeira._" 'Leader' ordered._ "As it stands we must reassess our opinion and course of action against this new player. This Ulquiorra Schiffer is obviously a powerful enemy."_

The former Iwa-nin growled in anger before nodding reluctantly.

"_Zetsu what else do you have to report? Has the Kyuubi been sighted yet?"_

The Venus Fly-trap ninja shook his head.**_ "No visual confirmation, only the aftermath of its movements. We do not believe that the Kyuubi has been sealed however, it would explain the sheer size of the destruction."_**

'Leader' nodded._ "Alright then. Proceed according to the original plan. Dedeira you will be working with Zetsu for now until we learn where the Sanbi is being taken. Itachi, Kisame continue to search for the Kyuubi but I also want you to gather information on this Ulquiorra Schiffer if you can."_

The two in question nodded and with everything said and done, the shadows vanished, one by one.

XxxX

"...And then you were like BANG and BOOM and then KAPOW! It was amazing, I've never seen anything like that!"

Ulquiorra felt another strange urge to beat himself over the head as he walked down the road towards Kirigakure. When Madoka had been sealing the Sanbi it had been possible to keep her quiet, however it seemed that it was a short lived relief. The woman hadn't shut up about the battle since they had left the now destroyed fishing village. He had to even wonder if she was even human as he was pretty sure she hadn't taken the time to breath in the passed hour.

"...Don't get me wrong when you did that weird thing with your Katana and that green rain and then you had those bat wings. How did you do that it was awesome and scary but still really cool!" She continued, still not stopping to breath.

_'I wonder if I could release the Sanbi and fight it again, it would be a lot better than this ceaseless babble.'_

Thankfully the two came to the crest of the hill they had been walking up they also came within sight of Kirigakure. Ulquiorra stepped closer to Madoka and placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from both walking and talking as she turned to see what he wanted.

"Hold still this will be over shortly." He said evenly.

Madoka went to ask what the teen meant when she felt a sensation like before when Ulquiorra had moved her onto the Sanbi. However this time, instead of finding herself standing on a giant turtle shell, she was standing inside an office with a kunai against her neck.

"Identify yourself!" The holder of the Kunai demanded.

Madoka's eyes widened at the cold bite of steel at her neck while Ulquiorra merely stood there, ignoring another futile attempt to cut his neck.

"A-ao-sempai?" Madoka stammered, recognizing the voice.

The Kunai was removed from her throat. "Shizuka-san? Sorry about that, Mizukage-sama ask me to increase security inside her office after Ulquiorra-san infiltrated it."

The Kunoichi turned around to the one eyed ANBU ninja who was pocketing his kunai and nodding to the other ANBU Officer who had a kunai pressed against the throat of a passive faced Ulquiorra. "It's aright Ao-sempai, Ulquiorra didn't exactly warm me when he brought us both in here."

Ao nodded and his eye shifted to the Urn strapped to Madoka's back. "You succeeded?"

The Jounin nodded and smiled brightly. "Yep! You should have seen Ulquiorra he took on the Sanbi all on his own and tore the thing a new one!"

Ao smiled softly and nodded before glancing at Ulquiorra who was suppressing the urge to groan at more hyper talking. The man smirked at this, amused that even someone as robotic as Ulquiorra was not immune to Shizuka Madoka's, eccentricities.

"Well Mizukage-sama is in a meeting with the Council at the moment. Madoka if you will come with me we shall have the Urn placed in a secure location, Ulquiorra-san, please remain here."

Ulquiorra nodded and stepped aside to allow the man to leave the office. The Espada went to seat himself at The Mizukage's desk when Madoka stepped up to him, her hands pressed against his chest to stop him.

"In case I don't get to see you again before you leave Ulquiorra-kun. Thank you for saving my life." She said quietly, a blush covering her face.

Before Ulquiorra could react or even process what was said and how it was said, Madoka had leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek before skipping back and leaving the room quickly after Ao.

Ulquiorra remained where he was long after Madoka left, his mind trying to figure out what had happened and why. Setting it aside for now Ulquiorra removed his Zanpakuto from his waist and sat himself down at the chair and placing the blade on his lap.

The time passed quickly with Ulquiorra amusing himself by meditating on his own power, checking on the status of his Reiatsu. He hadn't checked since before infiltrating Konoha. When he tapped into the pool of his Reiatsu his eyes widened a fraction. His complete power, while still diminished, was closer to his full power than before. Before he had been at around eighty percent of his complete power, but now he was closer to eighty-seven. Still not at full power but it was an welcome improvement.

But the question remained; how was he now stronger?

"Well, well, well. Looks like my little cousin is more than he seems."

Ulquiorra turned his head to look at Mei who was walking into her office, flanked by Ao and a blushing Madoka. "So it would seem. I trust you are pleased with the completion of the mission?"

Mei waited till she was seated before she looked at Ulquiorra sternly. "Madoka briefed me on your actions at the village and its destruction. Tell me, do you think that it was necessary to perform a genocide of that level against civilians?"

Ulquiorra frowned and nodded slowly. "As I told Madoka, the villagers would have attacked us during the confrontation with the Sanbi. They were the Biju's Thralls. At that point they were not mere civilians. If I had left them to their own devices there would have been no doubt that Madoka would have been attacked while I was preoccupied with the Sanbi."

"Shizuka Madoka is a Jounin of Kiri and fully capable of handling a group of rioting civilians." Mei retorted.

"And against civilians granted the Yokai of a Biju?" Ulquiorra asked. "I did not wish to run the risk of such a situation."

Mei brew out a sigh before frowning in contemplation of what Ulquiorra has said. It was all sound and did make sense in the right context. "Alright then. I'll have it listed as a preemptive strike." The female Kage opened a folder in front of her and jotted down a couple of notes. "Now then, the Sanbi has been stored away in our most secure vault until we have a more suitable container. I have to ask, is everything Shizuka-san said about your fight with the Sanbi true?"

Ulquiorra looked over to Madoka, who was still blusing and looking at him every so often before looking away as if shy for some reason. "And what was said?"

"That not only were you able to walk on thin air but you regrew limbs and performed some technique that was almost identical to the Sanbi's most powerful technique. Among other things."

Ulquiorra nodded. "I see. Before I reveal any of my secrets, what about my request?"

Mei smiled and clicked her fingers. Ao stepped up and placed a scroll in her waiting hand. "I have had all the necessary papers written up and signed. Uzugakure and its lands now belong to Ulquiorra Schiffer, Heir of the Uzumaki Clan. The papers are sealed within this scroll along with trade agreements and something for you to go through so we can table talks of a proper treaty that includes not only trade, but military and politics."

Ulquiorra nodded his thanks and took the scroll and dropped it into his pocket. "Good. Now to give answers to the questions you have it is, complicated. As you all are aware I do not possess a sufficient amount of Chakra to pursue a career as a Shinobi. What power I do have however, is called Reiatsu."

"And that would be?" Mei asked, leaning forward in curiousity.

"Chakra is result of the combination of physical and spiritual energy correct?" Ulquiorra asked, receiving a nod of confirmation in return. "Reiatsu is purely spiritual energy. I possess an extensive pool of Reiatsu. My ability to walk on thin air is akin to water walking only that I use Reiatsu to solidify the air beneath me."

"And the energy blast that was almost identical to the Biju's greatest technique?" Mei asked.

"Something only I can do. A result of me coming back from the dead as it were." Ulquiorra explained. "It is called a _Cero._ Hollow's Flash in your language. Like the Sanbi's technique which is a blast of concentrated Yokai, the Cero is a blast of concentrated Reiatsu."

"You know I can tell your not telling the whole truth Ulquiorra." Mei said after a short silence.

Ulquiorra shrugged. "Everyone has secrets. Besides, I have yet to discover who are my allies and enemies. Until then I will stick to half truths and vague answers."

The Mizukage nodded before smiling kindly at the pale skinned swordsman. "Well then I'll have to prove to you that you can trust family."

Ulquiorra looked at her with a confused expression before nodding his head slowly as he processed the promise. "I, look forward to it Temuri Mei."

"Ulquiorra we are family. To you, it is Mei." the woman pressed.

The Espada nodded. "Very well Mei. Now I must conclude this meeting, I need to get these documents to someone who understands politics."

With that Ulquiorra stood up and slid his Zanpakuto back into his sash and turned to leave when he stopped. Pausing for a moment he turned back to the Mizukage. "I would advise having the Sanbi's capture by Kiri kept as an S-ranked secret. There is an organisation out there that is trying to collect the Nine Biju, the Akatsuki. They have already kidnapped the Kazekage and tried to extract the Ichibi."

Yes I heard that the Kazekage was kidnapped." Mei said.

"Yes, the Akatsuki was responsible. They are composed of S-ranked missing ninja from what I remember. That and the fact that they can and have infiltrated one of the big five to kidnap a Kage should be enough for you to err on the side of caution."

Mei nodded. "Very well. I will have it kept secret."

Ulquiorra nodded and clicked his fingers. The three Kiri ninja all gapped at the sight as the space behind the Espada seemed to rip open and revealing a chaotic vortex of black and white within the rip.

"Good. Now then, it was a pleasure to meet you, and I will see you again." Ulquiorra nodded his head to Ao and turned to Madoka. "Madoka I enjoyed working with you."

With that the tear in reality closed shut over Ulquiorra and sealed shut a moment later.

As soon as Ulquiorra was gone Mei's smile evolved into a full blown grin and she looked at Madoka with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "So. Ao told me something interesting Madoka-san."

Madoka swallowed and looked to her Kage. "M-ma'am?"

"Ulquiorra-_kun_ is it now? Did something happen during the mission to warrant such affection to my cousin?" The woman said slyly.

Madoka blushed like a tomato. "W-well, not really, that is, to say." she swallowed. "I mean, he did save my life..."

"Oh dear." Mei said still smiled. "Savior infatuation. And she's got it bad."

"Mizukage-sama!" Madoka tried to cover her face with her hands to hide the still reddening blush.

"Well you better move quick girl. Men who go out of their way to save others usually don't stay single for long."

XxxX

At the same time as Madoka's teasing, another **Garganta **ripped open in a small clearing by a river obscured in mist. When Ulquiorra stepped out of it he looked around and felt a profound sense of nostalgia.

He remembered this site from his life as Uzumaki Naruto.

It was a place where he had first come face to face with a real Shinobi, Momochi Zabuza during his C-ranked mission to protect a bridge builder.

As Ulquiorra looked around the area, to the river where Hatake Kakashi and Zabuza had dueled using Suiton ninjutsu and over to the tree where Haku had 'killed' Zabuza disguised as a Hunter-nin, he couldn't help but wonder if the feelings that had played a large part in the betrayal of Uzumaki Naruto had already existed then.

Had Kakashi and everyone else in Konoha hated Naruto at this point? Or had that hatred come at a later date?

_'You'll catch a cold sleeping out here.'_

Ulquiorra frowned and looked around quickly, the voice. It had felt as if the voice had been actually heard and that he was not alone yet he knew the speaker and remembered vividly the moment where he had died.

"Sentimentality." The teen mused aloud as he stopped the foolishness of looking for someone who had long since been dead. "A foolish notion."

Using the solitude, Ulquiorra pulled out a small scroll, the one that had been specially made for his use that stored his belongings and unsealed his civilian clothes. Disrobing from his Espada uniform, which was now in need of repairs due to the damage he had taken from his fight with the Sanbi, he pulled on the pair of blue cargo pants and clipped on the white and silver studded belt before slipping on the black undershirt and black dress shirt and pulling on the white coat.

As he dressed he looked down to his chest and noted that his hole, while still there (why wouldn't it be) , seemed to be a fraction smaller than he remembered. Odd.

"_The hole found in all hollows represents the absence of a heart."_

_Ulquiorra looked at Aizen through his mask unfolding his wings from around his body to better look down to his own Hollow Hole. "I have often wondered this Aizen-sama. Other Hollows have been unable to answer my questions. They care little for the reasons of our existence."_

"_And you do Schiffer-san?" Came Ichimaru Gin's taunting voice._

_Ulquiorra cocked his head to the side for a moment before shrugging. "A passing curiosity. It exists therefore must serve some purpose."_

"_Hollow are said to be formed during times of great pain and conflict, when a soul dies of violent circumstances or leaves the mortal world with regret or even anger. Upon the transformation from Plus to Hollow the 'Heart' of that hollow is removed, leaving an emptiness seen as a hole." Aizen explained. "It is said that all hollow then wear their hearts to hide themselves as a mask."_

_Ulquiorra nodded. "Then my 'Heart' is no more. I do not wear a heart, I wear a mask." The Vasto Lorde looked to the powerful Shinigami for a moment before bowing. "Thank you Aizen-sama."_

Ulquiorra ran a hand over his shirt covered chest before reaching up to run his fingers across the mask fragment bound to the left side of his head. Was this his heart? His own, and not the one given to him by Orihime?

"_The hole and absence of a heart is the mark of a hollow."_

_Ulquiorra looked at Orihime with an emotionless gaze. "Are you afraid woman?"_

_The orange haired woman swallowed before shaking her head and clutching her hands to her chest as if in prayer. "No. my friends, they all came for me. My heart, is at peace."_

By now Ulquiorra was on his knees clutching his head as his memories assailed him. So much pain! Make it stop!

The Espada slammed his fists into the ground creating a massive crater before a cero formed at his finger tip as he pointed at the tree where Haku had saved Zabuza. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"Do you have someone precious to you?"

Ulquiorra froze as if his spine had been fused instantly at the voice. He had heard it this time, not as a memory, but in reality.

He turned around and blinked in shock when he saw the familiar face of Haku standing on the river a few feet away from him, the same smile on her face as he remembered. The only difference was the broken chain that was bolted to her chest, signifying that she was really dead.

"Do you remember me asking you that Naruto-kun?" Haku asked, looking at the fallen Espada, destruction littered around him. "Do you remember it?"

"You recognize me?" Ulquiorra asked, trying to calm himself back to his usual demeanor.

Haku giggled behind a hand and nodded. "Of course Naruto-kun. How could I not know the greatest Hokage of all time? Although, you have changed a bit. You seem empty."

Ulquiorra nodded. "I have not gone by that name in what seems like a hundred years. I cannot even think to know how to react like I once did."

Haku nodded sadly. "So you did forget. You forgot what makes one truly strong."

"My purpose makes me strong." Ulquiorra said quickly. "My purpose gave me the strength to become the Quatra Espada for Aizen-sama."

Haku sighed sadly. "You turned yourself into a weapon. You broke your promise to me Naruto-kun."

"It was my purpose. To serve Aizen-sama faithfully. It gave me a reason to exist."

"And your promise?" Haku asked gently. "Do you even remember it?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "I forgot such a meaningless commitment the moment I was abandoned and killed."

"You promised to find your own way of the Ninja. To not become a weapon but be your own person." Haku continued as if Ulquiorra had not even spoken. "But you forgot, and in forgetting you lost the power you had."

Ulquiorra stood up and looked at the soul for a moment before sighing and looking down in defeat. "What is it you want? Have the dead come to torment one who would eat them?"

Haku shook her head. "I've always been by your side Naruto-kun. Following you as you took up your promise. When you came back after three years of death I found you once more. I was very sad when I saw you though. To see how weak you had become because you had forgotten where true power comes from."

"And where is that Haku? Remind me. You seem to know so much, tell me why I am weak?" Ulquiorra said sternly, growing impatient with this intrusive soul.

"Have you not figured it out Naruto-kun? I thought you would have when you fought the Sanbi no Kyodiagame." Haku titled her head to the side in confusion. "You protected that girl, Shizuka Madoka not once, but twice at risk to your own life. You protected someone."

Ulquiorra frowned and thoguht back, he did remember those actions, though he still could not answer to why he had done those things. But he remembered the feeling he had experienced afterwards. The drive to fight the Sanbi to keep the Kiri Jounin safe. And the power he had felt while doing it.

Haku smiled happily as she saw the Espada thinking. "You remember."

Ulquiorra nodded slowly as he started to piece it together. "When you protect those precious to you. Only then do you become truly strong."

Haku smiled and wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye. "Perhaps there is more of the old Naruto left than you think Naruto-kun."

Ulquiorra didn't react or answer to the statement instead he posed his own question. "Now what of you Haku? You have been a Plus for three years now. Sooner or later you will have to pass on to the Soul Society or risk becoming like I am, was. A Hollow."

Haku shook her head. "I can't. It isn't my time yet."

"I do not understand. You are dead. How could it not be your time?" Ulquiorra asked, confused.

"I am waiting." Haku answered, sounding as if she intended to wait for all eternity if it was required. "Waiting for someone to save me."

Ulquiorra shook his head sadly, an emotional response that surprised him. "You will be waiting forever Haku. The Shinigami do not come to this realm often."

"I'm not waiting for the Shinigami." Haku shook her head. "I am waiting for someone very special. He will help me start a new life when I find him. To find him I have to follow you."

"I am not searching for someone who will help you Haku. I am returning to The Land of Waves. To meet with Senju Tsunade."

Haku smiled and shrugged happily. "I have been following you to find this man ever since you came back to life Naruto-kun. I am prepared to wait a while longer."

Ulquiorra nodded and picked up his now completely destroyed Espada Uniform before sealing it away and pocketing the scroll as well as the Kiri scroll. "Very well."

As he turned to leave the clearing, the transparent soul of Haku following him, Ulquiorra turned and looked at her, giving her a genuine smile, albeit a small one. "It is, good to see you again Haku."

"You to Naruto-kun. You too."

XxxX

Several hours later Ulquiorra and Haku (who was invisible to everyone else being a Plus) stepped onto a mutually familiar sight the Great Bridge, built by the master bridge builder Tazuna. The site where Haku and Zabuza had both died and Uzumaki Naruto had made his pledge.

Ulquiorra kept his expression neutral as he walked across the bridge, trying to ignore the large memorial that identified the bridge as 'The Great Naruto Bridge' and the countless children running about playing a game called 'Ninjas and Baddies.'

It would have been a touching scene had Ulquiorra remembered how to react to these kinds of situations. He remembered that there would have been a time as Uzumaki Naruto where he would have run around shouting his awesomeness and balling his eyes out and the sight. But Ulquiorra Schiffer had forgotten such things.

"Look Naruto-kun. You see what effect your achievements have on these people." Haku pointed out, her voice unheard by all bar the Espada. "These people don't honor Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha. They honor Uzumaki Naruto, Hero of Wave."

Ulquiorra shook his head and replied quietly, so as not to appear that he was actually speaking to anyone. "Be that as it may, I am not Uzumaki Naruto. He was killed a traitor, I am Ulquiorra Schiffer. I have told you this before Haku."

Haku let out a sad sigh and nodded reluctantly. "Is this the identity you want Naruto-kun? To be Ulquiorra Schiffer who lives only for himself and takes power from his 'purpose'? Or Uzumaki Naruto, who lived to protect those important to him and was the strongest person I had ever met."

Ulquiorra didn't answer at first before he looked away. "Neither."

"Pardon."

"I wish to be neither. Uzumaki Naruto wore his heart on his sleeve, for all to see and died alone and betrayed because of his naivety. Ulquiorra Schiffer, I, destroyed my own heart for power to serve a man with a purpose that was not my own." The Espada reached up and pressed his hand against his mask fragment. "The short time I have spent back in the world of the living has shown just how out of place a Hollow truly is. It is a world not fit for neither of me. It killed Uzumaki Naruto who wore his heart on his sleeve and makes me weak, the one who destroyed his heart for power."

"So what will you do?"

Ulquiorra stopped and looked at the woman, for the first time in his life, both actually, having no answer, real or not and feeling quite uncomfortable for it. "I...do not know."

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

**For those not keenly familiar with Bleach, a Plus is a regular soul**

**Alright then here is the next chapter number ten! woot!**

**For those of you who love it, let me know, I hunger for positive feedback. Also if your going to flame me, don't just flame. If i'm going to get a negative review at least tell me how to make it better nad fix things. If its just all negative with no thoughts on repair i'm just going to go to sleep and fantasize about bashing you flamers with my Giant Mallet of Doom**

**On another note, I hope this chapter didn't move things along too fast, it just seemed like a good place for a memory overload.**


	11. Impossible Anger

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Haku and Ulquiorra were walking down a busy commercial street, shops and stalls buzzing with activity and the sound of trade. It was a far cry from the poverty the two remembered three years ago. It would seem that Tazuna's belief that the bridge would save the town had been true.

"Do you even know where you are going Naruto-kun?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "I am making for the house of Tazuna the bridge builder, Tsunade should be there, if not there then I will continue to search."

"I thought you could sense practically everything, why not just do that and save the time wasting?" Haku asked, enjoying the sight of a vein that was throbbing on the pale teens forehead, unknowingly to Ulquiorra. A sign that she was getting to him. Ah such fun.

"I did not take the time to memorize Tsuande's signature." Was his answer not turning to look at the Spirit. "Besides, even I prefer the menial task of walking and searching manually. Aizen-sama taught his Espada to not become dependent on their powers."

Haku frowned at this. "I still don't like this Aizen you told me about." She shuddered unconsciously at the mention of the Traitor Shinigami. "I am just glad you got away from him."

Ulquiorra slowed and looked at her at this. "Got away from him? I did not escape from Aizen-sama. I was killed by his enemies."

"Regardless, now that you're here you can leave the darkness of Hueco Mundo behind."

Ulquiorra didn't continue the conversation, simply nodding to appease his haunter and returned his focus to where he was walking. As he did he frowned. Perhaps it would have best NOT to let Haku in on the peculiars of his time in Hueco Mundo. The deeds he had done and the lengths he had taken to perform them. The woman had been horrified that the Uzumaki Naruto who she had first seen with such an innocent glint in his eyes had committed such horrors.

"_It's alright Naruto-kun." Haku said with a smile, ignoring the sad tears staining her cheeks. "You not in Hueco Mundo anymore so we can leave that all behind. You're not the same Ulquiorra Schiffer as before anyway."_

Wasn't he? Ulquiorra shook his head out of his musings, snapping himself away from the past ad to the present. Of course he was different. In Hueco Mundo he wasn't haunted and inspired fear.

Ulquiorra took one more step before his feet were rooted to the spot, Haku almost bumping into him.

"What's wrong?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and took in a breath and cast out his Pesquisa in the direction he had sensed the disturbance. When his eyes reopened he shook his head in disappointment. "Truly they have fallen far."

Haku was about to ask what was wrong when Ulquiorra placed a hand on her shoulder, able to make contact with the departed soul due to the high concentration of Reiatsu that flowed within him.

Both vanished almost instantly, unnoticed in the bustling crowd.

When the two reappeared, the scenery was different. In front of the two was a large two story house overlooking a small lake and trees surrounding the entire area, leaving only a small clearing for the house and a small empty space.

Haku looked around in wonder, having never moved that fast in either lives while Ulquiorra stared vividly at the silver haired man who had just kicked the door to the house in, eliciting a terrified scream from the occupant.

"You can't hide from a Konoha Shinobi Tsunami-san, it is foolish and impossible." The ninja drawled as he took a step into the house. "We know that the traitor Tsunade and her cohorts are here. Tell me where and I will leave this house and your family in one piece."

Ulquiorra shook his head in disappointment once more. "How far the mighty have fallen."

This was heard by the ninja who turned around to stare at Ulquiorra with an angry eye. "So you're here as well. Perfect. Tazuna and his family are harboring not only Konoha Traitors but Konoha's enemies as well. Looks like I'll have to execute them after I'm done with you." Kakashi said evenly, pulling out a Kunai.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and ignored the gasp from Haku, who had been holding off some hope that Konoha's fall from grace had been exaggerated. "Hmm. Perhaps you are not the one I am thinking of."

"And who might that be Ulquiorra Schiffer." Kakashi asked, reaching up to raise his headband.

"I believed you to be the one known as Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-Ninja. Famous for his intellect and combat prowess." Ulquiorra answered. "You mustn't be him as the real Copy Ninja would know when he is outmatched and lower his head."

Kakashi growled and raised his headband, revealing a spinning Sharingan. "Well when I kill you you can tell the Shinigami that you were wrong, and that you were killed by Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi threw the kunai at Ulquiorra before flashing his hands through a long chain of hand seals in less time it took to blink. "**Katon:Gokakyou no **jutsu! (Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu)"

The Elite Jounin raised one of his hands to his mouth and took in a deep breath before breathing out a fireball three times as large as the fireball that Bear had fired at him in Konoha. Ulquiorra turned his head to check where Haku was, making sure that she wasn't in the way before he raised his arm.

As soon as the fireball was within a few meters of him, the Espada swept his arm down, and backhanded the air in between him and the fireball.

In the wake of his hand, Ulquiorra created a massive field of dense air pressure, spreading his Reiatsu out to stabilize the field.

The giant fireball was almost upon the Espada when it impacted with the field and struck it like a physical barrier, straining against it but unable to progress any further.

Kakashi growled when he saw that his jutsu was not reaching the pale skinned teen and cut off the Chakra flow and the fireball dissipated and once gone, Ulquiorra allowed his barrier to fade away.

"Tell me it is not a mistake to expect more of you Hatake." The Espada sighed as he pocketed his hand. "I recall stories of your power and skill. The great Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi. The man who has mastered over a thousand jutsu."

Kakashi clenched his fists in anger and he practically ripped a Kunai out of his holster and brought it to bear.

Ulquiorra sighed and shook his head in what would pass as regret. "I should have maintained my low expectations. A Kunai? Do you possess nothing else to combat me with?"

Kakashi didn't answer the pale skinned teen, waiting for Ulquiorra to make the first move instead, in Ulquiorra's mind, the Jounins' first smart move so far.

Ulquiorra lightly ran his hand along the end of his Zanpakuto and briefly considered drawing it before pocketing his hand and reaching up with his other hand to finger his collar.

While he appeared calm and collected, (a usual climate for the kingdom of Ulquiorra), truthfully the Espada was quite concerned. Dealing with Kakashi was a simple matter, the Elite Jounin was nothing more than trash. However, given the famous ninja's experience and undeniable skill, collateral damage was unavoidable. Something not desired given that Ulquiorra could sense two humans within the house behind Kakashi, Tsunami and another, younger human, most likely the boy, Inari.

"Is something wrong Ulquiorra Schiffer?" Kakashi finally spoke, smirking when he noticed the almost invisible flicker in the criminals eyes towards the house behind him. "Are you concerned with the family within the house? You shouldn't. They are dead once I kill you."

Ulquiorra looked at Kakashi for a moment before turning his head to glance at Haku who was hiding behind a tree. He looked at the concerned expression on her face for a moment before narrowing his eyes and turning back to glare at Kakashi.

Ulquiorra leveled an ungodly amount of Killer Intent and the full pressure of his collective power upon the Jounin.

Kakashi nearly passed out from the Killer Intent being thrown at him and actually felt his right shoulder pop out of place from the sheer physical weight of the power surrounding him. And it was all coming from the green eyed monster he was facing.

Whoever this Ulquiorra was, Kakashi had just done something very bad, and until now, impossible.

He had made Ulquiorra Schiffer angry.

Kakashi's eyes widened even further and he dropped his Kunai in unrestrained despair as Ulquiorra took a single step towards him and vanished like a mirage and a nanosecond later Kakashi was sent flying like a rogue comet away from the Tazuna residence courtesy of the back of Ulquiorra's left hand to his face.

"Despair." Ulquiorra said evenly as he followed in the wake of Kakashi's flight, walking casually. "Experience the despair and hopelessness that all feel when faced against the Espada."

With a quick Sonido, Ulquiorra stepped in Kakashi's flight path, nearly two miles and six destroyed trees away from the house and Haku. Raising his left hand, his right still pocketed, Ulquiorra caught the Konoha Jounin by the throat and tossed him aside lightly so that he rolled to an eventual stop after only a few feet.

"You have three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, two broken thumbs and minor internal bleeding." The Espada listed as he strode towards the Jounin, who was struggling to climb to his feet.

"Y-you are a monster!" Kakashi gasped, finally rising to his feet and forcing his shoulder back into place.

Ulquiorra paused at this, frowning as if considering the term. "Interesting. You claim that I am a monster, yet it appears that you intend to kill women and children, while I have declared no such desires."

Kakashi growled angrily and tore off his headband and threw it away, his Sharingan spinning madly and blood flowing from his forehead and cutting vision to his right, normal eye. "I will rip your heart out!"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and pocketed his left hand and watched as Kakashi sped through a short series of hand seals and gripped his right wrist as lightning covered his right hand.

"**Raikiri!** (Lightning Blade.)**"**

The Espada looked at the signature jutsu of the Copy Ninja with mild interest, finding it strangely poetic. Years earlier, Hatake Kakashi had used that very same Jutsu to defend Tazuna and his family, and now, the very same man was using the same jutsu in order to go and kill Tazuna and his family.

Never mind the fact that Kakashi would ultimately fail.

To prove his point Ulquiorra stood his ground and waited for Kakashi to charge him. The lightning jutsu filled the air with sound and in less than three seconds, which was more than enough time for the Espada to break Kakashi's hand in five places, the Jounin reached him and slammed the jutsu against Ulquiorra's chest.

Ulquiorra suppressed the urge to groan as he felt and heard the sound of his shirt being torn and burnt thanks to the **Raikiri. **The Espada looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow as the jounin blinked and pulled back his hand from Ulquiorra's chest, his expression filled with confusion.

"Is something wrong Hatake Kakashi?" Ulquiorra asked, feigning innocence. "You appear confused."

Kakashi looked down to his hand, wondering why it wasn't covered in blood and why it had felt as if he had slammed his fist into solid rock.

"My turn." Ulquiorra reached out and pressed his hand against Kakashi's throat, pressing down on the Jounin with his Reiatsu to keep him immobilized. The Espada gave out a pulse of Reiatsu through his hand that was pressed against the Jounin's throat.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt a wave of numbness flow through his neck and managed to jump back away from the dangerous teen.

_'What did you do?' T_hese were the words that Kakashi tried to speak, his mouth moving to speak the words but no sound coming out.

"I have removed your ability to speak, and cast jutsu from your mouth." Ulquiorra explained. "In my time in Hueco Mundo those like me learned of the seven points of spiritual power and the method in disrupting them. I have sealed your Throat Point. Disrupting all energy flow there bar that which is required to sustain your life. You will still be able to breath."

Kakashi's eyes widened even more so. He could sense that Ulquiorra was unable to use Chakra and only had a civilian level, yet the teen had displayed a method of attack almost identical to the Hyuga's taijutsu style, which sealed Chakra Points.

Thankfully the ability to perform jutsu was not dependent on the requirement to vocally state the jutsu. It was purely for theatrics really. Kakashi thought quickly and played out his surprise and lured Ulquiorra into thinking that he was still reeling in shock before flying through another set of hand seals, before releasing Chakra through his feet.

"**Doton: Doryu Taiga.** (Earth Style: Earth Flow River.)**" **The ground in front of Kakashi erupted suddenly into a river of mud burst out and shot at Ulquiorra. The Earth ninjutsu quickly overwhelmed the Espada and covered him completely.

Kakashi grinned in victory and reached into his supply pouch and pulled out a kunai with a paper tag wrapped around the handle and a small round glass ball.

Taking advantage of Ulquiorra's brief immobility he hurled the glass ball at the mud covered Arrancar before throwing the Kunai.

The glass ball shattered and released the liquid, a highly flammable oil which covered Ulquiorra and as soon as the kunai stabbed into the mud the paper tag wrapped around the handle lit up and let out a shower of sparks. The sparks reacted with the Oil and the entire mound of mud that encased Ulquiorra burst into flames, cooking the mud till it hardened and became incredibly hard to break, given that it was Chakra formed.

_'There, that should buy me some time. Not even Tsunade would be able to escape from that prison easily.' _Kakashi grinned as he brought his hands together in a concentration hand seal and began to focus all of his Chakra. '_I can't beat a monster like this with conventional means. I need to use it...Obito..._'

Within the clay prison, Ulquiorra was still unharmed and was simply waiting for Kakashi's next move, curious as to what his old Sensei had planned to try and kill him. He knew the Jounin was still here, he could sense the humans presence.

After a few short minutes Ulquiorra felt a build up of Chakra coming from the Copy Ninja. It was nothing compared to the Yokai the Sanbi had at its disposal. But impressive for a ninja.

A moment later and the Chakra rose even higher and Ulquiorra decided that he had waited enough. He merely flexed his muscles and the clay prison containing him shattered like glass.

_'**Kamui**!'_

Ulquiorra's first sight of Kakashi was of his Sharingan, and its changed form. Then he felt the effects of this new Sharingan of Kakashi's.

It was a unique sensation. He felt a pull at his right elbow, like something had gripped his arm and was pulling it away from his body. When he looked down to the arm he saw that there was a vortex being established around and within his elbow, and it was pulling in his entire arm, like a black hole. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise at the technique, having never before encountered such an ability. He quickly stepped away from the singularity and felt his arm rip away from the shoulder and within seconds was sucked into the black hole and was gone.

The singularity flickered and after a moment vanished leaving a smirking Kakashi and a one armed Ulquiorra.

_'Let's see you flaunt your powers now Ulquiorra Schiffer.'_ Kakashi's grin told as he readied another **Raikiri.**

Ulquiorra looked at his arm with a keen interest. It truly was a powerful technique. This black hole that Kakashi had created had bypassed his _Heirro _completely. Destroying his arm from within. He would have to exercise caution against such a technique in the future, thankfully it appeared that this technique required great focus and a massive amount of Chakra, far too much for Kakashi to use it more than once it seemed seeing at the Jounin's Sharingan had reverted back to his normal form.

"Interesting. You behave as if you have emerged the victor. Am I defeated after losing something as trivial as an arm?" Ulquiorra pulled out his remaining left hand from his pocket and grasped his Zanpakuto, pulling it out slowly and purposefully. "Hatake Kakashi. Sensei to Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. You are the sole surviver of the previous incarnation of Team Seven and student to the late Yondaime Hokage."

Kakashi faltered at these words, wondering how it was that Ulquiorra knew such things.

"I will not kill you this day. I will let you live. So that you may watch as I come for Uchiha Sasuke, then Haruno Sakura." Ulquiorra declared as he advanced closer to Kakashi. "All of Konoha will fall before me and you will watch helplessly, with a knowledge that you could have stopped this. But were unable to."

Ulquiorra flicked his sword out and Kakashi let out a silent scream of pain as his right arm and **Raikiri** encased hand fell to the ground, severed cleanly at the shoulder. The Espada watched as Kakashi fell to his knees, the combined shock of loosing his arm and the injuries sustained from his bitch-slap induced flight proving to much to handle with on top of acute Chakra exhaustion.

"When you awake Hatake Kakashi, you will return to Konoha, carrying a secret that your village wishes to hear but will fear the revalation. And you will be unable to speak it." Ulquiorra said stabbed his Zanpakuto into the ground before reaching to Kakashi's throat with a hand wrapped in a halo of red electrical energy.

When he grabbed the Jounin's throat there was the smell of burning flesh as the Reiatsu wrapped around Ulquiorra's hand seared into Kakashi's throat, and burnt his vocal cords to nothingness.

"Live with this knowledge, live with it and despair to never be able to share it." Ulquiorra said as he then pressed his hand against Kakashi's forehead, pouring Reiatsu into the Jounin's skull, to no visible effect. "Uzumaki Naruto walks this world once more. Believe it."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

**Sorry peeps, this is a short chapter, well, shorter than my usual length. I wanted to get a chapter out as soon as I could cause my spidey senses were telling me that some of you are impatient. I'm bringing these out as fast as I can on top of my other day to day goings on with life. So be patient and rest assured that I will not abandon this fic, I want my 1k reviews.**

**As always let me know if I am maintaining my standard in updates. Because it is taking me longer to update I am worried that I might end up slipping in my quality. So let me know if you see that happening so I can fix that horrible blasphemy.**

**Oh, and something to keep you lot up at night tearing your hair out let me give you a brief sneak preview of something you all seem to be looking forward to...**

XxxXxxX

"Abandon this futility Uzumaki." The red head sneered, swinging its weapon in a lazy circle as it rose to match Ulquiorra's altitude. "Powerful you may be to these hairless Apes, you are but the dirt beneath my fingernails. An itch in an amusing location."

Ulquiorra frowned as he reached up and rubbed his face slowly, feeling it slick with his blood and one of his eyes starting to grow back. "I won't let you beat me here. You know nothing of true power. You fight for nothing."

"And you? Is this your power? The power that you gain from your Nindo?"

"Then perhaps I should show you true Despair?" Ulquiorra asked as a halo of black and green Reiatsu began to surround him. "I may fight for others, but perhaps I will show you the power I possess when I fight for nothing. Let me show you the power of the Quatra Espada, the personification of Emptiness."

"_**Segunda Etapa."**_

XxxXxxX

**And there is the sneak preview of a scene I plan to release...soon. Enjoy the sensation of stewing in your seats waiting for it...**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm such a tease :)**


	12. Untruth Corrected

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Ulquiorra reappeared in front of the Tazuna residence with barely a sound, his right arm regrown pocketed. The Espada turned his head to see Haku emerging from behind the tree that she had retreated to at his order, a smile on her face.

"You didn't kill him?" she asked, looking at the blood that lined the Arrancar's right shoulder where the fabric was torn.

"No. he lives." Ulquiorra answered quietly. "But his time as the great Copy Ninja is at an end."

"But you still let him live? Why, is that the behavior of an Espada?" The ghost asked.

Ulquiorra frowned and looked at Haku for a moment before turning his head to look back to where he had left Kakashi. "No. it is not..."

Normally Ulquiorra would have completely destroyed his enemies soul. He was vastly superior to Hatake Kakashi, and could have wiped him from the face of the world. But he didn't. Instead he had spared the man. He had shown mercy. Why?

Was it sentimentality? A sense of nostalgia and mercy to his former Sensei for old times sake.

"Are you alright?"

Ulquiorra nodded once before turning his focus to the quiet house to his left. "Has anything happened while I was gone?"

Haku shook her head. "No. the people inside haven't gone to the door or the windows and it appears that Kakashi came alone, no other Konoha Ninja have appeared."

Ulquiorra nodded once more and stepped towards the house. "Wait here. I will not be long." With that Ulquiorra raised a hand and gently knocked on the door.

There was no answer although Ulquiorra could sense the two occupants whimpering and moving away from the door. No doubt believing that it was still Kakashi.

"Tsunami-san. Hatake Kakashi has gone, you and your son are now safe. Open the door."

There was a moment of silence following Ulquiorra's statement during which no-one spoke, not Ulquiorra nor the woman he was addressing on the other side of the door.

"W-who's there?" Tsunami's terrified cry came from through the door, no doubt still hiding somewhere in her house with Inari.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. I am no friend to Konoha and wish you no ill will." The Espada answered calmly. "May I come in?"

There was another brief moment of silence that was soon broken by the sound of hesitant foot steps before the door opened to reveal a pale frightened Tsunami holding it open, her eyes red and cheeks stained with tears.

"A-and where is t-that man, K-Kakashi?" She stammered, her entire body still shaking with fear of the Konoha Ninja.

"I have dealt with him accordingly." Ulquiorra answered. "He will not return here again."

Tsunami looked passed the pale skinned teen to the destruction that had been caused. "Y-you did?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Indeed."

Tsunami hesitated for a moment before throwing herself at the Espada, hugging the teen tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Ulquiorra cleared his throat and stepped out of Tsunami's embrace. "May I come in?"

Tsunami blinked at the teen, wondering why he seemed so uncomfortable to have been hugged before nodding and stepping back into the house to allow Ulquiorra entrance. When Ulquiorra entered the home, Tsunami closed the door and moved to the kitchen.

"Can I get you a drink Ulquiorra-sama?" She asked with a cheerful tone, wiping the tears from her face.

"Tea, if you have it." Ulquiorra answered as he sat down at the dining room table. "And it is just Ulquiorra."

Tsunami nodded and made herself busy in the kitchen before calling out. "Inari, honey it's safe. That Konoha Ninja is gone now."

Ulquiorra didn't react as a boy, no older than twelve rolled out from under the table he was sitting at and stood up next to him, holding a decent sized kitchen knife in hand.

"Who's this?" The boy asked, glaring at Ulquiorra.

"Inari this is Ulquiorra Schiffer, he sent that man Kakashi away." Tsunami introduced. "Ulquiorra-san, this is my son Inari."

Ulquiorra nodded. "You had best put that blade down boy. A weapon should only be carried by someone who is willing to die by it."

Inari's eyes widened at the levity of the statement before dropping the knife onto the table and sitting down opposite the pale skinned swordsman, staring at him intently.

"Here is your Tea Ulquiorra-san." Tsunami came back with a small cup and placed it in front of the teen.

Ulquiorra muttered his thanks and sipped the drink before placing it down and resting his hands in his lap and turning his attention to Tsunami who was sitting herself down next to her son. "I take it that Hatake Kakashi's appearance here means that Konoha believes that Senju Tsunade fled to the Land of Waves?"

Tsunami nodded. "Yes, Kakashi was demanding to know where we were hiding Tsunade-sama and her allies."

"Then it is fortunate I arrived when I did." Ulquiorra mused aloud. "Tazuna-san would not be pleased had his daughter and grandson been killed protecting Tsunade-sama."

Tsunami's eyes widened. "Y-you are after Tsunade-sama as well?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "correct. I instructed her to seek shelter in the Land of Waves until I arrived. Now tell me, where is she?"

"Father knows where she is, I don't." The woman answered. "Are you the one who saved her from Konoha?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Correct."

It was at this time that the front door opened and the smell of Sake wafted into the room.

"Amazing Grandson! Awesome Daughter! Are you alright!" Came Tazuna's worried, yet dramatic voice.

"In here dad!" Tsunami called out, looking to the front of the house where Tazuna was now rushing through the building towards them.

Tazuna burst into the dining room, looking almost exactly the same as Ulquiorra remembered, his expression filled with worry and concern as he looked to his daughter. "I heard the sounds of fighting and came here as soon as I could. Are you alright, I saw the area around the house."

"I'm fine dad, it was the Jounin that helped us get rid of Gato, Hatake Kakashi." Tsunami said, standing and hugging her father to show that she was alright.

"That bastard, I can't believe I once thought he was an honorable ninja." Tazuna spat angrily. "Where is he?"

Tsunami turned away from Tazuna and looked down to Ulquiorra who was still sipping his Tea with closed eyes.

"Kakashi is currently unconscious." Ulquiorra spoke, aware that everyone was looking at him. "When he awakens he will return to Konoha never to pose a threat again."

"What did you do to him?" Inari asked, wondering what this guy had done to the strongest ninja the boy knew.

"I destroyed his vocal cords and severed his right arm from his body." Ulquiorra rested his empty cup back on the table and looked up to Tazuna. "I felt it necessary that he return to Konoha in such a state as an example to those who threaten the weak."

"And who the fuck are you kid? That prick Kakashi may be an ass, but he was strong." Tazuna glared at Ulquiorra, not trusting the strange looking teen.

"Dad this is Ulquiorra Schiffer. He's looking for Tsunada-sama." Tsunami explained.

Tazuna said nothing for a moment, staring at Ulquiorra sternly, trying to size him up seeing at the 'kid' had apparently saved his daughter and grandson.

"She and a few others are holed up in one of Gato's old Warehouses" Tazuna finally answered. "But I can't take you there now. You must understand, with what just happened here I don't want to leave my family here nor do I want them any more involved."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Of course. You have already done more than necessary in hiding Tsunade-sama from Konoha. All I require is the location. Where is this warehouse?"

Tazuna's shoulders relaxed and he nodded gratefully. "Right, of course." He reached into a bag hanging from his right shoulder and pulled a rolled up map. He placed it onto the table and unrolled it before pointing to to spots. "This is the house here where we are, and five miles west by a cliff is Warehouse Five."

Ulquiorra looked at the distance between the house and the warehouse where Tazuna had said that Tsunade was before focusing on location where the Warehouse was. After that he rose from his chair and nodded his thanks to Tazuna. "Very well then, I shall leave you all now. Would recommend relocating in the near future. When Konoha may return here once Kakashi returns in his current state."

Tazuna frowned. "That will be hard. This is our home, not just this house. But this place. The Land of Waves is our home." The bridge builders eyes widened and he clutched at Tsunami and Inari tightly when he saw a rip in the air around Ulquiorra open up, a vortex of black and white swirling inside.

"Then perhaps it would be best that seek aid to protect your home from Konoha." Ulquiorra said as the Garganta opened around him. "It was interesting to see you three once more. Perhaps our paths shall cross once more."

With that Ulquiorra turned away an walked deeper into the blackness of the Garganta, followed by Haku who had rushed in shortly after it had opened.

When it closed, taking the Espada and unseen spirit with it, Tazuna looked to Tsunami and Inari in confusion. "Again? We've met before?"

XxxX

Five miles away from the Tazuna residence, another Garganta opened outside a warehouse built into a large cliff wall. Once it was open, Ulquiorra stepped out, followed by Haku.

The Garganta closed and Ulquiorra had barely taken three steps forward when he felt a pull at his legs.

Ulquiorra looked down to his feet and blinked in surprise when he saw his shadow stretching father than the sun should allow and was connecting to another shadow several meters away.

"Hmm, perhaps I should refrain from using the Garganta as a means of transportation." He mused as he saw that his shadow was connected to the unmistakable Nara Shikamaru. "It seems that every time I step out of it to see someone I end up being threatened."

"**Kagemane no Jutsu** success." Shikamaru drawled as he stared at Ulquiorra with a careful expression.

The former Konoha Chunnin hadn't changed much physically since Ulquiorra had last seen him. The young Nara still wore his hair up like he was a human pineapple and wore the same outfit only that instead of his Chunnin vest, he was wearing a brown sleeveless jacket and his Konoha headband was missing.

"Dad, Intruder captured, get Tsunade-sama out of here the location has been compromised." Shikamaru called back to the Warehouse.

Ulquiorra sensed movement coming from the Warehouse and, ignoring the jutsu that had 'captured him', Ulquiorra stepped towards the building, breaking out of the shadow trap much to Shikamaru's surprise.

"Shit." Shikamaru swore as he flashed though a chain of hand seals and tried to recapture Ulquiorra, his shadow extending to trap Ulquiorra once more.

Ulquiorra didn't allow the young Nara the chance to gain hope as he flashed to the Warehouse door with a quick burst of speed. The Espada pushed on the warehouse door and it slid open to reveal three startled people.

"Mission complete Tsunade-sama." Was all Ulquiorra said when he laid eyes on the blonde haired woman, still ignoring Shikamaru.

Tsunade stared at Ulquiorra for a moment before growling at the teen. "Next time telegraph your approach gaki you gave us a heart attack when you just popped up."

Ulquiorra didn't respond as he looked at the other two with the former Kage. A scarred and older copy of Shikamaru, most likely the Chunnin's father and Shizune, now, thankfully wearing clothing and looking a lot healthier than the last time he had seen her.

"So, your mission? You met with the Mizukage?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow at the blank faced Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra nodded as he looked at Shizune. "It is good to see you recovered Shizune-san."

Shizune blushed and bowed her head quickly from embarrassment remembering that the last time she had seen the strange teen she had been, less than decent in appearance. "Y-yes. I never got the chance to thank you for rescuing myself and Tsunade-sama."

"Not necessary Shizune-san." Ulquiorra responded.

Tsunade now was glaring at Ulquiorra with a throbbing vein pulsing on her forehead, annoyed that Ulquiorra was still just like Naruto in the sense of managing to annoy the crap out of her with ease. "Don't ignore me brat!"

Ulquiorra returned his attention to Tsunade casually. "Yes?"

"The mission to see the Mizukage? Success? Feel free to report any time now." Tsunade said through clenched teeth.

Ulquiorra ignored the sound of Haku's giggling, no doubt amused with the goings on and reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll given to him by Temuri Mei. "By decree of the Mizukage Temuri Mei, Uzugakure and its lands now belong to the Uzumaki Clan. In addition this scroll contains papers and a formal request for a political, trade and military alliance between the lands of Kirigakure and Uzugakure."

The more Ulquiorra spoke the further jaws of Tsunade, Shizuna and the two Nara's dropped. None of them expecting such a favorable outcome so soon after the exodus from Konoha to Suna and then to the Land of Waves.

"The Mizukage wishes to table negotiations soon as you are able Tsunade-sama." Ulquiorra held out the scroll to the former Kage who took it gingerly, as if afraid that it would burst into flames or disappear any second now.

"How in the Nine Hells did you manage this Ulquiorra? A Jail break is one thing, but this is a completely different challenge." Tsunade asked.

"The Mizukage is a member of the Uzumaki Clan." Ulquiorra answered. "she could not deny that the lands of Uzugakure belong to an Uzumaki and I explained that the land would better serve Kiri and the Uzumaki Clan in my possession than in hers."

"It can't be that easy. You don't exactly look like an Uzumaki any more." Tsunade raised an eyebrow, noticing the confused expressions from her three bodyguards, whom she had not revealed Ulquiorra's true identity to. "There must have been some sort of test."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Indeed. I was tasked with the defeat and capture of Kiri's Biju. The Sanbi no Kyodaigame."

Four sets of eyes widened almot comically and an unseen (to everyone bar Ulquiorra) ghost giggled once more.

"You have to fight the Sanbi?" Shizune gapped, looking at Ulquiorra in amazement, wondering how he was going to survive.

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No. I have already completed the test. The Sanbi has been subdued and sealed."

Tsunade gapped like the others before shaking her head to clear her thoughts and muttering; "I really need to stop being surprised at what you do. Damned Uzumaki and their insane luck." She opened the scroll and unsealed the contents before flicking through the pieces of paper.

As the woman flipped through the pages, her eyes widened more and more until she was looking at Ulquiorra with an expression of awe.

"Tsunade-sama, what is it?" Shizune asked, trying to get a good angle to see what Tsunade was looking at.

"You must have really impressed the Mizukage gaki." Tsunade finally said, looking up to a minutely interested Ulquiorra.

"Tsunade-sama, what is it?" The elder Nara asked, repeating Shizune's question.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Upon the rebuilding of Uzukagure no Sato and the signing of the treaty between the Uzukage and Mizukage. Kirigakure no Sato hereby pledges the following." She read slowly. "The Organization known as the Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist its artefact's and sole remaining loyal member, Swordsman Chojiro shall be returned to its rightful location of Uzugakure."

Shizune's eyes widened and looked at the paper in awe. "What? I don't understand."

Tsunade re-read the page before looking to her assistant. "Well it would seem that Kiri assimilated some of Uzu's military upon the destruction of Uzugakure, this being the Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist."

"Well it wouldn't be the Bloody Mist if they are coming back to Uzu." Shikamaru commented. "It would be more like the Seven Swordsmen of the Whirling Tides."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at this. It was an interesting development, he remembered that Haku's mentor Momochi Zabuza as well as Akatsuki agent, Hoshigaki Kisame were both members of the Seven Swordsmen. "So Kiri is returning the organization to Uzu as well as their weaponry."

"Well except for two." The Elder Nara, Shikaku voiced, speaking for the first time since Ulquiorra had arrived. "Samehada is still being used by Hoshigaki Kisame and the Kibikiribocho was in use by Momochi Zabuza until the mans death."

"I know the location of Kibikiribocho." Ulquiorra spoke, looking to Haku to gauge her response to the idea of taking her former mentors blade from his grave.

Haku smiled and nodded with understanding.

"The Kibikiribocho is currently resting at Momochi Zabuza's grave site." Ulquiorra revealed. "I can collect the sword on my way to my next destination."

"What? Where are you going this time?" Tsunade asked, looking to Ulquiorra with concern. "Your friends and I still owe you an explanation and I know that Hinata misses you."

Ulquiorra felt a pang of longing within him, for what he couldn't identify and actually hesitated in his decision making. "Where are they? Have you placed the rest of the Konoha Resistance at a different location?"

"We decided it was too risky for all of us to be in once place should Konoha decide to come here so the rest of us are camped out at a secure location." Shikaku answered.

"An intelligent tactic considering." Ulquiorra commented. "Konoha had already dispatched Hatake Kakashi here when I arrived."

"That was quick" Shizune gasped. "Is he still around?"

Ulquiorra shook his head in the negative. "He was attempting to learn of your location from Tazuna's family when I arrived. The following engagement between myself and the Copy Ninja left Kakashi crippled and unconscious."

"What did you do to him?" Tsunade asked, hoping it was something painful and permanent.

"I cut off his right arm and burnt his vocal cords to nothingness." Ulquiorra answered with a small smirk. "However this is all off topic. Perhaps it is after all these years, time to set things straight. I have spent far too long believing an untruth."

"Well then maybe we should get moving?" Shikaku suggested. "If Ulquiorra-san has other business to attend to then we should conclude things on our end quickly."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Lead the way."

XxxX

It took only a few short hours for the five, six if you included Haku to leave the Land of Waves and reach the campsite where the rest of the Resistance was camping, deep within a dense forest at the borders of the Land of Fire.

The Resistance was camping in small glen by a narrow stream with the valley walls littered with shallow caves to offer natural shelter.

When they arrived, Ulquiorra was bowled over instantly by a blur of blue and purple, much to Haku's ever growing amusement.

"Ulquiorra-kun!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he felt the grip this creature had on him tightened and tightened more, far exceeding that of any creature he had encountered and overpowering his thick _Heirro_ as he soon had difficulty breathing.

"Can't...breath..." Was all he could get out.

"Hinata-chan you might want to let go of him before his head pops off." Tsunade finally warned, her voice sounding like she was on the verge of laughter.

The creature, no, Hinate loosened the grip and pulled back to look at Ulquiorra with a warm smile, something that astounded the Espada for two reasons.

1; the smile was directed only to him, and 2; such a warm looking woman was capable of such ungodly strength when it came to hugs.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Ulquiorra spoke brokenly.

"Oh dear, I think you might have broken him Hinata-chan." Tsunade did laugh this time, looking down to the frozen Arrancar. "Come now, help the poor brat up and let's get everyone gathered. It's time Ulquiorra got some answers."

Hinata's eyes widened and she nodded in understanding as she pulled the object of her affections to his feet and hugged his right arm to her chest.

"How adorable, the fearsome Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer brought down by a large rack." Haku taunted when she leaned in close to the swordsman to see the minuscule blush on his cheeks.

Ulquiorra ignored the spirit and allowed Hinata to guide him to the middle of the camp, his mind flashing back to his execution with every familiar face he saw.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, for crimes against Konohagakure no Sato and the attempted murder of the Uchiha Clan head, Uchiha Sasuke. You are sentenced to death..."_

_"All of you. This is all I am to you? A traitor? A monster?" _

Ulquiorra clenched his teeth and held his head as the memories hit him again and again. All these faces. The people who betrayed him.

Aburame Shino.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Rock Lee.

Nara Shikamaru.

Senju Tsunade.

Shizune.

All of them left him to die and now he was to be told that it was not true, that his own eyes and ears had been lied to when he saw and heard the accusations before his own death.

"_What do you wish? Would you prefer the natural order of things as with all Hollow's and be sent to either The Soul Society or Hell. Or will you take my offer and return to The Elemental Nations as either Uzumaki Naruto or Ulquiorra Schiffer..."_

It was The Shinigami King's voice he heard this time, from when he had died in Hueco Mundo to be given a new life here.

"_I shall give life to Ulquiorra Schiffer and you will be given a second chance in the Elemental nations as you are."_

Ulquiorra snorted under his breath at the memory. Be brought back as either Ulquiorra Schiffer or Uzumaki Naruto. He had chosen to remain Ulquiorra, yet he was not.

If anything he was both of them now. Neither Ulquiorra nor Naruto. The difference was still great, he was more Ulquiorra than Naruto. But he could sense the change. Like a scale being righted, he could feel his perceptions and attitude shifting from the emptiness of the Espada Ulquiorra and to something in between. A union between the kind, happy determination of Uzumaki Naruto and the cold emotionless resolve of Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Haku seemed to notice Ulquiorra's general direction of thought as the ghost stepped up to him and placed a hand on the Espada's shoulder as Hinata led the teen. "Don't fight it Naruto-kun. You're more than just an Espada, more than a Shinobi as well. Everyone needs a balance. Find yours."

Ulquiorra looked at her for a moment and blinked when he saw her form flicker slightly, as if she had momentarily faded onto to re-solidify.

The Espada never was given the chance to question the event when Hinata, and subsequently he as well came to a stop in the middle of the camp site, standing by a large formation of rocks that acted like a stage for Tsunade who was standing on the top, watching as the refugee's gathered.

The Nara Clan and Inuzuka Pack with their canine companions all assembled, with a single Aburame and a few Civilians intermingled.

Ulquiorra spotted the Ichiraku's in the gathering and looked away when the Ramen Chef's smiled at him. This was going to be a very delicate conversation.

"Attention please!" Tsunade called, holding her arms out wide to call attention to herself and ceasing all mutterings around her. "Focus for a second there is something important that has to be brought to light."

"You are all here because of what has been happening in Konoha over the past three years starting with the wrongful execution of Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade started, looking over at those gathered before her. "His death should have never been allowed to happen that is why you all did not continue to remain loyal to Konoha and gave your support to my freedom."

"Of course Tsunade-sama." Came a voice, that of the Inuzuka Pack Matriarch, Tsume. "Not a day goes by that those of us who played a part in the boys death feel regret."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at this. It was something he had honestly never expected to hear from someone once associated with Konoha even with Hinata and Tsunade's assurances.

"I know Tsume. I know." Tsunade said sadly, looking down to Ulquiorra apologetically. An action that didn't pass by unnoticed by those gathered.

"This one before you all is Ulquiorra Schiffer, the one responsible for the rescue of myself and Shizune." Tsunade gestured to the Espada. "He has questions pertaining to the execution and wishes for the truth. Answer him honestly."

There were several questioning expressions as Ulquiorra pulled himself out from Hinata's grip and stepped forward, pocketing his hands and staring at them all with his usual stoic stare.

"Uzumaki Naruto he was born on the tenth of October sixteen years ago and cursed to be the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Ulquiorra started, his voice at a normal level but still heard by all. "He was then executed at the age of thirteen by those he called family. There are those of you who were present for both his trial and execution that abandoned him to his fate."

Several people flinched and looked down sadly, having their own flashbacks while all the while curious as to how this weird looking individual knew such private details.

"Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee." Ulquiorra listed, looking pointedly at all the members of the old Rookie Eleven. "You were each present at the Trail and made clear your support for the death of your comrade. Hyuga Hinata has informed me that all was not as it appeared that day. So I offer you this once chance. Explain."

That one word, 'Explain' forced each of them forward as if pulled by some undeniable force.

"At the Trial." Shikamaru started, sounding thoughtful and his eyes momentarily glazed as he looked to the past. "Each of us were told of what happened at the Valley of the End when Naruto beat the Uchiha and brought him back. We were told that Naruto made a deal with a demon to kill the Uchiha for his soul and that the Naruto who was on trial wasn't naruto but in fact a demon wearing his form."

Shino nodded. "Correct. It was only after the execution that private details of Uzumaki Naruto's life and his existence as a Jinchuriki came forth to justify his death to the masses that we each noticed, discrepancies."

"Explain."

"Both the Inuzuka Pack and the Aburame have experience with the association of creatures that are not human. While not to the level of a Jinchuriki it was enough for myself and those gathered here to realize that possession was an impossibility for Uzumaki Naruto." Shino answered. "The only logical conclusion that would have supported the claims that the Konoha council issued for Uzumaki Naruto's trial were that at the Valley, Uzumaki Naruto released the Kyuubi. However if this was indeed truth then the result would have killed not only Uchiha Sasuke but obliterated the physical form of Uzumaki Naruto."

"So it was not disdain for your comrade that was present at the Trail and Execution." Ulquiorra summarized. "It was hatred for the creature you honestly believed had killed your comrade Uzumaki Naruto."

Kiba nodded sadly, Akamaru (who was substantially larger than Ulquiorra recalled),whining mournfully. "The moron was our friend. And we let him die a traitor."

Ulquiorra nodded. "I understand. Senju Tsunade.i ask the same question. You were more than a friend and Hokage to Uzumaki Naruto. You were family, closer than blood. And you not only let him die, you arranged it."

Tsunade nodded and sat down on her 'stage' her shoulder's slumping and head lowering as if the world weighed down upon her. "I saw and heard everything I did that day. Every word I spoke I felt, every movement, action and glare I made I felt. But it wasn't me doing them." She raised her head and looked to Ulquiorra, tears flowing from her eyes. "Moments before the Trial was gathered, I was called to my office under the presumption that Jiraiya had returned and needed to speak to me. When I got there, instead of Jiraiya, Danzo and the Civilian and half of the Shinobi council were there."

"Danzo seemed to be in charge of things as he was the one who approached me. Even now I can only remember small details of what happened in the office. But I do know that Danzo forced me under some sort of Genjutsu. I remember seeing Sharingan eyes, dozens of them, and the next thing I knew I was speaking at the Trial."

"Genjutsu?" Ulquiorra frowned. "Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke are the ones in Konoha with a Sharingan eye. How is that possible?"

Tsunade shrugged hopelessly. "I don't know. Danzo has always thirsted for power, and Kakashi is proof that bloodlines can be transplanted, so..."

"And the entire Uchiha Clan, a Clan filled with Sharingan eyes were all wiped out and their bodies cremated." Shikamaru spoke up, his eyes wide with realization. "More than enough material for a bloodline transplant to a power hungry war hawk."

Ulquiorra frowned as he took it all in, processing the 'Truth' as he heard it. Not abandoned, no, instead a mass conspiracy. "It appears very convenient Tsunade. Placed under a Genjutsu and forced to behave as you did."

Tsunade nodded sadly, her hands clenching tightly as they shook and she grieved for what appeared to be the first time. The first time a Sannin was permitted to cry openly. "I know. It is as I said I swear it. I only wish you could forgive me."

Ulquiorra looked at her for a moment before turning his head to look at those who surrounded him, all who wore the same emotion of shame and mourning that he had seen before, but never intended for him. Finally the Espada withdrew his hands from his pockets and reached over to Tsunade, carefully laying his hands onto her shoulders and pushing her up so that he could make eye contact.

"You need not ask for forgiveness Baa-chan. Like you said, it wasn't you that killed me, it was someone else. Someone we'll never see return." He said softly, offering as true a smile as he could managed considering his mouth hadn't created such a motion in his current incarnation.

Tsunade wiped away her tears and looked at Ulquiorra for a moment before smiling, truly smiling for the first time in three years and wrapping her arms around Ulquiorra in a warm (and rather wet) hug.

"Uh I hate to break up this truly touching moment, but, what the hell is going on?" Kiba asked, raising his hand questioningly.

Tsunade pulled herself away from Ulquiorra and rose back to her feet, cleaning her face of her tears and smiling happily. "Oh right. This will probably come as a shock for most of you, it was for me and Hinata that's for sure. But, Naruto isn't dead."

"I seem to have heard you incorrectly Tsunade-sama." Shino spoke. "We all saw Uzumaki Naruto's execution, the Uchiha carved a hole straight through his chest."

Tsunade nodded. "I know but he is still alive. Or should I say he is now."

"And I am assuming that someone is going to fill in both how and where the blonde moron is?" Kiba asked casually, still as shell shocked and wide eyed with disbelief as everyone else.

Tsunade looked down to Ulquiorra as if you say_ 'go on'_, To which the Espada raised an eyebrow in the silent question of '_do I have to?_'

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes in annoyance, another action that confused him as it was very uncharacteristic for him. He never rolled his eyes. Ever.

The Espada stared at Kiba intently for a moment. When the Inuzuka noticed he glared at Ulquiorra and growled in annoyance. "You trying to pick a fight pretty boy?"

Ulquiorra folded his arms across his chest and offered a small smirk. "Don't be so cocky Kiba. I am a lot stronger now. I won't need to pass wind at you to beat you this time around."

there were several snickers of amusement at the idea that the Inuzuka Pack Heir had once been, apparently, defeated by a fart of all things.

The reactions in the younger generation, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Lee were quite different. All recalling the event.

"N-Naruto?"

This stopped the snickers as everyone looked at both Kiba and Ulquiorra.

"Been a while Mutt. Last time I saw you, besides the execution and trial you were ass deep in a two-headed emo." Ulquiorra reaffirmed in a manner so unlike him and like the old Naruto it actually made him wince.

There was no sound as the realization flooded through those present. Only the sound of two or three thumps as a couple of people passed out from the shock. Ayame and Rock Lee to name just two**(1)**.

"H-how?" Shikamaru asked, stepping up to look at Ulquiorra closer, trying to find something familiar to remind him of his blonde friend.

Ulquiorra sighed as he sensed a monologue coming. "Perhaps you all had better sit down. If anyone else passes out, the risk of brain damage may increase."

After a few seconds when everyone was seated, Rock Lee included (he must have smelt Youth), Ulquiorra started, removing his shirt, still burnt from Kakashi's jutsu and revealing the hole that ran right through him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I did indeed die that day. But I did not pass on to a better place. I went to a place that you should pray never to go. I went to Hueco Mundo..."

And so he told them his story, the story of Uzumaki Naruto who became the Hollow and then Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

**(1) Lee passed out due to an overdose of Youth. For only those who swim within the Fountain of Youth can defeat death!**

**And that is that!**

**Chapter 12, numero twelve...uh...O is now done!**

**So then the chapter ends with Ulquiorra telling his story of his time in Hueco Mundo. For now just go with that Ulquiorra told them everything he did as Ulquiorra while serving Aizen, but stopped with that he was killed again and brought back to life in the Elemental Nations.**

**I can't let Ulquiorra tell them that he met Kami Himself. I think Rock Lee's head might implode from that level of Youth!**

**what do you all think of my work so far, do you like the idea of the Seven Swordsmen coming to Uzu? I have plans for who they all are of course so its not something I've pulled out of my ass.**

**Up next: Ulquiorra pays a little visit to our friendly *cough* NOT *cough* Snake.**


	13. Bound by Duty

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

"How is he?"

"Hmm. The patient has exhibited clear signs of post traumatic stress and is unresponsive to all but the most direct of questions." Dr. Nakamura said slowly as he flipped through the latest report on the patient being discusses. "His physical injuries are no longer life threatening and he is physically stable, however the damage done to his throat has destroyed any chance of him ever speaking. It is irreversible."

"But he is conscious yes?" The elderly man, Shimura Danzo asked, leaning on his cane to peek at the papers the doctor was perusing.

Namakura nodded in the affirmative. "Yes. He recently woke up an hour ago and can receive visitors."

Danzo nodded. "Very good. I want his guard doubled and no-one is permitted access without the express permission of the Council. I want to know what happened to him."

Nakamura nodded. "Shall I make preparations for a Yamanaka session sir?"

Danzo shook his head and looked at the ward room door behind which was the patient in question. "No. it seems that this is where Konoha mental conditioning works against us. All Konoha Jounin are trained to resist mental intrusion on a subconscious level and with a subject like Hatake Kakashi, not even Inoichi-san would be able to enter without repercussions."

Nakamura frowned and tapped a finger against the clipboard he was holding that had Kakashi's medical file. "I shall prepare some writing material then for Hatake-dono. If he cannot communicate what happened verbally or mentally, then written word will have to suffice."

Danzo nodded reluctantly. He would have preferred something more reliable like a Yamanaka viewing but it would have to do. The Elder had seen the state that the powerful Jounin had returned in. Hatake Kakashi, one of Konoha's strongest Shinobi had come back a bloody mess. Covered in blood and missing an arm the military populace of Konoha had been horrified at his state.

Who or whatever had faced against Kakashi, they were clearly something to be feared. Provided that force couldn't be swayed to join Konoha.

It was an hour later when the requested materials arrived along with the the other two Village Elders, Homura and Komaru and the newly promoted Jounin Commander, Hyuga Hiashi.

Kakashi was awake and had been moved into a seated position, his face heavily bandages and a blanket covering his right side to hide the empty space where his arm should have been.

"Hatake Kakashi, you were assigned to a mission to locate information as to the whereabouts of S-class criminal Senju Tsunade." Danzo started, reading from the mission order that had taken the Copy ninja on his fateful mission.

Kakashi nodded once, paying full attention, his eyes as alert as they could be with the cocktail of drugs and painkillers being pumped into him.

"For official record, where did you go and why?"

Kakashi immediately turned to his notepad and pen and quickly scrawled a response. _'The Land of Waves, to the home of Tazuna the Bridge builder. Tazuna is a supporter of the traitor Uzumaki. It seemed a good starting point for any supporters to Senju.'_

Danzo and the other three Council members nodded, it was a sound decision. Given the closeness between Uzumaki and Tsunade it would be logical for old Uzumaki supporters to offer refuge to Tsunade.

"Very well then. Upon your arrival at the Land of Waves, what transpired that resulted in the level of injuries you returned with?"

The other three focused on this, it was what everyone wanted to know. What had happened during the information gathering mission that had left the great Kakashi mute and with one arm?

Another moment where Kakashi scribbled his answer and he held up the pad. _'I was attacked at the Tazuna residence by a giant teddy bear.'_

This caused several raised eyebrows and immediate concerns as to the true extent of the damage done to Kakashi and his mental health.

"You were attacked by a giant teddy bear?" Homura asked, frowning only to prevent the desire to smirk at the imagery.

Kakashi blinked in confusion and shook his head in the negative.

"Then why did you just tell us you were?"

Kakashi blinked again and looked down to what he had written. His expression revealed his own confusion and surprise and he crossed out the mistake to make it clear that he had not been attacked by a furry toy before laying pen to paper and focusing on what was to write.

It was Ulquiorra, no Naruto back from the dead who had done this to him.

As Kakashi went to detail the identity of his attacker a sharp and overwhelming pain shot through his skull like a red hot knife to butter and he felt a pain identical to the removal of his right arm. It felt like it was being cut off all over again. Kakashi dropped his pen and paper and grabbed his shoulder tightly, his visible eye wide, revealing only a fraction of the pain he felt.

An instant later, as soon as the pen rolled off the bed and clattered to the floor, the pain stopped and Kakashi blinked. There wasn't even the slightest trace of phantom pain.

"Hatake-san are you alright? What is wrong?" Hiashi asked, looking at the Jounin curiously.

Kakashi nodded slowly as he thought carefully. What had happened exactly? The pen was returned to him and Kakashi quickly wrote down what he had just felt and described when it had started.

"Hmm. May I offer an thought Danzo-sama?" Nakamura asked, who had been seated at the corner of the room should the jounins condition suddenly change.

Danzo nodded and motioned for Nakamura to join them.

The Doctor stood up and walked over to Kakashi and indicated to the paper. "Hatake-dono, I have two quick tests to perform. If I am correct in my assumptions then both will cause the same pain as before. Would you like to proceed?"

Kakashi nodded instantly, wanting to get to the bottom of this despite the pain. He was unable to relay vital Intel and he wanted to know why.

Nakamura indicated to the pen and paper. "I would like you to once more attempt to write down the identity of your attacker."

Kakashi nodded and repeated his previous attempt. Trying to relay that he was attacked by Ulquiorra Schiffer, the reincarnation of executed traitor Uzumaki Naruto. And once more, his body froze and he felt a pain identical to the removal of his arm.

Seeing this Nakamura quickly snatched the pen away and watched as Kakashi slumped forward, the pain gone.

"OK. One more test Hatake-dono." Makamura pocketed the pen in his shirt pocket and moved the pad to the middle of the bed, in clear sight for everyone. "I understand that all Shinobi of Konoha, Chunnin and higher are required to learn Morse Code yes? I would like you do this time, using Morse Code, reveal the same information in a roundabout route. Nothing direct like before, but something that would lead Danzo-sama, the Honorable Elders and Hyuga-sama to come to the correct conclusion."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. If the information couldn't come out directly then indirectly would have to do.

_The one who facilitated the escape of Senju Tsunade is also the one who was executed three years ago._

That was his message he wanted to get out as he started to tap his fingers accordingly. He barely got out;_ 'The one...' _when the same pain occurred once more.

This time Nakamura snatched away the pad and tossed it away before turning to the four Council Members as Kakashi slumped back, drained from the ordeal. "It is as I feared." The Doctor scratched his head slowly and looked to Danzo. "It appears that Hatake-dono has been subjected to a psychological cage of sorts that prevents him from revealing whatever it is he knows. Whoever attacked Hatake-dono made sure that he wouldn't be able to reveal what it is he knows."

Danzo frowned. "That is indeed troubling. Whatever knowledge Kakashi has is obviously vital to Konoha's security otherwise such a countermeasure wouldn't have been employed. And with his accumulated injuries and disabilities Kakashi cannot return to active duty and so cannot prepare to defend against the threat himself."

Nakamura nodded and glanced at Kakashi for a moment before returning his attention to Danzo. "If I may Danzo-sama? Whoever did this to Hatake-dono is obviously a direct enemy to Konoha. My assessment of his injuries and this most recent observation support this theory. Whoever it was that attacked Hatake-dono intends to continue acts of aggression against Konoha."

"What makes you believe this?" Homura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have read reports and heard stories of cases such as these Honored Elder." Nakamura answered. "Survivors who return to their homes in a state that clearly shows that they should have died. They were sent back for one reason and one reason alone."

Kakashi knew the answer so he didn't look up to the doctor, merely looking down to his bed in defeat. Something everyone noticed.

"They are sent back to watch as everything they hold dear is destroyed and know that there is nothing they can do to prevent it."

XxxX

Ulquiorra crossed his arms across his chest as he stared neutrally at the two standing in front of him, his green cat like eyes boring into the two. "Why do you wish this?"

"No offense Na-Ulquiorra, sorry, but we kinda just got our friend back from the dead so we'd like to make sure you stay among the living for more than a few weeks." Kiba said with a grin as he ignored the urge to squirm under the empty gaze. "Tsunade-sama agrees. She thinks that for this mission it would be best to take a team with you."

Ulquiorra remained silent as he stared at Inuzuka Kiba and a beaming Thumbs-upping Rock Lee. Finally after a few seconds he spoke. "Are you the only two volunteering?"

"Yosh! Our youthful friends have a mission of their own Ulquiorra-kun!" Rock Lee declared, his teeth glinting brightly.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Shikimaru, Hinata and Shino? I would have thought Tsuande-sama to focus on the meeting with the Mizukage first."

"Nah, Tsunade-sama said that she wants to have at least something to bring to the table in Kiri besides a few refugees and possibly Suna. So Shikamaru and his team are going to Takigakure to secure an alliance."

Ulquiorra nodded. Tsunade was a proud woman given they had only just received a site for the new Uzushoigakure she wouldn't go to a negotiation on a less than equal standing. "Very well then. Equip yourselves and gather at the center stone and I will brief you on the objective. Pack for heavy battle."

The two nodded eagerly and rushed off to prepare, leaving Ulquiorra standing there.

"Good, you haven't left yet. I take it that was Kiba and Lee asking to join you on your mission?"

"Something you agreed to Tsunade-sama." Ulquiorra replied as he turned his head to see the former Hokage walking up to him, wearing her usual attire of a battle robe and green haori. "I do not understand why you would wish me to take a team. I am more than capable of ensuring the success of the mission."

Tsunade smirked and folded her arms across her chest as she looked at the Espada, who was still dressed in his battle torn civilian clothes. "you should remember your life as a Shinobi Naruto. Teamwork is key for survival and victory. If you want to be a part of this new village you have all but singlehandedly founded then you will need to understand this. You cannot continue on alone."

Ulquiorra let out a sigh and pocketed his left hand while his right pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am not a Shinobi though. And even if I was, I was never a high enough rank to lead a team on my own."

Tsunade nodded, it was refreshing to see some humanity in the new Naruto. She could see that the idea of leading a team was having some effect on him already, even if Ulquiorra himself was unaware of it. It was a sensation vital for all team captains. Something even Nara Shikamaru had experienced on his first mission.

"Naruto, you are the founder of Uzushoigakure, like it or not you will be important in this village and something tells me you don't want to be the Shodai Kairukage."

**(Note: _'Shodai Kairukage' = _**_First Ocean Current Shadow. _**PM me if that Kage name is wrong or not.)**

Ulquiorra shook his head. "The dream of Kage was the old Naruto's. I have no desire to take on such responsibility. I would have thought the title of Shodai would have gone to you. It seems, fitting."

Tsunade nodded. As much as she wished to get away from the paperwork that came with the Kage hat, she was suited for it. "I had anticipated this and prepared an assignment for you in Uzushoigakure's new military"

Ulquiorra suppressed the urge to groan and looked at the woman, briefly thinking that it might have been a bad idea to suggest she remain Kage. It appeared that she may have started to go mad with power.

"As you know Kiri has provided us with all of Uzu's land and key resources of Uzu's original power both as a part of the bargain you struck with the Mizukage and also as a sign of trust between our two vilalges. I am of course referring to the group known as the Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist. Soon to be the Seven Swordsmen of the Whirling Tides I guess."

"You're point?" Ulquiorra asked, having a bad feeling in his gut.

Tsunade grinned and clapped a hand on the Espada's shoulder, looking like she had just won the lottery. "I have decided that you will be its Commander. You're in charge of reviving and commanding the new Seven Swordsmen."

There it was. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and stuffed his other hand into his pocket and looked up to Tsunade blankly. "Of all the people to command a unit you ask me? I don't know the first thing about such leadership. Even in Hueco Mundo the most I was asked to control was that oaf Yammi."

Tsunade nodded. "I remember the story. Dealing with the Seven Swordsmen will be a lot like that. Through-out the Seven Swordsmens history, their members have always been ninja and swordsmen who respect power. And that you have in spades. I am sure that whoever you recruit will not question your orders."

"Power does not ensure loyalty. Even in Hueco Mundo this is known." Ulquiorra refuted.

"Of course it doesn't." Tsunade snorted. "But you always did have a habit of winning loyalty in your first life."

Ulquiorra didn't seem convinced.

Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh. It was like trying to charm a brick wall. "Well if you want to play it that way, I could always restrict you to D-ranked missions. You remember those don't you."

Ulquiorra's body stiffened and his eyes widened at the mention of D-ranked missions. At first Tsunade thought she had possibly taken it too far and broken the man when a dark green aura manifested around the Espada and he gripped his katana tightly. "_**Tora...**_"

Of course. The mention of a D-rank mission would instantly bring back the nightmare that was Tora. That hell-cat was a scourge of all Konoha ninja, past and present, the fact that even Ulquiorra had a similar reaction just strengthened the cat's monstrosity.

Ulquiorra finally forced himself out of the state and nodded crisply. "Very well. I will accept the position. Details may be discussed upon my return."

With that, completely ignoring the possibility that Tsunade may have something more to add, Ulquiorra flashed away, to get ready himself no doubt.

"Tsk. Pale skinned brat. I wasn't finished yet." Tsunade muttered before throwing her hands up in defeat and storming off, to find some unfortunate tree or boulder to obliterate.

At that instant on the other side of the camp, Ulquiorra reappeared by a small cave at the valley side. His own temporary quarters. Inside things were as spartan as his own quarters in Las Noches. A bed roll, stand for his Zanpakuto and a rack for his clothing, which held only two other sets of clothing. His Espada uniform and Sasori's Akatsuki attire.

Making his decision, Ulquiorra tore away the damaged clothing he wore, leaving a mental reminder to replace them and donning his white Espada uniform. After a moments consideration. Ulquiorra grabbed the Akatsuki cloak and pulled it on, fastening the buttons and wearing it over his Espada outfit and leaving his arms within the cloak and the sleeves to hang loose, then grabbing Sasori's Ring and a Straw Hat and hanging it from his neck. Once he was satisfied the former Espada left his makeshift quarters and 'stepped' to the Central Rock, the place where he had revealed himself to the Konoha refugees.

Rock Lee and Kiba were already there.

"Whoa man, what's with the cloak? We're not posing as Akatsuki on this mission are we?" Kiba asked, eying the item Ulquiorra was wearing.

"I am." Ulquiorra answered, looking to his two comrades. "You two, will be posing as Konoha ninja."

Rock Lee lifted his eyebrows in question. "I do not understand Ulquiorra-kun."

Ulquiorra nodded slowly as he explained. "We are hunting one of Konoha's most powerful Missing ninja. Orochimaru. In the event that we are unable to terminate him, it would be beneficial to have him believe that it was Konoha who made the attempt on his life."

The two nodded in understanding. "But what about the Akatsuki uniform?" Kiba asked as he and Lee pulled out their Konoha Headbands and tied them into place, most likely haven't disposed of them out of sentimentality.

"Orochimaru may react more favorably in retaliating against Konoha, should he survive with the belief that Konoha is now allied with the Akatsuki." Ulquiorra voiced. "Given that he himself is a former member he is aware of the threat Akatsuki poses to those who ally themselves with Jinchuriki. The thought of them allying with a village like Konoha will broaden the threat to Konoha's enemies as well."

Kiba grinned savagely and Rock Lee smacked his fist into an open and in realization, both finding the idea cunning. "So either way it benefits us. We take out Orochimaru and remove an enemy. We fail and Orochimaru takes up his feud with Konoha to another notch."

"In theory." Ulquiorra admitted, fully aware of Murphy's Law. _No battle plan survives contact with the enemy._

"Alright then, shall we go? Tsunade-sama managed to find an information scroll in Sasori's ring when she escaped from Konoha wearing it detailing the meeting point." Kiba informed. "Apparently the meeting that was arranged to happen between Sasori himself and his spy is in two days time at the Tenchi Bridge."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Good. Now then let's get moving. We have a lot of ground to travel and not much time to do it in."

The two nodded, neither wanting to be a burden in their first mission with Naruto since his death.

"Let's just make sure we all survive this one this time yeah Naruto?"

XxxX

Team Espada didn't arrive at their destination until a day and a half later. Impressive seeing as they had been required to cross the entire Fire Country to get to the bridge. When they arrived at the meeting point a good six hours before the appointed time and three hours ahead of daybreak.

"Orders Naruto?" Kiba asked, immediately sending Akamaru off to scout for any traps that may be waiting for them.

Ulquiorra didn't reply at first. Instead expanding his _Pesquisa_ out to blanket the area and search for any signs that Orochimaru or Sasori's spy may have arrived early.

When he was confident that it was just them three the Espada looked to Kiba and Lee. "Rig the bridge for remote detonation and get as much rest as you can. I will let you know when it is time."

The two nodded and rushed off to perform their assigned task, leaving Ulquiorra alone to stare at the bridge, his mind wandering to the meeting ahead, his recent encounter with Kakashi and his new assignment given by Tsunade as Leader of the Seven Swordsmen.

"Thinking about what Tsunade said?"

Ulquiorra turned his head to see Haku standing by his side, as if she had always been there. "That and other things. The leader of the new Seven Swordsmen."

Haku smiled at the green haired teen. "I know Zabuza would have loved the idea Naruto-kun. He liked you, did you know that?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No. I wouldn't have thought there had been enough time for any such assessment."

Haku nodded. "It was before the battle at the bridge, he told me to watch out for you. Said that he saw a potential he had never seen before. You really impressed him with that strategy that forced him to release Kakashi from that water prison."

Ulquiorra said nothing as Haku spoke to him. Taking it all in with an acute sense of shock and, mild, awe. He had impressed a proper Swordsman?

"It is a shame he died. A shame that both of you died. He may not have shown it, but I remember that Zabuza was a great warrior. I know he would have dearly wished to see the new Kiri." He finally spoke.

Haku nodded, a transparent tear falling down her cheek. "I miss him too."

Ulquiorra looked at the tearful woman for a moment before reaching out and resting a hand on her shoulder. An action he had seen before but never experienced. When he saw the reaction it had on Haku he knew he had made the correct action as she leaned into the grasp and reached up to hold his hand with her own and smiling thankfully at him.

"And there he is." Was all she said.

Before Ulquiorra could question what she meant by 'He' Rock Lee and Kiba returned with Akamaru.

"The bridge is rigged and Akamaru reports that no surprises have been set for us." Kiba reported, silently wondering why Ulquiorra was standing there with his hand stretched out.

Ulquiorra released himself from Haku's grip and nodded to Kiba. "Good. Find a place to sleep and get some rest. In four hours we need to be prepared, and remember. You are loyal Konoha Shinobi. Orochimaru and his spy must believe this."

The two nodded and departed for the cover of a fallen tree and were soon in a light skirmish sleep. The type of sleep taught to all Shinobi as they could wake fully alert and ready at the slightest hint of danger. 

When the two were gone Ulquiorra looked back to Haku. "There is a question I wish to ask you. Something that I have wondered since I saw you at the Land of Waves."

Haku looked at Ulquiorra with interest. "What is it Naruto-kun?"

"You have not passed on because with my death I abandoned the promise I made and now you are waiting for someone to help you move on. This I understand." Ulquiorra began. "However. Where is Zabuza? Did he move on ahead of you?"

Haku smiled sadly and shook her head in the negative. "No he didn't move on. He's still here like me. But he can't move on for different reasons."

"I do not understand." Ulquiorra interuppted. "Zabuza is not the type to become a restless spirit. Why is he still here if not for the same reason as you?"

Haku pointed to his Zanpakuto. "You should understand this easily Naruto-kun. You are aware that a Swordsman's sword contains its own soul?"

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Well this is different for the possessors of the Seven Blades of Uzu." Haku continued. "When a wielder of one of the Seven Blades dies that person is bound to the sword until it is taken up by their successor. So when Zabuza has not moved on, it is because his soul is bound to Kibikiribocho, waiting for his successor."

Ulquiorra frowned. Thinking back to when he had retrieved the sword on the way to Tenchi Bridge, which was currently sealed within a scroll thanks to the assistance of Kiba. "But I have retrieved the blade. So would not his soul have moved on because of this?"

Haku shook her head. "You have no desire to lay claim to the sword and Zabuza knows this. His soul is still waiting, for you to pass on the sword to his proper successor."

Ulquiorra groaned under his breath. Great, more responsibility.

Ulqiorra pocketed his hands and walked over to a tree before lowering himself to the floor and crossing his legs, still in thought.

"Um, Naruto-kun?"

Ulquiorra looked up to Haku who was in front of him, looking down with a clearly nervous expression. (if his experience with Orihime was anything to go by). "What?"

"May I sit next to you? You're the first contact i've had since I died. I want to feel again." She asked, referring to his hand on her shoulder.

Ulquiorra looked at her for a moment and when Haku feared he was about to refuse, the Espada shifted slightly to the side and nodded. "Sit quietly and do not interrupt my peace."

Haku nodded happily and quickly sat herself down next to him and leaned against him, relishing at the physical contact.

And so the two sat like that for hours. Haku sitting there contently next to Ulquiorra while the Espada focused on assessing his own powers and limits and even momentarily testing manifesting and shaping his Reiatsu. Once more it was a failure.

Finally, a half hour after sunrise, Ulquiorra stood up and woke Kiba and Rock Lee after advising Haku to distance herself from the area so he didn't accidentally kill her if things got out of hand.

"It is time. Conceal yourselves until I give the signal. I shall present myself to the Spy and determine the location of Orochimaru's base of operations."

The two ninja and one dog all nodded before flashing away, leaving at almost Jounin level speed. Rock Lee hid himself beneath the bridge using a high level concealment technique that required no Chakra. Kiba and Akamaru separated and hit themselves on opposite sides of the bridge within the forest, both making sure that their Chakra level was identical to the surrounding wild life. A skill that all Inuzuka were adept at thanks to their connection to their canine companions.

Once the two were in position, Ulquiorra put on Sasori's ring and donned the straw hat onto his head. And pocketed his hands once more, still within the cloak and leaving the sleeves empty. Knowing he was as ready as he would ever be, Ulquiorra performed a single Sonido and 'stepped' onto the bridge, appearing so fluidly and instantly, it was as if he had just materialized into being at that spot.

_Now to wait. Who shall arrive to meet with 'Sasori'? The Spy? Or the Snake?_

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

**And thus ends the first chapter of the Orochimaru confrontation. How did I do? Still living up to expections I hope? Let me know if not.**

**Little side note. Got a few things coming up in upcoming chapters for you all to look forward to. The fight between Team Espada and Team Oto of course (that's Ulquiorra, Kiba and Lee Vs. Orochimaru and Kabuto.)**

**I plan on having a little snippet of Hinata's mission to Taki and after both teams have completed their mission. Tsunade and Mei will have their sit down and Ulquiorra accepts his role as Commander of the Seven.**

**Thanks for the continued R & R [reading and reviewing] IT FUELS MY FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH! and makes me all warm inside (that little spot right next to the spleen. o_O )**

**on a more generalized note. AND THIS IS TO THOSE WHO ARE WAITING FOR UPDATES ON MY OTHER STORIES. 'Nihilistic Blade' has become my main story so it will be getting updated mainly. But I will continue with Petal in the Maelstrom and Immortal, Silent Noise I've hit an impasse with but I am trying.**

**Anywho! I'm freaking tired and the boy is pulling my hair out at the moment so I leave you with this and will update soon.**


	14. A Ruse called Muerte

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Ulquiorra didn't have to wait as long as he thought as barely an hour later he sensed someone approaching the bridge. From the rate of approach and how silent the individual was moving, Ulquiorra was able to gather that whoever it was, was trying to remain concealed, but not from him.

After a moment longer the new arrival stepped out into view and continued to walk towards the bridge. The identity of the Spy was unknown still as the figure was obscured by a black hooded cloak.

"Sasori-sama?"

Ulquiorra made as if he were ignoring the cloaked human, standing facing the side of the bridge and looking at the canyon below. While appearing as if to ignore the presence of the spy, Ulquiorra cast out and examined his _Pesquisa_ one last time. And located the other presence that was trying to hide itself from him.

Orochimaru was here.

"Uh, Sasori-sama?" The spy repeated.

"Be silent. I am sure Sasori did not give you such liberties to speak." Ulquiorra said crisply, drawing on his time in Hueco Mundo to play his role. "You have come here alone?"

The spy took a hesitant step back. "Um yes. I-I wasn't followed. Y-you are not Sasori-sama?"

Ulquiorra turned his head to the side to glance at the spy and channeled a burst or Reiatsu to his eyes, making them glow eerily under the shadow of his hat. "No I am not. Sasori has been neutralized. I am his superior and have taken over control of his network. You may address me as Muerte-sama. Nothing more nothing less. Am I understood?"

The Spy froze on the spot at the complete lack of emotion in the voice of Sasori's 'superior' and quickly nodded before bowing respectfully. "O-of course Muerte-sama. M-may I know how Sasori was killed?"

"No you may not. A human such as yourself does not possess the complexity and understanding to comprehend the death of an Akatsuki." Ulquiorra denied. "Now. You will make your report to me now. Reveal yourself."

"O-of course!" The Spy quickly snapped his hands up to the hood covering his head and removed it, apparently fearful of what would happen should he take longer than 'Muerte' preferred.

Underneath the hood was the face of a man in his mid twenties with long white hair tied back and a pair of round rimmed glasses.

Ulquiorra knew this man. Yakushi Kabuto.

"Now. You will answer my questions." Ulquiorra stated with the same empty tone. "Tell me of the recent activities of Orochimaru."

Kabuto nodded. "Orochimaru has been spending most of his time trying to perfect his Immortality jutsu. He still desires an Uchiha body but with the failure of Sasuke's arrival he has yet to complete that goal."

Ulquiorra nodded, surprised that Sasuke hadn't abandoned Konoha after all to go to Orochimaru. "Where is he located currently?" This he already knew. Orochimaru was located precisely two hundred feet behind Kabuto inside a tree.

"Currently there is a base set up east of this two hundred miles south-east of this location. The front entrance is disguised as a large boulder with a dead tree leaning next to it." Kabuto answered, sounding very sure of himself.

For Ulquiorra that meant that either Kabuto was truly ignorant that he had been followed, or he was a brilliant liar.

Most likely the latter.

Ulquiorra nodded nonetheless and looked away from Kabuto, pretending to think. Perhaps it was now time to call Orochimaru out and get this confrontation underway.

"One last question Yakushi Kabuto." Ulquiorra began slowly, stepping back from the side railing and walking over to the middle of the bridge slowly as if thinking. "Would you like to call your master Orochimaru out. He must be growing impatient, hiding over there."

Kabuto's eyes widened and he turned around to look to where Orochimaru was hiding, trying to figure out what he had done wrong that had gotten him caught out.

"Kukuku, very good. It seems my old friends have found good talent Muerte." Came Orochimaru's mocking voice as he melted out of his tree and approached the two. "Tell me, when did you notice?"

"Interesting. You speak as if you believe that you were able to hide yourself from me at all." Ulquiorra spoke, allowing his eyes to glow once more. "Such arrogance is unbecoming of a human such as you."

Orochimaru hesitated slightly in his approach at that. Who was this man to behave as if were superior to all others. Had the Akatsuki hired another Itachi? Recovering himself quickly Orochimaru smirked. "Well at any rate, perhaps you should call out the two who have accompanied you. You speak of incompetence, it would appear that my old friends have lost their touch."

Ulquiorra pulled his right arm out and clicked his fingers in the air before returning his arm to his pocket. In a flash Rock Lee, Kiba and Akamaru shot out of their hiding spots and came to stand behind Ulquiorra.

"I believe you know of Inuzuka Kiba, his partner Akamaru and Rock Lee of Konoha." Ulquiorra introduced.

At the sight of the two Konoha headbands, Orochimaru felt a quiver of unease flit through his body. What were Konoha Shinobi doing with an Akatsuki Operative?

"You appear confused." Ulquiorra noted, looking at Orochimaru as the Snake Sannin looked at Kiba and Lee with an uneasy frown. "Does this event come as a shock?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru snapped, preparing for a fight as he could see no easy way out of this. Two Konoha ninja who were known for their speed and Taijutsu and an unknown Akatsuki element. This was not something he had planned for.

"The idea is simple Orochimaru." Ulquiorra said, removing his hands from his pockets and sliding them down the sleeves. "You are a thorn in the sides of both the Akatsuki and Konoha. It has been the decision of Leader-sama and the Konoha Council that an alliance is beneficial. You should feel proud. It is because of you alone that the Akatsuki and Konoha have allied."

"YOSH! Let us destroy this un-youthful villain!" Lee shouted, further cementing the concept into Orochimaru's skull.

Orochimaru at this point was unnerved to the max. An alliance between Konoha and the Akatsuki, how could he have not seen this coming? It was then that Orochimaru made his decision.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!"** (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)

Orochimaru cast the Jutsu at an impossible speed and sent out a gaze so strong that it tore off Ulquiorra's hat and tore it to shreds before blowing the three back a good hundred feet.

"HA! It doesn't matter if you join forces with all of creation! I will kill you all!" Orochimaru screamed as he shot forward towards 'Muerte', drawing his Sword of Kusanagi as he moved.

Ulquiorra's eyes never left the pale skinned Sannin as he was blown back. Finally he tore his eyes away and looked over to Kiba and Lee, who had not 'chosen' to be blown back. "I will deal with Orochimaru, Kabuto is yours. Be warned, he uses medical ninjutsu so keep physical contact to a minimum."

The two nodded and flipped themselves around and landed feet first against a tree before pushing off and launching themselves past Orochimaru and to Kabuto who was momentarily frozen in shock.

As the two moved towards their target, Ulquiorra raised his hand and caught Kusanagi's blade as it came swinging at him to take off his head. He stopped the blade in its path but still the Espada's eyes widened when he felt the minute pain as it sliced through his _Heirro_ and an inch into his hand.

Ulquiorra slapped the blade away and brought his leg up and delivered a strong kick into Orochimaru's stomach, sending the Sannin flying away and giving him the chance to examine his hand.

"Interesting." He muttered as he looked at the cut heal quickly. "It would seem that the members of the Akatsuki past and present possess the ability to penetrate my _Heirro._"

With that, Ulquiorra wiped the blood from his hand and reached into his cloak and grasped his Zanpakuto.

"Kukuku, what's the matter Muerte-kun?" Orochimaru sneered. "you look surprised. Does that tough skin of yours count as your power?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer, instead staring at Orochimaru with empty green catlike eyes.

"Well don't feel bad. I am just the worst opponent for you. The Sword of Kusanagi is the ultimate blade and can cut through anything." Orochimaru gloated, raising the Katana into an offensive position.

"Interesting." Ulquiorra noted as he looked at the gloating Sannin. "A single cut and you believe that you have already won."

The Espada drew his blade out from within his cloak and stabbed it into the ground in front of him, causing the earth to buckle and rupture from the force.

"Come, let us discover how Orochimaru is capable of defeating Muerte." Ulquiorra spoke, releasing the sword and raising a finger to point at the Snake Sannin, a ball of green energy growing at its tip.

"**Cero."**

The instant Orochimaru had seen the growing ball of energy at 'Muerte's' fingertip, the Sannin had sensed the darkness and power within it.

"Shit." he muttered as he quickly bit his finger and flashed through a short chain of hand seals. He knew that if he took a direct hit from whatever the Akatsuki man was planning he would not survive.** "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Rashomon." (**Summoning Jutsu.**)**

As soon as Orochimaru slammed his palm into the ground a seal of intricate writing flowed out around it and with an explosion of smoke and debris a colossal gate bearing a demonic visage rose from the ground in front of the Sannin. And not a moment too soon. The instant the Rashomon rose to its full height, Ulquiorra fired his Cero. The ensuing explosion was massive. The beam of green energy slammed into the JUTSU, a gate boasted for its ability to stop any and all attacks. And the Rashomon vaporized like a snowflake in Hell. Luckily for Orochimaru the gate served its purpose enough as the Cero had been deflected enough so that it blasted by him, missing by at least two feet.

The Snake Sannin was wide eyed and fearful when the dust and debris finally cleared and he saw the level of damage that had 'Muerte's' jutsu had done. The Snake Sannin had never seen anything so destructive in his entire life save the devastation he had witnessed at the hands of the Biju during his time with the Akatsuki. For a human to wield this power, it was unreal.

_I must have it._

However it would seem that the odd looking Muerte would not allow such donations as the pale skinned Akatsuki operative turned to face Orochimaru once more, holding his sword out lazily, a stance that infuriated the Sannin. The arrogance of this enemy, Muerte obviously didn't consider him a threat.

A fatal error.

Orochimaru grit his teeth in outrage and sent his hands through not one but two chains of hand seals faster than anyone could blink. In the span of a millisecond between them, the Sannin fired off a human sized fireball at Muerte and cast the _Kirigakure no jutsu_ blanketing the immediate area and the surrounding area up to a hundred feet in radius around the two with a mist made of his Chakra.

Ulquiorra swept his Katana in an upward slice as the fireball came at him, casting the large mass of flames cleanly in half so that it roared past either side of him. He didn't even blink as the fireball went past him, his gaze firmly attached to Orochimaru even though he was unable to see him until the fire had moved passed him, once his vision was clear he let out a disappointed sigh when he saw Orochimaru still standing in the same position as before, a cocky smirk in place. The fool hadn't even used the opportunity to hide let alone attack. All he had done was implement a pitiful mist that covered a wide area. The Espada shook his head in disappointment before flashing out of sight and stepping behind Orochimaru before swiftly cutting the once feared Sannin clean in half at the stomach. The look of shock on Orochimaru's face was priceless. Until the Sannin's body turned brown and splashed to the floor as a large puddle of mud

Ulquiorra cursed as the simplicity of the tactic hit him. When he felt the pulses of two chakra fueled jutsu being released from Orochimaru he had believed that it simply meant the Sannin had fired a fireball at him before using the _Kirigakure no jutsu_, the thought that the Sannin had a clone on stand by for substitution. Combined with the mist that had blanketed the area, he could no longer sense where Orochimaru was as it felt like he was everywhere at once thanks to the mass of his chakra that was in the mist itself.

"_What's the matter Muerte?"_ The Snake Sannin's voice hissed around him, taunting him. "S_urely you cannot be defeated by a trick as simple as this? I am sure that your superiors will be quite displeased to learn that you fell for a trick when those Konoha children that came with you could have seen through it._"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed a fraction and he turned his head to look to where Kiba and Lee should be, hopefully still alive in fighting with that annoying medic, Kabuto.

It felt odd, that sensation. Concern. He actually felt concern to the safety of the two former Konoha ninja. He seemed to be feeling a lot of strange emotions. Hatred, anger, joy, sadness, suffering, hope, concern. Things that he had thought long since abandoned.

"_Oh dear, it would seem that your allies cannot match up to my subordinate. Such a shame." _Orochimaru hissed around the 'Akatsuki Operative'._ "no matter, they will die shortly and then you and I can conclude this silly business and be on our way."_

"Don't you agree?"

Ulquiorra looked at the sudden appearance of Orochimaru out of the corner of his eye. The Snake Sannin having suddenly appeared behind him, sword poised to strike.

"_Bala."_

That one word caused untold pain for the Sannin. Ulquiorra's hand was pressed against the Sannin's chest, covered in a halo of light green energy. It would seem that the Espada had anticipated the attack.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in pain as the strange blast hit him square in the chest and sent him flying uncontrollably through the air, ricocheting off of several trees before smashing into the ground heavily.

"B-bastard..."

Ulquiorra turned around casually and looked over to where Orochimaru was sprawled. The Snake Sannin was heaving himself up, one of his arms missing, torn off most likely during his pinball game with the surrounding flora. In addition to the missing limb, Orochimaru's shirt was in tatters and his chest black from the intense burning the _Bala_ had inflicted upon him. But he was alive nonetheless.

"You think you can kill me." Orochimaru gasped as he coughed and spat out a mouthful of blood and bile. "You are an infant before the power of the Snake."

The veteran shinobi's mouth stretched to an impossible size and Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow as Orochimaru started to dry retch and in the midst of a torrent of pile and saliva, a copy of the Sannin was vomited from his mouth.

Ulquiorra didn't react or move as the original form of Orochimaru faded black and burnt into ash as the new form of the Snake Sannin rose to his feet and wiped away the fluid from his body. This Orochimaru was uninjured and perfectly healthy. Although his hygiene was in question.

"Kukuku, something the matter Muerte?" Orochimaru sneered, retrieving his katana and smirking at Ulquiorra who had yet to press the attack further. "As you put it, do you really think that you've won after such a mundane attack?"

"Perhaps I should remedy this." Ulquiorra mused before turning to face Orochimaru properly. He took a step towards the Sannin before blurring out of sight.

Orochimaru's eyes widened once more, a common event in his fight with this Akatsuki Operative and quickly raised his Kusanagi sword and parried the strike that came from behind him, Ulquiorra's swing aiming to lop his head off. The pale skinned Shinobi grit his teeth as he struggled to keep Muerte's blade away from his body. Infant or not it seemed that this one possessed incredible strength,

Despite this situation, Orochimaru grinned. "Aren't you a spry little thing. I shall very much enjoy the opportunity to experiment on you."

With that Orochimaru opened his mouth wide again and a brown snake slithered out from his throat and hissed at Ulquiorra. The Espada made to withdraw his blade and use another _Sonido_ and attack from the rear again when Orochimaru lashed out with his free hand and grabbed Ulquiorra by the front of his Akatsuki Cloak, holding him close. Before Ulquiorra could rip off Orochimaru's hand and bitch slap the pretentious human to oblivion the snake shot forward and clamped down on his throat, sharp fangs piercing his skin.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction and he felt the bite and angled his blade and decapitated the snake before delivering a bone crushing back hand to Orochimaru's hand and sending him flying, again.

With the crafty Sannin now at a safe distance, Ulquiorra reached up and pressed a hand up to his throat where he had just been bitten.

"How is this possible?" He muttered, removing his hand to look at the two dots of blood staining his hand from the bite mark. "My _Heirro _should have stopped that creature in its tracks."

"Kukuku, you do seem to be underestimating me quite a lot today Muerte." Orochimaru's now completely irritating voice called out.

Ulquiorra turned his head to look at the Sannin, ignoring the fact that his vision was starting to slowly blur.

"That snake that bit you, is the result of one of my more fruitful experiments. It's bite was powerful enough to penetrate three inches of solid steel and packs enough venom to send even a Biju into cardiac arrest."

Ulquiorra cursed under his breath and stabbed his Zanpakuto into the ground before reaching up and removing the Akatsuki cloak, revealing the Espada uniform he wore underneath. "Then it seems I have little time to waste. Hold still, the more you resist, the longer your despair."

Orochimaru paled, how this was possible would forever remain a mystery, as Ulquiorra picked up his blade and flared his Reiatsu, bringing down an entire world of despair and killer intent upon the veteran Shinobi. The full power of the Fourth Espada coming to life before Orochimaru.

"**Enclose, Murcielago."**

It was palpable, the power that erupted from the Espada, obscuring him from view in a blanket of black and green Reiatsu.

Orochimaru was frozen in the most pure and unrestrained moment of fear he had ever encountered. Nothing came close to this moment, not his loss to Hanzo the Salamander with his former teammates, nor his fight with his Sensei when the old man had sealed his arms and threatened to end his aspirations.

To make matters worse for the Sannin, the world itself seemed to reflect his feelings as the sky darkened and the heavens rained darkness itself.

"Come Orochimaru, Traitor Sannin. Face your death."

The Sannin swallowed and looked to the source of the voice and felt a cold sweat form on his forehead at the sight before him.

Muerte's form had changed. His white clothing, revealed after he tossed away his Akatsuki cloak now resembled a dress and the helmet decoration on his head was changed, now covering the top completely. The most frightening changes to the strange individuals form was a pair of large bat like wings jutting from his back and a fist sized hole in the middle of Muerte's chest.

As Ulquiorra's Espada coat had been closed, Orochimaru had no idea that the hole that dominated his chest was always there.

"Do not falter, do not hesitate for an instant." Ulquiorra held out a hand and a long spear of solidified green Reiatsu appeared in his grasp.

Ulquiorra gave the spear a testing flourish, spinning it around with his fingers as he looked at Orochimaru with a blank stare, trying to ignore the fact that his vision had now receded to something akin of tunnel vision. He could only see what he was focused on, everything else was an blur of white and black. And to make matters worse, whatever substance that snake had injected him with, he was quickly loosing feeling in his extremities and hearing in his right ear was now gone.

Orochimaru swallowed his fear and growled angrily to regain his courage. He would not be brought low by this one. He had yet to achieve his dream of immortality and mastering the worlds jutsu.

"**Cero Oscuras."**

Orochimaru swore and bit his fingers and flashed through a chain of hand seals like his life depended on it, because, well the Sannin was fully aware that it did.

"**Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon!"**

Like the jutsu he first used to stop Ulquiorra's initial Cero at the beginning of the battle the Gates exploded from the ground, three this time shot out of the ground and rose up over two hundred feet in the air, and stood in between Orochimaru and Ulquiorra's latest offensive.

Orochimaru watched helplessly as his entire existence lit up into nothingness. White was all he could see and described the pain he felt as the black and green lined blast vaporized the first two gates before being deflected by the third gate just enough so that Orochimaru wasn't completely destroyed.

But the man certainly wished he had been.

When the dust and debris cleared from Ulquiorra noticed an Orochimaru fading away into ash while another heaved himself to his feet, mucus dripping from him. Another regeneration.

"I...will not...die...to you...Muerte!" Orochimaru heaved before letting out an enraged scream.

The Sannin flared his own power in a futile attempt to match the output of 'Muerte'. "I WILL NOT MEET MY END WITH YOU!"

Ulquiorra cocked his arm back, rearing the spear of Reiatsu to throw it at the veteran Shinobi when Orochimaru tore his way through not one but two sets of identical hand seals. The same jutsu twice.

"**Niju Kuchiyose no jutsu!**"

Orochimaru's two hands came down to the ground once more and this time from the twin giant clouds of smoke, instead of defensive gates, two giant double headed snakes, each over two hundred feet long erupted out of nothingness and charged Ulquiorra fearlessly.

The attack lasted a bare second. In that time Ulquiorra tore through the two giant summons like the devil to a snowman not just casting them back to where they had primarily come from, but back in several burnt pieces.

When Ulquiorra turned his focus back to Orochimaru he let out a disappointed sigh. It seemed that the Sannin had more common sense than previously believed. The man was gone, vanished completely leaving not even a scent to trace or footprint to track.

Ulquiorra clicked his tongue in mild annoyance and willed his latest spear away before resealing his Hollow form back into his blade and sheathing it.

It was at that moment, that whatever venom had been injected into his system hit his lungs and heart as he felt his heart skip a couple of beats and he collapsed to his knees, his vision almost completely gone.

He could faintly perceive the image of Haku running up to him, her mouth moving to speak but nothing but white noise spewing forth.

It seemed like an eternity before Ulquiorra's vision started to fade, white spots appearing at the corners of his vision when he felt a numbed jab at his neck, like an insect bite before the agonizing pain that had become his world started to fade and the world slowly came back into focus.

After a few minutes he recovered enough for his vision to come back into focus and his ears to pick up more than the constant droning of white noise.

"Naruto! Come on man snap out of it already!"

Ulquiorra reached up to his face and let out a weak groan. It was Kiba's voice, he was still alive. Did that mean Kabuto had escaped as well. Some mission this had turned out to be. Orochumaru escaping after nearly killing him and being shown up by two humans.

"Dude come on already, Hinata will rip me a new one if you die here." Kiba stepped into Ulquiorra's field of vision and crouched down, a small empty syringe in his right hand.

"What...happened...to me?" He bit out, feeling his Arrancar defenses returning and his wounds healing steadily.

"It looks like you got a good dosage of a venom from one of Orochimaru's pets." Kiba answered looking up to Lee who was equally concerned. "Tsunade-sama cave Lee and I a general antidote for snake venom in case. I guess she never considered the idea of giving you some with those stories we heard of your impenetrable skin."

Ulquiorra frowned at this and forced himself to his feet, ignoring the wave of nausea that threatened to fell him. "i was caught unprepared. It shall not happen again. Although I have failed. What of you two. Kabuto, is he still alive?"

Kiba grinned and shook his head. "Nope, Lee and I sent that four eyed freak packing to the afterlife."

"How? I recall that Kabuto was quite powerful."

Lee spoke up this time drawing the Espada's focus. "Yosh! Kiba and I engaged the most unyouthful Kabuto and he truly was a difficult opponent. As skilled in medical ninjtsu as you and Tsunade-sama believed. Were it not for Kiba's skill with hit and run tactics and my Goken taijutsu we would have failed!"

Ulquiorra looked at Lee for a moment and blinked a few times before turning and looking to Kiba. "Same question. No drama please."

Kiba smirked and steadied Ulquiorra before explaining. Without the youth. "Well the main thing we had going was that that prick Kabuto underestimated us. Severely. It took a bit of doing but Lee and I managed to damage his body enough so that he used up all his Chakra just healing his vital organs. Basically we outlasted him, regardless of how it ended, we were lucky."

Ulquiorra nodded and reached up to his neck where he had been bitten, noting that the twin puncture marks were healed but still unnerved by the effect the injury had caused.

"Well then. It would seem that I have failed and you have succeeded. An odd twist." Ulquiorra mused aloud.

"Do not look down upon yourself Ulquiorra-kun!" Lee shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "Your secondary goal was successful. Orochimaru has survived with the presumption that Konoha and Akatsuki are in league!"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Acceptable."

"Well then, we should return to Tsunade-sama, have you checked out to make sure the poison has been properly neutralized." Kiba suggested, still concerned that his friend might still be pissing on deaths door.

Ulquiorra was about to nod in agreement when something stopped him. An unknown itch to remain. He looked over to Haku who was still looking quite frantic with the recent events, but otherwise unaware of whatever it was that was urging him to not return to home base.

"Return without me." The pale skinned teen finally spoke slowly, tearing his eyes away from Haku to look at his two comrades. "report back to Tsunade-sama of our partial success and while Orochimaru still lives, our ruse was effective. I will remain behind and investigate further into the location of the Snake Sannin's base of operations."

"Whoa there, are you sure that's a good idea. I mean you were almost given a VIP ticket back to the afterlife." Kiba objected. "What if you run into Orochimaru again?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "Orochimaru will not return to his base. He knows its location has been compromised and will not risk returning should Konoha or the Akatsuki press their 'attack'. He will abandon it completely."

Kiba looked to Lee for a moment before nodding in reluctant agreement. "Alright then, but we're coming with you."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "That is unnecessary. Report back to Tsunade-sama and inform her I will return shortly."

Ulquiorra looked at the two Shinobi sternly, leaving no room for argument, forcing them to concede to his orders.

"Tsk, fine then." Kiba sighed. "But your going to be the one to tell Hinata this after we tell her how close you came to dying."

Lee nodded fervently at this. "Indeed. Hinata-chan is the perfect example of the saying 'speak softly carry a bigger Kunai'."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at this, curious about the respect border lining on fear they had for Hinata.

...And then he recalled how she had behaved in Gaara's office. If she could be that strong while in grieving hope. It would most certainly be frightening to witness her power while in anger.

The Espada shook his head clear of those thoughts almost immediately and looked to the two Shinobi. "Enough stalling. Report back to Tsunade-sama."

With that Ulquiorra turned away from the two and walked away, making for the bridge and retracing Orochimaru and Kabuto's steps from the meeting point back to their lair.

"You have to admire his courage." Kiba commented as he and Lee watched Ulquiorra leave before turning and leaving themselves, towards where base camp was set.

"Indeed." Lee nodded seriously. "We shall drink in his memory after Hinata-chan has killed him twice over."

Kiba nodded and patted Akamaru comfortingly. "Yeah. I'm gunna miss Naruto. We just got him back and he's already doing stupid things like pissing Hinata off."

XxxX

Back with Ulquiorra, who was unaware of the impromptu eulogy that Kiba and Lee were giving him, looked to Haku who was walking by his side, looking at him intently, obviously still concerned about his recent near death experience.

"I am fine Haku." Ulquiorra reassured. "The injury given to me by Orochimaru are healed and the venom neutralized."

"But you could have died!" The woman fussed, looking at the Arrancar with wide fearful eyes. "You couldn't even do anything about it and you would have died all over again if Inuzuka-san hadn't saved you."

Ulquiorra let out a sigh before nodding. "I am aware of this." The teen shifted his gaze to the path ahead, navigating around a termite mound before flicking his eyes back to Haku. "I would like you to explain something to me, if you can."

Haku looked over to Ulquiorra and blinked in surprise. She hadn't thought Naruto would need anything of her. "Yes?"

"Moments ago when Kiba suggested to return and report about the result of this mission, I felt an, urge not to leave, but to remain behind. I cannot fully explain it. It was like a compulsion not to leave yet."

Haku seemed to brighten immensely for some reason and clapped her hands happily. "That's wonderful!"

"You know the reason behind this?"

Haku nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! It's Zabuza-sama! He can sense his successor nearby. I remember he told me of this. When a swordsman's successor is nearby the carrier, that's you, will feel a unexplainable desire to linger and find him or her. Since Zabuza-sama cannot speak to you directly that is how he communicates."

Ulquiorra frowned. He did not appreciate the idea of being manipulated in such a manner, regardless of the intentions and results. Even more so it would seem that Tsunade's will for him to command the Seven Swordsmen was coming to fruition.

"But why would Zabuza's successor be found within a facility belonging to Orochimaru?" He asked finally.

Haku shrugged helplessly. "You would have to ask the successor directly Naruto-kun."

The teen nodded slowly before reaching out and wrapping his arm around Haku's waist. Ignoring her squeal of surprise he pulled her in close.

"Hold tight, this will be faster than walking." Was all he offered her before the two vanished in a blur of static.

Over two hundred miles away, and several successive _Sonido's_, deep underground within Orochimaru's now abandoned lair, the two intruders, Ulquiorra and Haku appeared without any warning, heralded only by the signature sound that came with the _Sonido._

Haku stumbled away from Ulquiorra as soon as she was released, appearing quite dizzy from the sudden movement. "I never want to do that again."

Ulquiorra allowed a small smirk before he felt the same pulling that he now knew as Zabuza trying to direct him to the new successor of the Kubikiribocho. At that same instant, the Espada detected that wherever he had appeared within the compound, he and Haku were not alone.

Turning around, Ulquiorra was greeted with a curious sight. A large glass cell filled with water, and a single occupant within.

"So then, who the fuck are you supposed to be?" The man asked, a fanged smirk on the white haired youths face as he looked down to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. And you?"

"Hozuki. Hozuki Suigetsu."

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

**And there, peeps, you have it. Chapter 14! Numero...uh...fourteen...o...**

**sorry to those who were expecting to see Orochimaru turned into a snake skin belt or hand bag. I wanted him to survive for now and for Ulquiorra to taste defeat even in the slightest sense. After all, an Espada he may be, but the guy was fighting a freaking Sannin. Come on!**

**but I killed off Kabuto so that's something. (man I hated that creep.)**

**if you think my confrontation with Orochimaru was that much of a crap-fest I will re do it to make it more believable if it isn't already. But I hope this works for you.**

**On a more cheerful note.**

**You have just met (kind of) the first recruit to the new Seven Swordsmen. Suigetsu!**

**next chapter will be a bit of an inbetweener. Suigetsu getting recruited and the official return to Uzu.**

**...and as always...REVIEW!**

**ps...sorry it took so long to update...I've been playing the Witcher 2: Assassin of Kings.**


	15. Allies and Traitors

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

"Suigetsu." Ulquiorra looked up to the teen floating in the prison of water. He appeared to be around his mortal age. Sixteen perhaps even seventeen and had a gleam in his eye that reminded the former Espada of the Sexta Espada, Grimmjaw. It would seem that Suigetsu might possess the same attitude of power and strength as the violent Espada.

"Yeah that's my name alright, now what the hell are you doing here?" Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at the pale skinned swordsman. "Not many people are allowed into this room and even fewer allowed alone. None actually since Orochimaru-teme doesn't have a great deal of trust."

"Are you a prisoner, or comrade of the Snake Sannin?" Ulquiorra ignored the white haired teen's question, stepping forward to examine the thick glass prison All the while aware that Zabuza's spirit was getting more and more enthused about Suigetsu as he came closer to the apparent successor.

"I asked you a question first teme." Suigetsu growled, drifting down in the prison to glare at Ulquiorra at eye level.

"Prisoner I would guess." Ulquiorra continued to ignore him. "The glass is too thick and appears reinforced to prevent you from escaping."

"Teme. You're ignoring me on purpose aren't you." Suigetsu clenched his fists in anger.

Ulquiorra reached into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll, the scroll that held the Kubikiribocho within it. "Tell me Suigetsu. Why are you here?"

Suigetsu blinked as the Espada looked up at him and he took notice of the creepy pale guy's green cat like eyes. Weird looking. "Tsk, the pedophile promised that he would help me with my aspirations."

"And you believed him. Foolish." Ulquiorra noted neutrally. "I shall assume that he did not maintain his end of the bargain."

Suigetsu punched his fist against the glass wall, a dull thump being the only effect the blow had. "Damn right he didn't. The pasty prick locked me in here and started experimenting on my fucking bloodline." The purple eyed teen crossed his arms over his otherwise bare chest and elaborated. "The Hozuki clan, or me, I guess, have the ability to convert our bodies into water and even increase our physical strength accordingly with our water intake. The Yellow Eyed limp dick wanted to try and manufacture the bloodline into a jutsu or something."

Ulquiorra nodded, impressed with the applications of the bloodline. "Impressive. I assume that is why your prison is filled with water, to maintain your strength."

Suigetsu nodded slowly. "Yeah that's right."

"Tell me, what is this ambition you had that led you to turning to the Snake Sannin?" Ulquiorra asked.

Suigetsu sneered, drifting away from Ulquiorra. "And why should I tell you huh? You gunna make the same promises as the cradle fucker?"

"Possibly. So, tell me."

Suigetsu looked at the weird looking man. He recognized the cloak he was wearing. It was the uniform of the Akatsuki, which meant that this Ulquiorra worked with the traitor swordsman, Kisame. So one of two things could happen. Mr. White 'n Bright here would help him take out Kisame, or kill him to protect his comrade. Either way he got out of the cage and Limp Dicks sticky hands.

"Fine then. My brother, Hozuki Mangetsu was the commander of the previous Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist. One of your Akatsuki friends, Kisame would remember him. Anyway, when he died the Seven swordsmen mostly broke up so I made it my mission to find and collect all the seven swords and revive the swordsmen in my brothers memory."

"And what makes you believe that you are suited for the task?" Ulquiorra asked curiously.

"I was an apprentice to one of their members before my brother died. My master was Momochi Zabuza."

There it was. At that Ulquiorra knew that this was exactly the reason he had come here. Suigetsu was the successor of Zabuza's will and his first recruit to the new Swordsmen.

"So then, what now?" Suigetsu asked, bringing Ulquiorra out of his musings. "You going to kill me so I don't come after Kisame?"

Ulquiorra shook his head and replied. "No, I will not kill you. And I am not an ally of Kisame's. I am not even a member of the Akatsuki."

"Right. And Orochimaru isn't an avid reader of pedophiles digest." Suigetsu smirked, indicating to the cloak Ulquiorra was wearing.

Ulquiorra looked down to the Akatsuki cloak he was wearing. The clothing item itself looking worse for wear since his confrontation with Orochimaru. "Of course. This is simply part of a ruse that myself and my comrades required in duping the Snake Sannin into believing that the Akatsuki are after him. In fact I have just arrived her after meeting him in combat."

"Really now?" Suigetsu straightened at this, interested in anything that hinted at bodily harm to Orochimaru. "I take it seeing as you're alive that Captain Pedo is six feet under?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "Unfortunately no. I did not account for Orochimaru's adaptability. He caught me off guard and struck from the shadows as it were."

Suigetsu whistled, an impressive feat seeing as he was underwater. "I'd take that as a compliment if I were you. A creep he may be, but the bastard only fights like that, using diversions and subterfuge."

Ulquiorra nodded, accepting the compliment. "In any case, Orochimaru has abandoned this facility and so you must choose one of two options. Option one is quite simple; you refuse my offer and I leave you here."

"Not much of an option really. And the second option?" Suigetsu muttered.

"I will release you on the condition that you swear allegiance to my superior and myself." 

Suigetsu smirked before laughing. "And there it is, what you think just cause you can get me out of here I'll join your little band of merry men?"

Ulquiorra ignored the remark and opened the scroll before unsealing its contents. There was a large explosion of smoke that came with the unsealing and Ulquiorra kept his eyes on the surprised Suigetsu as he picked up the now unsealed Kubikiribocho and rested it on his shoulder with ease. When the smoke thinned enough fro Suigetsu to see what Ulquiorra was now holding the Espada spoke again.

"If you wish to see the revival of the Seven Swordsmen then you had best agree." Ulquiorra urged. "So, what say you?"

Suigetsu stared at the massive blade in silent shock for a moment before swallowing and looking at Ulquiorra carefully. "Just what the shit have you got planned huh? What are you doing with Zabuza-sempai's sword?"

"By the will of the Mizukage and the new Kairukage of the to be reborn Uzushoigakure no Sato I have been charged with reviving the Seven Swordsmen of the Swirling Tides." Ulquiorra stated. "Kubikiribocho is in my possession simply because I must find Momochi Zabuza's replacement. Are you up to the task?"

Suigetsu licked his lips slowly, eying the blade with an undeniable interest. "The Seven Swordsmen have returned to Uzu?" after a moment the young Hozuki's face split into a wide excited grin. "Sounds like fun, count me in."

Without a moments hesitation, Ulquiorra hefted the large Zanbato with one hand and swept it out, cutting a large gash through the glass cage. It took but a second before the water poured out and the glass shattered into thousands of pieces, freeing the teen.

As the white haired ninja rose to his feet and stepped up to Ulquiorra, the former Espada raised the zanbato and trust it into the floor and releasing it, for Suigetsu to take it.

The white haired ninja looked at Ulquiorra silently for a moment before stepping up and grasping the massive sword.

Ulquiorra watched with a faint interest as the muscles on Suigetsu's arm bulged and doubled in size, most likely his bloodline taking effect before the Zanbato was hefted and rested on the new recruits shoulder.

"If you can afford to wait, the limp dick should have my things in the next room and something I can use to carry Zabuza-sempai's blade with." Suigetsu offered after a moment of staring at Ulquiorra.

The Espada nodded. "I am in no hurry. However before we leave do you know if there is anything worth taking from this facility nows the time to mention it."

Suigetsu clicked his tongue in thought as he made for the door that would lead to his clothes and other desired accessories. "I don't think so. The pedophile mostly kept research notes and equipment, shit like that here."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Very well. Dress and equip yourself. It is a long way to Kirigakure from here."

Suigetsu paused at this. "Kirigakure? What are we going to Kiri for? Last I checked the ruins to Uzu were closer to the Land of Waves."

Ulquiorra nodded as Suigetsu walked out of sight and the sounds of shuffling, the teen getting dressed, coming from the room. "I know. However the Kairukage has a meeting with the Mizukage concerning the return of the seven swordsmen along with other things."

Suigetsu whistled as he walked back out into the room, now wearing a pair of ninja pants with the ends tapped to his sandals and a sleeveless lavender colored shirt. Kubikiribocho was strapped to his back with a leather holster and a medium sized jug of what Ulquiorra figured was water was strapped to his the belt at his waist.

"You managed to get the Mizukage of all people to wish an alliance between Kiri and Uzu?" Suigetsu laughed quietly. "Didn't think that bastard was capable of that."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "I don't know who you are thinking of, but the Mizukage I met with appears to be quite an intelligent woman."

Suigetsu blinked and did a double take. "Wait, what? Woman? You mean that prick Yagura isn't Mizukage anymore?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No, the new Mizukage is a woman called Terumi Mei."

Suigetsu nodded and decided to drop the subject for now. He would get the opportunity to learn more when they arrived at Kiri. "So how do you want to get out of here. I doubt that you managed to get in here without tripping a trap or two."

Ulquiorra shrugged before raising his right hand and pointing at the roof at the corner of the room. "I would advise you take cover."

Suigetsu barely had time to question the advice when his eyes widened and he stumbled back a few steps in shock and awe as Ulquiorra fired off a _Cero._ For the Water ninja who had never seen this kind of attack before it was terrifying. In an awesome kind of way.

"Let's go." Was all Ulquiorra said as he walked towards the new opening.

Suigetsu could only shrug before following the pale teen. "Guess that will do."

XxxX

Tsunade sighed as she folded her arms across her chest and looked up to her aide, Shizune.

"Don't look at me Tsunade-sama, Kiba-kun and Lee-kun said he had something to do. It would seem that Ulquiorra-kun is a still a lot like Naruto-kun than he thinks."

Tsunade groaned and looked over to the the other woman seated at the round table. "I really hope that he has a good reason for stuffing about."

"I am sure he has Tsunade-dono" Terumi Mei smiled. "Ulquiorra-kun proved to be quite useful when I last made use of his skills."

Tsunade nodded slowly. "I guess he did. I still don't fully understand why you are being so charitable. Giving us Uzushoigakure and its lands as well as the Seven Swordsmen and one of your ninja. It does seem like quite a bit of sacrifice on your part if I may be honest."

Mei smiled in understanding. "It is not my opinion and thankfully the Council of Kiri shares my belief. The main reason for all this is the connection between myself and Ulquiorra-kun."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Oh? The brat has another fan?"

Mei shook her head and looked over to one of her attendants, Ulquiorra's one time partner, Madoka. "No that statement would focus more on Madoka-chan here."

The kunoichi blushed in embarrassment.

"No the connection between myself and Madoka's crush is familial. He is my cousin through his mother, Uzumaki Kushina." Mei continued, still smirking at the now completely red Madoka.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she looked at the Mizukage. Cousins? It did explain quite a bit concerning the Mizukage's generosity.

Currently the Mizukage and soon to be instated Kairukage were seated within on of Kirigakure's more formal negotiation rooms with only their aides and a single bodyguard. Tsunade was joined by Shizune and Nara Shikaku.

Mei was flanked by her aide, Madoka and Ao, Chojuro was at the ANBU headquarters gathering the belongings of the Seven Swordsmen for relinquishment to Tsunade and Ulquiorra.

Tsunade was about to ask about what had happened to the Biju Ulquiorra had captured for them when the door opened and one of Kiri's ANBU operatives stepped in.

"Mizukage-sama, Tsunade-sama, there are two people requesting to see you both." The masked Shinobi bowed formally.

Mei smiled at the ANBU, her smile mixed with an eerie amount of Killer Intent. "And what makes you think that is reason enough to interrupt these negotiations? Who are they?"

The ANBU bowed again, clearly sweating from the killer intent even through the mask. "My apologies Mizukage-sama, one of them carries the weapon of Momochi Zabuza and the other is dressed like a member of the Akatsuki."

Tsunade clapped her hands together and let out a relieved groan. "Finally the brat is here. And with company it seems."

"You know who it is Tsunade-dono?" Mei asked curiously, not liking being left out.

Tsunade nodded and smiled at Madoka. "Try not to get too excited." Before turning to the ANBU Shinobi. "Please, allow them in."

a moment later and the door reopened and two people walked in followed by the immistakable sound of Madoka squealing as she slumped down from fan girl overload.

"Tsunade-sama, Mizukage-sama. I apologize for our tardiness." Ulquiorra bowed his head before seating himself at one of the spare chairs in between Mei and Tsunade. The white haired man carrying Kubikiribocho remained standing behind Ulquiorra.

"Why think nothing of it Ulquiorra-kun." Mei smiled as she glanced up to Madoka who was desperately trying to regain her composure and make herself look presentable. "Tsunade-dono and I were just talking about you. Would you like to introduce your friend here. He appears quite comfortable with Momochi's sword there. Getting a head start with reforming the Seven Swordsmen are we?"

Ulquiorra nodded his head and gestured to the purple eyed teen behind him. "This is Hozuki Suigetsu, younger brother of Hozuki Mangetsu, the last commander of the Seven Swordsmen apparently. He is the successor of Momochi Zabuza's position and my first recruit."

Suigetsu bowed his head stiffly to the two Kages, diving as much respect as he could without shifting his stance.

"Hozuki?" Mei straightened at this, clearly impressed. "I didn't think any of them survived Yagura's reign."

Suigetsu shrugged. "Well I did."

Mei nodded, still smiling but said nothing more to the swordsman and turned to look at both Tsunade and Ulquiorra. "Now then, let's get down to business. As Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato, I bring this meeting to order. To table discussions of the establishment and revival of Uzushoigakure no sato. For the record state your names and titles."

Tsunade rose to her feet, well versed in the ceremony involved in these negotiations. "I am Senju Tsunade, Shodai Kairukage of Uzushoigakure no Sato."

As she sat down the two kage's then turned their heads to look at Ulquiorra waiting for him to speak.

The pale skinned teen let out a quiet sigh and rose to his feet fluidly. "I am the Quatra Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer, Commander of the Seven Swordsmen of Uzu."

XxxX

"Tsk, this is too troublesome. Why did Tsunade-sama send us here? Why not Shizune-dono or even dad." Shikamaru groaned for the umpteenth time.

"You are overdue for promotion Shikamaru. Perhaps Tsunade-sama is forcing the initiative upon you. I recall that my father spoke that your father required the same motivation to be promoted." Shino offered as the three former Konoha Shinobi walked across the walkway to the building that housed their mission destination.

Nara Shikamaru was the captain for this mission, joined by Shino and Hinata. There mission was relatively simple. Tsunade had sent the three to Takigakure no Sato to see if they could sway the Takikage, Shibuki, to establish and alliance with Kiri and Uzu.

However, regardless of the importance of the mission, Shikamaru was nonetheless still complaining of the effort he had to go through.

"Come on Shikamaru-kun, let's just get this done. I miss Naruto-kun already." Hinata said softly, looking to the lazy Shinobi with mild annoyance.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and nodded tiredly. "Fine, fine."

The three cut their discussion short when the reached the building that served as their equivalent to a Kage Tower. Housing the offices for the villages government.

"You are the delegation from Konoha?" One of the Taki Shinobi guards asked when the guardsman looked to Shikamaru and his two comrades.

The Shadow ninja shook his head. "No. we represent the newly established village of Uzushoigakure. We wish to speak with Shibuki-sama."

The guard frowned at Shikamaru before shrugging. "Shibuki-sama has no need to waste his time with no name trash like you. Uzushoigakure my ass."

Shikamaru didn't rise to the insult, knowing full well that it would cause more harm than good and simply turned to look to Shino. "Hey Shino, do you think that Tsunade-sama will end up sending Ulquiorra if we report back that we were refused an audience with Shibuki-sama?"

Shino looked at the Chunnin for a moment, his expression impossible to read through his clothing and glasses. "It is likely. Although if such a thing were to happen it would be a shame."

The Guard sneered at the Aburame. "And why would that be a shame brat?"

Shino adjusted his glasses on his face before looking to the guardsman. "Because Ulquiorra does not allow people to speak down to him and will erase all that stands between him and his mission." Shino gestured to Shikamaru and Hinata then to himself. "It is why we were sent instead of him. Tsunade-sama felt it best not to send such a dangerous element on a diplomatic mission."

"And for that I am quite grateful." A new voice.

The guardsman quickly turned around and snapped upright in a crisp to-attention position, looking quite startled. "S-Shibuki-sama!"

The identified Shibuki, unofficial Takikage of Takigakure nodded to the guard and gestured to the man, indicating him to leave before turning to the representatives of new Uzu. "Well then, welcome to Taki I guess. What can I do for you?"

Shikamaru took the initiative (for once) and stepped forward. "Shibuki-sama, my name is-"

"I know who you are." The Taki leader interrupted as he pointed to each of the three. "Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata."

"How is it you know of out names?" Shino asked warily. "We have never stepped upon Takigakure's land before."

Shibuki smirked. "No, you haven't. But the warrents for your arrest have. Sent out by Konoha with their newly updated Bingo Book."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Well it was bound to happen. Might I ask why you haven't attempted to restrain us?"

Shibuki shrugged. "Two reasons. First, our relations with Konoha have been strained ever since the death of their Jinchuriki so I'm not exactly in a rush to assist in their problems. Second. I've read the updated Bingo book and hardly wish to invite the attention and anger of the one called Ulquiorra Schiffer."

The three didn't react to the two statements with Shikamaru looking back to his two teammates. Before looking back to Shibuki. "Can we see a copy of this new bingo book of Konoha's?"

The man nodded and reached into a small supply pouch at his rear and pulled out a small green book, Konoha's list of criminal Shinobi. The Bingo Book.

Shikamaru flipped through it quickly and read through the files on himself and his friends. It was basic information and rankings. Shino, Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Hana and himself were listed as B-ranked missing nin while Tsume, Shizune and his father Shikaku were listed as A-ranked with Tsunade and Jiraiya, whose location was still unknown were listed as S-ranked with a kill on sight order.

When Shikamaru flipped to Naruto, Ulquiorra's page he smirked. It would seem that the Espada had made quite the impression on his former home.

_Name: Ulquiorra Schiffer_

_Age: Unknown (believed 16-18)_

_Affiliation: Hueco Mundo (location and existence unconfirmed), S-ranked Criminal Senju Tsunade._

_Risk assessment: S-class._

_Distinguishing physical traits: Pale skin and green cat-like eyes. Bone white helmet designed mask fragment adorned to left side of head. One arm missing._

_Is wanted for: colluding with known Konoha terrorists and missing ninja in the escape of one Senju Tsunade, S-ranked criminal, the murder of two ANBU Officers and several unarmed civilians on Konoha soil, Assaulting and maiming a Konoha Shinobi and suspected collusion with known Terrorist group, Akatsuki. _

_Known Abilities: significant speed and strength on par with Kage-class Shinobi. Unusually hard skin allowing for a defense similar to the defensive capabilities of Sunagakure's Godaime Kazekage. Unknown energy manipulation, suspected demonic in nature and unparalleled kenjutsu skills._

_Evaluated Weaknesses: Appears unable to mold Chakra thus believed to be susceptible to Genjutsu. Right arm removed._

_Recommendation: Imprisonment and Delivery to Konoha._

_Reward on Capture: 432,701,725 Ryo **(1)**_

_Reward for Kill (head required for I.D): 216,350,862 Ryo **(2)**_

_Reward for information: 4,327,017 Ryo **(3)**_

Shikamaru couldn't help but let out a small snicker as he read the file on his friend. It would seem that Konoha wanted Ulquiorra badly, given that they were trying to spread allegations that he was an agent of The Akatsuki and had murdered unarmed civilians. He found the detail specifying that Ulquiorra had lost an arm, interesting, considering the pale skinned Espada clearly had both arms still firmly attached to his body.

"I trust that my instincts in avoiding a confrontation with this Ulquiorra, yes?" Shibuki asked when Shikamaru handed back the Bingo Book.

Shikamaru nodded. "There is a bit of embellishment to give Konoha some support against him, but fairly accurate in what little I know of his abilities."

"And he is loyal to your commander, Tsunade-dono?"

Shikamaru turned his head to Shino who shook his head minutely. "Perhaps this would be better carried out in your office sir."

The Takikage nodded and gestured for the three foreign Shinobi to enter the building. He had sensed them too. Three Shinobi spying on them from across the courtyard.

Once all three were in the office belonging to Shibuki, and seated in front of the desk while the Kage himself was in his own chair they continued the talks.

"Now then. Before we start talking what the reason you are here I must have you answer my question. Is this Ulquiorra an ally of your commander?"

Shikamaru nodded slowly. "Yes. He is. Now to business. Tsunade-sama has sent my team here to attempt to negotiate a treaty between your village of Takigakure no Sato with that of Uzushoigakure no Sato."

Shibuki blinked. "Uzushoigakure? I was under the impression that Uzu was destroyed, almost two decades go as I recall."

Shikamaru nodded. "That is correct. Tsunade-sama with the aid of Ulquiorra-san are reviving the village. As we speak now Tsunade-sama is tabling the final negotiations for an alliance between Uzu and Kiri, after which Tsunade-sama as the new Kairukage, will establish an alliance with Suna as well."

Shibuki's eyes widened in shock and amazement. Two of the great five already willing to join hands with the soon to be revived Uzu.

"Amazing. With news like that it makes me wish an alliance between our two villages were possible." Shibuki sighed.

Shikamaru rubbed his forehead. "I take it that means that you will not be willing to attempt to form a treaty between our two villages."

Shibuki sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Unfortunately no. Konoha has quite the leash on us. A leash that seems ever tightening. I fear that if Taki were to separate itself from Konoha in favor of Uzu and Tsunade-sama it would invite Konoha's full wrath, and you will forgive me if I say that at the moment, I fear Konoha's anger far more than I fear Uzu's."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding. "So where does that leave us? You won't help us but at the same time you have made it perfectly clear that you don't wish to help Konoha."

Shibuki nodded slowly. "Yes. While I cannot help you openly, there may be a way for both of us to benefit."

Before anything further could be said, the doors to Shibuki's office burst open and four Shinobi bearing Taki identification burst through and within seconds had all three visiting ninja, Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru contained.

"What! What is the meaning of this!" Shibuki roared at the four taki ninja as he watched as his three guests were forced to their knees and bound quickly and effectively.

The Takikage was not pleased at all. He could see the look of betrayal in the eyes of the three teens. They believed he had betrayed them. Distracted them long enough for his own forces to arrest them as was currently happening.

"Thank you Shibuki-dono, for doing your part in distracting these three wanted criminals to Konoha." a new voice called as the speaker entered the room.

Shibuki turned and glared at the speaker. The central elder to the Taki Council. "What is the meaning of this Sousuke!"

The elderly man, a retired Taki ninja and the head of the Council for Takigakure smiled to the young village leader. "Why it is what it appears to be Shibuki-dono. Seeing as you appeared to be unwilling to do what needed to be done, I am forced to take the necessary responsibilities to secure our villages place with the power of the world."

Shibuki growled in anger and tore his gaze from the elder to the three Konoha missing ninja representing Tsunade. "This will destroy us all! Do you have any idea who these three represent? And you think Konoha will protect us all from what is to come should you turn these three in to Konoha."

Sousuke sneered and waved a hand dismissively. "Of course I know. The fearsome Tsunade of the Sannin and her pet, some upstart brat called Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Off to the side, Shikamaru looked over to his two comrades, to Hinata who was looking quite afraid at the imminent prospect of being taken back to Konoha to face her family, and then to Shino, who was looking quite worried as well, as he had abandoned his own family to the exodus, that is, he was pale and looked to be sweating.

"Shino. Tsunade-sama must know of this. Send the message to Kiri." He whispered, unheard to everyone bar the bug Shinobi himself.

Shino nodded and his coat shifted slightly before a swarm of small insects crept out from his coat to the floor, unnoticed by all and exited via the office window.

This done, Shikamaru turned his attention back to the exchange between Shibuki-sama and this old man, Sousuke. Praying to whomever was listening that the message would be received in time and Konoha wouldn't get their heads on a platter.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

**(1)**(**that's five million $ in AUD, 5,341,997.02 in USD **)

**(2)(that's 2.5 million $ in AUD, 2670998.51 in USD )**

**(3)(that's fifty thousand $ in AUD, 53419.97 in USD)**

**Alrighty then! (imagine Ace Ventura right there if you please.)**

**DONE! Another one down, no-one knows how many to go.**

**I am getting things along I hope and even closer to my 1000 review goal so I can get into that 1000+ epic C2. I want at least one of my stories in there.**

**For those who seem to be wanting me to make this a Harem, let me alleviate your hopes by crushing them like the vengeful fist of God on an ant.**

**There will be no Harem. As this is a response to Infamous Man's Challenge I am bound to his orders in the relationship. It is strictly Ulquiorra/Naruto with Hinata/(uh...)Hinata.**


	16. On the Warpath

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

At the same time as Shikamaru and his team were being arrested by Takigakure's Elder, Ulquiorra was tempted to attempt and find out just how effective the Mizukage Tower would be as a blunt instrument in caving in his own head.

He was currently situated at the until now abandoned headquarters for the Seven Swordsmen in Kiri's ANBU offices at the Mizukage Tower's basement. The room was dark and dusty from disuse. The room was about the size of a small apartment the center of the room held a large circular table with a map of the elemental nations carved onto its surface, the northern wall held seven sword stands six of which were occupied by six unique swords. They were the six of the seven blades belonging to the Seven Swordsmen. Samehada's stand was understandably empty. The wall to Ulquiorra's left, the eastern wall held a memorial board. Lists of ninja who were once part of the Seven Swordsmen dating back to their origins in Uzu. The Western wall was empty, the door to the room being located there. The southern wall was filled with stacks upon stacks of scrolls. The Seven Swordsman's personal library on everything. Ninjutsu, genjutsu, tactics and of course. Kenjutsu.

All in all a good room for the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, well, of Uzu soon to be. But what had Ulquiorra's frustrations and the growing desire for head banging on a massive scale were the two sitting at the round table glaring at each other. Well, one was glaring, the other was just staring intently.

Suigetsu and Chojuro.

Ulquiorra and Suigetsu had left the negotiation table after a couple of hours when the talks between Tsunade and Mei had turned mundane and begun to bore the two. As reserved as Ulquiorra was in day to day life, he was a warrior as always and grew just as restless as Suigetsu with sitting still.

So the two had gone to where Chojuro was, to the old Seven Swordsman HQ.

However, upon arrival Suigetsu had immediately blown a fuse. The Shinobi had, just after placing Kubikiribocho in its stand, smashed his fist against the table and shouted at Ulquiorra. It was a demand, plain and simple.

And unmistakable in meaning. "I challenge you for leadership to the Seven Swordsmen!"

Thus the current situation. Suigetsu was glaring at Chojuro, who was staring at Suigetsu, clearly disapproving of the challenge while Ulquiorra just stood there, his arms folded across his chest. The entire thing was just too damned annoying.

"What has brought thus on Suigetsu?" Ulquiorra finally spoke, knowing that this was a topic that could not be dropped or avoided.

The new bearer of Kubikiribocho turned and looked at Ulquiorra, ignoring Chojuro for the most part. "My brother was the last leader of the Seven Swordsmen. I was trained to succeed him when I was ready. I am ready now and I believe that I am worthy of this position. And you, are not."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "I am not worthy of leading the Seven Swordsmen? How is that? Enlighten me."

Suigetsu smirked and gestured to the katana that Ulquiorra had removed from his side and placed on the table. "You do not even carry a blade of the Seven Swordsmen. That in itself shows that you are unworthy of the title. At least this weakling can wield one of the seven blades."

Ulquiorra frowned. He could not part with his blade. It was a part of him, literally tied to his soul. "So I must take up one of the seven blades to be worthy? A simple task."

Suigetsu and Chojuro looked at Ulquiorra with a fraction of interest at this, curious as to which blade the strange green eyed teen would take up.

"I will wield Samehada."

The two swordsmen blinked in surprise. Of all the blades of the seven to choose, their 'leader' picked the one currently in possession of the most powerful and only surviving member of the previous generation. Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Why Samehada Ulquiorra-sama?" Chojuro asked quietly, looking to Ulquiorra respectfully.

Ulquiorra looked to the empty stand where Samehada belonged. "My reasoning is simple. I believe that Samehada may offer me a measure of my old life back and allow me to use Chakra for however brief a time." He held up a hand and allowed his Reiatsu to form around his hand. "I lack the ability to use chakra as my body does not possess any. With Samehada I may be able to use Chakra and jutsu with its ability to absorb and retain Chakra."

Suigetsu frowned. That would be a frightening thought and make the pale skinned teen even more dangerous than Kisame with that particular weapon. It was a theory amongst majority of the Shinobi population all over the elemental nations that civilians or any who could not use Chakra were more suited for it than anyone else. The simply yet confusing logic behind it was that those who could not use Chakra were more inclined to heightened creativity with it, able to think more fluidly than the rigid thought process of Chakra usage and manipulation than ninja who were taught how to use it officially. If Ulquiorra, a swordsman who was up to now, unable to use Chakra were able to access it and combine it with his already powerful abilities. Now that was a frightening concept.

As quickly as the idea came, Suigetsu forced it from him and renewed his convictive stare to the man he had just challenged.

Ulquiorra looked to the white haired swordsmen and let out an annoyed sigh before nodding his head. "Very well. As you are so determined I hear and understand your challenge. I will allow you to set the conditions of this challenge as well as the time and place with Chojuro as I am unfamiliar with the traditions of the Seven Swordsman's own interior politics."

With that Ulquiorra picked up his Zanpakuto and tucked it into the sash around his waist before making to leave the room. He was about to open the door when he stopped. He felt another pull and immediately looked to Haku, who was, as always, standing happily by his side.

He stepped back from the door and over to the swords before walking by them one at a time, hand held out as he contemplated the pull. He walked by all of the blades, even those possessed by Suigetsu and Chojuro. After another minute of thought he finally pulled two of the swords out.

Nuibari, the Sewing Needle sword, a narrow double edged blade linked to a large spool of high grade ninja wire.

And Kabutowari, the Helmet Splitter sword. Two weapons, a large single bladed axe with a flat surface on the opposite side and a large warhammer connected by a flat, thin leather rope.

"What are you doing?" Suigetsu asked. Curious and concerned with the now odd behavior of the Espada.

Ulquiorra looked at the two weapons for a moment longer before looking to Suigetsu to answer, not knowing how to really do so. He was about to speak when there was a 'ping' at the corner of his mind as he felt a familiar presence approaching Kiri through the use of his _Pesquisa_. It felt like Shino, but too small and widely spread to actually be the young Aburame.

The Quatra Espada acted quickly. Tossing Nuibari to Chojuro the pale skinned swordsmen spoke. "Suigetsu, bring Tsunade-sama and the Mizukage out of their negotiations immediately and bring them to the Mizukage's office, inform them both that it is on my order. Chojuro with me."

Despite the current relationship between the two concerning the challenge, Suigetsu nodded immediately and grabbed Kubikiribocho before bursting into a shower of water and rushing to where the Kage's were located.

Chojuro stood up and grabbed his own weapon and followed his commander, still holding Nuibari.

Mere second later Ulquiorra was standing, arms folded with Kabutowari resting on the floor beside him. Standing off to the side, Chojuro was standing, still holding Nuibari.

A moment later and the double doors burst open with Suigetsu leading the way, with the two Kages, Tsunade looking quite irate closely following.

"Alright brat what is the fuss about?" Tsunade asked immediately, also noticing the two extra swords. "And what's with the extra weaponry?"

Ulquiorra ignored the second question and focused on the first. "Moments ago a familiar energy signature entered the range of my _Pesquisa._" Seeing the expressions on everyones faces from his mention of _Pesquisa_, unfamiliar to them all he elaborated. "It is the name for my sensory technique, it is what allowed me to locate you within the depths of your prison. Now then, as I was saying, something or someone entered the range of my _Pesquisa _and is approaching Kiri at a moderate pace."

"An enemy? Has Konoha learned of Tsunade-dono's presence here?" Mei asked.

"No. I understand the energy source as Shino."

Tsunade tensed, her instincts screaming at the wrongness of that statement. "What's wrong? You wouldn't drag us all here just for Shino returning from his mission with Shikamaru and Hinata."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "I do not sense Hinata-chan nor Shikamaru. Now the reason I have called you both here is because of what I sensed about Shino. It cannot be him. To put it simply, his energy is too widely spread. As if he has been sliced into tiny pieces yet still lives and approaches Kiri."

Tsunade's eyes widened in realization. "His Kikai bugs."

Ulquiorra nodded. "That is my assessment also. Now a question is posed. If Shino's insects approach us. Where is Shino himself."

"Well I think you will have your answer soon." Mei said as she indicated to the window that took up the entire wall behind her desk, giving a perfect view of her village. A window that was currently being slowly covered by a multitude of insects.

The occupants of the office all turned to the window and watched as the insects all gathered on the window and organized themselves into the unmistakable pattern of coherent words.

The message was simple.

_'Captured. Send help, Konoha on it's way.'_

As soon as Ulquiorra saw that message his Reiatsu flared and the floor beneath him shattered and fell away to the floor below, leaving him standing there in the air above the hole.

"Tsunade-sama, Mizukage-sama, with your permission?"

Tsunade nodded without hesitation. "Bring them home."

Mei nodded. "Whatever resources you require. You have them."

Ulquiorra nodded and looked to Chojuro. He was about to speak when he felt the same pulling. He knew where it was coming from, and his eyes widened when he learned where pull was aiming at. It was the Nuibari. And it was aiming at the one other person who had just entered the room.

"Oh I am sure Tsunade and Mei will never drop this." Ulquiorra muttered as he took the weapon from Chojuro. "Chojuro you will be coming with me, Suigetsu I want you to remain behind and personally guard Tsunade-sama."

The two nodded and Suigetsu walked around to take position exactly two paces behind Tsunade.

"You're just taking Chojuro? Ulquiorra come on, as powerful as you are you should at least take a full three man squad." Mei urged.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes. That leads me to one final order of business before I leave. I have identified the next successor to a blade."

This caught the undivided attention of Chojuro and Suigetsu. Both completely aware of the spiritual succession within the Seven Swordsmen. Just as Suigetsu was the legitimate successor to Zabuza's blade, so was Chojuro the successor to Suigetsu's brother, Mangetsu himself. And given that Ulquiorra was holding Nuibari, the two understood that the successor, Kushimaru.

Ulquiorra held up the blade and looked at it, admiring it. It appeared as quite an elegant weapon. As sharp as a Zanpakuto and coupled with the wire, quite lethal and true to its moniker. The Sewing Needle.

"Shuzuka Madoka. Please step forward for a moment."

Two women's faces erupted into wide, seemingly victorious grins at this as the requested female stepped forward, her cheeks red.

"Y-yes Ulquiorra-kun?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer, instead placing a hand on her shoulder and focusing on the sword in his grasp. He felt the same pull as he did when Zabuza had pulled him to Suigestu.

"This sword belongs to you. Will you join the Seven Swordsmen of the Swirling Tides?" Ulquiorra asked, holding the sword out for her to take.

Madoka faltered, looking at the weapon then to her Kage and back to Ulquiorra. "I-I cannot. I am a Kiri Shinobi."

Mei waved a dismissive hand. "Details. Our talks will be concluded soon and an official treaty penned. Chojuro and all the belongings of the Seven Swordsmen are already to be transferred to New Uzu. It would be a simple thing to have you transferred to Uzu." Mei grinned like a predator and looked to Tsunade. "Who knows, I might be able to get Kiri some more traveling rights out of it."

Ulquiorra didn't even blink as he looked to Mei. It was a perfectly acceptable tactic. Madoka was simply one Shinobi in an army of Kiri men and women. It the large scheme of things, one Shinobi was a pittance compared to the gains that could be negotiated for her.

This was enough for Madoka it seemed though as she reached out hesitantly and took the blade and spool of wire attached to it. He held it for a moment, seeming to be in silent awe of her sudden acceptance into the legendary group, before turning to face her Kage, soon to be former Kage and bowing respectfully.

It was then that she turned to Ulquiorra and bowed her head respectfully, aware that whatever feelings she may have for the man, he was now her superior.

"Chojuro, bring Kabutowari with you in a sealing scroll and assist Shuzuka Madoka in her preparations. We depart from the main gate in thirty minutes. I will not be there at thirty one minutes."

With that said Ulquiorra turned and left in a blur. Leaving everyone in the room to collect their thoughts.

The moment Ulquiorra had left, Chojuro was already moving to perform his assigned duties. "Shuzuka-san, please follow me, we will get you outfitted."

The woman nodded and followed after her new Sempai to her new life as a swordsman.

"Does that woman even know how to handle a sword?" Suigetsu asked as he watched her hurry off.

Mei shook her head and shrugged helplessly. "I don't think so. She's more focused along the lines of Juuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu."

Suigetsu grinned and looked over to Mei, still standing at his guard position behind Tsunade. "Well it's definitely going to be interesting getting her trained up."

XxxX

Twenty five minuted later and Chojuro and Madoka were both gathered at the gate, waiting for Ulquiorra.

The newly inducted Swordsman, well, Swords-woman was clad in a new, more appropriate attire. She was wearing a pair of flexible but form fitting black pants and a dark red battle skirt with identical slits down the sides to allow access to the two Senbon pouches strapped to her thighs. Her chest was covered by a sleeveless shirt and standard issue Kiri jounin vest, minus all identifying features that would link her to Kiri. Nuibari was strapped to her back on a regular scabbard with the spool of ninja wire attached to it fixed to the rear of her belt.

Chojuro was dressed in his usual attire, with the only addition being an vest identical to Madoka's.

"Where is Ulquiorra-san? I would have thought him to be waiting for us, not the other way around?" Chojuro spoke, looking around with a neutral expression.

Madoka looked to her Sempai before smiling softly and raising her hand. "He's up there."

Chojuro blinked in confusion before raising his head and looked up to the air above him and his mouth opened in an 'o' when he saw that their stalwart leader was standing in mid air some fifty feet above, hands in pockets and staring off into the distance.

"Ulquiorra-san, we are ready!" Chojuro called up, drawing the Espada's attention.

Ulquiorra ignored the call from Chojuro for the moment as he looked out in the general direction of Taki. He felt different. An ache in his chest, right where his Hollow Hole was, similar to that moment just before he had reunited with Haku.

But whatever he felt paled in comparison to what was going to happen in Taki when he arrived.

"Ulquiorra-kun. Isn't it time to go?" Madoka's voice called to him this time, softer than Chojuro's.

The Espada finally looked down to his two subordinates and allowed himself to float back down to solid earth, everything was ready.

He had asked for Haku to remain in Kiri until he returned, advising the ghost that it would be best she remain somewhere where his abilities wouldn't run the risk of destroying her soul. Naturally she was in agreement of staying behind for now.

When his feet finally touched the ground he looked to the two Shinobi.

"You two will set the pace. As fast as you can travel while still having enough for combat." Ulquiorra ordered.

Madoka and Chojuro both nodded and went to move out when they both turned to look at someone who was approaching them while Ulquiorra merely flicked his eyes over to look at the new arrival.

"Before you go Ulquiorra I have something for your team." Tsunade spoke as she pulled out three items from her jacket pocket. "Wear these."

Both Madoka and Chojuro took one of the three items from Tsunade and looked at them with an expression of awe mixed with determination as Ulquiorra took the last one and stared at its metallic surface with an empty expression.

Uzushiogakure headbands. The Shinobi Identification accessory was a length of black cloth with a metal forehead protector marked with the new symbol for Uzu, ring with seven curved blades spinning out from it, forming the symbol of a whirlpool.

Both Chojuro and Madoka tied their headbands around their foreheads while Ulquiorra took his and tied it to the sash wrapped around his waist, so that the metallic plate itself hung down loose.

"We will return Tsunade-sama." Ulquiorra bowed to the woman.

When the Espada rose he adjusted his Espada uniform, making sure his Hollow Hole was hidden and looked to Chojuro and Madoka. "Move."

The two vanished from sight, leaving a splash of water as they both took of via _Shunshin_. Ulquiorra looked at Tsunade for a heartbeat longer before he closed his eyes and returned his hands back to his pockets and vanished in a _Sonido _leaving a pale Tsunade to stare at the now empty space.

"I hope he can be stopped before it is too late." Was all she could say as a memory of Ulquiorra telling the story of his after life flashed to the forefront of her mind.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Espada of Emptiness and Despair.

"_I exist only to serve Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra droned without tone or emotive inflection. "I am one of his Espada, his Ten Swords."_

It would seem that Ulquiorra was, for this mission hopefully. Reverting to his true form. Not as Ulquiorra Schiffer the reborn form of Uzumaki Naruto, not as Uzumaki Naruto, pariah of Konoha. But reverting to the Quatra Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

The Espada of Nothingness.

XxxX

**Rage.**

**Desire.**

**Anger.**

**Power.**

**Strength.**

Two eyes of raw power and apparent selfishness incarnate snapped open wide, their red depths literally emitting unearthly power with each second they remained open. The possessor of these powerful eyes, the owner of an equally powerful and horrifying body shifted and rose to it's feet, disturbing countless populations of wildlife in the surrounding region as it rose to its full height of two hundred feet and shifting its legs and loosening muscles that hadn't moved in weeks, the entire length of its blood red body vibrated as its muscles flexed.

"**Hmm. Is it Him?"** The beast rumbled, the voice that echoed from its powerful mouth causing several lingering animals to collapse to the ground, dead from fear itself. "**Has He finally re-emerged?**"

The beast's sides heaved with a soundless laugh as the monster looked around its resting place and the still smoldering ruins of a fishing village and desolate bay. Even now it could still sense the lingering Yokai of its Bond-Brother, the Sanbi no Kyodaigame.

"**Show me your strength!" **Roared the voice of the one and only Kyuubi no Kitsune as he lumbered from the region, eyes fixed on a single location in the distance. "**NARUTO!**"

XxxX

Ulquiorra faltered and looked off to the side suddenly as he felt a spike of energy coming from a great distance away. It was minuscule, most likely due to the distance between him and the source, which was why he was slightly concerned when he felt it.

"Is everything alright Ulquiorra-san?" Chojuro asked, noticing that the Espada appeared slightly distracted.

The three had left Kirigakure four and a half hours ago, and were yet to stop. Thus they had cross the borders between Kiri and Konoha a half hour ago. At their current pace, they would arrive at Taki in just over six hours. The plan was to set up just out of Taki's detection border and wait until sunrise before striking. Given the growing infamy that Ulquiorra was gathering with his recent activities in Konoha and Suna. Thus the plan was to have Madoka go in under a disguise to assess the situation within Taki.

"Nothing of consequence." He finally responded, bringing his focus back to present matters. "Status? Can you and Shuzuka Madoka continue or do you require recuperation?"

Chojuro looked over to Madoka and quickly did a visual evaluation on the new recruits current condition. "We can continue for another half hour _Shirei_.(Commander)"

Ulquiorra nodded slowly and returned his vision to his the path ahead. "Very well. Thirty minutes. At that time you and Shuzuka Madoka will recuperate for a period of twenty minutes."

The Espada had nothing more to say after that and made that clear as he pushed ahead with a burst of speed.

XxxX

_ATTN: Lord Shimura Danzo_

_Council Elder and Governor of_

_Konohagakure no Sato._

_To the attention of Lord Danzo._

_In accordance to the conditions of the treaty between the villages of Konohagakure no Sato and Takigakure no Sato, we wish to inform you of the capture of three outstanding Konoha criminals._

_Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata._

_The aforementioned criminals are currently contained within Taki's maximum security detention cell and awaiting to be transferred to Konoha at your discretion._

_In Loyalty,_

_Akari Sousuke, Elder of Takigakure Council._

Danzo grinned as he rested the letter on his desk and leaned back in his chair. It was almost too easy. It had barely been two weeks since the mass exodus and betrayal of Shinobi and Shinobi clans from Konoha and already three prominent traitors, two of which being the Hyuga and Aburame heirs were already captured and within his grasp.

"Fu, forward."

There was a flurry of wind and leaves and a tall man in ANBU issued armor with long blonde hair appeared in front of the Elder. "Sir."

Danzo rose to his feet and limped around his desk to look at the Shinobi. "Gather a team your orders are to make to Taki and escort the prisoners back here to Konoha."

The Root operative nodded. "Secondary objectives?"

"Taki has a Jinchuriki." Danzo continued without missing a beat. " 'convince' Taki to give her to us."

Fu bowed crisply before vanishing from sight again, off to gather his team and perform his duties.

With the loyal soldier gone, Danzo turned and stared out of his window, at his view of Konoha.

Soon, the world will see the new World Federation of Konoha.

XxxX

Thirteen hours later – 0500 hours.

Ulquiorra and Chojuro were standing motionless, both looking at Takigakure from their vantage points on a tree branch, mere meters away from Taki's detection border, both waiting for Madoka's signal. As per the mission scenario, the woman had disguised herself as a civilian, her weaponry and clothing within a storage seal.

It was a similar tactic to when Ulquiorra had infiltrated Konoha to rescue Tsunade and given that it had proven completely effective, they had chosen that tactic.

Currently Madoka had been solo for twenty minutes, posing as a traveling tourist from a village in the Land of Rivers. To explain her appearance at so early an hour Madoka and Chojuro had prepared a story before hand to negate suspicion.

As far as Taki was concerned, she was an insomniac. Short simple, and impossible to prove without lengthy observations.

Ulquiorra simply stood there, waiting for the chance to move in, his hands in his pockets while Chojuro continuously monitored a seal on his right forearm that formed a link between himself and Madoka who had an identical one on her own right forearm disguised as a butterfly tattoo.

The seals were temporary, designed to last only for a period of five hours before they burned out and flaked from the body. But during that time the two could communicate mentally.

The seal was designed by Kiri's research and development department for Black Ops use.

It wasn't until another two hours of waiting when Chojuro's hand shot to his seal and he stiffened. "_Shirei_. Shuzuka-san has reported back. The objective is currently confined within the ANBU prison. The facility is located at the south-west corner of Taki and is currently under guard by a full squad of Elite Jounin Shinobi. It is highly likely that there are additional guards within the facility itself and a logical choice for at least two Sensory types, one with the exterior guard and the other within the building."

Ulquiorra nodded once. "What is the internal situation with Takigakure itself. Is it clear as to the level of resistance that can be expected prior to the prison?"

Chojuro paused as he focused on the seal before frowning and looking to the commander of the Seven Swordsmen. "It would appear that Taki is divided. There is a small number of the Taki military apparently under house arrest until Konoha arrives along with the Takikage, Shibuki. According to Shuzuka-san, there has been talk on the streets within Taki that the Takikage does not approve of this course of action with turning in our comrades to Konoha."

Ulquiorra nodded once more. "Inform Shuzuka Madoka that she is to discretely locate Shibuki and advise that he gather what forces are loyal to him and evacuate Taki with all haste. Then she is to join you in securing the Prison and collecting our comrades."

Chojuro nodded, receiving and understanding the orders, his expression was purely professional and every bit as determined and confident as a Shinobi of his rank would be. The meek and shy Chojuro was gone. In his place was a Swordsman of Uzu.

"Move."

A nanosecond later and Chojuro was gone, already drawing his weapon, Hiramekarei and racing towards Taki, his objectives clear.

With the mission underway, Ulquiorra stepped from the tree and landed lightly back on the ground and started towards Taki's main gate, flaring his Reiatsu and raising a hand to pull at his collar, toying with the idea of revealing his Hollow Hole to further encourage the despair he would reap on these humans.

He was still contemplating the idea when he stepped through the invisible bubble that covered Takigakure, identical to all other Shinobi villages, the Detection Barrier was an invisible field that when penetrated by a Shinobi not loyal to that particular village it relayed a message to the Village leading authority. The threat level was then determined based on how powerful the approaching intruder was. And with the power Ulquiorra was emitting, Taki was no doubt learning this very second of the approaching Shit-storm.

"Halt! Come no further and identify yourself at once!"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and bored a stare into the speaker, one of the Taki Shinobi guards assigned to the main gate to Takigakure.

The guard would never speak again.

Ulquiorra vanished from view without any warning only to reappear behind the guard, still walking forward and still toying with his collar and his other hand in his pocket. So what he did to the guard would forever remain a mystery as the unfortunate man in question suddenly exploded into a shower of blood and organs as his chest was suddenly ripped open and both his arms, legs were broken to sickening angles and his skull was crushed like a tin can.

The sack of meat and bone shards hit the ground with a sickening thud, and that is what sparked it all.

The now obviously dead guards partner screamed out in fear and righteous anger and wiped out his hand, throwing a fist full of Shuriken at Ulquiorra's unprotected back at considerable speed before following through and charging at the Espada, his hands roaring through a chain of hand seals.

Another mystery was forged that day, this one as to what ninjutsu the guard wished to use as he never got the chance before his head and majority of his torso vanished from existence as Ulquiorra turned halfway to look at him, a finger extended and pointed his way.

"**Cero."**

The explosion light up the pre-dawn Takigakure like it was midday, the explosion of green erasing the gate and a good portion of the landscape beyond in a detonation of fire and debris.

As Ulquiorra turned away from the destruction he pulled in his extended hand to extract the Shuriken from his clothing and tossed them away, leaving unblemished skin beneath, his _Heirro_ in full swing.

Each Shuriken impacted into the body of another approaching Shinobi, dropping the poor individual screaming. Three Shuriken in the abdomen, two in the right shoulder and another having narrowly missed the head only to remove an ear.

It was a sad thing that the this one, dropped by Shuriken would be considered the lucky one.

Across the other side of the village, Sousuke was pale with fear as he saw the initial explosion at the main gate and spun around, wide eyes trying desperately to glare at the three bound prisoners before him.

"What is the meaning of this? What have you done!" He screamed at the three prisoners, one of which was smirking quite happily back at him.

"If I am correct, that you be the_ 'upstart _brat' Ulquiorra Schiffer." Shikamaru smirked, inwardly thanking every divine power in existence for his friends speedy arrival. "Unfortunately for you, given that he has been sighted at your gate and is apparently destroying quite a bit of property, he intends to wipe this village off the map."

Sousuke shook his head in denial, unsurprisingly having now lost all his previous bravado and arrogance with this wanton destruction. "Well we will tell him if he does not stop and allow himself to be captured then you will all be executed here and now."

This time it was Shino who spoke, his amusement evident by the very small upwards tilt of his lips, a massive smile coming from an Aburame. "Such a tactic is ineffective. It is only because we are still alive that Ulquiorra-san is restraining himself this much. If we are dead then there is no reason for him to continue to linger here and Taki will be removed from the face of the earth."

"Y-you're bluffing!" Sousuke shouted.

Shikamaru shrugged and looked at the man through the thick iron bars separating him and his team from the Taki Elder. "Want to find out?"

Back with Ulquiorra, the Espada swatted aside a large chunk of rock, easily the size of an enlarged Akamichi and threw his now drawn Zanpakuto at the offending ninja who had fired the jutsu at him. The blade sliced through the air swiftly before impaling itself deep within the chest of the Taki Chunnin and hauling the ninja off his feet and back several meters till he was pinned against a wall, the sword lodged in his chest keeping him immobile.

Ulquiorra immediately spun around, raising his right leg up and bringing it crashing down to the ground with literally an earth shattering stomp. The ground buckled and ruptured beneath him and a large slab of stone shot into the air in front of him, as gravity took hold of the stone slab and came back down Ulquiorra spun around in a complete three-sixty and kicked at the slab, sending it flying towards another group of approaching Shinobi.

All five of the approaching ninja were agile enough to avoid the missile and maneuvered around it. But the chunk of stone served its intended purpose. When the five returned their eyes and focus back to where Ulquiorra was, having been forced to focus on the stone projectile to avoid it, they all let out a cry of pain and shock when they saw that not only was the space where Ulquiorra had been standing now empty, but he was now within their number and lashing out with a flurry of fists and feet.

Bones shattered, muscles were torn, organs ruptured.

Within seconds the five were dead, on the ground around the white clad Espada in a pool of blood and bile.

For the man still pinned to the building with a sword through his chest, it would have been frightening to have just witnessed his comrades and friends being slaughtered so easily by the invader. But witnessing this with the realization that after all that there wasn't so much as a drop of blood marking the invaders spotless white clothing.

There wasn't a word powerful enough to describe the feeling running through him.

The Taki ninja couldn't even muster a fearful cry when the intruder vanished in a blur of what sounded like static to reappear in front of him, hand gripping the katana.

"W-why are you doing this?" Was all he could say.

Ulquiorra didn't even allow the man the mercy of a response as he ripped his Zanpakuto from the ninja's torso before flicking his wrist and lopping the man's head off.

As the man fell to the ground and his head rolled away trailing blood and spinal fluid, Ulquiorra flicked his blade to discard the blood marring its surface and turned his head to survey the damage he had caused.

He appeared to be currently in what seemed to be the commerce district of Takigakure. Well, perhaps it used to be. Now it resembled more a war zone than anything else. Impact craters from misfired jutsu, blood and bodies littered the area complete with at least two burning buildings.

Ulquiorra let out a disappointed sigh. This destruction was more Grimmjaw's style. Pointless. It would simply be far easier to level the village with a well aimed _Cero._ But with the presence of Madoka and Chojuro along with his current mission being the rescue of Hinata and her team from within the village. His usual style of devastation would cause unwanted friendly casualties.

"I know you are there. You may approach." He spoke up, making the individual hiding behind a building three blocks away to flinch before stepping out into view. "What do you want?"

The individual was a man with long brown hair and appeared understandably pale, looking around at the destruction. "Y-you are Ulquiorra S-Schiffer, yes?"

Ulquiorra frowned and turned to fully consider the man, a Taki Shinobi as evident by his forehead protector. "Who are you?"

"M-my name is Shibuki, the unofficial Takikage I guess." The man introduced. "Your subordinate, the woman Shuzuka-san sent me to inform you that the evacuation is complete and she and her other teammate should be making their way to the prison as we speak to liberate your friends."

Ulquiorra nodded and sheathed his sword. "It would be best that you vacate the area as well Shibuki-san. You run the risk of being caught in the cross fire as it is."

Shibuki swallowed nervously and nodded fearfully. Absolutely terrified of the man before him, this Ulquiorra, he was an Avatar of Death itself.

Shibuki looked to the Espada one last time before hastily bowing out of fear before he took off, running away from Ulquiorra as quickly as possible. He may not be an enemy to the green eyed swordsman, but he would prefer to retreat as far as possible before Ulquiorra decided that Shibuki's death was necessary.

As the man retreated, Ulquiorra frowned and turned to face back to where he had come from. Towards the main gate and beyond even further. Something was wrong. He could sense something approaching. Something so familiar it was like the truth was just sitting there within his mind. An energy was growing near. Approaching steadily and growing larger with the increasing proximity.

Whatever it was. Ulquiorra was sure of one thing. It would be best to be done and gone from here.

Turning around, Ulquiorra quickly vanished with a _Sonido _and moved quickly towards where the prison was located, feeling an overwhelming urge to help Chojuro and Madoka get Hinata and the others and get them out of Taki NOW.

As he appeared at the Prison he noted with satisfaction that all the Jounin guards positioned outside the facility were already dealt with, killed by either Chojuro or Madoke, Ulquiorra couldn't tell only because he had never witnessed either fight before.

As he entered he heard the sounds of ongoing combat in the upper floors and after quickly moving up two flights of stairs and down a dark featureless hallway lined with empty cells, Ulquiorra entered the only room currently contain living people.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" Hinata called with relief, a warm, happy smile on her face when the pale skinned teen entered the room.

Ulquiorra nodded to her, still unable to muster a proper smile for the woman and looked over to where Madoka was standing, a crumpled body at her feet. No doubt the captor.

Chojuro was with Hinata and her group, busying himself with removing their restraints.

"What took you Ulquiorra?" Shikamaru smirked as he rose to his feet, no longer bound. " Looks like we've already been rescued."

Ulquiorra nodded and stepped into the cell towards the shadow user. "So it appears. Shibuki has informed me that the civilians and Shinobi loyal to him have been evacuated successfully."

Hinata stepped up to the Espada and rested a small hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder, causing the green eyed Hollow to turn to her. "What's wrong Ulquiorra-kun?"

Ulquiorra's eye twitched, he had thought he had kept his expression neutral enough, it would appear not. "It would be best to join Shibuki in the evacuation and get as much distance between us and Taki as possible, now."

Madoka turned from the body at her feet and looked to Ulquiorra, sensing the tension in the Espada's voice, which frightened her more than anything since she had seen the swordsman fight toe to toe against the Sanbi itself, so anything that could unnerve Ulquiorra of all people was worrying.

"What is wrong, have Konoha's forces arrived sooner than we thought?" Chojuro asked, still in '_Shinobi Mode_'.

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No, I do not believe so. I have been sensing this ever since we cross the borders between the Land of Water to the Land of Fire. Something a great distance away. Whatever it is, it is very powerful and appears to be making its way to here to Taki as we speak."

No-one spoke for a brief moment before Hinata snapped everyone into focus. "Well stop wasting time, let's get out of here!"

this broke whatever spell had fallen on the Uzu Shinobi as Shino and Shikamaru burst of out the cell behind Hinata and out of the prison with Chojuro and Madoka following, Ulquiorra picking up the rear.

"Where should we evacuate to?" Shino asked as the group navigated the desolate streets, following Madoka who was directing them to where Shibuki was.

"We should cross the border to the Land of Grass for now. Konoha and Kusa are not allies so it should deter any Konoha forces from following us." Shikamaru suggested. "After that we take our leave of Shibuki-sama and what's left of his village and make for Kirigakure as fast as possible."

"Make for Sunagakure before hand." Ulquiorra advised as he cut down a lingering Taki ninja who tried to take a swipe at Shino. "You should be able to send a message to Tsunade-sama about the success of the mission to retrieve your team and recover in a secure setting."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. Suna was only a few hours off the route he had in mind but the benefits were worth it.

The group of five ninja and one Arrancar had reached the edge of Taki and were about to cross over the walls to where Shibuki had evacuated his villagers to when the most terrifying, blood curdling roar sundered the air itself, making Ulquoirra freeze on the spot as if his feet had fused with the ground.

As he turned around to look at the direction of the unearthly roar, his comrades mirrored his movement and all the blood within their bodies fled to their feet in the most primal urge to flee ever to hit them.

"No, this is not possible. How can you have found me here." Ulquiorra said in almost a whisper, the fear that ran through his entire body forcing his mind to temporarily revert back to that of Uzumaki Naruto.

"**Hello Naruto. I've been looking for you."**

The Kyuubi no Kitsune had arrived.

XxxXxxXxxX

**Psst, you lot remember that little sneak preview I gave to you back in Chapter 11? kukuku, it has begun...**

**Now then, so it would seem that the Kyuubi is quite pleased in finding Naruto/Ulquiorra.**

**Not as much action in this chapter as I intended, but I wanted to end it here for now. And have Kyuubi's fight with Ulquiorra for the next chapter.**

**So you'll just have to settle with Ulquiorra's little brief warpath through Taki.**

**What do you think of Shuzuka Madoka being a member of the Seven Swordsmen? She had Nuibari, that cool looking needle sword. I had planned on having her killed off but I think this can work better.**

**Kabutowari will be assigned to the next swordsman soon and it might be a while before the last two are found for the two swords remaining (Kiba [Fang Sword] and Shibuki[Splash Sword])**


	17. Segunda Etapa

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

The Kyuubi's mouth twisted open into a fanged grin at the sight of the still motionless Ulquiorra. "**Something wrong Naruto? Aren't you going to greet an old friend?**"

Ulquiorra didn't reply, all exterior emotion completely shut down faced with the most powerful being in the Elemental nations that had been a spectator to his childhood from the get go.

The Biju was massive, easily twice the size it had been when he had briefly encountered the demon within the seal during the Chunnin exams those three/century ago.

And the power, dear Kami. The Kyuubi was practically vibrating with power, when compared to the Sanbi, it seemed like trying to compare hell to heaven.

"N-Naruto-kun, we need to run." Hinata whispered fearfully, tears leaking from her eyes and her mouth drooling from the sheer impact of Yokai and Killer intent flowing from the most powerful of the Biju.

Ulquiorra could feel the young woman pulling on his sleeve, trying to urge him to move, but he couldn't move. No, it wasn't that he couldn't move, he wouldn't. He REFUSED to move.

"Chojuro." He finally spoke, his voice quiet and steady, an attempt to conceal his fear. "Get them out of here. Run until you can no longer detect the Kyuubi or I. And then keep running."

The Espada finally forced himself to move and drew his sword slowly, his eyes firmly locked with that of the Kyuubi who seemed amused by the defiant action.

"**Oh? No banter? No catching up Naruto?" **The Kyuubi said, mocking Ulquiorra's actions.** "Come now, I have no interest in those gnats behind you. Let us talk, I have been looking forward to meeting with you like this for some time you know."**

Ulquiorra reached up and unzipped the top of his coat, revealing his Hollow Hole, removing the tightness he felt around his neck and turned his head so that he could see Chojuro out of the corner of his eye. "Run. Now!"

With that, Chojuro grabbed a reluctant Hinata and urged everyone to flee, the band of Shinobi taking off as quickly as was humanly possible, making for Shibuki with all haste to get the Takikage and the survivors of Takigakure as far away as possible.

Kyuubi just stood there, watching them retreat at a pace that, while impressive to a human, was like watching grass grow to him.** "Well then, now that the children have gone shall we talk Naruto?"**

Ulquiorra didn't answer , merely choosing to watch silently as the Kyuubi was bathed in a crimson glow before shrinking down. The glow obscured the Kyuubi's form for a full minute before clearing and revealing the details of the powerful Biju's human guise.

In this form the Kyuubi stood at a perfect six feet and while having dark red hair that was tied back neatly and still possessing the same demonic red eyes, his form was not one would expect of the fearsome Kyuubi no Yoko.

Whereas the Snabi's human form had obviously been influenced by the Shinobi culture, the Kyuubi 's body was clad in a immaculate black western business suit and tie. The only thing that appeared out of place about the attire was a red and black broad sword strapped to its hip.

"**That is better don't you think?" **Kyuubi sighed as it stretched its arms out wide and smiled at Ulquiorra, unnaturally sharp teeth glinting dangerously.

"What do you want?" He finally spoke to the demon, regaining his composure somewhat.

"**Ah the million dollar question. What do I want?" **The Kyuubi tapped the side of its face with a finger.** "Why to kill you of course. What other reason could there be? The Uzumaki Clan has tarnished my pride for long enough. With your death the Uzumaki Clan will come to an end and I will be free to live out my life in blissful peace."**

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "I fail to understand the significance of the continued existence of my former life's clan."

Kyuubi smirked.** "Survive long enough and you might just find out Naruto."** The Demon's shoulders shook before a loud and frightening laugh roared out from it.** "Oh you and I are going to have a great time together boy! You have no idea how happy I am to see you alive!"**

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he vomited up a large amount of blood as he suddenly doubled over and flew back, Kyuubi having just delivered a lightning fast and crippling kick to his stomach.

"**I've wanted to taste your blood for sixteen years now. Time to feast."**

The demon's eyes glowed with raw power and the monster drew its blade, an spine shuddering shriek sounding as the metal of the blade scrapped against the scabbard, like nails on chalkboard.

When the blade was fully drawn the Kyuubi grinned widely and roared loudly, blood lust blanketing the entire area. The intention was clear, the message perfectly portrayed.

_I am powerful. He is my prey._

Ulquiorra rose back to his feet, pulling himself from the ruin of a collapsed building and ignoring the support beams that crashed around him as he narrowed his eyes and stared across the distance he had flown back from the force of the attack to the Kyuubi. The Espada understood the situation perfectly. If he did not commit everything, he would die.

"Chances are I shall meet my end regardless." He muttered as he held his sword out and blasted the building around him to ash with his Reiatsu. "**Enclose: Murcielago.**"

Ulquiorra didn't even wait for the blanket of dark Reiatsu to dissipate before he shot at the Kyuubi like a vengeful God, a spear of energy already formed and his other hand clenched tightly into a fist. The Espada fought quickly, lashing out at the Biju as fast as he could while maintaining his strength.

He parried the Kyuubi's blade with his spear and stepped into the Kyuubi's guard and smashed his fist out into the Demon's tailored suit covered stomach, coating his hand in a _Bala_ for added effect.

As the bala exploded in Kyuubi's stomach and covered the two in smoke, Ulquiorra reached out wit his right leg and hooked it behind the Kyuubi's own and swept them out from under the demon, tripping it down and stabbing the spear into the shoulder of the demon's sword arm before raising both hands over his head, both hands completely encased in a pulsating halo of black and green Reiatsu.

"_**Puno de Titan" **_(Titan Fist.)

Two fists coated with more energy than the _Gran Rey Cero_ could ever contain came roaring down. Literally roaring. Where the Chidori sounded like a thousand birds chirping, Ulquiorra's fists sounded like the howling winds of Hell.

There was an ear shattering boom as he smashed both his fists down into the Kyuubi's form, unleashing the attack.

The immediate area up to fifty feet in radius around the two was instantly vaporized as the ground gave way a good fifty feet and a further hundred feet after that, buildings were demolished and the earth itself seemed to sunder as if a meteor had come to Taki, creating a massive impact crater with Ulquiorra and the Kyuubi at it's center.

True to its name, Titan Fist was an attack that condensed a large amount of Reiatsu to the fist before raining them both down onto the downed enemy in one final blow.

Nothing would be left of the Kyuubi but a smear on the ground and sundered flesh.

"**Are you done?"**

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and his guard faltered as the dust cloud covering the two thinned enough for the Espada to see a smirking Kyuubi beneath him. Completely unharmed. Only cosmetic damage seemed to have been inflicted onto the Biju. And that was merely a slightly charred shirt and burnt jacket and tie. His strongest hand to hand technique. Useless!

"**MY TURN!"**

Solidified Yokai burst out of the Kyuubi in the form of dozens of spikes, impaling the Espada without any resistance and sending him flying into the air. Ulquiorra sailed up a hundred feet before recovering, clenching his fist around another newly formed Reiatsu spear.

Back down on ground level, The Kyuubi laughed once more before opening its mouth wide, allowing several small orbs of solidified red and black Yokai and Chakra to gather, forming a fist sized ball, seemingly identical to Ulquiorra's _Cero Oscuras_.

Ulquiorra was unable to form a response to the sight of the immensely dense attack. This _Bujidama,_ Tailed Beast Ball, made the Sanbi's seem like a wad of spittle.

The instant it was released, a beam of blinding red and white destructive energy, screaming towards him, Ulquiorra quickly thrust his hand out and gathered as much Reiatsu as he could in the few short seconds it took for the _Bujidama_ to reach him.

"**Cero Oscuras!"**

The half formed black _Cero _shot out less than three feet from Ulquiorra before it and the _Bujidama _impacted. Unfortunately for Ulquiorra he was one hundred percent right in the result of the collision as the Kyuubi's attack devoured his _Cero_ like it wasn't even there before slamming into him and wrapping him up into an existence of red and white pain.

As the Yokai energy beam ran its course and dissipated leaving Ulquiorra behind. Or what was left of him.

This _Bujidama_ released by the most powerful of the Biju had left Ulquiorra heavily bleeding and missing both wings and arms with his legs only going to his knees. The other damage to his body was a numerous amount of lacerations to his body including heavy damage to his head. His right eye was completely gone, liquefied from the blast and half his jaw missing.

"**I apologize." **Kyuubi said lightly as the demon levitated up to where Ulquiorra was hanging motionlessly, somehow still able to stay flying.** "Had I known how fragile you were, I would have covered my mouth while yawning."**

Ulquiorra let out a pain racking breath as he turned his remaining green eye to look at Kyuubi. "..."

The Kyuubi's eyes widened in genuine surprise when it detected a pulse of Reiatsu from Ulquiorra and floated back an inch in shock and honest amazement as Ulquiorra's arms, legs and wings almost instantly regenerated and grew back, as if they had never been obliterated. Ulquiorra's various cuts and lacerations and even his jaw all healed fully. Only his eye remained missing, obviously requiring more time to recover.

"Interesting. You seem to believe yourself the victor after such a superficial attack." Ulquiorra spoke, hiding his bluff behind an indifferent air as he rose even higher in the air, so he could attempt to learn if Chojuro had managed to get the others far enough away. He had. "You will not end me here."

"**Abandon this futility Uzumaki.**" The red head sneered, swinging its weapon in a lazy circle as it rose to match Ulquiorra's altitude. "**Powerful you may be to these hairless Apes, you are but the dirt beneath my fingernails. An itch in an amusing location.**"

Ulquiorra frowned as he reached up and rubbed his face slowly, feeling it slick with his blood and his right eye starting to grow back. "I won't let you beat me here. You know nothing of true power. You fight for nothing but yourself."

"**And you? Is this your power? The power that you gain from your Nindo?**"

"Then perhaps I should show you true Despair?" Ulquiorra asked as a halo of black and green Reiatsu began to surround him. "I may fight for others, but perhaps I will show you the power I possess when I fight for nothing. Let me show you the power of the Quatra Espada, the personification of Emptiness."

"_**Segunda Etapa."**_

The Kyuubi's eyes widened and a satisfied smile filled its face as it witnessed Ulquiorra's new tranformation. "**Segunda Etapa? Is this the power of emptiness? I am unimpressed.**"

Ulquiorra did not respond, flexing his leathery wings and enjoying the feeling of his every ounce of power he possessed coursing across his flesh.

His form was slightly different in this form. His clothing was gone, revealing his muscles, toned form underneath. His Hollow Hole was larger in this form, dripping a black blood-like liquid, condensed Reiatsu and his Espada number was now gone. His lower body, from the waist down was covered in a black fur that came down to his feet which ended in razor sharp talons and a long, thin but powerful tail coiled out. His arms were covered from just above his elbows was covered in the same black fur and his fingers were sharpened with long claws. The changes to his head were minimal and mainly cosmetic. His mask had been reduced to two long horns from his forehead just above the hair line and his eyes had changed, the iris's were now yellow with green scelra and the tear marks running down were thicker and black.

This was the form of True Despair, the_ Segunda Etapa._

Kyuubi didn't speak further, merely raising its sword and offering a mocking salute to the true form of the Espada.

Ulquiorra returned the gesture with one of his own.

The Espada vanished in a _Sonido_ so quick it was as if he had vanished from existence itself for a brief moment before he returned to the waking world directly in front of Kyuubi.

"_**H**__**uelga de los huecos.**__**"**_ Ulquiorra's hand came up, flat and as rigid as a blade and without allowing the Kyuubi a chance to recover and counter, he thrust his hand out and impaled his arm right through the Kyuubi's chest.

The Kyuubi's eyes widened in complete, unprotected shock as it looked down to the arm sticking through it's chest.

Ulquiorra allowed a small smirk to flit across his face as he reached further into the chest of the demon and wrapped a hand around it's spine.

Ulquiorra was just moments away from twisting and snapping the spine of the most powerful Biju in existance when the Kyuubi's eyes flashed bright and the demon smirked.** "Gotcha!"**

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock and his mind briefly flashed back to his final confrontation with Kurosaki Ichigo, when the human had unleashed that strange Hollow upon him. That monster had been brutal, managing to bypass his _Pesquisa _completely. For a moment Ulquiorra could have sworn he saw a shadow of that accursed mask on the Kyuubi's face when he turned his head to see the Biju standing off to the side fifty feet away.

When Ulquiorra returned his gaze back to the Kyuubi he had impaled on the end of his arm his eyes widened when he saw the doppelganger glowing an eerie crimson.

The Espada could do nothing as the glowing Kyuubi reached the zenith of its brightness before it ruptured and exploded.

XxxX

The explosion could be seen for miles, forming a giant mushroom cloud that rose up to and over a thousand feet. Several miles away at two separate locations, two different parties both stopped and looked at the monolithic explosion in awe and fear.

To Hinata and those with her, it brought fear to their hearts, cut deep into them with the worry for their friend, comrade and loved one.

For the Konoha team sent by Danzo to pick up Taki's prisoners, Root ANBU Fu and his team of five, they all felt an identical sense of mortality and insignificance. Witnessing a mushroom cloud of that size yet knowing that it was so very far away. They all knew instinctively what was powerful enough to create such destruction.

Somewhere ahead, was one of the Nine.

XxxX

"**Are you alive Naruto?"**

Ulquiorra couldn't move. He couldn't see. He was in bad shape. He could tell, even through the solid wall of pain that both his arms and legs were gone, nothing but bleeding stumps, his wings, nothing but ash and his head and torso were covered with lacerations, like he had just been dunked in a blender. His eyes were gone, not destroyed from the blast, but had exploded from the sheer pressure the blast had created every bone in his body was broken and several organs were on the verge of complete failure.

It was only because of his Espada healing and regeneration that he was still able to breath.

"**Naruto? Are you alive?"** The Kyuubi asked once more, crouching down to the almost shapeless form of Ulquiorra.** "Was that the power of nothingness? The Espada of Nihilism? Yes, I know of you, Ulquiorra Schiffer the Fourth Espada of Hueco Mundo. Every Soul in Hell has heard of the ten Espada."**

"..."

Kyuubi stabbed its sword into the ground and leaned down further.** "What?"**

"...F-finish i-it." Ulquiorra managed to rasp out.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune grinned savagely and shook its head, placing the palm of its hand on Ulquiorra's chest and sending a pulse of Yokai into the fallen Espada. "**No. I am not satisfied yet. You have not earned a release.**" the Yokai flooded through Ulquiorra's system and bolstered his organs, preventing them from continuing to fail and placing them in a form of stasis, long enough for Ulquiorra to heal naturally.** "I will allow you to live. Go, fester and rot in this cesspool of humanity and in time, I will return."**

The Kyuubi rose to its full height and glowed brightly before transforming back into its massive demonic form, towering in the still smoking crater that was Takigakure no Sato.** "And then, I will take your life as I see fit. And Uzumaki Naruto will finally die."**

With that, the Kyuubi turned away and lumbered off, the earth shaking violently with each slow, deliberate step.

"**You live for my entertainment alone Uzumaki. Nothing more. Nothing less."**

And as the darkness finally took Ulquiorra, granting the Espada the release he so desired, even if only temporarily, the last thing he remembered before the black, was a single human rushing down to him, a green haired, bronze skinned girl.

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

**Now then, Chapter 17. the long awaited fight between the Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer and the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

**First off let me say this: I AM SORRY THAT THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. I couldn't make this fight last for a full chapter and didn't want to have the fight over shadowed by the story continuing. So it had to end there for now.**

**Now then.**

**Yes, it actually happened, Ulquiorra did not beat the strongest of all the Biju, it would have been like Ulquiorra trying to fight Aizen. The Kyuubi was just too damned powerful.**

**I hope I actually did a good fight on the first go. But as always, let me know and I will see if it can't be improved if need be. ALTHOUGH I DO NOT THINK I HAVE IT IN ME TO ACTUALLY DO BETTER SORRY.**


	18. A Hollow Victory

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Suigetsu folded his arms across his chest and let out what would have chalked up to his thousandth sigh in this day alone.

The Swordsman was wearing a new outfit from the rags he had first worn since getting out of the Snake-pedo's sticky fingers.

He now wore a black sleeveless muscles shirt with cloth wraps loosely wrapped around his neck and shoulders and a pair of black and white stripped forearm protectors in honor of his late sempai, Momochi Zabuza. His pants were dark blue ANBU standard issue with damage resistant seals and two flasks of water flanked his sides. Kubikiribocho was in its place at his back where it belonged and his Uzushiogakure headband was in place covering his forehead.

Currently the swordsman was standing at Tsunade's side, overlooking the construction to Uzushiogakure. Several teams of civilian contractors from The Land of Waves were milling about, receiving orders from the project foreman, some drunkard called Tazuna.

It had been three months since Ulquiorra's disappearance.

Three months since the damned bastard had gone off and fought the fucking Kyuubi no Kitsune of all things. The entire village of Takigakure, including the sight of their sacred 'Heroes Water' had been completely destroyed, nothing but a deep, massive impact crater in its place. When the Chojuro and that woman, Madoka had finally returned their having ensured the safety of the Taki survivors with Team Nara, what they had seen. Well, their recollections never seemed to give the reality justice.

Suigetsu himself had been to the Taki Impact Crater. Having been able to go there when Tsunade had demanded to see it with her own eyes, and what he had seen.

Dear Kami, it was beyond accurate description. It had been a full twenty-four hours between the actual event that had caused the destruction and their arrival, yet the crater still smoked and felt as if it had just occurred. As if any moment now the Kyuubi, who was doubtless the perpetrator of this destruction, would suddenly appear looming overhead.

Of Ulquiorra, there was no sign. The only reassurances that the Espada was still around, even if nothing more than a corpse was the evidence of copious amounts of blood that Tsunade had claimed must have been where Ulquiorra had finally fallen, obviously critically wounded as evident by the sheer volume of blood. From there, the blood pool led to a thick trail away from the crater and into a region of undamaged wilderness. Given that the trail was in blood drops and puddles and not the signs of dragging bloody feet, it was clear that Ulquiorra had been carried from the scene by a third party.

The unanswered question was though, who had taken him. Friend, or foe.

Since that day the new Shinobi of Uzu had thrown themselves into their work relentlessly. Tsunade had concluded her business with the Mizukage and was overseeing the revival of Uzushiogakure, the site of the village being on an isolated island a few miles away from The Land of Waves.

Suigetsu noted that everyone who had known Ulquiorra when he had been some brat called Naruto, had refused to stop work long enough to think of his whereabouts. Even Madoka and Chojuro seemed effected by the absence of the pale skinned, lanky teen.

And Suigetsu? Well until further notice he was in command of the Seven Swordsmen. Any other time he would have been filled with pride at the position. But to him the title seemed hollow, meaningless. His place as the commander was nothing without a victory over Ulquiorra, as it was supposed to be. To be given the position unchallenged like this. It seemed, wrong.

"Suigetsu."

The snow haired teen snapped back to reality and looked to the Kairyukage who was looking back at him intently. "Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"You know you don't have to keep guarding me here. Mizukage-dono has loaned us an ANBU protection unit to do that until Uzu is rebuilt." The woman assured.

Suigetsu frowned before shaking his head. "I was ordered to guard you Tsunade-sama. And I will do just that until Ulquiorra gets back and he and I duel for leadership."

Tsunade smiled softly at this. Happy to see that even as Ulquiorra, the gaki still could inspire such loyalty. Three months and the temporary commander of the Seven still didn't consider himself in that light. "Well I am pretty sure that my authority supersedes his. So for now, I give you leave to tend to your other duties."

Suigetsu stiffened slightly and hesitated for a moment. In the end he bowed reluctantly and vanished from the roof where the two had been standing in a vortex of wind and water.

Another vortex of similar likeness in a different location and Suigetsu reappeared. He was now in the Seven Swordsman's new base of operations, or soon to be as the site was still in its early stages. The Foreman, Tazuna himself was in the area personally overseeing the construction.

When finished the Seven swordsmen would have their very own building. A tower consisting of five floors. The first floor was primarily to be an ADMIN floor, where requests and official orders would be filed for the Sevens' attention, very much similar to the assignment room in a Kage tower where Shinobi received missions.

The second floor was suggested by Suigetsu himself. As the leading authority on the Seven Swordsmen of old, he knew of the traditions and rituals concerning apprentice swordsmen and trainees. Any apprentice of the Seven was required to live on site until the Commander deemed their training complete. As Madoka was not familiar with kenjutsu she fell under this category.

The third floor was essentially a conference room coupled with three or four interrogation rooms. As the Seven Swordsmen were a branch of the ANBU of Uzu and thus mostly autonomous, it was required for when they Seven would gather for updates and orders. In times of war it would double as a war room.

The fourth floor was something new. Suggested by both Tsunade and the Foreman, Tazuna, much to Suigetsu's surprise and silent gratitude. It was a Memory room. A place where all the previous generations of the Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist and Swirling Tides were recorded and honored. So it made Suigetsu happy to know that his brother would be remembered in a place of honor and respect, even after death.

The fifth floor was the Commander's personal office. As the Head of a branch of the Uzu military there was some level of paperwork, as the ANBU commander would have and the Lead Hunter-nin. Although, not on the level of the paperwork that a Kage would forever contend with.

Also within the office would be a second set of sword stands for each of the seven blades. For when a swordsman fell in battle or otherwise succumbed to death, the blade would reside in the Commander's office until a successor was named.

Positioned next to the tower was a two story adjourning building a large single roomed structure that would house the collective knowledge of the Seven. All their scrolls of jutsu and techniques along with their history and any other written works submitted by a previous Swordsman/woman.

When finished, the new Headquarters for the Seven Swordsmen of the Swirling Tides would be a place of awe.

At this current time, the tower was only part way finished, the construction up to the third floor. In a couple more months, it would be ready.

"Suigetsu-sempai."

The man in question turned around to the speaker to see Chojuro, in his usual attire standing there. Behind him the swordsman's new apprentice Madoka was panting heavily, no doubt Suigetsu had arrived in the middle of a training session.

"What do you want punk?" Suigetsu glared at the younger ninja. The relationship between the two had been strained since Ulquiorra's disappearance. Suigetsu believing on some level that Chojuro could have done something to help Ulquiorra, or done something to bring the Commander back.

Suigetsu may not have believed Ulquiorra worthy of leading the Seven Swordsmen, but he would never have left Ulquiorra to face a being as powerful as the Kyuubi alone.

Loyalty was at the heart of the Seven Swordsmen, and in Suigetsu's mind, Chojuro had proven highly disloyal.

"I just wish to inform you that Madoka-san is progressing smoothly with her training. Within a month she shall be ready for field work as a swordsman." Chojuro informed, ignoring the disdain that Suigetsu had for him.

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes and glared at him before turning his eyes and looking at Madoka, his gaze softening as he did. She he did not blame. She wasn't a full member of the seven yet, thus it would be both foolish and inappropriate to blame her.

"How far to you feel she has progressed? I want her to be learning Nuibari's kenjutsu within a month exactly." Suigetsu continued to look at the still panting Madoka for a moment before he refolded his arms across his chest.

"It may be possible." Chojuro said evenly, glancing back to Madoka. "I will of course have to step up her training."

Suigetsu nodded and looked to Madoka questioningly.

The woman forced herself upright and glared at him defiantly. "Don't even dare. I will not fail!"

The temporary Commander smirked at this and nodded in approval. It seemed that Kushimaru had chosen wisely.

He nodded to Madoka before turning away and glaring at Chojuro one last time before he turned fully and walked away.

As he left the building site, Suigetsu turned his head to the side when he sensed another presence watching him. He slowed down a fraction, he raised his hand up to grasp the handle of Kubikiribocho.

There was a small puff of smoke several feet in front of him as his hand touched the handle of the sword as the ninja watching him came down, a Shinobi bearing an Uzu headband. The Shinobi was dressed in standard issue Shinobi clothing and a newly designed Uzu Jounin vest, as with all Jounin vests of all villages the only difference between them were the shoulder guards. The Uzu vest did not have shoulder guards however, it was just a standard vest with a multitude of pockets with the Uzu swirl marking the back.

Suigetsu lowered his hand from his sword when he saw the Uzu headband and he relaxed his stance. The ninja in front of him was a woman with long brunette hair and brown slitted eyes with two red tattoos marking her cheeks. An Inuzuka.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want woman?" Suigetsu demanded.

"I am Inuzuka Hana." The woman replied, looking at Suigetsu unflinchingly. "Tsunade-sama told me I could find you here."

"Yeah, and?" Suigestu raised an eyebrow mockingly, making it perfectly clear that he couldn't care less and was rapidly loosing what little interest he had in remaining attentive.

"I was ordered to find you enlist your assistance with a mission to The Land of Frost." Hana explained. "My mother, Inuzuka Tsume has been charged by Tsunade-sama to command the Hunter-nin unit."

"How very nice for you. What does all this crap have to do with me?" Suigetsu asked with a smirk.

"Mother has received her fist assignment that requires someone of your skill set." Hana explained. "the mission is to find a retired Shinobi and enlist him to Uzu."

"Who?" Suigetsu asked, his interest peaked now. A mission that required him and he alone? Interesting.

"Apparently you know him. Hisagi Ginei."

Suigestu's eyes widened and he took a step back out of shock and awe. "That bastard? What does Tsunade-sama want with him of all people? The guy is a legend. One of the fastest Shinobi in the modern world."

Hana smiled, pleased that Suigestu seemed at least interested in the mission assigned to her mother. "Yes. Mother has to find him and it would seem, according Kirigakure, you knew him at one point."

Suigetsu nodded. "That's right. Before I was apprenticed under Zabuza-sempai my Jounin-sensei was actually Hisagi Ginei. He was at one point a Kiri ninja but retired shortly after I defected. Apparently he was looking to retire anyway."

Hana nodded. "So will you help my mother and lend us your skills and knowledge?"

Suigetsu thought for a moment before returning his attention back to Hana. "Who will be on the mission?"

"My mother will be leading it personally given the importance of the mission. Shikaku-dono and I have been selected to join mother on the mission."

Suigestu frowned and cocked his head to the side, his expression mirroring his confusion. "Alright, why is the newly assigned Jounin Commander of Uzu coming on a mission like this?"

"Mother and I are participating in the mission as trackers to locate Hisagi, you were recommended for your personal history with him and for your skills." Hana explained. "Shikaku-sama is participating on an official capacity. Representing the office of the Kairyukage to make the offer to Hisagi."

Suigetsu nodded. "Makes sense. Hisagi-sensei won't enter a Shinobi village on the word of a Hunter-nin. But the chances are more likely if he speaks to the Jounin Commander. I'm in, when do we leave?"

"As soon as you are ready Hozuki-san." Hana answered.

Suigetsu nodded and reached up and slapped a hand against the handle of his sword, grinning madly. "I am one of The Seven. We're always ready"

Four and a half hours later and Suigetsu was sitting, arms folded across his chest on the edge of a small boat. A smirk on his face as he watched Hana heave over the side of the boat, the sounds of retching reaching his ears. It would seem that the young Inuzuka was not so good on boats.

"Geez, again Hana? The water isn't even choppy." An older more wild looking Hana said with a similar smirk. Tsume.

Hana moaned as she looked back up from the water and wiped her mouth, still looking quite green. "Shut it mother. You know I hate boats."

Tsume chuckled lightly and jerked a thumb back to the still amused Suigetsu. "Well at least your making a good impression."

Hana glanced over to Suigetsu and blushed when she saw that the swordsman was indeed looking at her and seemed quite amused at the moment, no doubt finding her weakness humorous.

"Don't mind me." Suigestu grinned. "I'm just minding my own business. Feel free to continue."

Tsume barked out a laugh before turning around and walking back over to where Kuromaru, her nin-dog parner was lying, sitting down by his side and thumping his side in a pat. "Well it looks like Hozuki gets quite the show, it's another two hours until we get to port at The Land of Hot Water. From there we make for The Land of Frost."

Hana nodded before her hand shot to her mouth and she quickly shot around and her head disappeared back over the railing.

Suigetsu let out a laugh at the behaviour before turning to Tsume. "So what makes you think that Hisagi is actually in the Land of Frost? It seems a bit too close to Kiri."

"Well considering he wasn't listed as a missing-nin distance wasn't really a factor in tracking him down." Tsume answered, looking up to the Swordsman. "And given that any and all Shinobi who retire and leave their village must submit a report stating where they intend to go for security reasons, it was a relatively simple matter of getting my hands on that report."

Suigetsu nodded in understanding. It made perfect sense. Security and secrecy went hand in hand with Hidden Villages. For Hisagi Ginei to leave Kirigakure, he would have to leave some sort of guarantee to Kiri that should the event come where they need to track him due to him leaking secrets, they would have a place to start.

"And the report he filed detailed him leaving for The Land of Frost?"

Tsume shook her head. "Not initially. Apparently Hisagi intended on going to The Land of Snow, now called the Land of Spring, but given the political situation there at the time of his retirement it is more than likely that this was no longer possible for him."

Suigetsu frowned and scratched his chin in thought and confusion, not following the logic. "then what makes you think he's where we are headed? The Land of Spring is no where near where we are going, in fact it's in the opposite direction."

Tsume shrugged. "I went through Hisagi's old records and did a crude background check with what I could. He preferred the cold because of the tactical edge it gave him. It is why he initially wanted to retire to somewhere where the temperature is very low. With The Land of Spring not an option The Land of Frost is the only logical conclusion."

Suigetsu frowned and lowered his head in thought, closing his eyes as he thought back to his Gennin days with Hisagi-sensei. After a moment he slowly nodded and raised his head to look at the Kunoichi. "Fair enough. But we should focus our searches around a mountainous region. Hisagi-sensei always said that in a war the advantage goes to the one with the most knowledge and familiarity."

"Then why a mountain?"

"Hisagi-sensei is a former Kirigakure ninja so his primary concern was being hunted by a Kiri Hunter-nin. A mountain is the last place a Kiri ninja would expect to find another, not only that but the terrain would favor him with his speed and agility."

Tsume nodded before turning her head to the other ninja on the deck, the only one who had yet to move or speak since they left Uzu.

"The logic is sound and tactically solid." Shikaku spoke, opening his eyes and yawning, indicating that at some point he had actually been asleep. "Tsunade-sama informed me that there is a village where majority of ocean trade and traffic flows through, that's where our first stop is. You should be able to pick up something there. Someone who might remember seeing him when he moved through those six years ago."

"Unlikely but better than nothing." Hana pointed out before making a gagging noise and resuming the position.

Suigetsu laughed once more before closing his eyes and tuning out the world, having nothing more to add. Within moments his mind was clear and all tension his body had gained from sitting motionless for so long became nothing more than a thought, and then with ease, he slipped into a comfortable meditative state.

All members of the Seven Swordsmen were required to understand the concept of meditation as well as be practiced in it. Mainly due to that there were several styles of kenjutsu that required a state of mind only possible through years of progressive meditation. Even his style, Zanbato kenjutsu required meditation. His style was dependent on a level of anger and savagery, something that would need to have an 'on' and 'off' switch so that he didn't become a risk in the village.

"_...re is he..._"

A voice?

Suigetsu almost broke his meditative trance out of shock alone. Only his mental discipline prevented it. He wanted to know where this voice came from. It was confusing, he knew that he had heard a voice, but yet, at that same time he hadn't. It was like the voice had not spoken to him, but rather through. To his very soul and even then, deeper.

"_...Where is he? Do you know ninja-san?"_

There it was again, the same voice. Soundless yet he knew that he was hearing it.

"_Where is Naruto-kun? Why hasn't he come back for me? Why won't you find him?"_

Suigetsu frowned and focused harder, unaware that around his body he was generating a translucent halo of light blue Chakra as he subconsciously used it to focus on the voice.

"_Naruto-kun needs you Ninja-san. Why can't you feel this?"_ The voice was clearer now, sounding definitively feminine and worried, just as worried as Hinata or Madoka. "_I can feel his pain. Something is wrong. He needs help ninja-san. Find him, find him quickly._"

Suigetsu had just completely focused on the voice and was about to attempt to locate the source of the voice when it faded away, as if had never existed.

"What are you doing Hozuki? Calm it down already." Tsume's voice pierced through to his ears as he calmed down and came out of his trance.

Suigetsu opened his eyes and blinked a few times as his body returned to normal and his breathing steadied. "You didn't hear that?"

Tsume blinked in confusion while Shikaku merely narrowed his eyes as he focused his attention on the swordsman. "Hear what?"

"A voice." Suigestu said, his voice quiet and focused as he narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, trying to relive the event in his mind again. "I was meditating and heard a voice. Whoever, whatever it was sounded very worried."

Tsume frowned and looked over to Shikaku who leaned forward, interested.

"What did it say?" The Nara clan leader asked, taking Suigetsu completely seriously. The Jounin Commander was good with reading people and had known from when he first laid eyes on the white haired teen that this was a good ninja. One who took his job seriously and wouldn't waste time with something like this if he didn't honestly believe it.

"It was talking about Ulquiorra, called him by his original name, Naruto." Suigetsu explained, grateful that he wasn't being written off as crazy. "Kept asking where he was. It, she, it sounded female was urging me to go and find him, said that he was in pain, something is wrong with him."

Shikaku nodded slowly as he listened. Truth or not, Suigetsu seemed quite concerned about what he had apparently heard. However, it was neither the time nor place to be following up on whatever Suigetsu just experienced. Their current mission would need to be concluded first.

"Relax Hozuki." Shikaku said evenly. "Let's keep our heads focused on what's going on here and now. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can investigate this new lead of yours and find Ulquiorra-san."

Suigetsu nodded in agreement and allowed the tension to leave his body and relax slightly, grateful that even if he wasn't believed, that the Jounin-Commander was willing to take him seriously. "Sounds good."

XxxX

"**Are you alive Naruto?"**

Ulquiorra sucked in a tight, painful gasp of air and bit back a pained cry as he returned to the waking world and the pain came back, an unwelcome resident in his world.

"**I will not allow you to die. You have not earned the release."**

He knew that voice it was the Kyuubi's. Why could he hear the Kyuubi's voice, didn't the Biju spare him and leave the ruin of Taki.

"**Well, ar**e you awake?" The voice of the Kyuubi twisted, faded and was quickly replaced with one more feminine and human. "Come on oji-sama (Mister) you need to wake up so you can eat."

Ulquiorra was unable to respond nor was he able to force his remaining eye open when his entire body caught fire with a white hot pain that not even the denizens of Hell would ever experience. Every cell within his body seemed to be at odds with each other. It felt like his body was trying to reject itself!

He could only hear the sounds of rushed footsteps, light and carefully placed as the owner of these deliberate feet came closer to him. What he expected to be an attack, possibly the Kyuubi itself come to further the torment visited upon the Espada, were instead twin small sources of numbness on his torso. Most likely this persons hands implementing a regenerative Ninjutsu. Whether this form of medical Ninjutsu was by design meant to cause numbness or was intended to facilitate the healing of his body, Ulquiorra paid it no heed. Either possibility did not remove the reality that he was afforded this brief moment of clear thought. And realization.

His body, had not healed at all. Even the smallest of cuts that littered his mangled body were still unhealed, he could tell with just this small assessment that his body was in the same state it had been left in when the Kyuubi had left him to die.

As he felt the darkness creep in on him again, its embrace worse than the inescapable cold of Hueco Mundo Ulquiorra only saw a flash of green hair and could say only one thing as his mind returned to the red eyed demon who had left him clinging to life.

"_At the very least. I see him as someone who must be destroyed_."

XxxX

Suigetsu grimaced as he wiped the back of his hand across his cheek, smearing blood onto his hand in an attempt to remove it from his face. As he did so he stared down at the corpse at his feet, bisected clean in two, cut from the crotch to the head. The unfortunate bisected fool had made the mistake of trying to attack the Swordsman from behind, jumping out from cover in an abysmal display of assault and ambush tactics. The idiot hadn't even managed to conceal his presence effectively. In Suigetsu's mind he had actually done the moron a service by killing him in such a manner. The teen could think of a handful of people straight of the bat who would have loved to play with the thug before killing him.

"Are you finished committing the guys internals to memory Suigetsu?"

The unofficial Commander of The Seven nodded and flicked his eyes over to look at Tsume who was smirking, obviously impressed with his actions. A clean sweep from Kubikiribocho had done the deed in one strike. For the victim of the infamous sword, he hadn't even felt his 'jewels' being murdered before he had died.

A small mercy.

"Yeah, let's get going, Sensei wasn't here." Suigetsu nodded, sheathing the blade on his back and returning the thick cloak he was wearing to wrap around his body and weapon.

"How can you tell? Kuromaru hasn't returned yet with confirmation." The Inuzuka Matriarch cocked an eyebrow.

Suigetsu waved a hand dismissively to the corpse. "If he was, this guy wouldn't have had the stones to make a move like that. From the looks of things this low class thug has been here for a few years, squatting."

The two, Suigetsu and Tsume were currently inside the living room, or what could have been called thus once upon a time, of a dilapidated shack three clicks north of the harbor town where they had disembarked from their boat at The Land of Frost. The tip had come from a barkeep at customs who had remembered seeing a man of Ginei's description a few years back.

Given that it wasn't out of the way of their intended route, the two had decided to investigate regardless of the staleness of the Intel. Hana and Shikaku had continued on with the Haimaru triplets.

Hana nodded slowly, trusting the Commander's judgment. It wasn't real investigative work from the teens quick glance at the building, but it did agree with what she was sensing, and Kuromaru from the attitude he had as he just returned.

Tsume smothered an amused laugh, if it was one thing her ninken hated during a mission, it was pointless tracking.

"Let's get moving Tsume. We've wasted enough time here." Kuromaru growled, supporting the Inuzuka's take on his mood. "You owe me a bowl of Sake. You know the deal."

Tsume nodded, schooling her face to a neutral expression so as not to annoy the dog further. She needed to be focused on the mission, not laughing at her oldest friends growling.

Suigetsu said nothing, only raising an eyebrow in question as he walked by Tsume and out of the house.

"I made a deal that for every pointless task or dead end I send him to I give him some of my best Sake to make up for it." She said quietly as the two humans followed a grumbling ninken away from the shack.

An hour later and the two ninja and one dog had both caught up with Shikaku, Hana and her triplet ninken and and made good time in tracking the direction they believed Ginei had taken from the harbor town however many years ago.

It was beyond a long shot with the direction, with the weather, landscape and sheer amount of time between the present and when Ginei had most likely passed through this area, there was absolutely nothing to track.

All they had were half baked 'witness accounts' and Suigetsu's intuition with Shikaku's thoughts.

By the end of the first official day of the mission, the Uzu team had established camp for the night, Hana taking first watch with shifts running every three hours.

"Tell me Suigetsu, how do you believe your Sensei will react to our presence if we locate him?" Shikaku asked as the Jounin Commander sat down by the fire that the Swordsman was looking into, seeming deep in thought.

"If he is the same man who taught me in Kiri? We will be killed the moment we see him, if not before." Suigetsu answered, not even pausing to consider. "But, if he has mellowed in his retirement, he may, pause to check our faces first."

Shikaku laughed quietly at this. "Sounds like quite the Shinobi. I think I am beginning to understand why Tsunade-sama wants him."

Suigetsu nodded, his eyes still fixed on the fire. "Hisagi-sensei was one of the greatest Shinobi I know. A fair taskmaster when it came to training and a perfect leader. He preferred to lead by example. He would always say to me, 'Suigetsu, if you want to be a good team leader, never give an assignment that you haven't done yourself'. It took a while, but I get what he was saying now."

Shikaku didn't say anything, simply examining the teen carefully.

"I was an idiot to challenge Schiffer for leadership of The Seven Swordsmen. I thought I was ready to take charge of the organization. It's what I had aspired for ever since I became a Genin."

"But?"

Suigetsu shrugged. "I'll never say this to the bastard, and will deny it if you tell him, but Ulquiorra was born to lead. When he ordered his last mission and went off to Taki to rescue your kid and his team. There was an air about him. Like he could take you into Hell itself and get you out fine. I don't have that. I prefer only the weight of my sword. Not six others as well."

Shikaku nodded and rose to his feet, resting a hand on Suigetsu's shoulder. "The fact that you have acknowledged how heavy leadership is, just goes to show you how good a job you have done thus far. Ulquiorra-san will tell you that himself when we find him."

Suigetsu shook his head away from the fire, drawing his mind back to his body and clicking his tongue. "We better. I gotta kick that pasty emo's ass from here to fucking Kumo for what he did to me. Piss off for a holiday and leave me to set up his freaking office? Hell no!"

Shikaku smiled and shook his head as he walked away. If he had to hazard a guess, he believed that he know knew where that red haired girl that his son had fought three years ago got her language from.

Tayuya was her name?

XxxX

"Report!"

Fu bowed before his leader, no sign or expression as to what he was thinking or feeling at that time, just as he was trained. "Mission was scrubbed Danzo-sama. Takigakure no Sato was destroyed before my team and I arrived."

Danzo frowned at this. While Taki was not a significant village like Konoha, it had proven useful and resilient in the past, whomever had destroyed it would be a dangerous enemy or useful tool. "Level of destruction."

"Total. Disaster classification." Fu answered.

The Governor of Konoha nodded. The disaster classification was given to any destruction that didn't leave behind any remains of what lay in the area before. So then, Taki was a smoking crater. "Witnesses."

"Not even wildlife in the surrounding area sir." Fu supplied. "The team Aburame was unable to come within two clicks of the site."

"Explain."

"The Aburame explained that his body was unable to move forward any further, his kikai were blocking all motor skills until he stepped back."

Danzo nodded slowly. That kind of reaction from wildlife would suggest a primal force. Something dangerous enough to attack a village and frighten away the wildlife.

"Evidence."

Fu reached into his back supply pouch and pulled out a vial of black soil and a kunai that was stained red. "Collected soil samples at the epicenter of the crater and a sample of Chakra."

Danzo blinked in surprise. "There was a body?" This was unusual. In every previous case of a Disaster class destruction site, there was never any evidence larger than basic elements.

Fu shook his head. "No Danzo-sama. There was no body. The area was flooded with excess chakra. Very much in the same manner as following the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha sixteen years ago."

At this Danzo's remaining eye widened slightly. A Biju had attacked Taki?

"Personal thoughts Fu."

This time it was Fu who was surprised. Danzo never wanted a ninja's personal opinion in a mission report. Ever.

"The level of destruction while consistent with what a Biju is capable of Danzo-sama, it appeared to, direct, focused. The blast seemed to have originated in the middle of Taki. I believe there are three possible scenarios. While unlikely, the first scenario would be that the Biju waited until it was in the middle of the village before destroying it. The second would be that the Biju was from Taki's Jinchuriki that has been identified as capable of flight and destroyed the village from the air."

"And the third? The scenario you believe most likely?"

"Danzo-sama. I believe that Taki was not destroyed through premeditation. I believe that the village was the site for a battle between a Biju and another force. I did not have the resources to examine the area completely so I cannot identify if this is truth and how large a force was gathered against the Biju."

Danzo nodded. "Did you determine and Taki survivors?"

Fu shook his head. "There is evidence that survivors fled Taki, but they did not remain in the area. The team Aburame was able to determine that the mass exodus took place at the same time as the Biju's attack, indicating that the attack took the village off guard."

Danzo frowned at this. How did a multistory Biju manage to sneak up on a Shinobi village? Finally he cleared his throat and looked down to his subordinate. "Assemble and lead an investigation team to Taki. Identify which Biju attacked and how large a force had gathered to combat the demon."

Fu bowed in acknowledgment and left in a blur.

With the Shinobi gone, Danzo turned around and looked out of the window behind him, looking at the view the Kage office afforded him. He looked at his village for a full minute before turning and walking out the door at a fast pace. He had a mission to assign.

XxxX

Suigetsu frowned as he shifted his right hand. Currently the limb was inside a boot print, converted to liquid to fill the print.

"Is it him?"

Suigetsu nodded slowly before pulling his arm back and shifting the liquid back into his hand. "The print is the right size and consistent with a trained Shinobi in placement." As he rose to his feet he looked around at the scene, the same frown on his face.

"Alright, I'll bite." Hana spoke, looking to the seemingly disturbed Swordsman. "What's wrong? You look like you just stepped in Kuromaru's shit."

Said ninken growled in annoyance while Suigetsu indicated to the footprint before gesturing to the surrounding area. "Can you name a single Shinobi that is stupid enough to leave a tracks in the ground that doesn't disturb any of the surrounding area. Look at it, besides this footprint there is nothing to track. No broken branches, displaced leaves. Not even a scent. Yet we find a footprint?"

Tsume frowned at this, as did Shikaku. "You have a point. The footprints look like rookie mistakes yet there are no other signs."

Suigetsu nodded as he shifted his cloak slightly for easier access to his weapon. "It's him. He knows we're here and is luring us somewhere."

Hana's eyes widened slightly at this, worried about how skilled this Ginei was. If he could lure them like this, it would be too late for them to identify a trap before it was sprung. "So what now?"

Suigetsu looked to the Chunnin for a second before turning away and starting forward, following the direction of the tracks. "For now we do what Hisagi-sensei wants. Just keep your guard up."

The three other Shinobi followed after Suigetsu a moment later, leaving the purposefully placed print behind.

Their mission was progressing smoothly thus far. After two days of searching, and three possible locations according to Kuromaru and Suigetsu they had finally reached their first confirmed trace of Hisagi Ginei. The region was not a mountain like Suigetsu had predicted, but very much defensible in a similar manner as the Swordsman had thought.

The only notable landmark in the area was a valley to the northeast, the direction they were headed.

Suigetsu didn't understand why Ginei would be here of all places. It was hardly the ideal location in a purely combat mindset.

As they got closer, Suigetsu noted more and more signs of Ginei. After the footprint, Suigetsu noted a broken branch overhead, identical to the kind of botched Chakra exercise a Genin would do. After that there was a rusted Shuriken lodged in a boulder underneath a overgrown tree and after that a poor attempt at a false trail.

It was like Ginei was mocking them, or more specifically, mocking Suigetsu with these small things that would ensure they could follow wherever it was he had gone. Just when the trail would start to get cold, they would find something to pick it up again.

Just when the team had reached the lip of a cliff face to the valley they had been moving towards Suigetus's eyes narrowed and he ripped off his cloak, tearing it in two in the process before pulling out Kubikiribocho and flaring his Chakra.

In response to this the Kunai that had been flying towards the back of his right ear, at a blind spot, veered off course from the volume of the Chakra, as if the weapon been submerged in water.

When the Kunai came within reach, Suigetsu snatched his hand out and plucked it out of the air before turning around, without pausing and threw it at Tsume.

The Inuzuka's eyes widened in shock as the throwing knife shot towards her. However, she didn't even flinch as it shot past her left ear, missing the skin of her ear by a millimeter. And into the waiting hand of the man standing behind her.

"Good. You've improved Hozuki." The man said with a tight grin.

Suigetsu said nothing, merely tightening his grip on his Zanbato as he stared at the individual. Hisagi Ginei.

The man, probably in his mid thirties stood at around five foot four and had white hair that was slicked back and narrowed blue eyes that appeared as shark as a hawk. There was a old scar on the right side of his face, a long gas that went from the side of his nose across to his jaw line under his ear.

The retired Kiri Shinobi was dressed suitably enough he was wearing thick fur lined coat and standard issue white Shinobi pants and winter ninja footwear. Strapped to his sleeves were several Kunai and Shuriken holsters.

"What?" Hisagi said, flipping the Kunai absently as he looked at Suigetsu, ignoring the other three ninja and four ninken surrounding him. "No hello for your old Sensei?"

Suigetsu clicked his tongue before nodding to the man. "Hello Sensei. Now, care to disconnect that wire from your foot? It would be best that Hana's head stay on her shoulders."

Said Inuzuka 'eeped' and looked around for a trap while Hisagi let loose a laugh before raising his right leg and slipping loose a ultra-thin length of wire from his foot and tossing it aside. Several feet away, in the tree directly behind Hana there was a thunk and clattering sound as a blade fell to the ground. Is Suigetsu's insinuation was anything to go on, that blade would have most likely sliced right through Hana's neck had Ginei kicked his leg out and pulled on the wire.

"So this is the infamous Hisagi Ginei?" Tsume smirked as she looked at the man. "Hmm. Thought you'd be taller."

Hisagi shrugged at her before returning his focus to Suigetsu. "What are you doing here Hozuki? And why do you have Zabuza's sword?"

"Zabuza-sempai died three years ago sensei. I've succeeded him." was the reply.

Hisagi's eyes widened a fraction at this. Apparently in his self imposed solitary exile he hadn't heard of the Swordsman's death. "And you succeeded him? How? That doesn't look like a Kiri headband to me." he indicated to the headband covering Suigetsu's forehead.

Suigetsu smirked at this, the first sign of emotion since he had laid eyes on the man. "The Seven have returned to Uzu."

Hisagi blinked in confusion at this, frowning at his one time student. "You're wrong, Uzu was destroyed long ago. You've been deceived. These three are Konoha ninja. I recognize the traits of the Inuzuka and Nara easily."

Tsume growled, as did Kuromaru at the insinuation. "We aren't affiliated with that place any longer Hisagi Ginei. You had best crawl out of your hole and smell the air before making claims like that."

Hisagi didn't appear threatened in the least as he looked at the snarling woman. "Traitors? Then how did you manage to revive Uzu. Last I heard Uzushoigakure and her lands were Kiri property."

"The Mizukage recently entered into an alliance with our new Kage. The former Hokage Senju Tsunade." Tsume answered. "The deal was brokered by-"

"-By the current Commander of the Seven Swordsmen. Ulquiorra Schiffer." Suigetsu stepped in. "The Mizukage supplied Tsunade-sama with your file so we could find you."

Hisagi raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "The Mizukage did that? I take it Kiri has a new Kage considering I've never heard of that bastard of a Kage Yagura do anything that didn't benefit himself."

Tsume nodded. "Yagura is dead. The new Kage is a woman by the name of Terumi Mei."

Hisagi brightened at this. "Mei-chan? I remember her. Bright kid, a lot of potential. Glad to hear she made Kage." his grin faded almost instantly afterwards and he stared at Tsume carefully. "Now then, care to answer the question of why the Mizukage gave Uzu my file?"

"Tsunade-sama wishes to enlist you as a Uzu Shinobi." Shikaku spoke, drawing attention to himself. "I am the Jounin Commander under the Kairyukage and as such possess the power to present the offer and negotiate on her behalf."

Hisagi clicked his tongue and cocked his head to the side, folding his arms over his chest. "I retired to get away from the ninja lifestyle, not swap villages."

Suigetsu rested his Zanbato on his shoulder. "You ain't gunna be a regular ninja at Uzu sensei. Tsunade-sama has something more important in mind."

Hisagi cocked an eyebrow at this and looked at Shikaku, waiting for confirmation.

"Tsunade-sama wishes to offer you a possession of high repute and standing within Uzushoigakure no Sato. Provided you pass the standard probation period, the Kairyukage wishes to place you as the Commander of the Uzu ANBU division, codenamed SPIRAL."

Hisagi's eyes widened a fraction. ANBU Commanders were village leaders in their own right. Able to refuse missions at their own discretion and answerable only to their Kage. "Commander?"

"One of them at least Sensei." Suigetsu smirked. "With Ulquiorra and Tsume-san."

Hisagi looked Tsume when Suigetsu indicated to her.

"Hunter Division." Was her reply. "Tsunade-sama has made it very clear that a clear chain of command be established for Uzu's Black Ops structure."

Hisagi looked to Shikaku, interested at this. "Oh? I can only speak for Kiri but I was under the impression that a single Commander was in charge of the operations of all the Black Op teams. ANBU, Hunter, T and I."

Shikaku nodded in agreement. "The Kairyukage feels that by dividing up the command in this manner will diminish the risk of corruption. With each department with its own Commander the Chain of Command is very clear. In addition the Shinobi portion of the Village Council of Elders will be made up of each Commander, myself and the Kairyukage's aids."

"You seem very confident that I'm going to take the job Nara." Hisagi noted, a sly grin on his face as he started to look around the area before walking over to look down the cliff side.

Shikaku shrugged."You've already said yes. You just don't know it yet."

Hisagi nodded and looked over the cliff again before turning to Suigetsu, who had not even moved an inch for the last five minutes but was instead moving only his eyes towards the abyss next to him.

_'You saw it too?' _Hisagi's flashed through a quick chain of ANBU sign language, a combination of hand movement, facial expressions and head twitches. One of the first things he had taught the young Hozuki.

_'Team of four. Saw them not five minutes ago. Unable to determine intentions.' _ Suigetsu returned before looking back to Tsume and then Kuromaru. "Are we going to have to demonstrate to Hisagi-sensei the benefits of joining Uzu?"

The message was simple enough:_ 'Get ready for combat, enemy close.'_

The Woman nodded and relayed the message to Hana and Shikaku.

Hisagi nodded to himself, impressed when Hana and her three Ninken melted back into the brush behind her and Shikaku's expression slowly became one of clear thought and consideration. '_Hozuki, you able to use that properly?_'

Suigetsu flashed a fanged grin and tapped the handle of Kubikiribocho. _Want to find out?_

Hisagi shook his head, laughing quietly while he returned his attention back to the valley floor where four ark humanoid shapes could be seen moving quickly, moving in a manner that gave away their intentions.

They wanted to sneak up on the group, and they were not friendly.

"Shikaku-dono." Suigetsu said quietly, keeping his eyes fixed on the approaching enemy, that had now reached the cliff wall and were in the process of scaling it carefully. "How should we do this?"

The Nara looked to Suigetsu. "Given that we have the element of surprise at this time. The best move to make would be an aggressive one. Any ideas?"

Suigetsu grinned widely. His eyes narrowing with glee. "I might have one."

Suigetsu raised the Zanbato and twirled it around over his head, kicking up dust and creating a small whirlwind around him as he gathered Chakra to the weapon.

Ulquiorra had told him of a kid who had a sword roughly the same size as his Kubikiribocho and the kid's signature attack. It had seemed interesting, so Suigetsu had trained in his spare time after the Espada's disappearance, trying to manufacture his own version.

When Suigetsu was ready he crouched down and leaped off the cliff, soaring across the expanse, twisting his body to face the cliff side where the enemy were moving towards his teammates.

"**Nami no setsudan!**"

As Suigetsu tore his blade through the air in front of him, he grinned with satisfaction as he released his chakra in the appropriate fashion and released a large crescent shaped blue wave. "Ulquiorra's going to shit bricks when he sees my take on that Kurosaki kids attack."

The Wave slammed into the side of the cliff with the impact of an explosion, blasting free several tones of rock and earth, to fall down on the now aware and completely horrified enemy.

"Now! Let's try this one again!"

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

**There we go, number 18 is it? I can't recall at this time. Anywho...**

**I owe all you readers an apology. It's taken me WAY too long to update and I'm sorry for that. I've had writers block on how to continue with points in this chapter and the home life has been busy. I'm set to study Child Care next week so i've been busy getting that ready. Wish me luck peeps. My Sons first Birthday was a couple of weeks back so, yeah, busy busy!**

**I hope you guys appreciate the change of pace with this chapter, flicking the focus over to Suigetsu for now with Ulquiorra out of commission.**

**And for those of you who need a bit of help with the last bit of this chapter (I doubt it). Suigestu's latest jutsu is modeled after Ulquiorra's stories of Kurosaki Ichigo's Gestuga Tensho.**

**(the story was told during the transision from Orochimaru's hideout to Kiri so just roll with it.)**

**As always. Let me know how I'm doing and I'll give a shout out to luck 1000th review...er. As a reward I will...I dunno...maybe introduce a someone with your name for Ulquiorra to bitch slap to oblivion. Who knows.**

**ENJOY!**


	19. Out of Body, Out of Mind

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Ulquiorra cracked an eye open, looking at his surrounding as best he could without moving his head. He recognized this location, it was oddly familiar.

As he looked around, he slowly noticed that he could feel no more pain, nor was there the cold numbness of feeling nothing at all. He felt, complete.

He carefully moved his head at first, moving it slowly in case the pain had diminished to movement based agony and looked down at his body. What he saw only added to his current confusion. He was confused as to how he had come to be at this place. And now also confused as to how his body was not only fully recovered from whatever the Kyuubi had left him with, but dressed in his Espada uniform that seemed brand new, as if it had never suffered at the destructive hands of the strongest of the Biju.

He tested his limbs slowly at first. Clenching a hand and tapping a foot on the ground lightly. As the seconds passed by during which he continued to realize that he was in perfect condition he lowered his hand to the side of his waist and wrapped a hand around the comforting end of his Zanpakuto.

When he finally decided to move from where he had been standing, Ulquiorra reached up with a hand to check the collar of his coat, making sure it was secured properly and his Hollow Hole was concealed. It he was accurate in his current location, it would be prudent to remain as inconspicuous as possible. When he walked by a run-down alley way, he spotted an abandoned dark blue coat with a fur lined hoodie that had been tossed onto an already full trash can. In a way it reminded him of the coat Kiba wore before his execution. Walking up to it he picked it up and gave it a quick shake before examining it. It was clean enough and didn't smell so that was a bonus. With another quick shake, dislodging a banana peel from the sleeve, Ulquiorra flipped it around and pulled it on, raising the hood so that it covered his mask as much as possible.

When he walked back out of the alley he spotted a teen, possibly a few years his junior running towards him, dressed in a school uniform. Most likely on her way to school. She appeared oddly familiar as well.

"Pardon, but could you answer a question for me?" He asked as she came near him, intending on running right by him. "I believe I am lost. Can you confirm what city I am in?"

Thankfully the girl slowed before coming to a stop, still pumping her legs as she ran on the spot, intending on keeping her pace even when stationary. "That's a bit odd to not even know where you are Oji-sama (Mister), but alright. Your in Karakura town. Does that help?"

Ulquiorra nodded slowly. He had suspected as much, but how had he somehow woken up back in the home town of Kurosaki Ichigo? The last he remembered he had been covered in bandages in an unknown location being tended to by a green haired female. Or had his return home been but a dream?

"I believe it does. Thank you..." He nodded, looking at the girl.

"Karin. My name is Kurosaki Karin."

Ulquiorra's mouth pulled into a microscopic smile. Kurosaki's sister, no wonder she seemed familiar. There was a notable resemblance to the Shinigami. "Thank you Kurosaki-san. May I escort you to your school, I feel it is the least I can do for your kindness."

Karin looked at the pale skinned teen, not completely at ease with strange guy who was mostly concealed beneath that massive coat. "No, I'm fine thanks. I need to get going anyway so, good luck."

Ulquioora merely nodded to her and watched her run off before frowning and looking around once more.

How could he be in Karakura Town? Had he died once more in Takigakure and now returned to this world? If so, then what should he do now? Did this mean he should return to Hueco Mundo? Rejoin with Aizen-sama?

The Espada was brought out of his unsure thoughts when he found himself standing on the other side of the street to a familiar building. He looked up at the building and felt a strange sense of unease fill his stomach. Had she been rescued from Hueco Mundo after all? Or had Aizen-sama been victorious in the end and taken his throne in the heavens and killed her after all.

This thought angered Ulquiorra greatly. He may still to this day be unsure as to the nature of his feelings with Orihime Inoue, especially given the tenuous relationship he had with her as her warden when he had imprisoned her in Las Noches. Did she hate him?

Making a decision, the Espada climbed the stairs to the second floor of the apartment complex and to the door where he recalled the woman lived. Without pausing to consider his actions, only making sure the hood was concealing his head he reached forward and knocked on the door.

There was a muffled voice from behind the door in response to his knocking and after a moment the door opened to Ulquiorra and he saw, to his relief, Orihime Inoue standing there, completely unharmed and looking as if her time in Hueco Mundo had been nothing more than a dream.

"Hi there. Can I help you?" She asked, smiling brightly, a thing that he had never seen on her at Los Noches.

"Good morning woman." Not the best greeting admittedly, but the Espada couldn't exactly think of something more, appropriate.

XxxX

Ishida Uryuu's eyes snapped open wide, dropping his school bag in pure horror when a spike of frighteningly familiar Reiatsu crawled up his spine and into his senses. The young Quincy stepped away from his bag and over to the window of his room focusing on it and looking in the direction of the Rieatsu, hoping against hope that he was wrong.

"It's not possible. I saw him die." He whispered before rushing over to his wardrobe closet, pulling open a drawer and grabbing a while single strap bag, all his Quincy artifacts from the winter war within.

A few minutes later and the young man launched himself out of his window, bag slung over an arm as he increased his speed into the range of the _Hirenkyaku_ (Flying Screen Step) moving with all haste towards the location of the Reiatsu and, with ever increasing fear. Orihime-chan's home.

As he neared the location of the Reiatsu his gut and fears proved accurate as he saw Orihime's apartment in the distance, right where he could sense the Reiatsu.

"Tch." Ishida grit his teeth and held out a hand, calling on his Reiatsu and focusing it to his bow, _Ginrei Kojaku_. He knew that he would not stand a chance against an enemy this strong. But, like when he had put his life on the line to protect Orihime in Hueco Mundo, he would do everything he could to stall for time, and wait for the Shinigami of the Seireitei to send aid.

When he came within sight of Orihime's apartment he stifled a gasp of fear. Ulquiorra Schiffer was indeed back. He pulled back on his bow, forging an arrow, strong enough to hopefully blast the Espada away from Orihime as he sensed her approach and open her front door.

"Good morning woman."

He fired.

XxxX

Ulquiorra did not hear Orihime's response when he saw her confusion and fear at the greeting when he felt a burst of Reiatsu at his side and felt the oddly painful sting of a spirit arrow slam into his mask fragment with enough force to send him flying and crash into a wall at the far side of the apartment.

"Are you alright Orihime-chan?" he heard a voice call with some urgency as the debris from the wall settled around him.

"Uryu-kun? What's going on? Who was that?" Orihime asked, appearing quite startled and worried.

Ulquiorra rose to his feet, ignoring the sheer weight of the wall that had fallen on top of him as it fell away like plywood, he noted that while he was unharmed, the coat he had taken from the trash had been reduced to ash.

"Ishida Uryu." He stated, more to himself than anyone else, as he turned and looked at the Quincy who was aiming that troublesome bow at him. "So you survived Hueco Mundo. Interesting."

The Quincy didn't respond, simply narrowing his eyes at him and correcting his aim half an inch.

Ulquiorra turned his focus away from the Quincy and looked to Orihime, who was starting to look quite pale as she was starting to recognize him. "Woman. Do I frighten you?"

Orihime seemed to recognize the question as she straightened her posture and regained some of her natural coloring. "I am not afraid."

Ulquiorra nodded, feeling a minute twitch of pain at the level of fear she had directed at him. He had forgotten about the fear he had inspired here.

There was a dull thud against his right shoulder as an arrow impacted into it, forcing the right side of his torso to shift a quarter of an inch. Ulquiorra mentally raised an eyebrow. It would appear that the human had been training. In the past such a pitiful attack wouldn't have even registered to him.

"How are you here Ulquiorra Schiffer. We both witnessed your death." Ishida Uryu demanded, forming another bow.

Ulquiorra looked down and brushed a speck of dirt from the shoulder that had just been hit. Given that the Quincy's bow was capable of firing 1.2 thousand arrows a second, the most probable reason for firing one at a time was most likely a desire to avoid unnecessary collateral damage. Most likely Ishida was hoping for back up. Which begged the question; had Aizen really failed?

"Quincy, speak. Why does Karakura Town still exist?" Ulquiorra demanded, looking to the Quincy with his usual half bored expression, he didn't want to give too much away concerning his changed persona. For now he had to keep up the pretense that he was still every bit the fearsome Espada.

Ishida Uryu frowned. "Aizen was defeated. Both he and the Espada are no more. Only you are left for some reason. Now answer me! How are you still alive!"

Ulquiorra continued to ignore the demands of the Quincy turning his head to look out at the street that Orihime's home sat on. 

_'So Aizen-sama failed. For all his strength and power. He was defeated. By Kurosaki Ichigo no doubt.' _He mused quietly. Finding the concept both highly amusing, and strangely difficult to comprehend. Sure he had experienced first hand the power that the human/Shinigami wielded, as well as the child's ability to mimic a Hollow. But it paled in comparison to the power that Aizen Sousuke had at his disposal. Had Kurosaki Ichigo some how climbed even higher in the short time from his second death to when he no doubt faced Aizen-sama?

"Answer me Ulquiorra!" Ishida shouted, showing his annoyance at being disregarded so completely.

Ulquiorra pocketed his hands and closed his eyes, casting out his senses, trying to find Ichigo. The boys Reiatsu signature was as familiar to him as the zanpakuto at his side, he would recognize it instantly.

...

Nothing. Why?

"Woman. Did Kurosaki Ichigo perish fighting Aizen-sama? I cannot locate his Reiatsu." Ulquiorra turned his head, looking at Orihime with a serious expression, which, given his neutral expression, was quite frightening.

"W-why should I tell you?" Was her response, flinching despite her bravado and claims that she did not fear him.

Again, Ulquiorra felt that stab of pain run through him at the fear she felt for him. Did Hinata-chan fear his power just as acutely as Orihime Inoue?

Ulquiorra mused aloud, forcing himself to ignore the dull ache in his chest, for now. "Perhaps he is within the Soul Society at this time. Strange to think he would leave those he claimed to hold dear so defenseless."

The power being exuded by the Quincy increased at this. Apparently the human did not appreciate the implied threat.

"One last time Espada. Why are-"

"I will speak with the woman. No-one else." Ulquiorra interrupted, narrowing his eyes at Ishida. "Leave now."

Ishida did not move an inch.

Ulquiorra continued to stare at the Quincy, unflinching and stoic as he allowed but a fraction of his natural Reiatsu to seep out of him, giving him a pale green halo. "I will not repeat myself further. I will speak with Orihime Inoue alone."

Orihime stepped in between the two at this, further cementing the familiarity the Espada held between her and Hinata. "S-stop it. Both of you please. Uryu-kun, it's alright. If Ulquiorra-san wanted to hurt either of us, he would have already."

Ishida looked to her for a moment before returning his gaze to Ulquiorra, who merely nodded minutely, hands back in his pockets and Zanpakuto, clearly untouched. "It's still not a good idea Orihime-chan."

Orihime pressed a hand on Ishida's bow arm, making the Quincy lower his aim. "It will be alright. Trust me."

Ishida let out a deep breath before turning to look at the young woman. Almost pleading her to reconsider. Orihime did not budge. With a sigh he turned back to Ulquiorra. "Fine. But I will be close by Espada. Remember that before you try to hurt Orihime-chan."

Ulquiorra nodded and stepped towards the two, half expecting an arrow to be fired at him once more. None came. He walked closer and closer before finally passing the two and walking inside the apartment, Orihime following behind and closing the door quietly.

"Please answer Uryu-kun's question Ulquiorra-san. How are you still alive?" she asked as Ulquiorra removed his Zanpakuto from his side and sat down at her table, folding his hands into his lap.

"I am... unsure." was his initial answer, quietly checking with his _Pesquisa_ if the Quincy was trying anything. He was not. "I did indeed perish that day, my body destroyed by the entity that Kurosaki summoned. My only explanation for my continued existence is that while not purified by a Shinigami's Zanpakuto, I was still allowed to pass on to some measure of after life."

A half truth. He had not been destroyed by a Shinigami's weapon which would ensure his original essence to pass on to the Soul Society, and still had been given the chance to pass on to another life. Although thanks to a far more, authoritative figure.

"Then if you moved on, how is it you are back here?" Orihime asked, still lingering by the door with one hand on the handle, ready to run at a moments notice. Smart. "I can sense that you still have all your Hollow affinities."

Ulquiorra shrugged minutely as his answer. "I cannot explain to you why I am still a Hollow. Nor will I answer why I am here. Simply because I do not know. All I know is that once more my body is on the verge of perishing and somehow I have awoken here. Now, where is Kurosaki?"

Orihime did not answer. As Ulquiorra expected. She did not trust him and the Espada would not and could not place any blame for that. The fact that she had allowed him to speak to her privately was already far more than he would have expected from her.

"So Aizen-sama was defeated. The Shinigami destroyed the other Espada?"

Orihime nodded. "Yes."

"Will you tell me how Yammi died?" Ulquiorra asked. "A brute he may have been, but he was, entertaining to be around."

Orihime nodded, finding it strange to hear such an emotionless creature admit to liking something, even if it was the companionship of a monster. "He was killed fighting Byakuka-san and Kenpachi-san."

Ulquiorra's mouth twitched into a small smile. "Defeated by two Captains. One of which incapable of bankai. He must have hated that." Ulquiorra bowed his head. "Thank you. I have two more questions if you will indulge me?"

Orihime simply nodded, still remaining by the door and looking and Ulquiorra carefully.

"First. Did Kurosaki perish fighting Aizen-sama?"

Orihime narrowed her eyes at this, showing the same protectiveness over the strange human/Shinigami that Ulquiorra expected. "Why do you want to know? Do you want to avenge Aizen?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No. As a Hollow we feared Aizen for his complete lack of fear and power. Any force capable of laying someone like him low, is worthy of some respect. Even if he is a lowly human." The last was said with a small smile, to which Orihime stifled an amused giggle.

"He didn't die." Orihime answered, further surprising Ulquiorra with her honesty and willingness to answer.

"I am glad." he said quietly, nodding slowly. "For one who had endured so many trials to reach you woman. It would be, unfitting, for him to fail in the end."

Orihime said nothing at this, not out of caution, but simply because Ulquiorra's words shocked her from an answer. Having spent the most time by this emotionless Espada's side. From his first appearance in the war between Hueco Mundo and the Seireitei, to his death on the roof of Las Noches, she had never seen him express any opinion or desire beyond his general contempt for compassion and all things 'heartfelt'.

"What was your other question?" She finally asked, letting go of the doorknob. An action that did not escape the Espada's notice.

"I wish to speak with him." Ulquiorra answered. "Kurosaki Ichigo defied expectation and reason. His very existence was unexplainable. Pushing past the barriers that surrounded him countless times for reasons I do not understand. What took Aizen-sama decades and special equipment to accomplish, only to fail. This, human, succeeded. I wish to know why."

When Ulquiorra looked away from his Zanpakuto, which his eyes had drifted to during his explainationg, and returned his focus to the woman, he blinked his eyes wide when he saw her so suddenly kneeling right in front of him. Her face so close to his.

He had not even sensed her approach!

"You want it." She said quietly, looking into his eyes with a careful, reading expression, making the Espada _very_ uncomfortable. "You want the same resolve that Kurosaki-kun has."

Ulquiorra shifted away from the woman, unavoidably revealing a change in his mental state. The old Ulquiorra would have never felt uncomfortable in _any _situation. "Resolve?" he finally spoke, drawing attention away from the fact that he had basically run away from the woman of all people. "Is that what marks the core of Kurosaki's _heart_?"

Orihime smiled softly. "Another thing you want." She said softly as she settled down and looked at Ulquiorra. "You crave to know what it means to have _heart_. Even after dying and coming back here, you seem so far away from understanding it."

"Then explain it to me woman." Ulquiorra demanded, his eyes narrowing. He did not appreciate being held to such mockery.

"Do you know what my heart is?" She asked.

Ulquiorra's glare softened and he nodded. "Love. For whatever reason or cause, you are filled with love for others. It dictates your actions in every way. Even I felt your heart when I was destroyed."

_The Espada turned his head and looked over to the other human looking at him with remorse._

"_Right as I was finally growing interested in you people."_

_Ulquiorra reached out a hand to Orihime, his expression as emotionless as ever. "Do I scare you, woman?"_

"_I am not afraid."_

_He was the one who was dying and yet she appeared upset as she looked back at him._

"_I see..."_

_He pulled his hand back as he felt more of his body turn to dust and watched as the woman quickly reached out to grab his hand, as if trying to give him some anchor to the world and keep him in it._

"_Her heart was right..."_

"_...In my hands."_

Orihime blinked sadly at the recollection of the Espada's death. The sadness she had felt at the way he had so hopelessly accepted his end. "That's right." She said, sniffing as she pulled herself away from that memory. "My heart, as you see it, is my love."

Ulquiorra nodded. "And Kurosaki?"

Orihime smiled fondly, reminding him of the Smile Hinata would give Naruto, would give HIM, from time to time. "His heart is his resolve. His determination to protect those close to him."

Ulquiorra nodded slowly. "Does this _heart_ allow him to grow in strength?"

Orihime shrugged. "I believe that is part of the reason. But I don't think Kurosaki-kun would say it like that."

The Espada nodded slowly, taking it all in. "You did not answer my question. Will you allow me to speak with Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Why don't you go find him yourself now that you know he is alive? Why ask me for permission?" Orihime asked, interested in the answer.

Ulquiorra frowned. "I cannot locate Kurosaki's Reiatsu and it would seem that you know of his whereabouts."

"Again, why ask me for permission, we both know that you are more than capable of forcing it out of me. Just like you forced me to go to Hueco Mundo." Blunt and a bit harsh, true. But Orihime needed to know. Why did Ulquiorra seem so, different? So changed?

Ulquiorra visibly flinched another stab of pain in his chest at the accusation. It was true. But, it, hurt to be reminded of it. Why? Why did he feel such strange things when faced with the things he had done to this woman? This, regret, sadness, pain, whatever it was. Why did he feel it? And, why, why did he even care!

"Ulquiorra?"

The Espada looked up to her, once more having his eyes drift away with his confused musings. "What is it woman?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Ulquiorra rewound the conversation internally, finding the last question asked. "Because, I wish to be polite. Is this not acceptable behavior when visiting?"

Orihime stifled another giggle and looked at the Espada with a genuine smile at his confused expression. "You really have changed? Haven't you?"

Ulquiorra said nothing. Unsure of how to respond to the statement/question.

Orihime rose to her feet and gestured for Ulquiorra to stand up. "I'll take you to Kurosaki-kun, but first, can you promise me something?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Of course. But how do you know I will keep my promise?"

Orihime smiled knowingly. "You will. Now. I want you to promise me. You won't hurt Kurosaki-kun please. He's, not the same as he was in Hueco Mundo. Please?"

Ulquiorra nodded. Wondering why she would ask him top promise her such a thing. By all reason, if Kurosaki had been able to stop Aizen-sama then there was probably very little Ulquiorra could even do to bruise the human now. "Very well. You have my promise woman."

When Orihime opened the door and stepped out, the Espada following behind her, the Quincy instantly appeared, flashing his bow into existence at the returned sight of Ulquiorra.

"It's alright Uryu-kun. Ulquiorra isn't here to hurt anyone." Orihime assured, once more stepping in between the Quincy and Hollow. "He wants to see Kurosaki-kun."

Ishida's eyes widened. "Are you insane? You want to take _him_ to see Kurosaki?"

Orihime nodded and turned to Ulquiorra. "He won't hurt Kurosaki-kun."

Ulquiorra looked away from Orihime and to the Quincy. He stared at the human for a moment before placing a hand on the end of his Zanpakuto. Both Ishida and Orihime stepped back instantly, instinct honed from dealing with Arrancar making the action as instant and basic to them as breathing. Ulquiorra ignored the fear born reaction and pulled the Zanpakuto out of his sash, still sheathed and held it to Orihime.

"I did promise woman. Take it." He said, reassuring the woman that he was not planning anything nefarious.

Orihime gingerly took the weapon, holding it carefully as if it would burn her hands at any moment. Understandable considering the power it gave the Espada when released.

This was enough to elevate most of the concerns the Quincy had regarding their immediate safety with the proximity of an Espada as he lowered and banished his bow.

With an interesting escort, a Quincy at the rear and a woman carrying a Katana who was capable of rejecting life and death itself leading the way, Ulquiorra felt an amused smirk light his face. All that was missing was that tall human with the arm of stone.

A time passed by, during which Ulquiorra found that none looked his way more than once. Whenever a passer by happened upon the trio, they would look at them before moving on, completely ignoring the strange pale skinned man clad in white.

Further ensuring that he was indeed in a soul form, and not within his flesh and blood body.

Ulquiorra paid no attention to the passage of time and so was unaware of how long it took for them to reach their destination.

Ulquiorra sat himself down on the sidewalk with the Quincy at Orihime's request while the woman walked up to the building they had stopped before and she knocked on the door.

Ulquiorra watched her actions with a keen interest, aware that she was in possession of his Zanpakuto and concerned that she may simply give it to Kurosaki to destroy and encourage the human to destroy him out of a desire for vengeance for his kidnapping of her.

The door opened and after a moment, the woman vanished into the building, moving further inside and up a flight of stairs judging by the location of her Reiatsu.

Another brief moment later and Orihime re-emerged with the recognizable form of Kurosaki Ichigo behind her. When he saw the human, Ulquiorra frowned. He could sense nothing from the human. None of the Reiatsu he had possessed when they had last fought. In fact the only Reiatsu that Ulquiorra could sense from him, was at a level required to sustain the souls of the living. For whatever reason, Kurosaki Ichigo was completely without power.

Now the promise made sense. If Ulquiorra wished it, he could erase Kurosaki's existence with the weakest of strikes. A simple Reiatsu enforced back hand would shatter every bone in the humans body an rupture several organs.

"Ishida. What's going on? What are you and Orihime doing here?" Ichigo asked as he approached the Quincy, unable to percieve the Espada next to Ishida due to lack of Reiatsu.

"Kurosaki, you, will not like what we have to tell you." Ishida said slowly, glancing at Ulquiorra who was simply staring at Ichigo silently, his face betraying nothing.

Ichigo frowned, knowing Ishida enough to recognize that something wasn't right. "What is it? Is someone hurt? Where's Chad?"

Ishida shook his head;. "No-one is hurt. Chad is probably at his work or studing. No Kurosaki, it, it concerns Hueco Mundo."

At this Ichigo's eyes widened. "Shit, has an Arrancar shown up? A survivor of Las Noches?"

Ishida was about to say something when he stopped, looking to Ulquiorra when he noticed the Espada building up his Reiatsu, a green halo forming around the Hollow. As the Reiatu rose, a small, lighter green halo formed around Ichigo.

From Ichigo's perspective everything was normal until he noticed a swirl of green and black energy he recognized as Reiatsu. When the small vortex settled his eyes widened and he took a step back, pale as the dead when he saw a hauntingly familiar being sitting there.

"One might suggest it as such Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said, hiding a smile of amusement. Something that Orihime noticed.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

**Chapter 19 done and dusted. I plan on making this brief Karakura visit a two or three parter. It will hold significance for Ulquiorra so this isn't a pointless arc to get reviews alright. Trust in my mysterious ways my children (lol).**

**For now. Review, review...and then review some more. I have reach my goal of 1k reviews and got into the 1,000+ C2 so thanks to every single one of you.**

**But give me MOAR!**

**blood for the blood god.**

**Skulls for the skull throne**

**REVIEWS FOR THE REVIEW ADDICT!**


	20. His reason to continue

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Ichigo froze. In fact, at that moment it seemed as if all of creation had frozen. There were no sounds of traffic in the distance, no birds chirping, nothing.

Although, Ulquiorra could have sworn he saw, out of the corner of his eye, tumble weed rolling across the street.

Odd.

There was the sound of a pin dropping and everything came crashing back into reality.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo snarled and threw himself at the Espada, grabbing a fist full of the Arrancar's coat and raising a fist.

Ulquiorra withheld the urge to roll his eyes and quickly lowered his _Heirro_. He doubted Orihime would appreciate it if he allowed Kurosaki to break every bone in his hand by punching the equivalent of a steel plate.

With his _Heirro_ gone, Ulquiorra allowed his body to be moved much easier which gave Ichigo the chance to actually knock the Espada to the ground. Ulquiorra didn't wince, flinch or otherwise acknowledge the punishment as Ichigo lay into him, delivering a flurry of punches to the face and chest, straddling his chest before using both hands to pound away at him.

"Kurosaki-kun! Stop it!"

Ichigo was forcibly removed from the Espada by both Ishida and Orihime, allowing Ulquiorra to pull himself to his feet.

Orihime moved away from the source of her affection and approached Ulquiorra, reaching into a pocket on the long skirt she was wearing and pulling out a handkerchief. "Here Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra blinked and looked at the strip of fabric. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

Orihime shook her head. Of course the Espada wouldn't know what to do with that. The Hollow probably wasn't used to bleeding at all. And even when he did, knowing the male species, Ulquiorra probably ignored the blood anyway.

When the woman stepped closer to him, ignoring the warning shouts from a still outraged Ichigo she raised the handkerchief and started to clean off the blood from Ulquiorra's face.

As she did so Ulquiorra saw his reflection in the woman's eyes. His bottom lip had been busted and blood was leaking from his right eye, nose and mouth and he had a black eye.

When the woman had cleaned away the blood from his face she pocketed the now bloody fabric and looked at The Espada. "Are you alright?"

Ulquiorra could say nothing. Confused at her concern. If anything he would have expected her to be concerned that Kurosaki hadn't injured himself trying to pound an Espada with his bare hands.

He nodded.

Satisfied, the woman spun around and stormed up to Ichigo, jabbing his chest with a finger. "What on earth is wrong with you Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo, showing astonishing self preservation skills (for once) stopped and quickly calmed down and looked down to Orihime. "You all see him don't you? It's Ulquiorra!"

Orihime rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. And did you notice that not only do I have his zanpakuto, but you didn't break your hands punching him."

Ichigo's mouth opened to retort when he stopped, looking down to his hands and then to Ulquiorra, finally noticing that he was unharmed. When he looked to Ulquiorra he frowned, wondering if-

Ulquiorra merely raised an eyebrow before rapping a finger against the steel lamppost behind him. Creating a sizable dent and felling the pole.

Ichiggo went pale remembering the _Hierro_, the Iron skin that was an Arrancar's best defense and an amplification of their strength. By all rights he should have broken every bone in his hands when he had attacked Ulquiorra. Why then, was it Ulquiorra the one damaged?

"I allowed my _heirro_ to diminish to prevent you from harming yourself." Ulquiorra answered the silent question. "And the reason you are able to perceive me, if you have indeed lost all your power and are a normal human, is because I have encased you in my Reiatsu."

Ichigo opened and closed his mouth, eyes glazed over like he was brain dead.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and looked to Ishida. Thankfully the Quincy was strangely eager to the silent suggestion and stepped over to the former Shinigami and slapped him across the head.

"He's not going to kill you, relax!"

Ulquiorra shrugged. He would have put it differently, but, to each his own.

Ichigo blinked a few times, his head clearing and looked to Ulquiorra, whose face was now fully healed. "Alright then" He started slowly. "How are you still alive? And why aren't you trying to kill us?"

Ulquiorra looked to Orihime before turned around and lowering himself back to the curb, sitting down. He had no desire to repeat himself. The woman would tell Kurosaki what she knew.

When Orihime stepped away from Kurosaki, allowing the human to approach the Espada, Ulquiorra rose to his feet smoothly.

"So. Not dead." Ever the master of words this Kurosaki boy..

Ulquiorra shrugged. "I believe I will be dead soon. Before I woke here I was gravely injured and dying."

The three humans looked at Ulquiorra strangely, each of them not used to hearing such regret in Ulquiorra's otherwise bland tone.

"Tell me Kurosaki. How is it you have lost your power?" Ulquiorra asked, changing the tone of things. "I have seen you grow in strength throughout your travels through Hueco Mundo. It is strange, to see you helpless."

Ichigo bristled at this, apparently still not used to not being strong and able to take and dish out the pain. "I was forced to use up everything to beat Aizen. When it was over, my powers faded. I can't even see spirits any more."

Ulquiorra's mouth twitched into a small smile. "Such a large sacrifice. Hallibel would have liked you."

the three humans didn't recognize the name, having never met the Third Espada.

"..."

It was at that time, when Ulquiorra was about to speak to Ichigo further, ask how he had found the strength to fight such a powerful foe, when all four of them froze.

Well, Ulquiorra merely straightened in interest.

A large blanket of Reiatsu poured down on the group, indicating the arrival of a powerful being.

Out of the four, Ichigo and Ulquiorra recognized the source.

"Hmm. I was under the impression that he had perished at the hands of Nnoitra." Ulquiorra mused as he turned to Ichigo. "I was unable to sense his Reiatsu when the Seireitei invaded Los Noches. Did he not die?"

Ichigo grit his teeth. "I thought he would have died from the beating he took from me and that other Espada. We forgot all about him when Aizen left Hueco Mundo."

Ulquiorra nodded before turning to look at Orihime. "Woman. It would be best to conceal yourself. Kurosaki Ichigo, you as well."

Ichigo made to protest when Ulquiorra held a hand out and flared his Reiatsu. Orihime squeaked in fright as the Zanpakuto in her hands was ripped from her grasp and flew back to Ulquiorra. When it smacked into his hand he slid into his sash and turned to look at Ichigo.

"Am I required to force you Kurosaki?" He asked, staring at the human with an empty expression. Making the teen visibly uncomfortable.

"Come on Kurosaki-kun. There's nothing you can do." Orihime gently begged, pulling on the orange haired youths arm.

As Ulquiorra watched Kurosaki leave, albeit very reluctantly, he turned and looked to the Quincy. "Why does Kurosaki wish to fight? Does he not understand that he will die without pause?"

Ishida smirked, still finding it hard to believe that he was actually standing side by side with an Espada. "Kurosaki has a stubborn streak a mile wide. He doesn't want others to fight his battles. Even against those far stronger than he is."

Ulquiorra nodded slowly as he rose in the air, pushing his Reiatsu out as he climbed. "How interesting."

XxxX

Alarms.

Alarms, bells, whistles, horns, sirens and frenzied shouts.

The entire of the Seireitei was a madhouse of rushing activity and chaos. One phrase pierced the air, focusing their attention and causing such panic.

Espada level Arrancar. Location: Karakura Town.

In the eighteen months since the Winter War and Aizen's fall, not a single Arrancar had been spotted outside of Hueco Mundo. Only basic Hollows and the occasional Gillian ever passed through the veil between worlds.

And now, to go from ordinary hollows and low class Menos Grande to a full blown Espada incursion? The Shinigami of the Seireitei had not prepared for this.

"Report!" 12th division captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri snapped as he stormed into the room, glaring at the desk jockeys rushing about the room. This better not be some pesky drill of false alarm. He had things to dissect and modify.

Eighteen months and he was still decades away from completely cataloging and examining the treasures he had retrieved from Los Noches.

"Espada class Reiatsu has been detected in Karakura town sir." One nameless lackey shouted.

Mayuri shoved the man out of the way and looked at the screen, pressing a few keys. "Two of them? Interesting. Did Aizen Sousuke have a reserve army in the case of failure?"

The Captain stepped away from the screen and turned around still glaring at everything with a pulse. "Nemu! Inform the Captain-commander. Have a response team assembled."

His lieutenant and pseudo daughter bowed respectfully, seemingly ignorant to the irritation and overall annoyance within Mayuri. "Of course Mayuri-sama."

When the troublesome girl had left Mayuri turned and leveled his Reiatsu down on the room. "And will someone turn off that infernal racket! Everyone knows of the alert!"

Across the to the other side of the Seireitei by the main gate that led from the Soul Society to the world of the living, Nemu appeared, sensing several Captain level presences gathered there.

"Yammamoto-sama." The girl bowed low, showing only the Captain-commander more respect than her creator.

"What is it girl? What has Mayuri learned?" The aged Shinigami asked, his old voice still booming with power and authority.

"Mayuri-sama has determined there to be two Espada level Arrancar within the Karakura town area."

The old man nodded and turned to the captains standing at his back. "Abarai! Is your team prepared?"

Recently appointed Captain Abarai Renji of 5th Division nodded with a grim determination. "Yessir!"

Behind the red haired captain, three shinigami stood, all prepared.

Madarame Ikkaku. Captain of 9th division.

Hinamori Momo. Lieutenant of 5th division.

Kuchiki Rukia. Lieutenant of 13th division.

Renji bowed to Yammamoto. "With respect sir, we plan to meet up with the local force to fight these Espada. The Quincy Ishida Uryu and empowered human, Yasatora Sado."

Yammamoto nodded in approval. "Approved. Good luck Captain Abarai and good hunting."

As one the team bowed and took off, rushing into the open gate and vanishing from sight.

When they were gone the Captain-commander turned and looked to his former student. Ukitake Jushiro, the captain of 13th division.

"How can it be that there are two Espada class still alive?" The old man asked. "It was reported that all the Espada of Aizen Sousuke's army had been vanquished. Mayuri himself assured me that another naturally born Espada would not appear for at least another two hundred years."

Ukitake frowned, looking at the gate as it closed. "I don't know sensei. But I just hope that Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't get himself hurt trying to fight without his shinigami powers."

Yammamoto nodded gravely.

XxxX

Ulquiorra waited patiently, several hundred feet in the air, the Quincy at his side for the source of the Reiatsu to reach them. It had first appeared several miles away and was closing quickly, honing in on the Quincy's Reiatsu and his own.

"Ulquiorra. How was it Kurosaki was able to sense Reiatsu just now?" Ishida asked, looking to the Espada.

"My Reiatsu within him. For now, it is reviving a part of him that he has apparently lost. While temporary, for now he is for all intents and purposes, an Arrancar." Ulquiorra answered. "He is unaware of it, but he is fully capable of operating at a Gillian level at this time."

"Then why is he down there with Orihime-chan?"

Ulquiorra turned and looked to the Quincy. "Would you prefer Orihime Inoue be left unguarded?"

Ishida winced. Of course. Even if Kurosaki was in the temporary possession of minor hollow Reiatsu, he would not be able to assist them in defeating the Espada level Hollow coming towards them. But, he would be able to protect Orihime.

"Tell me Ulquiorra. What do you hope to gain by speaking with Kurosaki? What answers could he possibly provide for you?" Ishida asked, keeping his eyes locked in front of him when he saw a dull white and gray shape start to appear in the distance.

"I want power." Ulquiorra answered. "I want to grow strong and to stand my ground in mush the same manner as Kurosaki did when he faced me. I could not see it before. But that human, he has strength. Far beyond that of any other I have seen."

With that said, and, ignoring the stunned expression of Ishida as the Quincy turned to look at him, no doubt seeking clarification, Ulquiorra pulled a hand out of his pocket and pointed at the shape approaching. Gathering Reiatsu to his fingertip.

"_**Cero."**_

It was weak, a simple narrow beam no wider than the finger that fired it. But the laser-like Cero shot forth and at the figure approaching. Only to be swat aside like it had been nothing more than an annoying pest.

"Ulquiorra? Is that you?" The barking voice that was a blend of harsh laughter and sadistic glee called out.

"Grimmjow. The agony it causes me to see you still breathing is beyond description." Ulquiorra drawled, without tone or inflection.

The smoke from the laser-cero cleared and revealed the teal haired Espada, grinning like a mad-man and wearing his Espada uniform. He looked exactly as Ulquiorra remembered him, bar for the fact that the Aspect of Destruction's hair had grown out a few inches, further improving on the panther-hollow's barbarian look.

"HA! Finally found a sense of humor that fits you huh? Sarcasm!" Grimmjow laughed madly. "I would ask how your still alive, I mean, last I heard you bit the dust, literally! But..."

Grimmjow thrust a hand out, firing the Cero he had been forming behind his back. "I just don't give a crap!"

Ulquiorra sensed the sudden fear of the fired Cero at such a close range and stepped in front of the human, raising his arm out on front of his body and back-handing the Cero when it came within reach.

By coating the back of his hand in a layer of his Reiatsu, the Cero impacting with his hand had the same effect as water hitting a slide. Rather than exploding from the impact, it ricocheted to the side, soaring into the sky and out of harms way.

"It would seem that in Aizen-sama's absence you have forgotten that you are inferior to one such as me Grimmjow. Did you truly expect an attack as pathetic as that to have any effect at all?"

Grimmjow laughed loudly bending backwards with the sheer levity of his amusement as two crackling balls of Reiatsu, _bala_ formed in each hand. "Still that bastard Shinigami's pet Ulquiorra? We'll have to fix that before it's too late."

Then, completely ignoring both Ulquiorra and Ishida, looked down and fired the two balls of electrified energy.

Ulquiorra didn't move. He didn't have to, for at that moment, two forms appeared in the paths of each Bala and swiftly destroyed them.

"There! You see Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow howled insanely. "A proper enemy revealed! Something worthy of destroying utterly!"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. It would seem that the time spent alone in Los Noches since Aizen's death had not been kind to the Sexta Espada. Grimmjow, it seemed, had embraced his role as an avatar of destruction. With a slightly insane flare to it.

He looked down to the new arrivals and nodded with satisfaction when he saw the familiar forms of the two Shinigami who had accompanied Kurosaki into Los Noches. Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia.

The Espada noticed that Abarai was wearing the mantle of a captain and nodded. It would seem that the Seireitei had survived unscathed as well.

Interesting to witness just how complete Aizen's defeat had been.

For all his ambition, the fearless Shinigami had achieved no real change.

"Well, I prepared for the Soul Society's arrival!" Grimmjow sneered, ripping his Zanpakuto free and brought the full force of his Reiatsu to bear, lighting himself up in a strong blue halo.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. He has grown stronger. He matches Nnotroia at least."

As he muttered this, several rips in the air tore open loudly. Nearly a dozen _Garganta_ opening wide allowing several Adjuchas class Menos to emerge.

"Quincy. Assist your Shinigami allies." Ulquiorra ordered. "There is a Vasto Lorde among Grimmjow's subordinates. I will attend to my former comrade."

"How can I be sure you won't turn around and help Grimmjow destroy us?" Ishida returned, firing his bow and tearing off the arm of the lead Menos that was soaring towards Renji and Rukia.

Ulquiorra cocked an eyebrow and looked at the Quincy, a silent expression of_ 'is now the time?'_ "Am I required to coddle you in order to fight?"

Ishida suppressed a strong urge to shudder. Again he was completely unnerved by Ulquiorra's mannerisms and the unflinching logic the Espada operated by. Ulquiorra required nothing to do what he did. Nor was he required to do anything. He need not make promises, assurances or vows off loyalty. He did not require it in return.

Ulquiorra was as true to his calling as ever.

That was all he needed. _Nothing._

Ulquiorra took off without any further words and slammed into the still cackling Grimmjow, inserting a fist into the Avatar of Destruction's stomach and forcing the Espada to vomit blood from the sheer force before being blown back as the momentum and strength of the blow affected the rest of his body.

Ulquiorra was faintly aware of the surrounding battle as he looked up to Grimmjow as the other Espada righted himself. In addition to Abarai and the female Kuchiki. There were two additional Shinigami to combat the force of Menos Grande.

Given the three of the four Shinigami were experienced in battling Arrancar level opponents, Ulquiorra was confident that a handful of Menos, even if one of them was a Vasto Lorde. Without trouble.

"Well this is new." Grimmjow smirked, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth to remove the blood there. "I don't think you've ever struck a blow like that. You usually just poke and prod. Never punch."

Ulquiorra frowned and slapped a hand onto the handle of his Zanpakuto, drawing it slowly. "You will find, Grimmjow." he said carefully, making sure that the understood just _who_ he had challenged. "I will do many things now, that I would have left for barbarians such as you."

Grimmjow's eyes widened for the first time in raw fear and quickly raised his own Zanpakuto to parry the first blow as Ulquiorra suddenly appeared in front of him, blade poised to thrust straight through his heart.

The blade was deflected off to the side with Grimmjow's own blade as he lashed out with his other hand, clawing at Ulquiorra's mask fragment, aiming to hook his fingers underneath it and pull the higher ranked Espada off balance.

The Sexta pulled and was surprised when Ulquiorra moved towards him, actually allowing himself to be pulled in. When Ulquiorra was close enough he kicked a foot forward and wrapped it around Grimmjows leading leg and pushed out with his free hand at the Sexta's shoulder, forcing him off balance. With a burst of Reiatsu to envelop them both, Ulquiorra moved himself and the tangled Grimmjow in a S_onido_.

When they reappeared, Grimmjow winced when he felt the combined force of Ulquiorra tripping him off balance and the _Sonido_ when he was driven deep into the ground, exploding through the bitumen road and forging a crater some twelve feet deep.

Unfortunately for Grimmjow, the punishment was not over, for as he grit his teeth and went to haul himself out of the man shaped indentation he was in, Ulquiorra had already pulled back enough to sweep at him with his Zanpakuto. Steel met flesh and Grimmjow, thanks only to his _Heirro_ was shot flying out of the crater and rolling painfully along the road, like a ball being struck by a golf club.

The fourth Espada chose not to follow up on the advantage, touching the ground lightly to look to where his former comrade was climbing steadily back to his feet, narrowing his eyes and staring at Grimmjow with a completely serious expression.

"Well aren't you an odd duck Ulquiorra." Grimmjow crowed, still grinning even through the blood that was leaking from an eye and a cut to his forehead. "I can't place a single battle I have witness where you have been this physical."

"Does it disturb you Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked as he swung his blade in an almost lethargic manner, his Reiatsu climbing higher and higher as he did. "Does the gap that still separates you and I still frustrate your ever violent and futile ego?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened in a modicum of fear as Ulquiorra's power climbed even higher, surrounding the Espada in a pale green halo. Ulquiorra wasn't going to underestimate him like the last time. Even if he had another _Negacion_ cube, Ulquiorra would not allow him the chance this time round.

"Tch." Grimmjow clicked his tongue in annoyance before bringing his Zanpakuto to bear, placing his hand on the flat of the blade as he unleashed his own Reiatsu. **"Grind: Pantera!"**

The resulting explosion of Reiatsu destroyed the road beneath Grimmjow's feet and smashed the concrete to dust, swirling around him as a large tornado of violent debris and chaotic energy.

Ulquiorra himself didn't move or react beyond the simple rolling of his eyes. Show-boating, even when facing a superior opponent, Grimmjow still had not learned. Such a outward explosion of power when releasing his Zanpakuto was unnecessary and wasteful. All that was really supposed to conceal the Espada from initial view during the release was a thin veil of Reiatsu.

When the tornado thinned and revealed the transformed, cat-like Grimmjow within, Ulquiorra shook his head and sheathed his Zanpakuto and flexing his fingers, cracking his knuckles into tight fists.

"What? I don't qualify enough of a threat for you to actually go into your _ressurecion _form?" Grimmjow taunted in a growling voice as he he flexed the muscles on his new form. "Maybe you'll take me seriously when I find Kurosaki and that woman of his and rip their spines from their bodies. Rob you of whatever you want from them, what do you think?"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and Grimmjow smirked when he saw he had hit a cord, a small victory for him as no-one at Hueco Mundo had ever been able to earn an emotional response from him.

"I wonder what the woman's blood tastes like." Grimmjow snickered. "Maybe I'll gut her bef-"

a pale hand came from out of no-where and slammed into Grimmjow's stomach with the force of a nuclear warhead, forcing Grimmjow to double over like a lawn chair before he exploded away, rocketing up into the air from the force of the blow.

Pulling back his fist from the space that Grimmjow had previously occupied, Ulquiorra pulled his lip back in a soundless snarl, his eyes glowing a bright and angry green. He vanished in a burst of speed, static following in his wake, to reappear behind the still flying Grimmjow, hands raised over his head and bathed in dark green and black Reiatsu.

"**Puno de Titan."**

Grimmjow couldn't dodge, couldn't react in any way to limit the effect of the attack as he came within range and the Cuatro Espada brought his fists down and slammed them into the Sexta Espada's unprotected back.

When Grimmjow went shooting back to the ground, even faster and more uncontrolled from the explosive blow to his back, he hit the ground with the kinetic force of the Titanic, destroying everything in a fifty foot radius from the impact point and carving a crater some several dozen feet deep.

Ulquiorra stood there in the sky, looking down to the hole in the earth he had forged with Grimmjow's now doubtlessly shattered body before raising a hand to point a finger down to where he knew the crazed Espada to lay. With his other hand he reached out and broke the skin of his finger, causing a bead of blood to blossom from its tip as he poured Reatsu to the tip.

"**Gran Rey Cero."**

There was no build up, no demonstration of power to horrify any onlookers or the defenseless Grimmjow beneath him. Simply a beam of condensed blue energy shooting from his finger as he released the attack.

The Espada level Cero shot down to the crater and hit the paralyzed Grimmjow before exploding violently, vaporizing the Espada's body with ease, even proving strong enough to eat away at the scream of agony and defiance as Grimmjow released it with his death.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez died without a sound in a blue light of destructive energy. A fitting end for the Hollow of Destruction.

Breathing out a slow sigh, Ulquiorra released what anger he had left from Grimmjows taunting and expelled his disappointment at being goaded so, easily by a creature like Grimmjow. Turning away from the site of his destruction of the Espada, the former Espada now Ninja of Uzu floated over to where he could sense Kurosaki being hidden by Orihime, arms folding over his chest as he moved.

He was perhaps a mile or two away from Kurosaki when he paused, sensing the approach of the Shinigami that had arrived moments after Grimmjow. He turned his head to look at the four Shinigami as they arrived, surrounding him.

All of them appeared unharmed, only the female, Hinamori Momo, Aizen-sama's former subordinate appearing short of breath.

Of the four, the two Captains, Abaria Renji and Madarame Ikkaku were holding their released Bankai's. A large skeletal snake and three large, thick Axe like blades connected with a thick, heavy chain.

"Kuchiki, Abarai. You too survived." Ulquiorra spoke, breaking the silence as he looked to the two in question. "What of the human? Yasutora Sado? Does he live also?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes and shifted her grip on her Zanpakuto. "What are you doing here Ulquiorra? Ichigo was supposed to have killed you."

The Espada rolled his eyes and looked to her with a casual expression. "I am not in the habit of repeating myself Kuchiki Rukia. I have business with Kurosaki. If you require answers, Orihime Inoue will provide in my stead."

Having no desire to continue the 'conversation' with the Shinigami, Ulquiorra blurred away and crossed the distance between him and Kurosaki in a nanosecond.

When he touched down on the ground before the two he noticed the Quincy had returned to his friends as well, also relatively unharmed.

"Grimmjow, is he?" Ishida looked over to the Espada.

To which Ulquiorra nodded. "Vaporized. I was wrong, I believed that I would be the only one capable of destroying him." the Espada shook his head in disappointment. "He was a shadow of himself, even you could have killed him easily Quincy."

Ishida blinked in surprise, both at the revelation and that in some strange manner, Ulquiorra had complimented him.

Sort of.

Ulquiorra groaned and rolled his eyes before taking a half step back and twisting his body to look at the four who had just appeared behind him, Reiatsu flaring in warning.

"Rukia?"

Kami bless gingers.

Ulquiorra breathed out a sigh of relief when Ichigo spoke up, distracting the small Kuchiki. He had no desire to fight here. He had no reason to and his duty to Aizen-sama had been concluded the moment he had died above Las Noches. He just wanted to speak to Kurosaki one last time and be on his way. He needed to get back. He, he wanted to get back.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia blinked and looked to the former Substitute Shinigami, having clearly not expected the powerless human to have been able to see her. He wasn't supposed to have any Reiatsu anymore after all. "You can see me?"

Ichigo nodded, gesturing to the calm faced Arrancar. "Yeah, Ulquiorra did something wonky, I can see spirits now, for how long, I got no clue."

Rukia looked from her dear friend over to the still motionless and silent Espada then back again. "Why aren't you dead yet?"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow when he noted the expression of mock annoyance that crossed Ichigo's face as he raised a fist.

"You turn up and find out I can see you and the only thing you can say is 'why aren't I dead'?" Ichigo growled. "What the hell midget!"

Rukia glared at the teen and stormed up to him, completely ignoring Ulquiorra as she raised a foot and kicked Ichigo in the stomach, folding the human over her leg. "Watch who you are calling a midget carrot top!"

Ulquiorra shook his head in amusement and moved over to where Orihime was standing. "Woman. Are you, alright?"

The young woman blinked owlishly at the concern the Espada was showing her before nodding and giving Ulquiorra a reassuring smile. "I am, thank you Ulquiorra-kun."

Ulquiorra nodded with satisfaction, his mouth twitching to what should be a smile but appeared nothing more than a frown. "Good. I was, was-"

"-Concerned?" Orihime offered, seeing the difficulty the normally emotionless Hollow was having and also noting the attempt at a smile.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, concerned. I was concerned."

Orihime giggled at the seriousness that was in Ulquiorra's body language as he relayed his interest in her well being before following the Espada's focus to the others who were looking at the pair with slack expressions.

"What?"

"Uh, Inoue, when, um, when did you get so comfortable with the Espada?" Rukia asked carefully, still in shock and awe at the almost casual display.

Orihime blushed at the attention and looked up to Ulquiorra for help.

"Orihime is not comfortable in the straight sense of the expression." Ulquiorra supplied. "She merely understands that I will never harm her."

"Bullshit!" Renji swore. "We all heard about the things you said to get her to go to Hueco Mundo."

Ulquiorra flinched at the reminder, something that struck Orihime strongly, seeing that kind of reaction only made her hide a small, happy smile. "Yes, I will not deny the things I did or said when serving Aizen-sama. But note that, I never once, touched Orihime Inoue. Ever."

Everyone paused as mental clocks rewound to the Winter War, trying to recall if Ulquiorra was false in his decleration. Had he ever done more than verbally threatened Orihime?

"He didn't." Orihime said quietly, looking up at Ulquiorra with a strange expression. One that put Ulquiorra off with the sheer emotion in it. "That is why I am not afraid of him. Because I know, that no matter what he says to me. He will never hurt me."

Ulquiorra frowned and looked away from her, the look in her eyes making him uncomfortable. "The lack of physical harm unfortunately does not make up for the emotional harm I did to you by attacking your friends woman."

Orihime shrugged. "You were angry. Not at me, but at Kurosaki-kun."

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra frowned at this, looking to the young woman intently. "And how do you know this?"

For Ulquiorra to confirm Orihime's words, that threw everyone off.

"I can see it in Ulquiorra-kuns eyes." Orihime began to answer. "I remember his eyes every time he saw Kurosaki-kun or heard mention of what he was doing. Ulquiorra-kun was angry with him. Because," Orihime looked to Ichigo. "Ulquiorra-kun was once like you."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, taking an unconscious step back at the decleration. "How can you know this Woman?"

Orihime looked to the Espada, fully aware that his small retreat had not escaped anyone's notice. "You're eyes. They gave away the anger and sadness you felt with Kurosaki-kun. Even if you didn't know you were feeling it. I could see it. Before you were a Hollow. You were like him weren't you?"

Ulquiorra didn't reply either way. He merely looked at the woman intently for a moment before turning away and looking to Kurosaki, now faintly aware of a sudden tightness in the back of his head, although what it meant, he had no idea.

"Kurosaki. I would speak with you, in private." The Espada opened his mouth pointedly avoiding Orihime's question.

The other shinigami seemed to want to protest to the idea of Ichigo alone with a dangerous lieutenant of Aizen's Army but the orange haired teen nodded before any protests could be voiced.

Ulquiorra nodded as he stepped up to the teen and, resting a hand on the human's shoulder moved them both to a different location with a lightning fast _Sonido_.

"Before you say anything, I have a question of my own." Ichigo spoke up with a raised hand before the Espada could speak. "I'm not going to waste my time asking why you haven't tried to kill me and why you fought against Grimmjow instead of with him. But I do want an answer about this. I killed you. Intentional or not I destroyed half of your body and watched you dissolve into ash. How are you alive, and here?"

Ulquiorra sighed. He had expected Kurosaki to question his continued existence, and he had little desire to lie to the shinigami. Not when this one potentially held the answers he so greatly desired.

The tightness at the back of his head grew stronger.

"When I died atop Las Noches, I was reborn in my original time-line three years after my mortal death." He explained. "It is there that I fight the people who became the cause for my Hollowfication, and where I have found some semblance of family."

Ichigo listened quietly, hiding his own shock and quiet satisfaction at hearing that Ulquiorra had found something 'real' given the Espada's previous disconnection to existance in Hueco Mundo.

"In recent events however, I was critically injured by a demon on par with Aizen-sama. I attempted to buy time for my comrades to escape by fighting the creature. When I was last conscious, my body was on a knife's edge of life and death. It is my belief that my soul has come to this place because of this."

"An out-of-body experience." Ichigo muttered aloud.

"Indeed." Ulquiorra nodded his agreement. "That was my assessment as well. I do not know when or if I shall return to my home and the people I hold close in very much the same manner as you do with those whom we just left, but I wish to use this time here to my advantange."

"How?"

Ulquiorra frowned and raised a hand, clenching it so tightly that static burst from it from the sheer force of his grip. "I-was weak. I failed to carry out my objective in stopping the demon. I fear that when it attacks again, I will not have the strength to stop it. I..."

Ulquiorra paused and frowned, lowering his hand and looked over to the orange haired human who he once despised and now considered superior to him in every way. "I fear the consequences of my weakness."

"There is someone you love." Ichigo said, not asked, but said clearly. Identifying the still muted desperation in Ulquiorra's otherwise empty eyes.

"Yes." The Espada didn't even bother denying it. It was long since overdue that he stop attempting to condemn the emotion as nonexistent. "Yes I do. And because of my inability to become strong that she will die."

the tightness at the back of his head grew stronger. Into a pulling sensation.

He continued to ignore it.

"When I first entered The Soul Society, before Aizen declared war on us I fought the Captain of the Eleventh Division Zaraki Kenpachi. Do you know of him?" Ichigo asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

Ulquiorra nodded. "The one Kaname Tousen referred to as 'the demon', yes."

Ichigo smirked at that, thinking that Kenpachi would have taken that as a compliment. "Well I wasn't strong enough to beat him. He ran me through before I could even realize I was bleeding. Anyway, my Zanpakuto Zangetsu came to me and he asked me the very same thing I will ask you."

"Do you want to live? Or do you want to Win?"

Ulquiorra thought for a moment. "How did you answer?"

Ichigo shrugged. "You should know that simply from how we fought. I wanted to win. Simply fighting and surviving was meaningless. But this is only half of the answer I have for you. But I still want an answer."

"I want to live." Ulquiorra answered, surprising even himself with the answer as he had never actually voiced any desire to continue his existence aloud in a _very _long time. "I have fought for a long time. I have won and lost battles for a very long time. I want the chance to live for once."

Ichigo smiled, pleased with the answer. "Now here is the answer you want. When we fought that final time atop Las Noches. Why did I fight?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer straight away, letting his mind drift back to that final battle. One of his fondest memories of his time in Hueco Mundo. A battle of ideals and determination. For the Ulquiorra of that time, it had been more than Ulquiorra Schiffer Vs. Kurosaki Ichigo. It had been Ulquiorra Schiffer the Hollow Vs. Uzumaki Naruto.

"You fought for her." he answered at last, turning his head to where he sensed Orihime Inoue. "It was all you wanted, to see me dead and secure the safety of that woman."

Ichigo nodded with a smirk. "Although half the time I just wanted to cut you out of principle alone."

Ulquiorra shrugged in a reluctant agreement. "You did spout off some rather boring crap Kurosaki. I was tempted to do the same."

Ichigo laughed, surprising himself with the casualness between himself and his greatest enemy/rival. "Now then. You know why I fought you. So, why do you need to fight?"

Ulquiorra had his answer.

His reason to continue to pick up his sword and bring death to his foes when he just wanted to lay that blade to rest.

For her.

Ulquiorra bowed low. "Thank you Kurosaki Ichigo. I believe I know have the answers I require."

Ichigo nodded and blinked when he saw Ulquiorra's body begin to fade away slowly. "Huh, looks like whatever you did to me is wearing off then."

Ulquiorra shook his head as a small smile rose to his face. "No. it appears I am returning to my living body. This 'out-of-body experience' as you called it is at an end. Give my praise to those who fought my comrades the Espada and congradulate you on defeating Azien-sama." Ulquiorra's legs had faded away. "perhaps one day I will have the strength you once had to defeat my own adversaries."

Ichigo nodded and held a hand out to the surprised Espada. "Under these circumstances, it was good to see you again Ulquiorra. Good luck my friend."

Ulquiorra took the hand and shook it firmly, still surprised by the gesture. "And you Kurosaki. May you live forever."

And with that. Ulquiorra was gone.

Ichigo breathed out a sigh as he watched the last few Reiatsu particles that had been the Espada dissolve in the light before turning his head to see Renji, Rukia and Orihime appear to his right.

"Is he...?" Orihime spoke up quietly.

Ichigo nodded. "He's gone home. Back to his family."

XxxXxxXxxX

**Sorry for taking so long with this update Peeps. Lots of school work and chaos at the homestead with the boy. Get this, my kid barely a year and a half year old has figured out what the glowing button on my computer does. HE KEEPS TURNING THE FREAKING THING OFF AND ON!**

**Anywho, I am still working on this story so do not worry about it being canned cause it will not! NEVER!**

**I hope this was worth the wait. As this concludes the Karakura Town arc even if it was only two chapters.**

**And it looks like POLLS are now closed. Pairing will stay as Ulquiorra and Hinata.**

**For those of you who don't like it. You had your chance to change it. And you blew it! FAIL!**


	21. Returned to the Heart

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Suigetsu glowered and tightened his grip on the Zanbato in his hand, holding it so tightly that one could actually hear the sound of the handle of the sword groaning as it was close to giving way under the grip.

His most recent completed mission had been a success. He had returned to Uzu with Ginei-sensei after convincing the former Ninja to return to active duty as an Uzu Shinobi and ANBU Commander.

He hadn't been in the still rebuilding village for longer than two days before he took on another mission. Placing the mission request to Tsunade-sama himself and offering to make use of The Seven's annual funds to pay for it.

It was unnecessary. Tsunade had supported his request and made every resource available to him.

The Mission; locate and recover Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Suigetsu had taken three Shinobi with him for the mission, deciding on a standard four man squad.

With him he had taken Hyuga Hinata, for her bloodline and personal drive to find Ulquiorra as well. Madoka, as she needed field experience as a member of the Seven Swordsmen as well as familiarity with Ulquiorra's bizarre energy signature.

And Shizune, the most skilled medi-ninja in Uzu beside Tsunade-sama herself.

Originally Suigetsu had only enlisted the aid of Hinata and Madoka for the mission, knowing that both women wanted Ulquiorra back as much as he did. But when Shizune had come to him with to volunteer for the mission as well, he was not about to say no. the woman was an accomplished medic, and given that Ulquiorra's physical state was unknown beyond what some disembodied voice had told him of the pasty guy apparently dying, he was glad for her help.

The Mission had commenced four days ago when they had arrived at the ruins of Takigakure where they had begun their search.

But, it wasn't the time that had elapsed so far for the mission that had Suigetsu in such a foul mood and holding his sword out as if he were about to cut down the devil itself.

It was, that less that twelve hours ago, they found him.

Or, rather they found what was left of him.

The team had taken to searching the thick jungle that was situated to the back of where Taki used to be, figuring that they might find something to give them an idea or direction to go next.

If Ulquiorra had left Taki under his own power he would have made for Kiri. If Konoha had taken him then there would have been word of it, the Fallen Village wouldn't have been able to resist bragging of the capture.

So it had to mean that Ulquiorra was indeed incapacitated and had been taken from Taki by a third party. The possibility that Ulquiorra had simply been killed and that there was nothing left of him wasn't even a factor. None of the team would even entertain the thought.

Eventually they found and cornered a young woman with short mint green hair. Given that there were no other signs of civilization for miles it was odd to find her gathering herbs that Shizune had identified as medicinal in purpose.

The girl, Fu, took them to a cave when she saw the headbands they carried. And showed them to Ulquiorra.

Hinata had lost all color to her face, Shizune had frozen like she were a statue and Madoka had been forced to run out of the cave to empty her stomach violently.

Suigetsu forced his body to betray nothing. Forced himself to drink in the sight of his bloody, burned and broken leader wrapped up in bandages and looking like he should have died long ago. He would not insult Ulquiorra by flinching.

When the women had recovered from the sight of a skeletal corpse like Ulquiorra Shizune had immediately gone to work, taking the green haired girls help to try and boost Ulquiorra's own healing when the medic saw that somehow, despite the odds Ulquiorra was still trying to heal himself subconsciously.

Twelve hours she had been doing this. Twelve Hours that Suigetsu had been forced to stand there completely useless.

"S-Suigetsu-sempai."

The purple eyed swordsman turned his head away from Ulquiorra's body to look over to Madoka who was standing by the cave entrance, Nuibari drawn, getting the acting commanders immediate attention. "Yes?"

"We have enemy contact."

Those four words echoed in the cave and almost distracted Shizune and Fu from their work. Suigetsu narrowed his eyes and turned to look over to the medic. "Progress?"

Shizune ignored a bead of sweat that dripped over an eye and continued her work. "Slow. Ulquiorra-san's body is filled with the Kyuubi's Chakra, it is what is stopping his body from recovering like we have seen before. Fu-san is assisting in removing it."

Suigetsu nodded as he frowned. "As soon as he is fit to be moved, make it so. We need to relocate just in case whomever is here has reported our location to their superiors."

With that Suigetsu turned and walked out of the cave, his Chakra beginning to flow around him as he prepared for combat.

When the water Shinobi emerged outside he saw Hinata off to the side with her Byakugan activated and eyes narrowed.

"Konoha shinobi." She answered before he could say anything, knowing what the question would be. "A team of eleven."

"Have they made us?" He asked as he swung Kubikiribocho around and up to his shoulder, fully prepared for whatever was to come.

"Yes. There is a Hyuga with them. They know that I am here." Hinata answered. "I cannot tell if the cave has been seen or not."

Suigetsu nodded. "Hinata-san, assist Shuzuka-san, I will deal with the Hyuga myself, who is leading them? The Hyuga?"

Hinata shook her head. "There is a man with blonde hair, a Yamanaka by my best guess. He is giving instructions."

Suigetsu nodded as he quickly glanced around the surrounding area, trying to determine how to best use the environment to his advantage. There was nothing that he could use that the Konoha shinobi could not use just as easily.

"Alright then. Hinata-san, don't let these assholes hurt you, Ulquiorra won't like that. Shuzuka, remember your training."

The two women nodded and moved out with Suigetsu leading the charge, Madoka preparing her Nuibari for use and Hinata getting ready to use her Juken against people who had once been comrades.

"**Nami no Setsudan!"**

Suigetsu started things off with a sweep of his Zanbato, unleashing a wave of chakra right at the middle of the Konoha ranks, forcing them to divide to avoid the attack.

When the wave slammed into the ground, carving a deep trench and clearly dividing the Konoha group in two, the Hyuga and two generic ninja on one side with the Yamanaka leader and the rest on the other, Suigestu grinned widely, sharp teeth glinting in the light as he threw himself into the fight, embracing the battle-lust that rushed through his veins.

He swung his sword out at one of the generics who ducked underneath the slash before kicking his leg out and clipping the man under the chin as he flipped his entire body in a somersault and knocking the Konoha ninja back.

"**Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu!**" (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)

Generic Konoha Ninja 2 released a large fireball less than a dozen feet away from him, not even caring that his ally, the ninja Suigetsu had just kicked in the face was still in the blast radius.

Suigetsu hissed out a angry breath at the lack of honor and loyalty these Konoha idiots showed and pivoted his body with one foot and spun around, using the momentum to bring his Zanbato out and cut the fireball clean in half, when the blade was halfway through the ball of red hot fire, he focused a brief burst of Elemental Chakra through the swords edge which resulted in a trail of water to e left behind it, extinguishing the ball of fire mere moments after it had been bifurcated.

Using the momentary astonishment that showed in Generic 2's face when Suigetsu had so easily countered the fire Ninjutsu he flashed over to the man, pouring so much chakra to his feet to accelerate his movement that he almost literally exploded forward.

The hapless Shinobi of Konoha couldn't even muster up any last words much less even recognize his death when Suigetsu snarled and cut the man diagonally in two, from right shoulder to left hip. When the acting commander of The Seven returned to the ground he immediately spun around and slammed the flat of Kubikiribocho into the top portion of the now dead ninja and sent the bloody half to the other generic ninja before flashing through a series of one handed seals.

He didn't bother phrasing the name of the ninjutsu as he took in a deep breath, his chest inflating to twice its size before spitting out a globe of water far larger than what could have actually fit in his body.

The giant ball of water hit the remaining generic ninja and the half of the dead Ninja Suigetsu had knocked at him and enveloped them both. The Hyuga who had been watching the brief ordeal with a casual disinterest, clearly not concerned with the lives and deaths of his comrades watched with wide shocked eyes as the Shinobi trapped within the ball of water screamed soundlessly as his body shook violently before it crumpled and steadily was crushed by the water until there was nothing more than a twisted corpse have the size of what had once been a living, breathing human.

"Don't you care about your friends?" Suigetsu spoke up, looking to the the Hyuga as he raised his sword steadily. "Well?"

The Hyuga shrugged. "My mission was not to assist them. It was their job to assist me. And they have done so by forcing you to use up your Chakra."

Suigetsu glowered at the Hyuga before shifting his eyes to glance over to where Hinata and Madoka were fighting, hoping that they were holding their own against a superior quantity of enemies.

"Your concerns are not with them boy." The Hyuga called out. "The Traitor Bitch will be dealt with by Fu-sama."

Suigetsu didn't respond to what had been said. Simply focusing his attention on his foe and holding Kubikiribocho at the ready.

This would be, interesting to say the least.

XxxX

Eyes opened and a body convulsed as limbs were restored and a Soul which had passed through a veil beyond that of life and death returned to the waking world, eliciting a gasp from two women at his sides as he rose to his feet like a ghost.

"U-Ulquiorra-san?"

The eyes and body turned to face the speaker, recognizing the form of Shizune and a green haired woman, who, for some reason seemed familiar. "Shizune."

That was all he said as he stepped off the makeshift bed he had woken and risen atop and floated down to ground level. Aware that his clothing was in tatters and that both his Espada number and Hollow Hole were on full display.

He was about to voice a question. The first of many being what had happened to him while he had been 'away' when he felt the rapid bursts of Chakra outside his current location, a cave it appeared, indicative of a battle of some kind.

"Explain."

Shizune nodded quickly, knowing that Ulquiorra wanted to know what was currently going on, not what had happened to his body. "Suigetsu-kun and his team are fighting an enemy that came upon us."

"Who did he bring?"

"Shuzuka Madoka-chan." Shizune answered with Ulquiorra's agreeing nod. "And Hyuga Hinata-chan."

Green cat-like eyes snapped open and before anyone, Ulquiorra included, knew it, the Espada had drawn his sword and was walking towards the cave opening. A trail of green Reiatsu being left in his wake.

As he moved to the exit, appearing as if a specter of death itself to Shizune and Fu, Ulquiorra reached into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll, not even considering the surprise that the scroll had survived his bout with the Kyuubi as he tossed it to Fu.

"Take this. It belongs to you."

As he left, Fu unsealed whatever was in the scroll and quickly grasped the two objects that came out before they fell to the ground. When she saw that she was holding a large single edged hammer with a flat blunt surface on the other side and a large hammer connected with a thin leather rope she looked to the older woman with a questioning expression.

Shizune could only gasp with wide eyes when she saw the weapon. "One of the Weapons of the Seven Swordsmen. Kabutowari."

Ulquiorra did not hear, nor care to hear anything further from Shizune and Fu as he emerged from the cave, his sword melting away as his body shifted and two bat wings burst from his back as he unconsciously released his Zanpakuto.

The sky itself darkened as if nightfall had come early as his power seeped out of him and blanketed the entire region and the ground itself shook as if actually feeling fear as unbelievable power came from the Espada.

Several eyes turned to him as Suigetsu, Hinata, Madoka and the revealed Konoha Shinobi felt his arrival and looked to him.

Of the now completely frozen humans, only Madoka recognized his form from when she had seen him battle the Sanbi.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun?" The woman whispered in awe, unable to believe that the monstrous Arrancar was even more powerful than before.

Madoka's voice broke the spell that had been holding everyone and Hianta's eyes widened and tears of relief came to her eyes.

Ulquioora looked over to Suigetsu and saw the fellow swordsman trying to stay upright, several chakra burns evident on his arms and neck. When he looked over to Hinata and saw the blood dripping from a cut on her cheek and her arm wrapped over her stomach, most likely having a broken rib, his body lit up with an angry green halo as two bursts of Reiatsu saw his hands fill up with two large javelin's of condensed Reiatsu.

"Woman." He spoke slowly as he spread his wings out and making the ground shake even more from the power dripping from him. "Who has harmed you?"

Hinata hesitated, not wanting to say or do anything just so she could drink in the relief and sight of her Ulquiorra-kun back and in one piece. "I-i-it was him."

When she pointed to a blank faced, still frozen Yamanaka Fu, Ulquiorra vanished from view in a burst of static. Not even a second later and Fu fell to the floor, his spine ripped from his body and impaled through his heart by a very, VERY angry Ulquiorra.

Of course, the only way this could be seen on Ulquiorra's face, ignoring the brutal murder of course, was the narrowed eyes and fact that his hands were clenched around the two green javelins so tightly his arms were shaking.

"Suigetsu. Take his arms."

The Hyuga who had been fighting the young Hozuki screamed as his eyes widened when he felt a blade swing down to his shoulders and lopping his arms off from a grinning Suigetsu.

Suigetsu chuckled as he stabbed the sword into the ground and leaned on it, catching his breath as he looked to the still transformed Ulquiorra. "Good to see you not dead you pasty bastard."

Ulquiorra's mouth twitched into a small smile as he nodded to the white haired teen. "If you say so."

The released Espada stalked over to the fallen Hyuga, the aura surrounding him glowing so brightly that his form seemed to darken until only his eyes were clearly visible and glowing. He held out a hand to the Hyuga, banishing the javelin from his hand as he leaned down and picked the human up and held him up and running the tip of the other javelin and running it down the Hyuga's chest, burning through his clothing and just missing the chest.

When Ulquiorra ripped the clothes from the Hyuga's chest and pressed a finger against his stomach where his kidney was located. "You will answer my questions. Failure to answer honestly will result in suffering. Do you understand?"

The Hyuga spat at Ulquiorra and sneered, not even caring that the saliva he had spat evaporated when it came within an inch of Ulquiorra's body. "I will tell you nothing demon. I am a loyal Konoha Shinobi. You cannot break me!"

Ulquiorra was about to fire a small Cero through the armless shinobi's body when Hinata stepped up, looking at her former Family member. "He's right Ulquiorra-kun. He is ROOT, there is a seal on his tongue that will stop him from revealing anything."

Ulquiorra nodded, accepting the woman's input and dropped the armless Hyuga before sweeping his leg back and delivering a bone shattering kick which sent the Konoha Shinobi flying through several trees and out of sight and sense.

"You think he'll survive?" Suigetsu asked with a grinning curiosity.

Ulquiorra merely shrugged, not interested any longer. When he turned to look at Hinata his body flashed a green light and he sheathed his Zanpakuto when he reverted to his regular form. "Hyuga Hinata."

Suigetsu looked to Madoka and jerked his head to the side, walking for the cave and entering to tell Shizune that it was time to leave with Madoka following.

Ulquiorra didn't even pay attention to the other two leaving as he frowned and stuffed his hands into his pockets, almost looking unsure as his eyes fixed on Hinata. "I, apologize. I was gone."

Hinata smiled, tears coming back to her eyes as she stepped up to the Espada before pressing herself against his chest, placing her hands flat against his chest and feeling his heart beat. "I missed you Ulquiorra-kun."

Ulquiorra nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, unsure what was expected of him when in this situation. "I understand."

When Suigetsu and the others came back out, Ulquiorra had shed the remains of his Espada coat and was stripping the body of one of the Konoha corpses for a shirt.

When he had pulled on a plain black shirt that was more or less intact with only a pattern of blood splatter on it he walked over to the Yamanaka he had murdered and picked the body up.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Suigetsu asked as he picked up Kubikiribocho and returned it to his back.

Ulquiorra looked around before hoisting the corpse up and cocking his arm back. "Sending a message."

With a blur of his arm pumping out at high speed, the Body of Yamanaka Fu with his own spine still impaled through his heart was thrown high into the air and rocketed out of sight, flying on a direct course for Konoha.

With the 'message' sent, Ulquiorra pocketed his hands and turned to the group behind him and looked to the green haired woman who had kept him alive the entire time since he had been left clinging to life by the Kyuubi. "You girl. You have prevented my death. Who are you?"

"My name is Fu." She answered. "I am, or, was I guess, a Shinobi of Takigakure."

Off to the side Suigetsu had noticed her carrying the weapon Kabutowari, a sword belonging to the Seven Swordsmen. Why would Akebino Jinin, the previous owner of that sword have wanted this one as his successor?

"You are a Jinchuriki." Ulquiorra stated, not asking as he could sense a biju's power within her that he had never before encountered. "I have encountered one other Jinchuriki in my life and personally fought the Sanbi and Kyuubi. I can sense the Biju within you."

Fu's eyes widened in understandable fear before nodding. "I-I hold the Nanabi no Kabutomushi."

Ulquiorra nodded as did Suigetsu, now understanding why her. Kabutowari was a weapon designed for tremendous damage with a single blow. As a Jinchuriki, this girl had the potential to use Kabutowari far more effectively than even his brother Mangetsu himself. A weapon like that in the hands of a ninja fueled by a Biju? It was a potent mix.

"Do you know what you carry?" Ulquiorra asked, pointing to the two weapons in the green haired woman's hands. "That, is the Kabutowari. A weapon belonging to the Legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Whirling Tides."

Fu's eyes widened in awe and she looked down to the axe and hammer in her hands before looking up to Ulquiorra. "Who are you exactly?"

It was Suigetsu who asnwered. "He is Ulquiorra Schiffer, The Commander of The Seven."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and looked to Suigetsu. "What ever happened to your challenge for leadership? One would think my apparent death would have given you command quite easily."

Suigetsu shrugged. "It wasn't as cracked up as I thought it would. Besides, you weren't there to gloat to."

Ulquiorra nodded slowly and looked back to Fu. "Takigakure has fallen. Destroyed by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and myself admittedly and you now carry a weapon of the Seven Swordsmen. I offer you a place with us. Join The Seven and become an Uzu shinobi."

Fu didn't reply, she couldn't. The offer before her was too much to be faced in such a short time. Ulquiorra knew this and turned to Madoka. "Madoka-san, accompany Fu and assist her in making her choice. I have been away from the world for too long, we must move out."

When the group moved out, Ulquiorra leading the way with Shizune beside him to inform the Commander of his physical state prior to reawakening. Behind them were the other three women, Madoka, Fu and Hinata with Suigetsu picking up the rear.

As they left the lands under the rule of Konoha and its allies, sticking to the borders and taking a round-about route to where Uzushoigakure was being rebuilt, Shizune explained why Ulquiorra had not healed as quickly as he was used to, that the Chakra injected into him by the Kyuubi to keep him alive and stop his organs from failing had also blocked his instant regeneration from kicking in. it was only due to the constant supervision and care from Fu that he had survived as long as he had. When Shizune had arrived at the end she had been able to identify the foreign Chakra and extract it with Fu's help using her own Biju so that with the blocking influence gone, Ulquiorra's body could finish regenerating.

After a few hours of traveling in silence, Ulquiorra having received what answers he required concerning his difficulty recovering he frowned and looked back to Suigetsu. "Has there been any word on the movements of the Kyuubi since my, inactivity?"

Suigetsu frowned in thought, having never actually put any thought into that himself before shaking his head. "No nothing. Not even sightings. It's practically vanished from the world since you disappeared."

Ulquiorra frowned at this and returned his attention to the path ahead as he moved around a tree and continued to run forward, not bothering with tree hoping as the others were as he simply ran on the air itself. "It is waiting for me." He said quietly after a moments thought. "Waiting for my recovery and the time where I can provide entertainment again."

Abruptly he came to a sudden stop, the others shooting past him as they had not expected the sudden halt. When they two came to a stop and returned to where he was still standing in mid air, the Espada looked to Shizune with a stern expression.

"Shizune-san, take the others and return to Uzu without me." He ordered as he turned to Suigetsu. "You and I have an impromptu task to attend to."

The second in command nodded with a sharp toothed grin, liking the look in Ulquiorra's eyes.

"Ensure Tsunade-sama that I am alive and will return." he said as he looked to the young woman in question before turning to Madoka. "Madoka-san, when you return, see that Fu begins her training. When I return I will see to matters properly."

Hinata bit her lip before stepping closer to Ulquiorra, a look of concern on her face as she locked her eyes upon his. "Ulquiorra-kun-"

"Go woman. There will be time for discussions at a later date."

The women nodded and at Shizune's order, took off again, leaving the two senior swordsmen behind as Ulquiorra made his choice and looked to Suigetsu.

"So, what are we doing now O' Pasty One." The young Hozuki said with a grin.

"Suigetsu, we are going to retrieve Samehada."

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

**I think this chapter is a bit lacking given what has been building up for Ulquiorra's revival but it was all I could think of for the chapter. I wanted to build on Ulquiorra finding some direction for the coming future and to establish the beginning of a proper relationship between him and Hinata as well as get closer to concluding the Seven Swordsmen recruitment drive.**

**So Fu, the container for the Nanabi makes the tally up to five of the seven gathered. The last two will be coming in soon enough but for now Ulquiorra is going to be focusing on finding the power he needs to destroy the Kyuubi.**

**Starting with Samehada, the only weapon that can actually counter a Biju's poisonous chakra. **

**I hope I don't disappoint for this chapter. But stay tuned for more 'fun'.**

**Ulquiorra is steadily getting his strength back.**

**Also, for any of you wondering where Haku was as she wasn't there when Ulquiorra woke up.**

**I haven't forgotten about her.**

**As always Review this and let me know how i'm going. I've reached my goal of 1,000...LET'S TRY AND REACH 2K!**


	22. A Darkening Horizon

"**Cero" Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon talk.**

_'Cero' Thought_

"Cero" Regular Speaking

_**'Cero' Flashback thoughts.**_

"_**Cero" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow Techniques/ Demon Talk.**_

_...Betrayer they called me... (for when a character thinks back to a previous event. A flashback but not quite in need of its own section.)_

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Suigetsu's grin took a more bloodthirsty look to it and he laughed loudly. "Finally! I've been waiting for us to go after that swamp-fish ever since I got out of pedo-hebi's fish-bowl!"

Ulquiorra could only shake his head as he looked to his default second. His Fraccion if he thought of it in Arrancar terms. The Demon of the Whirlpool was more excited than he was, and it was Ulquiorra who would be wielding Samehada.

The fact that the weapon currently in the possession of Kisame was sentient and chose it's wielders was irrelevant. Ulquiorra would tolerate no disobedience from any tool. Even one such as Samehada.

"You have been in command during my time indisposed. Do you know of Kisame's most likely location?" Ulquiorra asked, cutting into Suigetsu's continued excitement.

Suigetsu nodded with a cocky grin. "Of course, who the hell do you think you're dealing with here?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer, merely raising an eyebrow and waiting for Suigetsu to actually reveal the location.

"Fine then, spoilsport." Suigetsu rolled his eyes when he got nothing from the Espada. "He's in the Land of Lightning with his partner, scouting and looking for the Hachibi Jinchuriki."

"Strange." Ulquiorra noted. "Kisame and Uchiha Itachi are not best suited for such, quiet tasks."

It was then that Suigetsu shook his head. "According to Mizukage-sama's spies, the Uchiha Traitor is not with Kisame any longer. Apparently after you killed Sasori, Itachi replaced him as Dedoria's partner. We don't know who stepped in as Kisame's partner after that."

Ulquiorra nodded and placed a hand on Suigetsu's back and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Don't forget to breath."

Suigetsu didn't even have time to shout his protests when Ulquiorra smirked and pulled the earth-bound up into the air and shot off into the sky, pushing so much Reiatsu out that Ulquiorra, and a, finally, screaming Suigetsu shot through the sky so fast that those on the ground could only hear a loud roar of the sound barrier being broken.

XxxX

"Are you sure of your report?"

"**Yes. The one known as Ulquiorra Schiffer has returned."** Came a raspy voice, answering the question before a casual voice picked up immediately after. "We came upon a squad of slaughtered Konoha Shinobi just north of the Taki Crater. We could sense the unknown's strange energy leaving the region."

'Leader' frowned at Zetsu's report. It was most troubling. When Ulquiorra Schiffer, the unknown that had slaughtered Akatsuki member Sasori of the Red Sands had vanished in the aftermath of Kyuubi's destruction of Takigakure three months ago, it had been taken as a good sign.

Zetsu had reported that the Kyuubi had appeared without warning in Taki and proceeded to fight against Ulquiorra before inevitably defeating the unknown.

Zetsu had been forced to retreat lest the Kyuubi discover the Akatsuki spy and so had obviously not seen the truth of things when Zetsu had returned saying that Ulquiorra was dead and that the Kyuubi seemed to be personally interested in the unknown.

But now with Ulquiorra somehow back from the dead, it posed multiple problems. Ulquiorra was a threat to the Akatsuki's mission for peace through superior firepower but not only that. With him returned it would mean that the Kyuubi would return as well and attempt to continue whatever it wished of Ulquiorra Schiffer, making it that much harder for the Akatsuki to capture it as 'Leader' was certain that should Akatsuki move to capture the strongest of the Biju, that the Kyuubi and Ulquiorra would be more than capable of setting aside whatever lay between them to destroy the entire Akatsuki faction.

"Very well." 'Leader' finally spoke up, looking away from Zetsu and over to the holographic projections of Kisame and his partner, who was only seen as a large man in the Akatsuki robe with long spiky hair that tied back in a long pony tail. "Kisame, be alert, it is imperative that we locate the Hachibi without being discovered. Zetsu is attending to matters in locating the Kyuubi still and the Immortal duo are tasked with securing the Niibi. You cannot fail."

Kisame nodded, glancing to his partner with an unreadable expression. _"Sure thing Leader-sama. But when we report with the location I want you to give me the order to bring the Hachibi in. I haven't had a good fight in too long a time."_

'Leader' didn't answer one way or the other as he waved a hand and dismissed the projections and waited till Zetsu was gone before looking over to the dark shadows of the corner of the room he was seated in.

"Ulquiorra poses too much a threat for us to ignore any longer." He said to the darkness. "He needs to be dealt with sooner rather than later."

An Akatsuki member stepped out of the darkness as if birthed from it, an orange swirled mask with a single eye hole covering the head of the man.

"I am aware Pein." The masked figure spoke, his voice heavy and authoritative. "I will tend to this personally. Focus on the orders I have given and leave Ulquiorra Schiffer to me."

The figurehead of the Akatsuki, Pein, bowed respectfully as the masked figure began to fade away as if nothing more than a mirage. "Of course, Madara-sama."

XxxX

Danzo's face was a mask of stone as he looked at the corpse that had been brought to him and now lay at his feet.

His most loyal soldier, Fu had been found earlier that day when a building in Konoha's residential district had partially collapsed from a projectile hitting it. The projectile turned out to be Fu himself and the body had been brought before him at his order when he was told that the ROOT soldier had been killed prior to hitting the roof.

What he saw before him, brought a level of apprehension to him that he no longer believed he was capable of. The man's spine had been ripped from his very body, removed completely without disturbing the other bones that were once attached to it and had been apparently impaled right through his chest, piercing his heart.

Danzo could not name a single shinobi under his command, himself included who had the sadistic flare, physical strength and skill to do this to another. An examination of Fu's corpse had revealed that there had been no hesitation at the hands of his killer which unnerved Danzo slightly. Whomever had done this was not someone he could sway with words. Only death would banish this threat. And with difficulty at that.

"An awe inspiring kill don't you think?"

Danzo raised his head the unknown voice and looked to the speaker, not feeling threatened as he knew that the room was filled with ROOT operatives. When he saw a masked man standing off to the side wearing the identifiable uniform of the Akatsuki he frowned. Why was the Akatsuki here? They had no demons any longer. And who was this one, his spies had never reported a member of the Akatsuki who wore an orange mask. "Who are you?"

The masked man shrugged as if uninterested in Danzo's question. "I have many. But, you would know me as Madara."

This was unexpected as Danzo's eye widened instantly linking the name to that of the founder of the Uchiha Clan. Uchiha Madara the only other shinobi who had ever come close to beating the Shodai Hokage in single combat and could control any of the nine Biju with his Sharingan.

"Uchiha Madara? Should you not be dead?" He asked, recovering enough to speak with a casual tone.

Madara's grin could practically felt underneath that mask. "There are many things that should be that aren't. For instance the one who destroyed Takigakure should be dead but isn't."

Danzo forced himself to remain neutral in expression. "Takigakure? You know who destroyed that village?"

Madara nodded. "Of course. That is why I am here. At this time our individual goals have a mutual hindrance. And I am here to consolidate our power for a one time offer. You have the military power to deal with our mutual problems, and I have the information you require to make use of said power."

Danzo frowned. "Is not the Akatsuki comprised of several S-ranked Shinobi of infamous skill?"

Madara shrugged again. "The Akatsuki is too small a group to strike the required blow against the source of the problem that assails you and I Shimura Danzo. Now, I will give you the information you require and leave knowing that you will deal with this problem."

"What makes you so sure?" Danzo argued. Not appreciative of the assumption he could be the lackey of this Uchiha so easily. "I could simply direct this apparent common enemy towards you instead and rid myself of two problems."

Madara shook his head with a laugh, not threatened in the slightest. "I have not yet attracted the negative interest of our enemy Danzo. You have. Make threats as much as you wish I have no interest or need to heed them."

Danzo fumed silently before nodding. "Very well. But I expect compensation. Konoha and by proxy I will benefit from whatever plans you and the Akatsuki have in store."

Madara smiled behind his mask, his Sharingan almost glowing through the eye hole. "Agreed."

"Then give me your information and begone Uchiha." Danzo ordered.

"Very Well." Madara nodded. "The one who destroyed Takigakure was Ulquiorra Schiffer, the very same individual who spirited Senju Tsunade, her aid and several Konoha citizens out of your reach some three months ago. And, I know where they all are."

"Where?" Danzo's voice was even now, the prospect of vengeance against Ulquiorra who had irked him by freeing the Bitch Hokage and inspiring such disloyalty from the Inuzuka and Nara clans.

"The newly formed village of Uzushoigakure no sato." Madara answered. "Recently the village has begun rebuilding efforts and is slowly consolidating the power once held by that village with Senju Tsunade as its Kage."

Danzo was visibly enraged with each passing second. "And Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

"According to Akatsuki spies, the unknown Ulquiorra Schiffer has taken a position as Commander of the reformation of the Seven Swordsmen."

Danzo didn't even notice when Madara did leave the room and him to his silent glowering. All the Ruler of Konohagakure knew was that after an undefined amount of time he was walking out of the morgue with clear plans in mind.

Konoha was going to war.

XxxX

Ulquiorra paused, stopping his flight and straightening as he turned his head to look behind him, frowning.

"What-what are you looking at bastard?" Suigetsu asked, briefly covering his mouth when he almost emptied his stomach. He was a bit green behind the gills from the fast flying.

The Espada didn't answer at first as he looked out across the distance unsure why he had stopped but unable to shake the feeling that something was approaching just beyond the horizon. The future was going to get very interesting.

"Oi, bastard!"

Suigetsu's shouts snapped him out of his distraction and the two were moving once more. Suigetsu unable to scream as he was far to busy trying to keep his stomach contents where they were supposed to be.

It was perhaps another half hour of sheer hell for the acrophobic Shinobi before they returned to the blessed solid ground. When Ulquiorra did release Suigetsu the wielder of Kubikiribocho collapsed to the ground and began to try to hug the ground tightly as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Ulquiorra could have sworn he saw Suigetsu actually kiss the ground at one point.

Ulquiorra heard his ally say something and turned to look down to where Suigestu was still on the verge of dry humping the ground. "Pardon?"

"Never again." Suigetsu repeated with a glare before shakily rising to his feet. "I will give you a Kubikiribocho enema if you try and do that to me again."

Ulquiorra didn't respond further than turning away from the swordsman and walking off, pocketing his hands as he left the recovering shinobi.

When Suigetsu finally did regain his calm and join Ulquiorra as the Espada arrived to a cliff and stepped off the edge before slowly floating down while the other walked down the surface of the cliff. "So, The Land of Lightning is a rather big country you know, are you intending on looking under every rock in the entire country or do you have a plan?"

Ulquiorra nodded as he closed his eyes and continued to descend slowly and steadily. "It stands to reason that unless the Hachibi Jinchuriki is on a mission, he or she will most likely remain within a given distance of Kumogakure for security reasons."

"Right. And?"

Ulquiorra blew out an annoyed breath of air. It was like explaining things to Yammy all over again. "As we progress I will have my _Pesquisa_ extended to its fullest reach to detect Kisame's Chakra presence."

"And do you know what that feels like?" Suigetsu asked, offering a question beyond that of Yammy's limited thinking. "I mean, I'm not a sensor but wouldn't you mistake it for just another strong Kumo ninja if you don't know what Kisame feels like specifically?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "It is indeed a possibility. However as the Akatsuki is comprised of S-ranked shinobi and travel in pairs, I will be focusing on similarly powerful individuals that are traveling in pairs. In addition, is not Kisame often referred to as 'a Tailless Biju'?"

Suigetsu nodded in agreement. "So he would stand out more so than any other notable signatures fair enough."

Ulquiorra said nothing.

It was almost a full twenty four hours of Ulquiorra keeping his senses stretched as far as he could while moving in the general direction for Kumo before he found something.

But, it was not two powerful forces moving together that he had found. It was three forces. Two standing together and facing a third.

Given that of the three one of the two was greater than the other chakra wise and that the solitary one was just as strong Ulquiorra made a conclusion.

Kisame and his partner had found and confronted a Jinchuriki. Most likely the Hachibi.

"Suigetsu. We have a target." The Espada voiced, opening his eyes and looking over to where the other Swordsman was leaning against a tree.

"About time, I'm starting to get worried that Kubikiribocho is getting rust on it." Suigetsu said with a smirk. "Need to work it off."

Ulquioirra simply walked over to the man, ready to make his day worse with some air time.

"Whoa there!" Suigetsu jumped away, brandishing his sword in a halfhearted manner. "Your promised no more flying."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "I made no such vows. You appeased your own discomfort with the fantasy on your own Suigetsu."

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes before reaching into his back supply pouch, pulling out a small scroll. "Well, how about a deal?"

Ulquiorra stopped his advance.

"Tsunade-sama seemed to have faith in the success of my previous mission in finding you alive. So she gave me this." Suigetsu said quickly and very clearly, as if begging for his life. "I'll give it to you if you swear that you won't make me go in the air again."

Ulquiorra pondered the offer for a moment before nodding in agreement. There were other alternatives available to reach Kisame's location without flying. "Very well. I swear not to take you into the air. This time."

Suigetsu resisted the urge to cry when his commander added those last two words as an afterthought. As if already considering a future opportunity for Suigetsu to take Air Ulquiorra.

But, a deal was a deal.

Suigetsu flipped the scroll open and unsealed the contents before throwing them to the Espada. "Here."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow when he caught the contents and was surprised to see that he was holding a clean white replica of his Espada uniform. Which was good considering the only clothing item on him that belonged to his original attire were his pants and they looked like they had been gone three rounds with a blender.

"Tsunade-sama said that knowing you, you would be wearing rags and she would not see the Commander of Uzu's Seven Swordsmen looking like a bum." Suigetsu grinned as he looked at Ulquiorra. "And you look like crap man."

Ulquiorra stripped off his ragged clothing and replaced them with the new Espada uniform before looking to Suigetsu. "Perhaps we shall see how you appear after being blown up by a demon such as the Kyuubi? Or perhaps we shall see how you look after I tend to you?"

When Ulquiorra raised a finger and pointed at Suigetsu, a small ball of green Reiatsu that Suigetsu now associated with fear, the white haired man shook his hands frantically, as friendly a smile as he could muster stretching over his face. "No need for that Ulquiorra! It's all good!"

Ulquiorra lowered his arm and dismissed the fake Cero he had formed and ignored the foreign urge to chuckle as he checked his Zanpakuto before nodding and stepping up to Suigetsu.

When he placed a hand on the human's shoulder he looked at him impassively when he saw Suigetsu's expression drop to one of abysmal horror. "Fear not. We will not visit the sky."

And Ulquiorra performed the first ever _Sonido _to ever leave a girlish scream in its wake.

XxxX

The Espada, and a very green, shaken looking Suigetsu appeared on the edge of the tree line on a cliffs edge overlooking a lake some hundred feet below.

Ulquiorra was thankful that his subordinate had ceased his squealing, even if it was because of risk of regurgitation. It would have been impossible to arrive as close has they had if the swordsman had been prattling on and flaring his Chakra as wildly as before.

"If you have quite finished the dramatics Suigetsu we have arrived." Ulquiorra commented as he indicated down to the lake below with a finger.

The wielder of Kubikiribocho swallowed a mouthful of bile and followed the instructions, turning his eyes down to the water below, mildly contemplating jumping from the cliff if only to escape his bastard of a commander. When he spotted two familiar cloak designs standing a short distance from a dark, chocolate skinned individual wearing Kumo identifiable clothing.

"Y-you think that's the Hachibi?" Suigetsu asked, dry heaving one last time before re-collecting himself.

Ulquiorra nodded with his usual expression that gave nothing away. "I can detect the Hachibi's unique demonic power. Remember, Kisame is our only target. The Hachibi and Akatsuki are insignificant."

Suigetsu nodded as he reached back to attach the handle to his Zanbato, readying for combat. "Orders?"

"Distract and detain. I will destroy Kisame shortly." Ulquiorra commanded without hesitation, a light burning in his green eyes. "This cannot delay us more than necessary. Tsunade-sama needs a report concerning the resurfacing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Suigetsu nodded silently as he jumped off the cliff without a moments pause, dropping the hundred feet to the water below where he vanished from sight without even the slightest displacement of water.

With hand placed on the end of his Zanpakuto, Ulquiorra released a steadying breath before stepping forward, half turning as he vanished from sight with a _Sonido._

On the surface of the lake, Suigetsu had in the split second it took for Ulquiorra to make his appearance before the Akatsuki duo and Hachibi released a water ninjutsu, forcing a miniature tsunami to force a division in the Akatsuki, forcing Kisame to separate from his white haired teammate.

"What the fuck?" Kisame swore as he looked at where the Tsunami had formed. "Has someone else come to play?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame." A voice called out, sending chills down Kisame, his partner and the Hachibi at how dead it sounded. "Your time has come."

The Akatsuki operative turned quickly to face the speaker and smirked when he saw Ulquiorra standing a surprisingly short distance away, secretly amazed that the white clad swordsman had managed to come so close without being detected. "Ulquiorra Schiffer right? I remember you when you stopped us from taking the Kazekage."

Ulquiorra didn't respond to the recognition as he kept his eyes locked on Kisame, sensing Suigetsu rise onto the surface of the water behind him, sword drawn and sneering at the other Akatsuki operative and the Hachibi container.

"Last we heard you got your ass handed to you by the Kyuubi of all things. Wonder what you did to piss it off?" Kisame laughed before turning to look at his partner. "Oi Jiraiya! You think you can entertain yourself? I want a piece of whitey here."

Ulquiorra turned to look at the other Akatsuki ninja at the mention of the Toad Sannin, surprised enough to blink when he saw the familiar appearance of his former sensei.

The Toad Sage nodded with a neutral expression on his face, momentarily glancing to Ulquiorra before rolling his shoulders as he turned back to Suigetsu and a still present Jinnchuriki. "Have it your way Kisame. But don't expect me to save your hide if you lose."

Kisame laughed out loud as he drew Samehada and brought it to bear. "This is going to be a riot!"

unfortunately the missing ninja of Kirigakure had long since grown complacent to dealing with opponents who were at the very least put off by his appearance and thus waited for him to make the first move.

But when he turned to face Ulquiorra, he had only time to acknowledge and widen his eyes when a foot crashed into his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs and sending him flying into the air.

Ulquiorra didn't allow Kisame the fairness of an even battle to return to the ground as he appeared behind the shark man with a clawed fist raised. He snapped the arm out to grasp the shinobi by the throat and without any mercy, crushed his windpipe easily. Within the span of five seconds, Ulquiorra had blown a hole into Kisame's chest where his heart lay with a _bala_ and removed his head with a fluid swipe of his zanpakuto.

Kisame's headless body fell to the lake below with a crash, his head and sword in Ulquiorra's possession as the Espada slowly descended back to the earth.

"Suigetsu, disengage. We return home."

The white haired shinobi blinked in surprise and swing his Zanbato defensively in front of him to free up some breathing room before jumping back to where the Espada was now standing. "Geez you didn't waste time did you."

Ulquiorra shrugged minutely as he secured Samehada to his back with the use of some of the swords bandages to loop around his chest. "Kisame underestimated me, fatally so. Even the strongest of men should know that death comes in all forms, even those that are deemed impossible."

Turning from his subordinate, Ulquiorra looked to Jiriaya, cautious of the Sannin and where his true loyalties lay. Tsunade-sama vouched for him but Ulquiorra took no stock in anything that he could not confirm first hand.

"What you do now is up to you Jiriaya of the Sannin." The Espada said sternly, tossing Kisame's head to Suigetsu who sealed it within a spare scroll. "If Tsunade-sama has told you even a fraction of recent events then you should know there is no safety to be found allying yourself with the Akatsuki."

Jiriaya snorted and relaxed his stance, making it clear to everyone that he wasn't about to be hostile any longer. "Nothing about a shinobi's life is designed for safety brat. I have a few things to do before burning my Akatsuki cloak."

Ulquiorra nodded and finally turned his eyes upon the Hachibi Jinchuriki. "As you can determine forces are pitted against you. It would appear logical for you to seek refuge in your village and take steps to ensure your own safety."

"Yo I know but I ain't gunna go!" The man called out, taking an odd stance that had the Espada questioning the relative sanity of the Kumo ninja. "You've shown that you a real friend. So Kirabi wants to see this through to the end."

Ulquiorra flicked an eye over to Suigetsu to see that the water ninja was just as confused as he was. After a moments silence Ulquiorra returned his focus to Kirabi and took a stab at what it was that the man was trying to elude to, drawing in patience from having dealt with Yammi and other oddities like Ichimaru Gin.

"If you wish it, you may approach your Raikage with the suggestion of approaching Uzushoigakure with friendly intentions. Until then, farewell."

Although he kept his expression stoic and thoughts to himself. Ulquiorra took a considerable amount of enjoyment and pleasure as he reached out and placed a hand on Suigetsu's shoulder, taking note that the swordsman paled and started to turn green when he foresaw the immediate future.

And the sky was split with more ungodly shrieking as a _sonido_ was performed and the two left Kirabi and a laughing Jiraiya behind.

XxxX

When Ulquiorra finally returned to the ruin of Uzushoigakure no Sato, now fully rebuilt and populated by the various clans that had fled Konoha and families that had migrated from the Land of Waves, he felt a small sensation of pleasure wash through him as he simply stood there.

Of course ignoring the unseemly sounds of Suigetsu emptying the contents of his stomach, now completely unable to contain his fears of Ulquiorra's method for travel, the Espada slowly made his way from the main gate down the central road that traveled through the city village right into the heart where the Kage's office building was situated.

The pale skinned teenager could see the defensive structures that were hidden in amongst the civilian stores and buildings, making the street to have highly defensive capabilities in the event that the city was breached.

"They did rebuild rather quickly didn't they Ulquiorra-sempai."

The Espada simply nodded, already aware that Madoka had been standing behind him for nearly five minutes how, no doubt sensing his arrival and making her way to him shortly after he passed through the village gates. "I am aware that time has passed during my incapacitation, but to see the level of change before me. It is peculiar."

"Well then welcome home sempai." The woman said quietly as she followed after the commander, subtly shooting Suigetsu a fierce glare when the white haired ninja rejoined them, spitting out to the side as he fell into step. "While I wish you could explore the village in more detail. But Tsunade-sama has asked that you report to her the moment you returned."

Ulquiorra nodded in understanding. "Very well, if you will direct me to where Samehada can be stored with its brothers and sisters Suigetsu will report to the Hunter division to deliver Kisame's head."

Madoka nodded in acceptance as she recognized the presence of the legendary weapon that was resting on Ulquiorra's back, the commander apparently suffering no adverse effects from the sword that was infamous for affecting all who attempted to take ownership of it.

"Very well then. If you will follow me I'll show you to the Seven division building."

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

**So then. I know it has been a VERY long time since I last updated this story, so sorry to everyone who loves the story and hated the wait. Its just been a really bad time for me at the home life and I have been trying out various different story ideas that I would like to put out but am not sure they measure up.**

**Also I would like to say sorry to everyone if this chapter does not live up to expectations. It has been a real long time since I actually even thought about this story and so I am terrified that you lot might not think this meets expectations.**

**I do know that there will be some disappointment concerning how short the confrontation with Kisame was. The reason behind this was that I wanted to have Ulquiorra take him out without any fuss due to the level of arrogance Kisame has concerning his own strength and just how easily Ulquiorra could take him out by being underestimated and disregarded like that.**

…**.that and I honestly couldn't think of a half decent fight scene between the two.**

**So read, review and let me know what you all think about this latest chapter. Also a heads up, while I have not abandoned this story, I doubt I will be able to update as often as I did way back when. But it won't be too long as it was between this and the last chapter, not by a long shot!**

**Ja ne!**


	23. AN: my regret

It is my regret to announce (_quite a bit too late considering_) that NIHILISTIC BLADE IN THE HIDDEN WORLD is officially being listed as being on Hiatus. While I doubt I will be able to continue it and should really list it as Discontinued, to be honest I am reluctant to let it go and am holding out the hope I can finish this maybe.

The problem/s that I face are that my personal life has taken a sever fall going to bad and then to complete shit house with a near complete falling apart of my family and an emotional breakdown.

Additionally, while I know exactly where and how I want this story to end (_I have the image of the final chapter in my head and even wrote it down to see if it was an epilogue worthy of the name_) I cannot figure out a path to take from where the story is now to the ending I envision.

To this I put the following statement:

To whomever out there that feels up to the task of continuing this story shout out and let me know. Understand that I won't just hand it over to the first person to ask but someone who I think could do it justice _(holy crap I'm starting to sound full of myself aren't I?)_

as a personal favor to those who are interested in adopting my little baby, I would like to ask if you would consider the ultimate ending I had planned for this story.

Hopefully I will be able to keep an idea in my head for the future and be able to put out another story.

On that note I am placing a new poll on my profile.

'Who would you like to see as the main character for my next story? _(keeping mind that this poll will only be taken into consideration and not be taken as divine law.)'_

1 Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto)

2 Harry Potter (Harry Potter)

3 Xander Harris (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)


End file.
